


Pokémon: Mysteries of Alola

by TheForgottenShimmer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Eventual OC x canon, guys there’s so many characters so I’m just gonna leave it to the ones I’ve typed already lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 81,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenShimmer/pseuds/TheForgottenShimmer
Summary: A boy 16 years of age comes to the region of Alola with his mother for a fresh start in life. Alola's Island Challenge will be his very first Pokémon adventure, quite untypical.He meets another boy his age and just starting his Island Challenge too. They quickly become friends, along with a mysterious girl who tags along with their Professor. He hoped for a quiet Island Challenge, but that’s not what life has set for him. Mysteries and problems begin to arise as they go through their journeys together.He's learnt to trust his gut since he was younger, and some of the people he’s met don't come off as nice as they look on the outside.Hopefully his instincts will keep him and his new region safe.Kids are aged up to 16+Story is Complete.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally on Wattpad, I was rereading it and decided to fix it up a little and put it on AO3.  
> Today you’ll be getting the Prologue and first Chapter, but Wednesday it’ll only be one.  
> Hope you’ll enjoy this story!

"Kukui, can you see me??" A woman with long brown hair held her phone up to her face, hoping she was able to see her old friend on the video chat. "Kukuiiiii, helloooo??" 

"Ah, I'm sorry Ivory," a man on the video chat appeared on the screen, holding a small Pokémon in his arms. "My Rockruff was playing with an old lab coat and I got a little distracted."

He grinned at her as the Pokémon in his arms made a soft sound of happiness.

"Have you finished packing?"

"Almost... My Meowth, Odin, has been helping us, along with the other Pokémon..." Ivory's expression turned gloomy, but she kept her smile.

"How's it been? Is your son still-"

"Yes..." Ivory let out a gentle sigh, "It’s been almost 6 years now, but he hasn't been the same. I'm really hoping moving to Alola will help him..."

"I'm sure it will!" Kukui grinned, "New Pokémon, new people, beautiful new weather. It'll be great!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm, even when they were younger it had always made her feel better. “Oh, Kukui, just so you know... he's being released tomorrow morning before we have to leave. The doctor was hesitant to let him leave tonight, so she moved it to tomorrow."

"I understand," Kukui softened his expression as Rockruff settled down in his arms. "I'll be sure to go slow for him so he doesn't lose his breath."

"Thank you, Kukui..."

"Ms. Andrews?" A nurse appeared behind Ivory, "Visiting hours are almost over. Your son wants to see you before you have to leave."

Ivory turned towards the nurse,  "Ah, yes. Thank you.” She glanced back at her phone, she waited for the nurse to leave before she spoke to Kukui again. "I'll see you tomorrow. I have to leave now."

"Okay. Alola, Ivory!" 

Ivory ended the video chat and put her phone in her pocket as a Meowth walked up to her.

"Mwror?" It looked up at her, holding its arms up. Ivory smiled and picked up the Pokémon, taking it with her to her the room her son was in.

"Hi sweetie," Ivory brushed the Meowth's fur as she walked into the hospital room. A boy with chestnut colored hair and dark brown eyes was lying on the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hi mom..." he said softly, looking at her and giving her a weak smile. Ivory knew he felt better than he did when he first came in, but she knew he was definitely bothered by something if he didn't have a big smile on his face.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" 

"...Can Odin stay with me?"

"Mreow!" Odin leapt from Ivory's arms and landed in the boy's, instantly curling up with him.

Ivory giggled, patting the Pokémon's head before running her fingers through her son's hair. "I think he wants to stay, so yes."

"Mhm..." the boy began closing his eyes, feeling exhausted and comfortable with Odin in his lap.

"Goodnight, sweetheart..." Ivory kissed his forehead, and quietly walked out of the room. She stood outside the door for a few moments, before beginning to walk down the hallway.

Outside the building, she felt her pocket shake as she grabbed a Poke Ball out of it. A shiny Gardevoir popped out quickly, accompanying the woman to her car. “Diane... I hope everything works out for him...” 

“Gardevoir...” Diane opened the door, setting down in the passenger seat.

“Yes I know he’ll be a little mad... but it’s for his best interest. You know that...”

“Gard... Gardevoir.”

Ivory nodded, driving out of the hospital parking lot. "Tomorrow's the start of a new life for all of us..."


	2. Alola to the Alola Region!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro wakes up to learn that he's headed on a Pokemon adventure. That wasn't in his plans, but he knew it'd make his mother happy. So he goes along with it.

Ivory stood on a small porch in the side of her new house, breathing in the night air of the Alola region. Odin stood beside her, letting out a yawn. It had been a long boat ride from Kanto to Alola, having been morning when they had left.

"Ahhh," She sighed happily, looking up at the moon, "The first evening under Alola's moon is nice and soothing, huh Odin?"

"Meow!" The Pokémon replied.

"Well, now we really have to unpack the rest of these boxes. Will you go get Akihiro for me?"

Odin nodded, running into the house and into a bedroom. On the ground was a blue carpet that had a few different water type Pokémon on it. By the window, there was a desk with a globe and a few scattered books on it, along with a plushie of a Glameow. Odin looked over at the bed, noticing him sound asleep on top of his bed covers.

Facedown, like an animal.

"Mreow!" Odin jumped on the bed and began gently tapping the boy's face with his paw.

Akihiro's eyes soon fluttered open, and he rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He let out a loud yawn as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Meow!" Odin jumped off the bed, having completed his "mission" and left the bedroom.

"Mm... and I was having a good dream, too..." Akihiro mumbled, standing up. His bangs fell in front of his eyes, and he brushed them to the side. He followed Odin and headed straight into the living room/kitchen. They were both connected, but he and his mother liked the small home. Nice and cozy.

Ivory walked in from the porch and smiled at her son. "You were out like a light, huh?" She laughed, "I can tell from the look on your face."

Akihiro gave his mother a sleepy smile, rubbing his eyes again, "Mhm... you'd think I'd be fully awake, too..." He replied, "But I'm still so tired..."

"But you've gotta be awake to meet the new Alolan Pokémon!" Ivory grinned at him, "I can't wait to see them!"

"Me too," Akihiro replied. As he stretched his body to wake himself up, the doorbell rang.

"Ah! That must be Professor Kukui," Ivory said, heading to the door. Akihiro looked confused, tilting his head.

_’Why would he be here so late...?'_ He wondered, _'I know Mom said he's an old friend, but wouldn't you wait til morning...?'_

Before Ivory reached the door, Kukui let himself in. "Alola Ivory!" He grinned at her, "Been a while since we've seen each other in person, yeah?"

"Hello, Kukui!" Ivory replied as Akihiro walked over.

_'...Why is he shirtless, yet has a lab coat on...?'_ He thought, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, this is my son I was telling you about. Akihiro, say hello!"

"...Hello..."

"Nice to meet you, cousin!" Kukui took Akihiro's hand and gave it a firm shake, much to the boy's discomfort. "Nice to meet you too..." Akihiro immediately let go of the Professor's hand, trying not to show he was uncomfortable. "Sorry... I'm still really tired."

"I understand. Alola is real far away from Kanto! It's still nighttime here, yeah!" Akihiro nodded. "Well, welcome to Alola! Now that you're settled in, let's head to the next town so you can meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a Pokémon, yeah!"

Akihiro's eyes widened slightly, he felt really baffled by the Professor's statement. "Get myself a Pokémon...? What are you talking about...?" He looked back at his mom and she grinned sheepishly.

"Surprise!" She exclaimed, "You're gonna do the Island Challenge! It's like taking on the Indigo League back in Kanto!"

Akihiro let out a sigh, knowing his mother arranged this long before she told him they were moving to Alola. A rational side of him knew it was for his health, and for moving on, but he would have liked to have some information.

"Okay... Let's go..."

"Great! Ivory, I'll have him back sometime later-"

"Wait wait wait! Kukui, he's still in his pajamas and doesn't have his backpack with him..." Ivory stopped Kukui before he could drag the boy outside.

"I'll go get changed..." A little hunched over, Akihiro walked back to his room, rolling his eyes. _‘Island Challenge... wonderful...’_

"I'll be waiting for you outside, cousin!"

Akihiro opened and shut his door, taking off his pajamas and rummaging through some boxes that had his clothes. He picked out a light blue shirt with a Chatot on it, along with dark gray pants with red hemming on the end of the sleeves. After changing, he reached into another box and out came a gray backpack with blue and gray stripes on the straps. He checked through each of the sections, making sure everything he would need was in there, then put in some extra clothes in case it rained.

"I can get anything else that I need on the journey itself..."

He looked over at his desk, staring at one of the books on it, and eventually he picked it up and put it in his bag.

"I'm really going on a Pokémon journey..." he said softly, "...And if I'm going, I'm taking this book with me..."

As soon as he left his room, his mother immediately turned towards him. "Awww you look so cute!" She smiled at him, "You look like you're ready for anything!" 

"Thanks Mom..." Akihiro replied, shyly smiling at her. He wasn't used to compliments, even if it was family. "I guess I'm gonna go with Prof. Kukui... See you later."

Diane moved from the box she had opened, wanting to wish him luck before he left. “Garde...”

“I’ll be okay Diane. I promise.”

She nodded, patting his head. “Garde. Gardevoir.” 

“Yes I have snacks and water. Bye, again.”

"Have fun!" Ivory waved to her son as he left the house to meet up with Kukui. He was waiting outside with a few Pokémon around him.

"Ah, there you are, cousin!" Kukui called, the Pokémon around him began to leave once Akihiro came over. "We can head up this road to get to Iki Town!"

He walked up a slanted pathway with Akihiro following. He noticed that Kukui was going rather slow. _'...Mom, you didn't...'_ he thought, his lips curved into a frown.

"See, us people of Alola work together with the Pokémon of Alola to live. You can go anywhere as long as you got Pokémon helping you out, yeah."

Akihiro glanced around as they walked to Iki Town, noticing there were still people out. A few were having a Pokémon battle, while others were simply talking or playing with their Pokémon. Kukui chatted away, telling him about the wonders of Alola, but Akihiro wasn't really listening. When they reached a set a stairs that led to Iki Town, Akihiro felt the need to catch his breath. They had been going slow, he didn't understand why he felt like he did, but he took a breather before catching up.

"We're here, cousin!" Kukui faced Akihiro, "this here is Iki Town! This is where folks come to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island, Tapu Koko!"

"Tapu... Koko?" Akihiro repeated

"Yes! Tapu Koko is one of the four Tapu Pokémon that watch over each island of Alola. If you’re lucky, maybe you'll get to meet them someday!"

"Maybe..."

Kukui looked around, seeming confused. He rubbed the back of his neck before turning to Akihiro.

"We were supposed to meet everyone right here... maybe they went to Tapu Koko’s ruins..."

"...Who are you talking about? We were supposed to meet people here?"

Kukui ignored his question, instead asking Akihiro one. "Do me a favor, yeah? Go find the Island Kahuna for me, and I'll stay here so we don't miss each other!"

"What... does he look like?"

"Like a Kahuna!!"

_'...What the hell does a Kahuna look like...?'_ Akihiro thought, deciding to start looking by a larger wooden platform first. Despite not knowing what the Kahuna would look like, he guess that maybe they'd be by—

He noticed a girl standing by the platform. She had medium short blond hair with a white floppy hat on, along with a white dress that reached just above her knees. Getting closer, Akihiro noticed that she had a bag with her, and it seemed to be moving slightly.

"Who is that..." he mumbled to himself.

"Really?" She was talking to herself? "You want to go to the ruins? What do you hope to find there...?"

_'Who... or what is she talking to...?'_ As she walked down the path behind the platform, Akihiro decided to follow her. "What is happening...?" He found himself somewhat running after her, despite him knowing he shouldn't be running.

_’Slow down, slow down...'_ he thought. He felt his chest starting to tighten. He stopped and hunched over slightly, putting his hands on his knees. _'Shit, shit...'_ he began gripping his shorts tightly before standing back up. "Okay, let's take this way more slowly..." 

"No no!" He heard the girl say, "You can't come out yet! We’ll get in trouble if someone sees you!"

He walked up the last few stairs on the pathway, finding the girl holding the bag in the air and seeming to be pulled by it. When she finally got a hold of it, a strange looking Pokémon popped out of the bag, made a loud noise of happiness, and flew on to the bridge.

"Pew!!" It cried happily, until it noticed something. A flock of three Spearow were headed straight towards it.

"Nebby!!" The cried cried, but seemed to be glued in her spot as the Spearow began attacking the Pokémon. At first, Akihiro stared, as if having a deja vu moment, but quickly unclouded his thoughts and walked up to the girl, who immediately turned around.

"H-Help..." she was practically whispering, but soon raised her voice, "Please save Nebby! Those Spearow are attacking it, and I'm too scared... I feel like my legs will collapse..."

"Peeew!!" Nebby cried. Akihiro took a deep breath, he wasn't a fan of bridges. It wasn't so much the height, more so the fact that he was above water.

_'C'mon Akihiro...' he thought, stepping on the bridge, 'Just like when you were seven. It's not exactly the same, albeit I'm on a bridge, but I'm still protecting a Pokémon...'_

As he was crossing, the bridge shook a few times and each time it did he felt his heart rate increased. Finally, he reached the Pokémon the girl had called Nebby, and put his body over it.

"It's okay," he said, "I got you, I won't let them hurt you anymore." He held Nebby tightly to his body, shielding it from the attacks of the Spearow. “You bullies!” He shouted up at the Spearow. “Picking on a defenseless Pokémon!”

Suddenly, Nebby began to glow brightly, and they were surrounded by a ball of light that scared off the Spearow. However, whatever Nebby had done, it completely shattered the bridge and the two began falling towards the water.

Akihiro held Nebby to his stomach, knowing his back would hit the water below and the Pokémon would be safe. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling the air rush past him.

_'I have to protect this Pokémon. That's what matters...'_


	3. Festival of the Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling from the bridge, he didn't expect to open his eyes and be safe on the ground. Everyone else seems to be amazed that the Pokemon that saved him was the Island's Guardian itself!  
> Tapu Koko!  
> ...Akihiro isn't exactly thrilled...

"KO-KO-KO!!" Akihiro opened his eyes at the strange sound, he had never heard anything like it. There was a strange looking Pokémon coming towards him. It grabbed a hold of him and he felt a surge of electricity run through his veins. It carried him and Nebby back to the ground where the girl was. She looked relieved, yet amazed to see the strange Pokémon. It stared at Nebby for a few moments before erupting a cry and flying away. 

_’...I’m... I’m alive...?’_ Akihiro thought, watching the Pokémon fly away. He took a deep breath before realizing he was still holding onto Nebby. He set the Pokémon down and it happily floated over to the girl.

"Oh thank goodness!" She said to Nebby. "You tried using your power again, didn't you? Nebby, the last time you did that you couldn't move for ages after!! I don't wish to see you like that ever again..."

_’Again...?'_ Akihiro thought as Nebby moved from the girl over to something sparkling on the ground. 

“Pew!!” It picked up the item on the ground and handed it to the girl. She stared at it before turning to Akihiro.

"Oh... Please forgive me. I'm so grateful to you for helping us out..."

"...it’s... it’s alright..." Akihiro replied, finally standing up. He dusted off his clothing, trying to regain a calm composure. "But... Who exactly are you?"

"...I think this belongs to you." Instead of answering him, she handed the shining stone to him. 

“Huh...? I don’t remember having this...?” He glanced back up at the sky. “Did... that Pokémon drop it?”

"Um... please don't tell anyone that you saw Nebby..." She fiddled with her fingers, "It's... a secret, okay?"

"Sure..." Akihiro replied, a bit confused. _'She seems to be protecting "Nebby", so I think it'll be okay...'_ Nebby hopped back into the bag the girl carried.

"Um... Do you mind... seeing us back to town?"

"Okay."

\---

Back in Iki Town, the pair found Kukui waiting for them. "Oh! Welcome back you two! I see you've met my assistant, Akihiro!"

"Assistant??" He looked back at the girl, who nodded.

"Yes... you can call me Lillie..."

"Akihiro. Nice to, formally, meet you."

As they were talking, a man with tan skin, gray hair tied up, and a blue shirt with a yellow flower-print "coat" over it walked up to them.

"Have I missed something?" He asked, looking at Kukui.

"Nah," Kukui replied, "But where'd you go off to, Kahuna? I thought we would meet here."

"When there's a problem on the Island, it's a Kahuna's duty to resolve it! Lillie, I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about. Did you manage to see it?"

Lillie nodded. “Yes, Kahuna Hala. Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on the Plank Bride, and this boy, Akihiro, helped save him. But then the bridge collapsed, and Tapu Koko came to save them!"

_’So, this is the Kahuna, Hala, and that Pokémon was Tapu Koko...'_ Akihiro thought, _’That explains the noise it made, it sounded close to its name. That was the guardian of this island...'_

"Our Tapu Koko is a rather... fickle creature..." Hala explained, "But our guardian was moved to save you... Kukui, I think we have a cause to celebrate!" He clapped his hands together, looking at Akihiro with pride. "And I think I know just how to do that!"

_'Celebrate...? Does no one care that if that Pokémon didn't want to save me... No, forget it. Let's not focus on that...'_ Akihiro thought.

He took three Pokéballs out of his pocket and released the three Pokémon inside. Akihiro's eyes widened with curiosity, being 16 and seeing starter Pokémon for the first time was a bit strange, yet he felt a sudden urge of excitement.

"I'm going to entrust you with one of these Pokémon, as I heard from Kukui you were planning to go on the Island Challenge, and what better way to start with a starter Pokémon!"

Akihiro looked back and forth between the three Pokémon as Hala explained which was which. He learned all three names, Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio, and would have to choose one.

"So, Akihiro," Hala placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Which of these Pokémon will you choose?" 

"...Popplio..." He finally said, pointing to the small seal-like Pokémon. His voice was a bit soft, but Hala could hear him. "Well, alrighty then! But, before you can start your journey, we need to see if little Popplio also picks you. Then, you can truly call each other partners."

Hala had Akihiro stand on the wooden platform with Popplio standing a few feet away from him. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Akihiro slowly bent down and held out his arms.

"Popplio," He said softly, as if wanting to forget that Hala, Lillie and Kukui were around him, "I promise that I'll protect you and do my best to be a great partner..." 

Popplio stared up at Akihiro, before quickly running up to him and jumping in his arms.

"Pop! Popplio!" The Pokémon let out sounds of happiness, licking his face.

"H-Hey!" Akihiro laughed, "That tickles!"

"Well, it looks like Popplio has chosen you!" Hala said, "You'll be friends for life now."

When Popplio stopped licking Akihiro's face, the boy managed to stand up. "...Instead of just calling him Popplio... I'm gonna call him Kaimana..."

"Kaimana?" Kukui repeated, grinning, "What a nice name, yeah!"

"Pop!" Kaimana added, seeming to like the name. Kukui held out a PokéDex for Akihiro to grab from him. "Whoa..." Akihiro stared at the PokéDex, "It looks a lot different from the ones we have in Kanto..."

"Uh huh! Oh, and this too! It's a Trainer Passport I put together for you!"

"Thank you Prof. Kukui. My mom probably wants to see who I chose for my starter, so I'm gonna head home. I'll see you all later!"

"See ya, cousin!"

Akihiro waved as he and Kaimana headed back to his home. Instead of putting Kaimana back into his Pokéball, he decided to let him stay out for a little while longer. As he headed down the stairs to leave Iki Town, he was stopped by a boy around his age. He had the same hairdo and skin color as Hala, but his hair was a dark green, and he wore a black t-shirt and yellow flower-print shorts.

"Hey!" He said happily, running up to Akihiro, "You and me! Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

Akihiro blinked, slightly taken aback by his enthusiasm. "...Right now...?" He asked.

"Uh huh!"

Akihiro heard laughter behind him, and he turned to see Hala, Kukui and Lillie behind him. Hala walked up to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What kinda Pokémon battle would this be if you didn't even give your name?"

Hau grinned at Hala, placing his hands behind his head. "Haha, okay you're right, sorry Tutu! I'm Hau! And my partner is a Litten! His name is Mochi!"

"I'm Akihiro. My partner is Popplio, but I named him Kaimana."

"Cool! Okay now let's battle!" Hau jumped in the air, causing Akihiro to laugh. "What do you say, Kaimana?" The Pokémon looked up at his owner, then jumped from his arms and landed in front of him.

"We're ready when you are, Hau."

Lillie looked slightly uncomfortable to see their Pokémon battle, but stayed quiet. Hau threw out a Poké Ball and released his partner. "Tutu!" He called to Hala, "Cheer for me and Akihiro!" Hala nodded, smiling at Hau.

_'They must be grandfather and grandson, Hau looks too young to be his son...'_ Akihiro thought.

"Alright, let the battle begin!" Hala shouted.

"Mochi, use ember!" Hau called to his Pokémon.

"Li!" A small flame burst from Litten's throat, heading for Kaimana.

"Try to dodge!" Akihiro yelled, "Then use water gun!"

Kaimana wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of the flame, but after being hit he managed to spew water at Litten. _'Water is super effective towards fire, so next we'll use something simple...'_

"Okay, now use scratch!"

"Dodge!" Kaimana jumped over Mochi as it rushed towards him, "Now use pound!!" 

Litten looked up at Kaimana, right as said Pokémon came rushing down on Litten and created a dust cloud on impact. When it cleared, Kaimana was left standing.

"The winner is Akihiro and Kaimana!" Hala announced, Lillie and Kukui cheered as Kaimana kept into Akihiro's arms and Hau picked up Mochi.

"You did really good, buddy," He said as he pet the Litten's head, "And Akihiro! That was an awesome battle!!"

"Here, let me heal up your Pokémon," Lillie offered, taking out some medicine from her bag. After healing the two up, they looked ready for another friendly battle.

"Well, that battle settled it," Hau grinned at Akihiro, "I'm going all out against you tomorrow!"

"Huh? What's tomorrow?" As Akihiro asked his question, the stone in his pocket began to shine for a split second. Hala's eyes widened.

"Akihiro..." Hala approached him, "Do you perhaps have a stone in your pocket?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Akihiro took it out and handed it to Hala, "I forgot I had this... Tapu Koko dropped it after it saved me..."

"Oh my..." Hala seemed to be in disbelief as he stared at the stone. Hau’s eyes widened.

"Hey, Tutu..." He turned to him, "Isn't that..."

"...Yes... This is rather interesting." Hala absentmindedly stroked his chin, turning towards the ruins' direction. "Akihiro, I will return this to you tomorrow...” his voice lowered. “Perhaps fate has something in mind with you...”

"What are you going to do with it?" 

Hala turned back to him and laughed, "You'll find out when I return it to you. Tomorrow, we're having a festival in honor of Tapu Koko. Two trainers battle each other, and I think we found our trainers."

"...Who...?" Akihiro looked confused, everyone was staring at him and Hau.

"You and Hau!"

"Woo!!!" Hau jumped up and down excitedly. He grabbed Akihiro’s hands, making the boy jump slightly with him. "Akihiro, get ready! Our second battle will be even more awesome!"

\--- The Next Day --- 

"Alola, Ivory!" Kukui had let himself into his old friend's house. It seemed to be a pattern he’d never break. "Is Akihiro still out?"

Ivory smiled at him. "Yes. He and Kaimana really leapt out of bed this morning. They ate breakfast, took some food and water with them, and went out to train for the festival." She let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the kitchen counter. "It's been such a long time since I've seen him like this... I hope he stays like this for a long time..."

"Of course he will!" Kukui placed his hands on his hips, "It's only his second day, yet he's already out and about. He's going to have fun on his adventure!"

Ivory smiled at him, “I know. It’s already a massive improvement... Even Diane was surprised he went out so quickly!”

"Mom! We're back!" Akihiro and Kaimana walked through the door.

"Welcome home," She smiled at the pair, "But now you have to go back out. The festival is going to start soon."

"Ah, right, that's why you're here, right Kukui?" 

"Yes, cousin! I'm here to take you there!"

Akihiro took Kaimana's Poké Ball out of his pocket to return the Pokémon back into it. It would be much easier for the Pokémon to rest before the festival.

"I'll meet you there later, sweetie!" Ivory called as he and Kukui were leaving. "Bye mom!" Akihiro called. The two decided to take the shortcut like they did yesterday. Once they got to Iki Town, he and the Professor parted ways. Kukui needed to meet up with Lillie, while Akihiro met up with Hala.

"Welcome, Akihiro," Hala greeted, "Thank you for coming. This festival is for our island guardian, Tapu Koko, while other islands have a festival for their Tapu."

"Oh, I get it," Akihiro replied, "It's thanking them for their protection, right?"

"Yes! Now, come join Hau and I up there." Hala motioned towards the wooden platform, Hau was standing by it. When he saw Akihiro had noticed him, he began waving. He then ran down with Mochi to see Akihiro.

"Akihiro! We've been waiting forever for you!"

The brunette laughed, "Sorry for that. When do we start?"

"Now!"

\---

Hala stood in the middle of the wooden platform. Torches were lit around it, the sun just barely over the horizon. Akihiro and Hau stood on opposite sides of the platform, facing Hala.

"For all life on our islands..." Hala began, looking around at the other people, "And for those who go on the Island Challenge with joy in their hearts... We pray for your protection, for all of Melemele. May this Pokémon Battle be an offering to our guardian—Tapu Koko!"

Everyone around cheered and clapped, getting ready to watch the battle.

"Before you stands Hau— Grandson to the Kahuna." Hau grinned, waving to those watching. "Before him stands Akihiro— who has met with Tapu Koko." Akihiro did not look around like Hau had. Instead, he avoided others' gazes and tugged on the bottom of his shirt. Eventually, he and Hau locked eyes, and Hau mouthed _”Don't be nervous! It's gonna be great!"_

He was grinning, which caused Akihiro to smile. Hau's good mood was infectious. Silently, he thanked Hau, as he did feel a little less nervous.

"Good luck, Hau and Akihiro!" Ivory called.

"Mreow!!" Odin added.

"Akihiro! Hau!" Hala exclaimed, "Bring forth the power of your Pokémon!"

"Go, Kaimana!"

"Go, Sorbet!"


	4. Begin the Island Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his new partner Kaimana by his side, Akihiro goes to see Professor Kukui with Lillie before starting his Challenge.

The Next Day

Akihiro stretched his arms as he and Kaimana got out of bed. After their battle with Hau for Tapu Koko, the first thing they did was come home and immediately went to bed. 

"Morning, Kaimana..." he yawned, petting his Pokémon's head. 

"Pop..." Kaimana followed Akihiro as he got dressed. After the battle, Hala had returned the sparkling stone to him, but as a Z-Ring. He had explained that until Akihiro went on his trials and received Z-Crystals, he and his Pokémon could not use the Z-Ring and its power. The only thing he really recalled was that it was like Gym battles without the trainer.

"Ready for some breakfast?" Akihiro picked up Kaimana and the two headed into the kitchen. "Good morning Mom," he said, waving to her as he passed by.

"Good morning!" Ivory replied, turning the TV's volume lower.

"Kaimana, grab your bowl while I grab our food."

"Pop! Popplio!" Kaimana jumped from Akihiro's arms and rushed to get his food bowl. Akihiro grabbed food for himself and his Pokémon and sat down at the table.

"Pop!" Kaimana sat at his feet, waiting patiently for his food.

"Haha, here you go buddy," He poured food into the bowl and the two began to eat.

"Have you packed enough food and water for your adventure?"

"Yes mom. Besides, I'll be able to buy some food if I run out."

After the two finished eating, Akihiro went to grab his bag while Kaimana played with Odin. He blew some water bubbles out of his nose while Odin popped them with his claws. Akihiro chuckled when he came out of his room, watching the two Pokémon play.

"Okay, Kaimana," he took out his Poké Ball, "Time to head out."

"Gardevoir," Diane held up a water bottle, staring at the boy. "Garde..."

"Oh! Thank you Diane. Almost forgot that..." Akihiro held out his free hand. Diane tossed the water bottle to him, allowing him to both catch the bottle and send Kaimana back to his Poké Ball.

With everything in his bag and Kaimana in his Poké Ball, Akihiro waved goodbye to his mother and her Pokémon, heading outside. As soon as he did, he saw Lillie standing there, her hand over the doorbell.

"A-Ah..." she backed up immediately, "I was just about to come get you... The Professor wanted you to come to his lab. Come with me, please..." 

"Oh, wait! Akihiro!" Ivory quickly came out of the house, catching the pair before they left, "I know you have some, but I just wanted to make sure you have enough spending money..."

She handed him some money for his trip. "Thank you, Mom." He smiled, before turning to Lillie, "Oh, Mom, this is my friend Lillie. She works as Prof. Kukui's assistant."

"O-Oh, yes... it's nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you too! You can call me Ivory, Lillie!" She shook hands with the girl, smiling at her. "Have fun you two!!"

Lillie began walking south of Akihiro's house, fiddling with her fingers. "You... have a nice mother..." She said softly, glancing at the boy.

"Yeah..." Akihiro gave a small smile, "She's always been very considerate. Oh, Lillie... There's something I've been wanting to ask you. What kind of Pokémon is Nebby...?"

"...Nebby is known as Cosmog... it's from a far away place, farther than any region we know of... I just want it to get back to its home..." she turned away from him. "But, other people... they want to use its power for bad things... I want to make sure it gets back home safe and sound..."

_'A Pokémon from far away... farther than any region... Where would that be? Space? Kind of like the legendary Pokémon Palkia or Dialga?'_ Akihiro thought.

While they were walking, a bush nearby began to rustle, frightening Lillie. A strange new Pokémon popped out. "Rock! Rockruff!" It barked at them.

"Whoa..." Akihiro's eyes widened as he stared at the Pokémon, "What kind of Pokémon is that?"

"I-it's a Rockruff..." Lillie replied, practically hiding behind him, "It's a Rock-type Pokémon that e-evolves into two forms: Midday o-or Midnight..."

Akihiro grabbed Kaimana's Poké Ball and had the Pokémon come out. "Kaimana, we're gonna add a new member to our team. You ready?" 

"Pop!" Kaimana replied, getting ready for the battle.

"Alright then, use water gun!" With Akihiro's words, Kaimana released water aimed at the Rockruff. It cried out, before emitting a low growl and heading towards Kaimana.

"Dodge and use pound!"

Kaimana jumped as the Pokémon tried to tackle him, and came down on it with less force than usual.

"Great job buddy." Akihiro grabbed a Poké Ball from his bag and threw it at the Rockruff. He crossed his fingers, hoping the Pokémon would stay in the Poké Ball for an easy capture. Soon, it stopped shaking, signaling the Rockruff had been caught.

"Yes!" He cheered, now he had a new Pokémon on his team. "Come on out so we can meet officially." He grabbed the Poké Ball and let the Rockruff out. 

"Hello," He bent down slowly, smiling at the Pokémon, "I'm Akihiro, and this is Kaimana!" 

"Pop!"

The Rockruff stared up at him, "Rrruff!" It wagged its tail, seeming excited. He reached out and pat its head. "Hey Lillie? Is this Pokémon a male or female?"

"F-Female..." Lillie seemed to be calming down, but she was still nervous, "Her t-tail is shorter and r-really poofy."

"Hmm... well, I wonder what I should name you... maybe after a flower? Like Daisy, or Chrysanthemum... or Rosemary..."

"Rock! Rockruff!!" She began to bark happily when she heard the last name.

"Haha, okay. Rosemary it is!"

Rosemary jumped around excitedly, seeming very happy about her name. Akihiro grabbed their Poké Balls and returned the his Pokémon into them. Lillie sighed in relief, feeling much better, and the two continued to the Professor's lab. As they approached the lab, they could hear Kukui's shouts of excitement as he trained with one of his Pokémon.

"Oh geez..." Lillie sighed, "We need to stop them before they do more damage to the lab..." She pointed to the damaged roof, sloppily repaired with a different type of material. She shook her head and headed into the lab with Akihiro. "Professor!"

Kukui turned around right has his Rockruff tried to pounce on him. "Ah, thank you for bringing him here, Lillie!"

"What did you need me for, Kukui?"

"Oh right! Lemme see your PokéDex for a second."

"Okay..." Akihiro handed his PokéDex to the Professor, and watched as he began tinkering with it. "What are you doing?"

"Inside your PokéDex is this Pokémon called Rotom."

"What??" His eyes widened, "A Rotom is inside my PokéDex??"

"Uh huh!" As Kukui was tinkering with the Dex, said Pokémon inside popped out. "Rot!" It cried.

"Oops, sorry buddy!" Kukui laughed, "Didn't mean to startle you!"

Akihiro looked amazed. He had only seen a Rotom once in his life, and now he had one traveling with him. "Akihiro," Kukui began to explain while Rotom headed back into the PokéDex, "With these new parts, Rotom can now talk to you! There's very few of these RotomDex's available, and I figured I'd give you one to help you get your way around Alola!"

When he finished, the PokéDex now had arms that Rotom could use, and his eyes were just about the screen. "ZZZRT!" Rotom spoke, "Nice to meet you, pal!"

"Nice to meet you too, Rotom! Prof. Kukui, thank you so much for-"

"A-LO-LA!" A familiar voice called as they entered the lab. The three turned around towards the entrance to find Hau standing there, his hands on his hips. "The salty sea breeze sang to me, and it brought me here to you- Whoa-ho-ho!" 

He immediately looked over and found a pink ladder leading to a loft in the lab. "Wow! That's an awesome loft!"

"No, it's not!" Lillie ran up and covered his way to the loft, "It's private! The professor has been kind enough to let me stay here! Now please leave it alone..."

Kukui chuckled, walking over to Lillie. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, here in Alola, whenever you see a Pokémon or person in trouble, you help them out!" Kukui said. "Akihiro, I'm leaving this RotomDex in your hands. And Rotom, you look after Akihiro, yeah?"

"Wow, Akihiro! You have a RotomDex?!" Hau excitedly faced the other boy, watching as Rotom flew around Hau. "So cool!!"

"Zzzt! Thankzz!" Rotom replied.

"Oh, and Akihiro, take this as well. This amulet will let others know you're on your Island Challenge."

Akihiro took the amulet and clipped it onto his backpack. "Thank you."

"But! Before you can go on your Island Challenge, you have to go to the Trainer School and learn the basics of being a trainer! Lillie, will you guide Akihiro there, since he's not used to Rotom yet?"

"Yes. Let's head out, Hau, Akihiro."

The trio headed out of the lab together and towards the town nearby. However, Hau decided that he was too excited and ran ahead, saying something about getting malasadas and that he'd meet up with them after. Lillie and Akihiro kept going to the Trainer School, right near a Pokémon Center. When they got there, a woman with short black hair and glasses was waiting for them.

"Ah!" She waved to them, "Welcome to the Trainer School! You must be Akihiro, right?"

He nodded, a bit slowly. Lillie, Hau, Hala and Kukui were people he felt comfortable with, but this woman felt like a stranger. Not a hostile one, but uncomfortable. He felt it was strange that he just clicked with some people, but not with others. 

"It's very nice to meet you, Akihiro. See, in this school, you have to beat four trainers before you're considered to know the basics of being a Trainer and be able to 'officially' set out on the Island Challenge. I know it seems silly, but it's been a tradition here and we like to uphold it. After you beat them, come see me on the second floor."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good luck!" She headed back into the building, leaving Lillie and Akihiro in the school yard. 

"I'll be waiting for you out here..." Lillie gave a weak smile, "Good luck from me too."

"Thanks..." He looked down at his feet, then took a deep breath. "Here I go..."


	5. Rotom’s Picture

The first three trainers had been fairly easy to beat. The fourth, however, was a bit more challenging. For one, the boy had refused to have a battle with him until Akihiro had beaten the other three trainers. Each gave him a word that he would have to tell to the boy so he knew Akihiro had beaten the other three. But before he could take on the other boy, he needed to let his Pokémon rest at the Pokémon center next to the school. Even then the boy was challenging to beat. Akihiro, however, got to see what an Alolan Grimer looked like, so in the end, he felt the challenge was worth it.

Now that he had beaten the other four trainers, it was time for him to talk to the teacher. Though, with it being just after 1 o'clock, he and his Pokémon decided to take a food break before going to talk to her. Lillie decided to join them too.

"I wonder what she'll have me do when I see her..." Akihiro took a bite of his granola bar he had packed earlier before setting out food for Kaimana and Rosemary.

"Maybe she has another student for you to battle?" Lillie suggested, giving Nebby some food in the bag. "I've never exactly gone through this, so I'm not too sure..."

"Pew!"

"Shh Nebby. We're in a public place..."

"Well, regardless of what's next, I'm really excited to start my first trial..."

"Lio!" "Ruff!" His two Pokémon seemed excited as well. He rubbed their heads, smiling at them. He then stood up slowly, trying not to get dizzy from blood rushing to his head.

"Hey, Rotom?" The Pokémon in his Dex popped up, "What's it like being in my PokéDex all the time? Don't you want to come out for a bit?"

"Oh no, I love it!" The Pokémon replied, "It'zzz fun being in here! Maybe another time I'll come out!"

"Heh, okay. Just checking." Lillie giggled as Kaimana and Rosemary finished their food and walked up to Akihiro. "You're ready?" He grabbed their Poké Balls and had them return into them. 

"Alright, Lillie, we'll see you after we talk to the Teacher."

"Okay. See you later."

"Pew!"

Akihiro headed back into the school, walking up the stairs to the second floor. He went slow to not lose his breath. At the top, he didn't feel any different, so he figured he was okay. He found the teacher waiting for him at the top next to the second flight of stairs.

"Akihiro!" She smiled at him, "Have you beaten all my students?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Great! Now all that's left is for me to battle you myself! Are you ready?"

Akihiro nodded, grabbing Rosemary's Poké Ball. Kaimana had started in his last battle, he felt it would be better for Rosemary to start this time.

"Alright! Here we go!" The teacher threw out a Poké Ball, letting out a Magnemite, while Akihiro sent out Rosemary.

_'Okay... Since Rosemary is a rock type, electric moves won't hurt her too much...'_

"Magnemite, use Tackle!"

"Dodge and use Crunch!"

The Magnemite was too quick for Rosemary and immediately attacked, forcing her to fall backwards. She got up quickly and shook off the dust from her body, before running up to bite the Magnemite. It flinched when Rosemary backed away, creating an opening for another attack.

"Now use Tackle!"

"Awoooo!" Rosemary let out a howl as she pounced on the Magnemite.

"Magnemite! Thunder shock!"

Rosemary immediately backed away and dodged the electricity. "Once more!" Akihiro shouted, "Tackle!" She ran up towards the other Pokémon again, aiming to send it down immediately. When she came down on the Magnemite, it had tried to shock her again, but she pushed through it and sent it down to the ground. It had fainted.

Rosemary ran up to Akihiro happily, earning a head scratch from him. "Nice job Rosemary!" 

"Rockruff!" 

"Nice job, my first Pokémon is down." The teacher smiled at him, "I still have one more! Go Meowth!"

Out came the next Pokémon: Alolan Meowth. Like Meowth back home, these ones stood on their hind legs, but instead of the normal cream color, their bodies were a light purple.

"Wow... I should definitely show our Meowth what its Alolan form looks like..." Akihiro mumbled, "Rosemary! Do you want to keep battling?"

"Ruff!" Rosemary jumped up, excited to continue battling. She looked back at Akihiro, determination in her eyes. "Alright! Use Crunch!" The Pokémon began running towards Meowth, her teeth showing as she got ready to attack.

"Meowth, let her attack and use bite!"

When Rosemary bit down on Meowth, it hardly flinched. In return of the attack, Meowth scratched Rosemary before using Bite on her, causing her to try to run away. "Zzzt!" Rotom popped up, "Akihiro! Meowthzzz in Alola are Dark type! Crunch izzz not effective againzzzzt them."

_'Dark types... they're weak against Fighting, Bug, and Fairy...'_ Akihiro thought, biting his bottom lip, _'but I don't have any of those types, nor do either Kaimana or Rosemary know a move with them... I'll have to have Rosemary just use Tackle...'_

"Rosemary! Tackle!" Akihiro watched the Meowth, trying to see if there was anyway he could get an advantage. _'If I can get it to trip, Rosemary can attack without worrying about her getting attacked too...'_

As if reading his mind, Rosemary headed for Meowth's legs, aiming to knock it over. As soon as she made contact with its legs, the Meowth, fell over, allowing Rosemary to attack.

"Use Tackle once more!" She backed up a little before running and jumping into the air to Tackle Meowth, just like Kaimana had used Pound so Akihiro could catch her. She came down hard on the Meowth, trying to knock it out. After attacking, she backed away and faced Meowth.

"Mrrow..." the Meowth tried to get up, but ended up staying down, admitting its defeat.

"Rockruff!"

Rosemary ran up to Akihiro, and he noticed some of her injuries. He bent down and rubbed her head before picking her up. "You're a tough girl aren't you?" He laughed softly as she rubbed her head against his body, scratching up his pants a little. "You know, it was okay if you wanted to switch out. You've got a few injuries that look hard to move around in."

"Ruff..."

"Well done, Akihiro!" The teacher praised, coming over and patting him on the shoulder, "I'm very proud of you. And you, Rosemary." She pat Rosemary's head, smiling at the two of them. 

"Thank you..." Akihiro faintly smiled at her, hugging Rosemary a little closer to him.

"Here, since you beat me, I'll give you something for the road." She held out 10 Great Balls, a stronger version of Poké Balls. "These will help you catch Pokémon a little easier than Poké Balls."

"Akihiro!" Kukui and a man with pink hair color and and a brown vest over a white shirt walked up to them, "I heard from Lillie that you were going to talk to Ms. Emily here, and I knew you were going to battle her! But it seems I'm a little late to watch, huh? So, did you win?"

Ms. Emily chuckled, nodding. The man behind Kukui smiled at Akihiro. "Greetings. I'm Captain Ilima, the first trial Captain of the Island Challenge. I didn't get to see your battle, but I can tell from Ms. Emily's face that you had a great battle strategy."

"Oh, Hello, Ilima. I'm Akihiro. And this here is one of my Pokémon, Rosemary."

"Rockruff!"

"I um... I just moved here from Kanto..."

"So I've heard," Ilima pat his shoulder, "I'm looking forward to seeing you battle in my trial! I'd like to see the Kanto way to battle."

Akihiro smiled at him, "I'm really excited to start my first trial..."

"Well, whenever you're ready, just head on down to Verdant Cave. That's where my trial is held. I have to go now, I'll see you soon, Akihiro!"

"Goodbye Ilima!"

\---

Akihiro sat in the café inside the Pokémon Center next to the Trainer School, sipping a cup of Pinap Juice while his Pokémon ate a couple of Poké Beans the store clerk had given him for free. Lillie sat with him, waiting for him to finish so she could show him the rest of the city.

"Maybe we'll meet up with Hau..." She said, "He's been off by himself for a while now..."

Akihiro nodded, finishing off his juice. "I'm done, Lillie. We can head out now if you'd like."

"Oh, yes of course. Let's go."

The pair left the Pokémon Center and began walking down the street, and found Hala and Hau by a Tauros. Hala seemed to notice them, and waved over to them.

"Oh! Hello, Akihiro and Lillie," he said, "I was just about to bring my Tauros home. Would you like to pet him before I do? I promise he's a very friendly one."

Akihiro nodded, walking up to the Pokémon. Back in Kanto, he grew up around Tauros, and the ones he had met were surprisingly gentle for their species. He gently pat the Pokémon's head, showing it he was a friend. Tauros nuzzled its head against his hand, showing it was fond of him.

"Would you look at that! He already loves you, Akihiro!"

"...Back in Kanto, I grew up around Tauros..." Akihiro murmured, smiling.

"Well, then you must know the right things to make this Pokémon happy! But I must take him home now. See you all later!"

Hala left with his Tauros right next to him, and Hau waved him off. "Kahunas sure are something..." he said, amazement in his voice, "He's able to calm that raging Pokémon without even needing to battle." He shivered slightly, "I like Tauros, but they're scary. I don't wanna ride on one of them..."

"They're not actually all that scary..." Akihiro turned to him, "You just gotta know how they're feeling..." he smiled, "My mom had a Tauros, she named him Roxas, and he was actually the most calm Tauros I've ever met in my life. He wasn't very aggressive, only when he felt like we were being threatened did he start getting aggressive. But other than that he was really sweet..."

"Oh wow! I wish I could've met him... Oh, where are you two going now?"

"Oh," Lillie added, "I was thinking about showing Akihiro around Hau'oli City for a bit."

"Oh cool! I'll come with!"

With Hau added to their group, they began heading down the road together, passing by the beach on the long road. The three were heading towards the shopping district of Hau'oli City. As they entered the district, Hau looked over at the first shop. 

"OOOH! Akihiro! Let's go in there! I heard they're doing a special thing for people with Rotom Dexs! Lillie, how about you?"

"O-Oh... No thank you. I just would like to check out a clothes shop. I'll meet you guys back here, okay?"

"Okay! Let's go Akihiro!" Hau grabbed his arm, pulling the other boy into the store. He ran up to the store clerk and smiled at her. "Are you still giving a special gift for Rotom Dexs?"

"Oh, yes of course! Please let me install it for you." Rotom popped up, moving itself and it's Dex over to the clerk, letting her install the new function. "It's called Poké Finder! You can take snapshots of Pokémon you find with this feature! Or just regular photos if that's what you'd like! I like to use it to take photos of sunsets with my Raichu in them!"

"Thank you!" Hau was so excited, and once again dragged Akihiro by the arm and out of the store, "That's so awesome! You could take so many cool photos of the Pokémon you meet!"

"Hau, Akihiro, have you finished?" Lillie walked up to the pair, smiling at them. "What was the gift?"

"It was this cool feature called Poké Finder-"

Right as Akihiro began explaining, Rotom popped up in front of the three and immediately snapped a photo. It seemed to laugh a little before heading back into Akihiro's bag.

"Wonder what that was about..." Akihiro glanced at his backpack.

"I think it wanted to show off its new feature," Hau laughed, "Hopefully we get to see that picture eventually!"

Akihiro looked at the two of them, smiling, "It might be a little blurry though." 

Hau laughed, soon Lillie and Akihiro joined in. In his bag, Rotom laughed to itself. It could see the nice photo it had taken of the trio of friends.


	6. Team Skull?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing his time at the Trainers’ School, Akihiro heads toward his first Challenge. However, he has his first run in with Team Skull, a gang of troublemakers.  
> He doesn’t consider them all that threatening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Skull is my favorite villain team. They’re just bunch of dorks and I love it so much.

Hau and Lillie had taken off before Akihiro had. Hau wanted to meet at the malasada shop, and Lillie wanted to glance at a couple of dresses and shirts at a clothing shop, so he was by himself once again. He had stopped by the Pokémon Center to heal Rosemary from their battle with Ms. Emily, and now he was heading to meet Hau at the malasada shop. He looked towards the sea, noticing the sun was getting closer to the horizon. 

He closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. He felt warmth and comfort under the setting sun.

"Guess who I saw loitering around the Marina again?" Akihiro could hear a man walking with a woman in front of him.

"Team Skull?"

"Yup. I reported it to Captain Ilima, he'll take care of them."

The woman sighed, "This is what happens when younger people have so much time on their hands... When will they stop with this nonsense..."

_'Team Skull...?'_ Akihiro wondered, _'Who's that?'_ He shrugged, continuing down the path. Once he made it to the malasada shop, Hau greeted him outside, some crumbs littering his cheeks.

"Hey Akihiro!" He waved and ran up to him, "I just finished some malasada with my Pokémon. Ahhh... Such a great feeling when your stomach is full of food..."

Akihiro chuckled, "Sounds relaxing."

"Yeah! Hey, I'm gonna wait here for Lillie. But I heard that Team Skull was down by the Marina... I was gonna head down there and shout, but I guess maybe I'll grab some more malasadas for the road instead..."

Akihiro decided to head down to the Marina to see if Team Skull was still there. But he only found Ilima standing down there. "Oh, Akihiro hello!" Ilima waved as Akihiro walked towards him, "What brings you here?"

"I heard Team Skull was around... I didn't hear about them before I got here..."

”Ah yes, Team Skull. Our neighborhood ‘gang’, if they can even be called that.” Ilima chuckled, running a hand through his hair, “In reality, they’re not that difficult to deal with—“ 

"Yo, yo, yo!" A voice yelled from behind them, causing them to turn around, "Whenever and wherever we meet you, Team Skull don't even greet you!!"

Two men walked up to them, their arms swinging in a "threatening" way. They had blue hair, bandanas around their faces, a hat that resembled a skull, a chain necklace around their throats, and their clothes were all black.

_’...Tank tops and baggy pants...'_ Akihiro thought, _'...That's not exactly... threatening...'_

They slouched slightly, their arms curved at their hips. "Cap Ilima! Give us your Pokémon! You too kid!"

"So, Akihiro. How are you liking Alola so far?" Ilima completely ignored the two Team Skull members, much to their surprise. “Settling in comfortably??”

"What?! Why you trying to ignore us! We hard as bone! You can't ignore us! Let's check these fools!"

Ilima sighed, "Akihiro, can you help me deal with these two thieves. I'll deal with the one on the right."

"Yes sir." Akihiro grabbed Kaimana's Poké Ball, tossing him out as the Team Skull member threw out a Zubat. "Alright Kaimana, use Water Gun!"

"Pop!"  Kaimana sprayed water at the Zubat, but being able to fly the Zubat dodged it.

"Aight Zubat! Astonish!"

The Zubat turned around, much to Kaimana's confusion, before quickly turning towards him and swooping down to attack. Kaimana backed away slightly, trying to shake off the suddenness of the attack.

"Again Kaimana! This time jump and use Water Gun!" Following his orders, Kaimana began running towards the Zubat and jumped high into the air, spraying water at the Pokémon at the same time. The Zubat fell to the ground, trying to shake off the water so it could fly back up and attack. "Now use Pound!" 

"Popliiiiio!" Before the Zubat could fly up, Kaimana came down on the Zubat. "Zubat! Astonish once more!"

Despite its wings feeling sore, the Pokémon flew up to attack Kaimana again, unfortunately knocking him out. "Lio..."

"Kaimana!" Immediately, Akihiro had him return to his Poké Ball, right as the Zubat fainted. He held on tightly to the Poké Ball.

"Aw what!! No fair!"

"Yo B!" The other member had backed away from Ilima, "Let's get outta here. Nobody has to know that we failed here!"

"Y-Yeah! We don't want your dumb Pokémon anyway Ilima!" With that, the two immediately ran. Ilima let out a sigh, "How 'terrifying'..."

"Team Skull... isn't very, er... Scary..."

"No, not really. They are more of a minor inconvenience at best. Thank you for helping me. Definitely stop by the Pokémon Center before you stop by my trial site. Kaimana sure is a fighter."

"Will do. Then I'll head for Verdant Cavern."

"Alola Akihiro!"

He waved goodbye to Ilima, still holding on to Kaimana's Poké Ball. _’Sorry Kaimana... I must've pushed you a bit too much...'_ He began walking towards the Pokémon Center to heal him up.

\---

Akihiro found Lillie waiting for him at the path towards Route 2. He let out a yawn, it had gotten a little dark and he wasn't exactly a night Noctowl. But he felt the need to finish his first trial before the day was over, and he wanted to do it.

"Akihiro, I wanted to wish you good luck on your first trial..." Lillie smiled at him, "Nebby did too, right Nebby?"

"Pew!"

"Shhh. Wish him luck quieter Nebby... We don't want people to know you're with me."

"Thank you Lillie and Nebby," Akihiro replied, "I'm a bit nervous, but with Kaimana and Rosemary, I think it'll be alright."

With that he headed for Verdant Cavern. His trip there seemed to be normal at first, until he spotted a distressed Delibird in Route 2.

"Brrrr!" It cried, immediately tugging on Akihiro's arm.

"Oh hey there. What's wrong buddy?" Akihiro followed the Delibird as it began dragging the boy to a field that grew berries. As they entered, he saw what was causing the Pokémon so much stress: Team Skull was bothering an old man tending to the berry fields.

"You got a lame bunch of Berries... Now Team Skull's your adversaries!" One of the grunts rhymed again, causing Akihiro to sigh quietly. _'Not this again...'_

"Listen here, you troublemakers," The old man sighed, "I will happily share my Berries for free with any Pokémon. But you two, you will not have any, understood?"

"So I'm lower than a Pokémon?! I already have self-esteem issues! Don’t rub salt in the wound!!"

"Can you two leave him alone?" Akihiro spoke up, knowing these two were the same from his previous battle. Their voices sounded the same.

"Aw man, it's the kid from the Marina!" The other grunt groaned, "Look, you and Ilima might've beat us then, but you ain't so lucky now!"

"No, don't worry child," The man smiled at Akihiro, "Don't give Team Skull a moments notice, they're all talk. Go on and continue with your Island Challenge."

"We're right here! At least act a bit afraid!!" The two groaned loudly, "Look, I'll crush you now, aight!"

Akihiro sighed, taking out Kaimana's Poké Ball and released his partner. "Kaimana, we've gotta deal with these two again..."

"Pop..." Kaimana seemed to sigh, before staring up at the grunt. "Drowzee! Let's go!"

_Huh, a Drowzee...'_ Akihiro thought, _'None of Kaimana's attack will be super effective, but it's fine.'_ "Kaimana, Water Gun!" On command, the Pokémon sprayed water at the Drowzee, knowing what the next move was. He looked back at Akihiro, who nodded. 

"Yo Drowzee! Use Psychic!"

Kaimana ran out of the way, before jumping over the Drowzee and using Water Gun again. The Drowzee fell back, having been a little run down from its previous battle with Ilima. "Aw man! You’re a real brat kid!! Let's go man!"

As soon as they left, the old man smiled at him. "Thank you kindly for driving off those numbskulls. Here, take a couple Oran Berries for the road. And good luck with your Island Challenge!" 

"Thank you!" Akihiro picked up Kaimana, instead of putting him in his Poké Ball. He handed him a Berry, letting the Pokémon have a snack before they would take on their Challenge. He would give one to Rosemary after they had a rest at the Pokémon Center on the route.

"Popplio?"

He had suddenly stopped walking, staring off like his thoughts had consumed his mind. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again he was no longer in Alola. Instead, it was pitch black all around him. Kaimana was not with him either. 

_'...I haven't had one of these since Mom told me we were going to move...'_

He looked around, waiting for something to appear. A woman with her back turned to him appeared in front of him. Her hair was blonde and very straight. She wore a white dress, much like Lillie's. She began walking away from him and disappeared, in her place came a creature he had never seen before. It didn't look like any Pokémon he had ever seen in his life. This time, it turned to him, floating closer to him. He felt dizzy, and he knew he was returning back to Alola. Right as the creature went to grab him, he closed his eyes and reopened them, and found himself falling towards the ground.

"Whoa!" Someone had caught him before he hit the ground. "Hey Akihiro! You alright?" He looked up slowly, his vision a little blurred. When it focused, he saw Hau looking down at him.

"Ah... yeah I'm fine..." he stood up slowly, rubbing his temples. "I just got a little dizzy."

"Kaimana rushed over to me when he saw me walking towards the Pokémon Center, and then I noticed you staring off like you were lost in thought. But then you started falling and I ran over to you."

"Pop!" Kaimana immediately jumped into his owner's arms, nuzzling his cheek against Akihiro's. "I'm alright buddy... I think I might be a little dehydrated is all. Thanks Hau, and thank you Kaimana for getting him for me."

"Drink some water before you go take on Ilima's Challenge! I just finished it!"

"Will do Hau. I'll see you later."

"Alola! Oh, and take this malasada to give you some energy! It’s my favorite treat!!" He handed the boy one of his malasadas, before taking off. Akihiro stared down at the treat, trying to figure out what that creature was. It couldn't have been a Pokémon, at least he didn't think it could be.

"Kaimana, we'll take a break at the Pokémon Center, and then we'll head into Verdant Cavern, okay?"

"Pop!"

Akihiro took a bite of his malasada and entered the Pokémon Center to stop and rest.


	7. Z-Crystal Obtained!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After resting in the Pokémon Center, Akihiro and his Pokémon head out to take on Ilima's trial.

_'Who was that woman...? And that creature...'_ Akihiro rubbed his temples as he sat at the cafe in the Pokémon Center. He was drinking a cup of Roserade Tea, having been recommended by the worker. It had a nice, soothing aroma to it, and the taste was sweet. It calmed him down, and his body felt much better. He let out a sigh, staring at Kaimana who sat on the counter and happily ate some Poké Beans. If the Pokémon hadn't been out of his Poké Ball, Akihiro probably would've been lying on the ground for a while.

"Thanks buddy..." he pat Kaimana's head, smiling at him. He should've been used to those visions by now, he knew how draining they could be. It had just been a while since his last one.

"Are you ready to take on Ilima's trial?"

"Pop!"

"Alright. Let's head out then."

He finished the last of his tea, leaving a tip on the counter for the worker, and the two headed outside to Verdant Cavern. He walked up to the cave, noticing Ilima standing outside it. He noticed what looked to be totem poles in front of the cave, marking the trial site.

"Ah, Akihiro, welcome," Ilima smiled at him, "As soon as you step past these totem poles, your trial will begin. I should warn you, the Pokémon inside Verdant Cavern are fierce. Make sure you're prepared, because once you enter, you can't leave until you've completed the trial!"

"I'm ready Ilima!" Akihiro's energy had come back to him, excited for his first trial.

"Great! I'll meet you in there!" Ilima headed into the cave with Akihiro following him. It wasn't too dark in there, as the moonlight shone within a few holes in the ceiling. Akihiro looked around, taking in the breathtaking scenery.

"I formally welcome you to Verdant Cavern! What you should attempt to do here in my trial is defeat three of the Pokémon that are lurking in their dens here." Ilima pointed to a brown and yellow Pokémon poking its head out in a den. 

"Yuuuuu!" It cried, staring at Akihiro. 

"Whoa... Hey, Rotom," The Pokémon inside his Dex popped out, "What Pokémon is that?"

"Zzzt! Thatzzz a Yungoozzzz! The Loitering Pokémon!"

"Correct! After you've defeated three Pokémon, head to the back of the cave and reach the pedestal outside and claim your Z-Crystal!"

"SHOOOOOOS!" A fearsome cry could be heard throughout the cave, startling Akihiro. His eyes widened as he looked around for the source of the noise.

"Wh-What was that??"

"Oh, right!" Ilima chuckled, "Although this cave is home to many Pokémon, there's one that's stronger than the rest. It's known as the Totem Pokémon. It'll be the last obstacle in your way to clear the trial. And you aren't allowed to catch any Pokémon in here until you've completed your trial."

"Okay."

"Good luck! Let the Trial of Captain Ilima begin!"

Akihiro looked around, seeing several dens around him, the closest being a few feet away. As he approached it, a Yungoos came out and let out a cry as it ran to attack him. He immediately moved out of the way, grabbing Rosemary's Poké Ball and having her come out. 

"Rosemary, use Crunch!" Following his orders, Rosemary immediately jumped onto the Yungoos and bit it. The Pokémon cried out, before shaking her off its body and running up to attack her.

_'Alright, here we go...'_

\---

Akihiro dabbed some medicine on his Pokémon, trying to heal their wounds. He had finished battling the three Yungoos inside their dens, now he had to face the Totem Pokémon. Rosemary and Kaimana were a little tired, but they were pushing through it for Akihiro. He was standing by Ilima, chatting with him while he gave his Pokémon a rest.

"So Akihiro, you originally lived in Kanto?"

"Yeah. The only time I left it was on family vacations, like I went to the Sinnoh region when I was 7 and actually 'caught' my first Pokémon."

"Oh? What was it?"

"An Empoleon, I named him Alizeh. When I had to leave, I took one of my Dad's empty Poké Balls and held it out to him..." he stared down at his Pokémon, smiling fondly at them, "I asked him if he wanted to come with me back home, and he did. I felt like a real Trainer that day..."

Ilima smiled at him. "Where is Alizeh now? Why isn't he on your journey with you?"

"He keeps my mom company at the house, and keeps an eye on the younger Pokémon we have. He wanted to come, but I told him I'd be alright. I might have him join me for the adventure but not be a battle Pokémon if he didn't want to be."

"You put a lot of thought and care into raising Pokémon. I like that. Not many seem to think the way you do about Pokémon." He kneeled down to pat Kaimana and Rosemary, "Looks like these two are pretty happy. Are you ready to take on the Totem Pokémon?"

"Ruff!" "Popplio!"

The two Pokémon cheered, feeling better than they did earlier. "If they are, I am too!"

"Yo, yo, yo!" A pair of voices called from behind them. Akihiro stood up and saw the same grunts from back in the Berry Fields, and from the Marina.

"It's yo Berry thief boys back again! We here to mess up yo' trial!" The two walked up to Akihiro.

"Oh dear, Akihiro, let me help you take care of these two." Ilima reached to grab a Poké Ball, but Akihiro stopped him.

"No, we've got this. Rosemary, Kaimana, get ready." Out came the Drowzee and Zubat, just like before. "Rosemary, Crunch on Drowzee! Kaimana, Water Gun on Zubat!"

"Yo Zubat use-" before the grunt could finish, Kaimana and Rosemary had already begun attacking. _'Dark is super effective against psychic... one more should take it down...'_

"Rosemary once more! You too Kaimana!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!!" The grunts were confused, Akihiro seemed to have a good sense of what to do in a battle, something they weren't expecting. Within a few minutes, their Pokémon were down. "Yikes! Homie this kid's dangerous. Maybe we oughta get outta here?"

"Yeah, yeah we should go! N-Not because you beat us! Because the boss needs us!" They ran off. 

_'Their boss...?'_

Akihiro let out a sigh, returning Kaimana and Rosemary to their Poké Balls. "Alright you two. Now we need to head out back..." He took a deep breath, walking up to the back den and heading outside. There was a pedestal there, inside it was a sparkling Z-Crystal. "Whoa..."

He reached for the Z-Crystal, but noticed a dark shadow appearing in front of him. He looked up, seeing a Pokémon standing on a small ledge in front of him.

"GUMSHOOOOOOOS!" It cried, jumping down in front of the pedestal. It was larger than the Pokémon he had seen before. Akihiro backed away slightly, feeling less confident than he was before. _'Oh jeez... Can't back down now...'_

He grabbed Kaimana's Poké Ball and let him come out. "Pop....lio?" Kaimana stared up at the Pokémon, backing up slightly as Rotom popped up. 

"Oooh the Totem Pokémon is a Gumshoozzz!" It said, a picture popping up on the screen, "Normally they aren't thizzz big, but itzzz a Totem Pokémon, and they're larger in size, and power!"

"Kaimana, we can do this!" Akihiro said to him, "I believe in you buddy! Use Water Gun!"

"Pop!" Feeling his confidence boost up, Kaimana sprayed water at the Gumshoos. It didn't do a lot of damage to it, as the Gumshoos just shook off the water. Then it ran to attack it. "Dodge!"

Kaimana couldn't move in time, and the Gumshoos sank its teeth into him. Kaimana let out a cry, backing away from it. _'Shit... Kaimana's still hurt from earlier... he might faint soon...'_

The Gumshoos backed up, seeming to store up power. Kaimana was struggling to stay on his feet. "Kaimana! Dodge!" Kaimana looked up at the Gumshoos and saw it charging at him. "Kaimana!!" 

Suddenly, a bright light lit up the sky, emitting from Kaimana. Akihiro shielded his eyes, hearing Kaimana let out a loud howl-like sound. "BRIIIIIIII!"

When the light disappeared, Akihiro looked back at Kaimana. Instead of a Popplio, Kaimana had evolved. "Brionneeeeee!!" He cried, feeling powerful. Without Akihiro saying anything, he immediately attacked the Gumshoos, instead of water, bubbles shot out instead. 

"Whoa... he learned Bubble Beam after evolving...!" Akihiro stared in awe at his partner, watching as he fought on his own. "Yeah Kaimana!! You can do it!!"

"Brionne!!" Kaimana jumped into the air before the Gumshoos could attack, and brought all his body weight down on it when he came back, leaving a cloud a smoke around them. Once it was gone, Kaimana was standing on top of the Totem Pokémon, smiling. They had won.

"Kaimana!" Akihiro ran up to him and picked up his Pokémon, "you evolved!! This is amazing! I can't believe you've already evolved!!" 

"Bri!" Kaimana cheered, hugging Akihiro. He smiled at his Pokémon, before the Gumshoos stood back up. "Wait what?!" He backed up, holding onto Kaimana tightly. He watched the Gumshoos stand up, shaking off its body. It walked up to them and pointed to the pedestal.

"Shoos."

"Oh. You'll let me take the Z-Crystal now?"

It nodded, sitting down and waiting for him to take the Z-Crystal. Akihiro put down Kaimana and reached for the Z-Crystal. He then heard clapping behind him once he took it.

"Bravo, Akihiro!" Ilima stood behind him, "You defeated the Gumshoos I trained up! You've cleared my trial and obtained the Normalium Z!"

"Thank you Ilima," Akihiro replied as the Gumshoos approached and nuzzled its head against Ilima.

The man smiled, patting its head. "You did wonderful, friend. I'll give you plenty of treats tonight. Oh! before I forget, to use that Z-Crystal, set it in your Z-Ring and strike a pose like this!" He moved his arms in a coordinated way before they ended up like a Z in front of him. "You can strengthen a Normal type by unleashing the Z-Power in that crystal!"

"Alright, I'll make sure to remember it."

"And Kaimana," Ilima pat him head, "Congrats on evolving!"

"Bri!" Kaimana cheered, happy about the attention. 

"Let's head out of the cave shall we?"

Akihiro had Kaimana return to his Poké Ball and followed Ilima out of the cave, waving goodbye to the Pokémon there. "You see Akihiro, I'm the only Trial Captain on Melemele Island. After you complete the trials in each Island, you can only move on to the next one when you beat the Kahuna of each island."

"So I have to beat Hala now...?"

"Yes!"

Akihiro let out a sigh, "it's late... maybe I'll head home first and talk to Hala tomorrow... His trial isn't going anywhere..."

"Oh, Akihiro!" Ilima and Akihiro turned around to find Kukui walking up to them, "Ooh I can tell from Ilima's face that you beat his trial! Congrats!"

"Thank you. But where's Lillie?"

"Ah... I lost her somewhere on Route 3..." Kukui scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Do you think you could help me look for her?"

"Sure."

_'If I'm gonna be looking for her, I might as well face Hala tonight too...'_

Akihiro let out a sigh as the three of them split up, the moonlight illuminating his way to Route 3.


	8. Kahuna Hala’s Grand Trial!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Akihiro to start his first Grand Trial! However, he has to find Lillie and Nebby first. They sure wander off a lot...

Akihiro rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up so he could be alert when he saw Lillie. Kaimana and Rosemary were resting in their Poké Balls. He walked on Route 3, calling Lillie's name and avoiding those who looked like they wanted to battle with someone. After beating the first Trial, he wasn't really in the mood to battle unless it was against Hala for the Grand Trial. He approached a small cave, wondering if Lillie had gone in there. He walked inside, noticing her standing by a large patch of yellow flowers. 

"Nebby!" She called, "Nebby, please come back!!" 

"Lillie," Akihiro said her name as he approached her, causing the girl to jump slightly.

"Ah, Akihiro... Nebby... Nebby ran off into the meadow, look over there."

Nebby had gone through the meadow and was staring peacefully at a patch of flowers up on a pathway that was going up. "What if a wild Pokémon attacks it? Nebby doesn't have any moves to defend itself..." 

"Lillie calm down..." Akihiro yawned, "Sorry, I'm a bit tired... Look, I'll go get Nebby, okay? Stay right here."

"Thank you..."

Akihiro headed into the flower patch, he could see Pokémon around him starting to go to sleep. He walked past them quietly, trying not to disturb them. There was a yellow and white bird type Pokémon playing in the flowers, having yellow Pom Poms on its hands.

"Hey Rotom, what is that Pokémon called?"

"Oricorio! Thizzz flying type Pokémon changes its appearance due to the nectar available on the four different islandzzz! They're really friendly too!"

"Oricorio... huh."

He walked through the flowers and onto regular ground. Nebby was up ahead, playing in the small patch of flowers. Akihiro kneeled down to pat its head, chuckling.

"Nebby, you can't just wander away from Lillie like that," He scolded, picking the Pokémon up, "Places like this are crawling with wild Pokémon. Some aren't always friendly. Promise you'll stay in your bag from now on."

"Pew..."

With Nebby in his arms, Akihiro headed back to Lillie. Nebby snuggled against his shirt, enjoying the warmth he gave off. He subconsciously pat Nebby's head as he saw Lillie walk up to them.

"Ah, Nebby must be worn out now..." Lillie took Nebby from Akihiro and gently put him back in her bag. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome. Kukui is looking for you, so you should head back to him."

"Right."

The pair walked out of the meadow, with Akihiro rubbing his eyes and yawning. When they headed back onto Route 3, Hau was waiting for them.

"Lillie! Akihiro!" He grinned, "Professor Kukui said I could probably find Akihiro here looking for Lillie, but I didn't know she would be with you. Oh! Are you feeling better Akihiro?"

"Better?" Lillie looked at him, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah... I was dehydrated earlier and almost fainted, but I'm feeling much better."

"Glad to hear it! Let's go let the Professor know that we found Lillie. We can head down the way I came from to get to Iki Town easier and than we can take on TuTu for our grand trial!"

"Pika!" Out of nowhere, his previous caught Pichu had evolved and escaped its Poké Ball to jump on his head. "Oh, hey there buddy! Surprised you're awake!"

The trio began walking down Route 3, talking with one another when they heard a cry of a hurt Pokémon. The three ran across a bridge on the route, trying to find the source of the cry. 

"Yo yo yo! Stop fighting against us!" Down by the end of the route, two Team Skull grunts could be seen attacking a Bagon who was trying to get away, but had no where to go. It's back was against a cliff wall. "Bagon!" It cried, calling out for help.

"Hey!" Akihiro's voice rose in anger when he saw the scene, beginning to run towards them and causing the two grunts to turn around. "Pick on someone your own size!!"

"Aw man it's that kid again!" One of the grunts said, "I ain't messing with him again! He kicked our asses!"

"Yo you're right, let's bail!" The two immediately took off, leaving behind the injured Pokémon. Akihiro emitted a growl-like sound under his breath, heading up to the Bagon. Immediately, it was on its guard, freaking out. Hau and Lillie soon caught up to Akihiro.

"Hey hey... it's alright, I'm not one of them." He kneeled down, grabbing a piece of the other malasada Hau had given him earlier. "It's okay." He tapped on his Pokémon's Poké Balls, having the two of them come out. "This is Rosemary and Kaimana. They're part of my team. They can tell you I'm not a bad person."

Kaimana grabbed the piece of malasada and got closer to the Bagon to hold it out to it. "Bri!" The Bagon sniffed at it, before gobbling it up.

"Bagon, please let me help you. I'll take you to the Pokémon Center and they'll heal you right up, okay?" Akihiro held out his hands, and slowly the Pokémon walked up to him and allowed him to pick it up. "Kaimana, Rosemary, head back in your Poké Balls. I'll heal you two up as well while we're there."

With his two Pokémon in their Poké Balls, he stood up and turned to his friends.  "Sorry I just took off like that... it's... not the first time I've done it."

"Nah don't worry about it!" Hau grinned, patting the other boy on his shoulder, "Let's get that Bagon to a Pokémon Center!"

Akihiro nodded, quickly running for the building.

\---

Akihiro stared at the window, waiting for the light to go off so he could go in and see the Bagon. Hau broke off from him with Lillie, taking her to Kukui so he knew she was okay. He stared up at the light, noticing that it had gone off right when he looked up, and he rushed into the room.

"Don't worry Akihiro," Nurse Joy smiled at the boy before he could ask a question. "This little one is alright. Thank you for helping her."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Alright, I'll take you back to Route 3 and-"

"Bag! Bagon!" The Bagon immediately clung to him, pulling on his arm. She continued to tug on his arm, staring up at him.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I think," Nurse Joy pat the Pokémon's head, "she wants to stay with you. She was waiting for you the whole time I was healing her."

He looked down at the Bagon, who stared back up at him. "You'd really like to come with me? You're sure?"

"Bagon!" She jumped into his arms, snuggling against his chest happily.

"Hehe, well, okay then! Welcome to the team! You've met Kaimana and Rosemary, but what should we call you...?" He thought for a moment, before smiling at her. "How about Bernadette? Do you like that name?"

"Bag!"

"Hehe, I'll take that as a yes." He grabbed a Poké Ball and tapped it on her head, watching as she disappeared into the Poké Ball. It shook once before immediately stopping and signaling she had been caught. 

"Welcome to the team, Bernadette!" As if on cue, she popped out of her Poké Ball and back into Akihiro's arms. "Thank you so much Nurse Joy."

"You're welcome. Good luck on your Island Challenge! And if you ever need a break, remember you can always pop in to relax at any of our Pokémon Centers."

After the whole problem had passed, Akihiro felt much more awake and lively. He decided that he would take on Hala tonight, if the Kahuna was awake as well. Once he got to Iki Town, he found Lillie and Kukui waiting for him.

"Akihiro, is that the Bagon from earlier?" Lillie asked, reaching out to pet Bernadette. She moved away from Lillie's hand quickly, bearing her fangs. She was still too nervous to be approached by anyone else. Lillie immediately jumped behind the Professor, frightened by Bernadette.

"Ah, sorry Lillie," Akihiro chuckled, "She's still getting used to other people after that little experience. I named her Bernadette. Bernadette, please don't scare Lillie."

"Well," Kukui grinned, "It's nice to meet ya Bernadette! But greetings aside, since you're here so late, I can tell you're going to take on Hala tonight. The Kahuna on MeleMele island is a master of fighting moves. I'd make sure you're ready before you take him on."

"A-And, Nebby and I will be cheering for you, Akihiro."

The boy nodded, walking up to Hala who was waiting on the wooden platform in the center of Iki Town. His Tauros noticed Akihiro before he did, and let out a happy roar towards the boy. Hala grinned at him, "Hello Akihiro. You're here to take on my Grand Trial, correct?"

"Yes. My team and I are ready to win."

"Well, what confidence! Let's get started! Show me and your team's full power!!"

"Bernadette, head back into your Poké Ball." With a tap on her head, Bernadette was sent into her Poké Ball as Hala threw out his Mankey. 

_'Unfortunately...'_ Akihiro thought as he grabbed Kaimana's Poké Ball, _'I don't have any Pokémon that will make this easier than normal... Kaimana doesn't have fairy type moves, and Rosemary is a rock type, so I can't put her out either... Kaimana, I'll have to count on you.'_

"Let's go Kaimana!"

"Bri!" Kaimana grinned, excited for the battle. 

"Ho! I see young Kaimana has evolved since our last encounter! But that doesn't mean this will be easy because he's evolved!"

"Kaimana, use water gun!"

"Dodge and use Pursuit!"

The Mankey jumped out of the way of the water and jumped on top of Kaimana, hitting him right in the face. "Brii!"

"Don't give up Kaimana! Use pound!"

"Brionne!!" Kaimana shook off the attack and immediately jumped into the Mankey, pushing all of his weight on it to do as much damage as possible.

"Once more!"

Before giving the Mankey the chance to strike, Kaimana used Water Gun on it first, then immediately pounced back on it. He forced it to stay down, winning the first battle. Hala returned his Mankey to its Poké Ball and out came the next Pokémon: Makuhita.

"Kaimana! Same tactic!"

"Briii!"

Kaimana wasted no time to attack and wanted to take out the Pokémon as soon as possible.

"Makuhita! Dodge the second attack and use arm thrust!"

The Makuhita got hit with the water but moved out of the way when Kaimana tried to attack again. Immediately, with Kaimana being so close to it, the Makuhita used its attack and began to thrust its hands in a forceful move.

Kaimana had been pushed to right in front of Akihiro, but he was still standing. "Kaimana it's okay to stay down." 

"Makuhita! Now!"

Kaimana looked up to see the other Pokémon charging at him. Akihiro struggled to grab his Poké Ball, trying to get Kaimana back to safety. 

"BRII!" Akihiro looked at Kaimana, noticing that along with his shout came a burst of sound that flung the Makuhita down onto the ground, successfully taking it out with him. "Bri..." with that, Kaimana fainted. Akihiro returned him to his Poké Ball. 

"Interesting..." Hala stroked his chin, "It seems Kaimana took a desperate attempt and learned a new move to take out Makuhita..."

"What was that move..?" Akihiro grabbed Rosemary's Poké Ball, but before he could let her out, Bernadette popped out.

"Bag! Bagon!" 

"Bernadette? What's up? Do you wanna battle already?"

She nodded, puffing out her chest like she was trying to intimidate the larger Pokémon. Akihiro laughed softly, patting her head. "Alright, let me just check what moves you have... Rotom?"

"Ooo! Let'zzz see here... Oh! Bernadette! You have a couple of movezzz!" She grinned at Akihiro as Rotom began to explain. "She hazzz Dragon Pulzzze, Fire Fang, and Scratch!"

"Really??"

"Hooo boy, that could be a doozy for my next Pokémon..." Hala scratched the back of his neck as he let out his final Pokémon.

"Crabrawler!" The Pokémon cried, pumping itself up.

"Let's go Crabrawler!" Hala began doing a Z-Move dance, and the two were in sync with one another.

"Bernadette, get ready. This move will be very powerful."

"Bag!"

Bernadette began watching the Crabrawler, trying to figure out what it was doing. "Crabrawler!!" The Pokémon began running at her with tremendous amount of speed. Bernadette narrowed her eyes, before balling herself up and putting her armored head in front, waiting for the blow. As soon as it hit, she took little damage due to the rock covering on her head, and immediately flung the other Pokémon away from herself.

"Alright! Bernadette, Dragon Pulse!"

A burst of purple energy lit up her mouth and Bernadette attacked. Being able to use Dragon Pulse was rather effective for her. "Alright! Now use Fire Fang!!"

Without letting the Crabrawler get up and attack, Bernadette heated up her fangs and immediately bit into it, before tossing it onto the ground. "Craaa..."

The final Pokémon of Hala's had been defeated. Akihiro had won his first Grand Trial. 

"KO-KO-KO!!"

They could hear the cry of Tapu Koko. "Would you look at that! Tapu Koko is congratulating you!" Hala grinned at him, "Perhaps it would like to have a battle with you one day? Anyways, here, accept this Fightinium Z-Crystal!" Hala handed the new Z-Crystal to him. "Please watch as I demonstrate the move for this Z-Crystal."

Just like he explained, Hala showed Akihiro how to use move to use the Fightinium Z-Crystal. It was rather... different to the Normalium one. More expressive, definitely.

"Akihiro, now that you've completed all the trials on Melemele Island, next is for you to head to Akala Island."

"Taur!!" Hala's Tauros immediately ran up to the boy, circling around him happily. "Oh, Akihiro, I have a wonderful idea. Take this."

He handed Akihiro a Ride Pager, and set up a device on the Tauros, allowing Akihiro to ride atop him. He stared down at the Tauros, before gently patting his head.

"If you ever need some help, call upon Tauros. He'll help you get where you need to go, especially on Akala!" 

"Thank you... I'm gonna go home first..." he was quieter than usual.

"...Akihiro, when you're ready tomorrow morning," Kukui grinned at him, "Head down to the Marina in Hau'oli City. We'll take you to Akala Island. Lillie, will you help me clean the boat for tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Akihiro sighed as he rode the Tauros back to his home, having used up far too much energy during his battle.

When he walked in, Diane greeted him. "Hi Diane..." he practically whispered, and didn't make it to his room. Instead, he collapsed on the couch for a good night's rest before he would have to head to the next island. He was sound asleep by the time she had reached him on the couch.

"Garde... Gardevoir..." She walked up to him, grabbing a blanket on the armrest and draping it over him. She put a few water bottles in the fridge for when he woke up. She sat by his side, wanting to make sure he would stay asleep before she went to bed herself.

"Gardevoir," She looked towards Ivory's bedroom, calling for Akihiro's mother. She waited a few seconds before watching the woman open the door.

"Diane, he's okay." Ivory called from her bedroom, "I'm sure all the walking around and battling is just tiring to him... He's not used to all of this just yet." She walked over to the couch, glancing down at the boy. "I'll talk to him tomorrow about having Alizeh join him... Kukui informed me he's going to the next Island tomorrow..."

Diane nodded, moving to shut the lights off in the living room. "Gardevoir." 

"Good night, Diane."


	9. Onward to Akala Island!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a good night's rest, Akihiro leaves Melemele Island with Kukui and co., heading straight for Akala Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to upload 2 chapters yesterday since I missed uploading Wednesday's chapter, but I recently started working and forgot to upload. So you'll get 2 chapters today! Hooray!

"Mreowwww!"

Akihiro woke up to Odin gently taping his face. Diane was no longer sitting beside him, instead helping his mother get breakfast ready for Akihiro and his Pokémon. Kaimana, Rosemary and Bernadette were out of their Poké Balls and playing with each other. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning sweetie," Ivory smiled at him, walking over with a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Mom, I could've made my own breakfast and saved you the trouble..." 

"Oh nonsense! Diane called me to the living room I saw you collapsed on the couch... I figured I'd make you breakfast before you head out for Akala Island..."

He gave a weak smile, "...Thanks..."

Diane put down food bowls for his three Pokémon, and pat their heads. Being one of the oldest Pokémon in Akihiro's family, she was basically a mother to all the younger Pokémon. She sat down on the couch next to Akihiro, turning to him with a concerned look.

"Gar, Gardevoir..." Akihiro looked over at his mother, who was back in the kitchen washing a couple of dishes.

"...I had another one..." He practically whispered, trying not to let his mother hear, "I saw this weird woman, and some strange... thing. It wasn't a Pokémon, that much clear..." he let out a gentle sigh, "But I'll be alright. I'll head to Akala Island today, and I have Kaimana, Rosemary and Bernadette. If it happens again, I'll let Mom know what's going on..."

"Gar..."

Akihiro finished his breakfast and went to the bathroom to get ready for the next island. When he walked inside, he was greeted by his mother's Blissey.

"Blissey!" She greeted, gently patting his head. She grabbed his toothbrush from the sink drawer and handed it to him, moving to grab his toothbrush as well..

"Thank you, Bow..." While he was getting ready, his mother called Prof. Kukui. 

"Alola Ivory!" He exclaimed, "Is Akihiro almost ready? Hau, Lillie and I are waiting for him."

"Oh, yes he's almost ready. But Kukui..." she glanced at the door of the bathroom, "I found him collapsed on the couch with one of my Pokémon by his side. I let him sleep a little late. So, if he seems a little tired, that's why."

"I understand, yeah. Well, tell him we'll be leaving soon, we're just waiting for him to come down to the Marina! Alola!"

"Alola."

When Akihiro walked out of the bathroom, a larger than average Empoleon was waiting for him. It stared down at him before patting him on the head. "Empoleon."

"Hi Alizeh. Look I know I'm heading to the next Island and you're worried you won't be able to see me, but I promise I'll be fine!"

"Empo. Empoleon."

"Diane please convince him I'll be okay."

"...Garde. Gardevoir.

\---

Bernadette was cheerful as they walked down to the Marina. She got to be held in Akihiro's arms, while the other two stayed in their Poké Balls. She had escaped hers, and well, Akihiro didn't want to put her back. Hau had been playing a game of Tag with Mochi, Sorbet, and his Eevee. Akihiro had learned he had named the Eevee Kiwi. All his Pokémon shared the same love for food as Hau.

"Morning..." Akihiro yawned as he walked up to the trio.

"Bagon!" Bernadette clapped, saying hello.

"Good Morning!" Hau smiled, patting his Pokémon on their heads, "Ready to go to... Akala.... Island?"

Standing behind Akihiro, Alizeh stood tall and proud, staring down at the three in front of him. Lillie immediately hid behind Kukui, her eyes wide as she stared back at the large Pokémon.

"Akihiro... Do... do you realize there's a big Pokémon standing right behind you...?" Hau asked, his eyes fixed on Alizeh.

"...Yes. He wouldn't let me go without at least walking me to the boat. Everyone, this is Alizeh."

"Oh, well in that case, Alola, Alizeh!" Hau immediately began jumping excitedly, "Nice to meet you, but we have to get to the next Island!"

"Empol. Empoleon." Alizeh pat him on the head, wishing him a safe trip.

"Thank you, Alizeh. I'll see you later."

Akihiro put Bernadette back in her Poké Ball for safety, and Hau did the same with his Pokémon. The three of them joined Kukui on his boat.

"Here we go!" Kukui started up his boat and away they were to Akala Island.

"Woo!!" Hau cried happily, the wind in his face felt nice, "C'mon grandma! Push it up a notch!"

"If we push the boat much harder than this," Lillie replied, hanging onto her hat and bag, "We may end up at the bottom of the ocean!"

Hau laughed, "You're just worried about your hat flying off!!"

Akihiro stared down at the water, watching a couple Pokémon swim around the boat. The wind in his face made him feel relaxed, and he closed his eyes. He let a content sigh, no longer listening to Hau and Lillie. 

Soon, he felt the boat slowing to a stop, and he knew they were now at Akala Island. He, Lillie and Kukui were the first to get off, and while they walked down the steps of the boat, Hau decided to be a bit more... daring per say. From between the two staircases in the boat, Hau jumped from the boat and landed on the pier, shouting "Land ahoy!!"

"...Isn't it a bit... Late to yell 'land ahoy' after we're onshore..." Lillie asked.

"Aw you stick in the sand! Akihiro, you thought it was funny, right??"

"It was a little funny..."

"Haha! Thanks! What about you Professor?"

"The land is certainly ahoy, oh boy!" Kukui bellowed, laughing. Lillie sighed, making an ashamed expression, before it changed to surprise.

"Pew!! Pew pew!"

"Nebby!"

"Still haven't found a shirt that goes with that lab coat, huh, Kukui?" A female voice called, "You're gonna scare off all strangers lookin' like that..." The four of them turned around to see a dark skinned woman with short black hair. She had pink short shorts on and a light pink tank top with jewels around her neck. She looked like she was ready for an adventure. There was another tan girl behind her who had long green hair pulled back into two ponytails and a flower wrapped around her head. She wore a red tank top covered by an overall onesie with the shorts part cut off at the ends.

"Hello there!" The one with black hair called, "Nice to meet you all! I'm Olivia, Akala Island's Kahuna."

"And I'm Mallow! One of the Trial Captains here!"

"Nice to meet you both!" Hau replied excitedly, "I'm Hau!"

"Lillie..."

"Akihiro."

"So, what do you two plan to do now? Head straight for the first trial?" Olivia looked back and forth between Hau and Akihiro.

"Well," Kukui cut in, chuckling, "that's for them to figure out, yeah. They can do whatever they want, and take as much time as they need."

"True. Well, I must be going. Enjoy your Island Challenge! I'm looking forward to facing you two."

"Bye bye!" Mallow waved, "I'll see you when you get to my Trial!" With that, the two took off together.

"Akihiro, Hau," Kukui faced the two boys, "If you two decide you wanna take on the trial asap, head up to Route 4 and keep going til you get to Paniola Town."

"I'm going to the Pokémon Center first!" Hau smiled, before his expression turned to one of a dreamy state. Some drool dripped down from the corner of his mouth. "Ahhh I wonder what kind of malasada they make on Akala Island..."

"I... I might do some shopping..." Lillie grinned, "And go to the ruins for Nebby."

"Pew!" They could hear a soft noise from Nebby.

"...I'll stop somewhere..." Akihiro added, reaching into his backpack. He pulled out the book he had brought from his home. "Then I'll head to the trial..."

"Alright! We'll meet up later Akihiro!" Hau took off, too excited to wait.

"Um... Akihiro..." Lillie turned to him with Nebby now beside her, "I was thinking... Maybe you should come with us to the Ruins of Life... I mean, Nebby seems to like you a lot, and the Ruins here house the guardian called Tapu Lele..."

"Maybe after my trials, if you haven't been there yet..."

"Okay. I'll be at Tide Hotel if you decide to come. I'm supposed to be meeting someone very important to me... A-Anyways, Nebby, back in the bag."

"Pew! Pew pew!"

Nebby backed away from the bag, fake-crying until Lillie made a pout. Once in the bag, Lillie waved to Akihiro before heading to the Hotel. He held on tightly to the book, walking down to the Pokémon Center. He must've missed Hau, because the boy wasn't there. 

_'He must've already gone to Route 4 already...'_

He sat down at one of the tables and opened up his book. Inside were several pictures of Akihiro and his family and Pokémon. He turned to a specific page, one that held a lot of significance to him. It was a picture of him and his father, the two of them were laughing due to Akihiro having tripped and fell on top of a Pokémon. 

_Drip..._

He noticed the water droplet on the page, and reached up to his eyes. He felt his tears falling down his cheeks. He hadn't realized he was crying. 

"...Time to go..."

He put the book back into his bag and got up to head to Route 4 and continue on his Challenge.


	10. Type: Null...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau and Akihiro have a little battle to test how strong they've both become. Hau heads off to a nearby ranch, but when Akihiro follows, he finds that Hau has lost to a boy called Gladion, who has a strange Pokémon that Akihiro has never seen before.

Heading through the route wasn't as bad as it looked. Akihiro ran into a couple of wild Pokémon, but they were no problem. His Pokémon weren't tired, so maybe he'd get to the Trial before stopping at the Pokémon Center. Though, that would hurt their battling.

He looked up at the sky, noticing how blue it was. There were few clouds in the sky, it was a nice feeling to be under the sun and a blue sky. Next thing he knew, he was entering Paniola Town. It looked like an old western city, except for the Pokémon Center, that looked like it always did.

"Alolaaaaa Akihiro!" Hau had burst out of the Pokémon Center and immediately spotted his friend, "I'm glad I ran into you! Let's have a battle and see who's stronger! And in Paniola Town, it'll be like an old Western showdown!"

"Alright. I'm ready when you are-"

"Good! You stay there and I'll go over here! Then-"

"Hau," Akihiro cut him off before he kept going, "I know you wanna make it like a 'draw' but let's just battle okay?"

"Awww... okay. Sorbet, you're up first!" Hau threw out his Pikachu. "Pika Pi!"

"Let's go Rosemary," Akihiro let her out first. Sorbet wouldn't have too much advantage, but neither would Rosemary.

"Sorbet, use Electro Ball!"

"Dodge and use Crunch!"

After a few moves, a couple of people around the town had come to watch their Pokémon Battle. And how could they not, considering when Trainers battle, everyone tends to hear their shouts. A little girl with her father seemed to adore both Sorbet and Kiwi while they were out, while the father seemed interested in the battle movements and strategies. It caught Akihiro's eyes, and made him lose focus for a bit.

"Awooo..." Rosemary cried, going down to Hau's Torracat.

"Woohoo! Nice job, Mochi!" Hau praised as Akihiro returned Rosemary to her Poké Ball. Out came Kaimana, who glanced back at Akihiro.

"You know what to do buddy."

"Brionne!" He faced Mochi and grinned. "BRIIIII!!" Raising his voice, he begun his attack with Disarming Voice. While Mochi was distracted, Kaimana jumped up while Akihiro began doing the normal Z-move dance.

"Now Kaimana!" When he struck his pose, Kaimana immediately began crashing down towards Mochi, having powered up his Pound attack the second he hit Mochi, he drove him into the ground, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

"Torrrrr..." Mochi groaned, unable to get up.

"Whoa! Akihiro you beat me again!" Hau laughed, returning Mochi to his Poké Ball. "And you and Kaimana have started using Z-Moves!"

"Yeah." Kaimana jumped into Akihiro's arms before he sent him into his Poké Ball.

"That was a fun battle, even if I lost. I'm heading to Paniola Ranch! Alola!"

Akihiro waved goodbye as Hau took off. He glanced around at the town before deciding he would go to the trial site as quickly as possible and headed out. 

"Rotom."

"Yezzz??"

"Where am I heading?"

"Route 5! Thatzzz how you can get to the next Trial! It'zz just up ahead pazzt the Pokémon Nursery!"

Akihiro looked around. There was a sign for a Pokémon Nursery, so if he headed north he would get to the trial site. He took out a bottle of water from his bag and took a sip as he walked down Route 5 to get to the Trial.

"Hahaha! Aw man I lost again!" He could hear Hau laughing, and he looked up to see Hau and some other boy with blond hair that covered his right eye, dressed in a black ripped sweatshirt with black pants and he had two piercings in his ear.

"Are you even taking this seriously?" The boy asked, staring daggers at Hau.

"Of course! I'm _seriously_ enjoying it!"

"...Enjoying it?? You fucking lost, and you _enjoyed_ it?"

Akihiro put the bottle away and walked up to them, Hau immediately noticed him.

"Ooh! Hey Akihiro! This guy is scary haha! He's all serious and stuff!"

The boy raised an eyebrow at Akihiro. "So, you're this 'Akihiro' I've heard him blabbering about?"

"Yes."

"...Not very cautious I see... even wild Pokémon have a better sense of self-preservation than you do."

Akihiro blinked, as in disbelief, before shrugging.

"Not much of a talker. I'm Gladion, I fight for one of my Pokémon to make it stronger. Though most of our time is used up with small tasks with Team Skull. Battle me, now. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Bag!" Bernadette popped out of her Poké Ball, roaring for a fight.

"Alright. Let's go Gladion." 

"Go Daemyn!"

"Bernadette, use Fire Fang!"

"BAGON!" Bernadette lept at the Zubat, jumping on top of it and biting down with her heated fangs. It cried out in pain as she got off it.

"Wing attack!" Gladion commanded.

"Dodge and use Dragon Pulse!"

Bernadette moved out of the way of the Zubat's attack, and sent a burst of energy towards it in retaliation. Down went Zubat, and Gladion returned it to its Poké Ball.

"It's up to you Null..." he whispered, and out came a Pokémon Akihiro had never seen. It looked like it had different parts from different... things. 

_'What **is** that thing...?'_

"Bernadette, Dragon Pulse once again!"

"Dodge!"

She made another burst of energy and hurled it towards the strange Pokémon, hitting it and pushing it back a bit.

"Null, use Tackle!"

Bernadette looked up to see Type: Null charging at her with sharp claws.

"Bag! Bagon!" She panicked, not knowing where to go, and ended up crashing into Akihiro from the attack.

"Bagon..."

"Don't worry Bernadette, take a break. Kaimana can handle it from here."

Out popped Kaimana, who stared at the creature curiously. "Kaimana! You know what to do!"

"Bri!" 

Starting off with a Disarming Voice, Kaimana went to distract it and jumped into the air, with Akihiro doing the Z-Move dance with him. "Now!"

It looked up just as Kaimana came down from the sky on it, successfully knocking it down.

"Null!!"

Akihiro had Kaimana return and watched as Gladion knelt down by Null.

"Null don't worry you'll be okay..." he returned the Pokémon to its Poké Ball. Akihiro walked up to him and handed him a Potion.

"Here, give this to your Pokémon. It'll make it feel a bit better until you can heal it in the Pokémon Center."

Gladion stared at the Potion before standing up. "What, you think it's funny to pity me because I lost?"

"No, I think you should take the Potion and help your Pokémon because you care for it a lot."

Gladion stared him in his eyes, noticing how serious he was, before silently taking the potion from Akihiro. He didn't say thanks, but Akihiro didn't need him to. As he was about to leave, two Team Skull grunts walked up to them, one male and one female.

"Huh, its no surprise that homeless little Gladion turned out to be spineless." The male said. Gladion turned away, his lips pursed together. "Give it up already."

"Cmon, we've already lost to getting the Totem Pokémon, let's just go," The female added, and began walking away.

"Listen Gladion..." the male seemed to smirk, but it wasn't as obvious considering that he wore a bandana over his mouth like all the other grunts. "The boss may like you, but you will never be a part of Team Skull. You're just hired help that we keep around for when we need you- HEY!!"

Kaimana was back out and had sprayed water at the grunt.

"Yo you wanna go?!"

"Yeah, you wanna get your ass kicked?" Akihiro spat, and Kaimana got into an attacking position.

"Come on!!" The female called, "We hafta go!!"

"You're lucky we gotta bounce." He ran after his teammate. Gladion glanced back at Akihiro, before following after them. He returned Kaimana back into his Poké Ball.

"Wow, Team Skull can be mean to their own members huh..." Hau commented, but Akihiro didn't answer. He stared at the direction they had left, before starting to head to the Pokémon Center.

"I'll see you later Hau."

"Oh, okay. Bye Akihiro..."

_'...I wonder how Gladion got "Null" and why they're working for Team Skull...'_ Akihiro thought. _'...I wonder... if he's really that mean, too...'_


	11. Trial of Lana!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro heads to his second trial after beating Gladion in a battle. He later discovers the name of the strange Pokémon with the boy — Type: Null.

Akihiro stopped at the Pokémon Center to let his Pokémon rest for a few moments, and then he was on his way to the next trial. He entered Brooklet Hill and found a girl with short blue hair dressed in a white tank top and long blue pants with a wave pattern. She turned around when she heard him approach and smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Lana. I'm the captain of Brooklet Hill," She greeted, "Could I ask you for your help?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Follow me please."

Akihiro followed Lana through the pathways, watching the sun glint off the water. When they reached the end of the path, there was a small lake in front of them and tiny splashing in the water.

"See that vigorous splashing there? I think there's a fearsome Pokémon causing it..."

"...Those splashes are tiny—"

"Or even some handsome swimmer in need of rescuing..." her cheeks grew pink, and a daydreaming-like expression formed, "Trainer, can you go check it out for me? Oh, but I'm not asking you to swim out there, I'll give you a gift. Hand me your Ride Pager please."

She typed something into Akihiro's Ride Pager and called for a Pokémon. Soon, a Lapras appeared with a place for Akihiro to sit on.

"When you call a Lapras, they'll come to you and allow you to climb atop them and swim in the water. You can reach whatever's making those splashes now!"

"Lap!" The Pokémon called, motioning him to climb on top of her.

"Thank you Lapras." He climbed into the seat, directing Lapras over to the splashing, and several fish-type Pokémon immediately fled while one remained. 

"Wish!" It cried, panicking.

"Ooooh a Wishiwashi!" Rotom called, popping out of Akihiro’s bag, "Thezzzze little fish aren't really dangerouzzz, at least by themselvezzz they're not..."

"Oh!" Lana called, "So it was Wishiwashi causing this ruckus?"

**SPLASH!**

"Akihiro look! There's more giant splashes!"

He let out a sigh and got off Lapras, heading down another pathway to head to the next little lake. "Did the sky get a little darker?" He shook it off and continued to the next lake, noticing Lana had beat him here.

_'Did she fly here or something?? How the hell did she get here first..?'_

"Look! More splashing over there! Oh, I never got your name..."

"Akihiro."

"Akihiro, nice name. Check that other splash please. It's much larger than the other one!!"

"...it's really not, but okay..."

He called for another Lapras and got close to the splash, only to find another Wishiwashi. The second he noticed it, it swam off and suddenly began to rain.

"What the... It wasn't even really cloudy out..."

"Another Wishiwashi huh? Hey! There's more splashing down here! Follow me!"

_'I'm beginning to sense a pattern... is this part of the Trial?'_

Akihiro got off Lapras and followed Lana down the last pathway and walked through a Trial Gate. _'Oh.'_

"You know, it's said that in Brooklet Hill, the legendary Pokémon Kyogre resides here."

"That's... not true... Kyogre resides in the Hoenn Region."

"Aw man... you won't be tricked as easily as other Trial goers... Well, Akihiro, now that you've passed through the Gate, now you must defeat the Totem Pokémon! I call it the lord of the Ocean! Swim out on Lapras to find the Totem Pokémon near that splashing!"

Akihiro sighed, getting on a Lapras and heading to the ocean. _'These little Wishiwashi aren't really... well, hard to beat. I didn't even get to beat one since they all ran away...'_

**BOOM!!**

Akihiro jumped slightly, looking up to see lightning crack above his head. He could feel Lapras shaking, and he gently pat her head, trying to soothe her. He looked down at the water, noticing a large shadow forming.

"Wh-What... is that...?"

All of a sudden, a larger version of the tiny Wishiwashi popped out of the water and let out a fearsome roar. The Lapras backed up slightly, but Akihiro grabbed Kaimana's Poké Ball.

"Go Kaimana!" 

Kaimana dropped into the water, looking up at the Wishiwashi. "Bri!" He cried, slightly afraid.

"You can do it Kaimana!!" Akihiro called, "Start with our usual plan!" 

"Brionne!" 

While Kaimana began to attack, Akihiro tried to think of a good attack plan. _’Kaimana is the only one who can really attack here... Bernadette and Rosemary can't swim and attack, and neither of them would be too strong against it...'_

After a few moves, the Wishiwashi shrunk down until only one remained. 

_’So that's how Wishiwashi survive, they can come together to form that type of beast...'_

"Kaimana! It's time for a Z-Move!"

"Bri!"

Akihiro began to do the Z-Move dance while sitting as Kaimana did it in the water. He jumped out of the water as the Z-Move powered up and came down onto the Wishiwashi, the two of them ending up deep underwater. Akihiro looked for Kaimana, and saw him pop out of the water smiling.

"Bri! Brionne!!"

He jumped into Akihiro's arms, splashing water on the boy. "Great job Kaimana!" He praised, before sending the Pokémon back into his Poké Ball. He directed the Lapras back towards Lana and jumped off.

"I... must say I'm a little upset. I trained those Wishiwashi so diligently but they were defeated... However, you were truly impressive and you've earned my Z-Crystal." She handed him a blue Z-Crystal, the Waterium Z.

"I'll show you how to do the Z-Move dance!" She crossed her arms in front of her face and pulled them in front of her before waving them to her sides like a wave of the ocean.

"Akihiro, you did a fine job today. I'll see you back to the Pokémon Center on Route 5."

"Okay..."

\---

_'Okay so the next Trial is at Wela Volcano Park... I just need to head south from the Pokémon Nursery...'_

Bernadette was in his arms while they walked south from the Nursery. It was fairly simple, but Rotom stopped him halfway.

"Bzzt! Head to your left soon. Thatzzz the way to Wela Volcano Park!"

"Thanks..."

"Whatzzz wrong kid? You seem downer than a robot in a scrap yard!"

"...First off, that's morbid... especially for you... Second, I've been thinking about that Pokémon Gladion had with him... Null he called it?"

"Oh! Type:Null is the official name in my database... but..." If Rotom could sigh, that's what it sounded like to Akihiro, "Thatzzz... All I know about it... Itzzzzz a puzzler, kid!”

"It was like... the Pokémon was bits and pieces, y'know... As if it were... man made..." he felt chills go down his spine, wondering if that was the truth.

"Hey! You there!" A girl with thick black braids called out to him. She was dressed in tan cowgirl-like clothes and wore a purple bandana on her head. Two Team Skull grunts were behind her. "Do you mind helpin' me an' this Drifloon ‘ere please?"

"Yo yo! Don't go turning your back on us!"

"And YOU!" One grunt exclaimed, "You're that numskull Trainer from Melemele, yo! The one that beat us and kept us from snagging that Bagon!"  He pointed to Bernadette, who began to growl at them.

"So, you know these Pokémon thieves eh?" The girl asked, "And that Pokémon you hold is one they tried to take?"

"Bag! Bagon!" Bernadette jumped from Akihiro's arms, ready to take them on.

"Yeah. And she's not afraid of you two anymore.”

"Wow, life in the big city sure is somethin' else... Pokémon thieves runnin' round like they own the place... Oh, I'm Hapu by the way."

"Akihiro."

"Nice to meet you Akihiro, now you take that one, I'll take this one."

The grunts crossed their arms. "Y'know, because of you messing us up in Melemele, we got exiled to Akala... But we ain't letting you beat us again!"

"Go Drowzee!"

"Yo let's kick it Golbat!"

Bernadette got into a fighting stance against the Drowzee. 

"Bernadette, use Fire Fang!" On command, Bernadette's fangs heated up. However, instead of jumping onto the Drowzee to bite it, fire spewed from her mouth.

"Bzzt! Whoa!" Rotom exclaimed, "Bernadette can use Flamethrower now instead of Fire Fang!?"

_'Wow... She replaced Fire Fang with Flamethrower...'_ Akihiro thought, smiling, _'Wonder what she'll replace next, if anything...'_

"Drowzee! Use Headb-"

"Dragon Pulse quickly!"

Without letting the Drowzee come close to her, Bernadette emitted light from her mouth and attacked.

"Drowwww!" The Drowzee collapsed after getting hit.

"Aw man, with all these losses, we gonna anger our bosses!" One cried.

"These tears taste like salt and it's all your fault!" The other added.

The Pokémon next to Hapu let out an intimidating roar. "Mudsdale," Hapu grinned, "Shall we stomp these city scoundrels? It'll be a mess to clean up, but I ain't gonna tell you not to!"

"Mudsdale!!"

The two Team Skull grunts looked terrified. "T-Time for us to h-head out, yo! Gotta tell ya peace out, yo!!" The two ran off in a panic. The Driffloon cheered.

"You'll be alright gettin' home right?"

"Floon!" The Driffloon took off happily.

Hapu grinned at Akihiro, "Thanks a lot my friend. My Mudsdale an' I are always out an' about Alola to achieve our goals. Maybe we'll cross patches again. I am indebted to you for your aid." She tipped her hat to him, chuckling. Soon, they took off, Hapu riding on Mudsdale.

Akihiro walked into the next town, Royal Avenue. It wasn't exactly a town per se, but it was his next stop. "Ooooh Akihiro Akihiro!” Rotom popped up, excitedly circling the boy, "Let'zzz check out the Battle Royal Dome!! I think it'll be fun!!"

"What's that?" 

"Y'see that huge dome up there?" Rotom pointed to the large dome a couple feet in front of them, and to Akihiro's surprise, Gladion was standing there, soon entering the building.

_’Hey... what’s Gladion doing here...'_

Akihiro headed towards the entrance to the Battle Royal Dome and walked inside. He was surprised when he walked in, as it was nothing like he expected. Though what could he expect...

"Glad you could make it!" He looked up to see a shirtless man wearing a wrestling match. "I'm here today, yeah, to spread the word about, oh yeah, Battle Royal!" He walked down to Akihiro, who raised an eyebrow. "I'm known as the Masked Royal!"

"...Professor?"

"What? I ain't no Pokémon Professor!" Although his nervous composure said otherwise. "I'm here to teach you about Pokémon Battle Royal, something we've passed down in Alola for Generations!"

”okay... can’t I just watch—“ 

"Four Trainers! Each pick 3 Pokémon! When one Trainer's team can't battle, the Battle Royal ends!"

"Please stop shouting I'm like a foot away from you... you’re hurting my eardrums..."

"OOOH! The Masked Royal!" The familiar giddy voice of Hau could be heard throughout the entire Dome, "I wanna battle I wanna battle!!" He ran down to face Akihiro and the Masked Royal, nearly tripping down the stairs in his haste.

"Alright! And you there!" He shouted towards Gladion, who glanced at him, "Come join in on the fun!! And of course I'll be in here too!!"

"Let's gooooooooo!" Hau cried.

The four entered the Arena and were filled with the sound of hundreds of people cheering.

**”THE BATTLE ROYAL STARTS NOW!!”**

\---

Leaving the arena, the Masked Royal had won. Akihiro felt sluggish, despite not really moving around. The Masked Royal was explaining something, but he wasn't listening.

_’ugh... my head...'_

__

__

Once again, everything around him disappeared, and he was back in darkness. He looked around, knowing that he would probably crash into something if he moved too much, but he wanted to see what was going to happen.

"My beautiful..." the woman from the last one was back, still facing away from him. The strange creature he had seen last time was back too, but it wasn't looking at him just yet. He backed up slightly, feeling fear spread throughout his body. 

"You are all I need..." the woman disappeared, leaving him with the creature. And then two more appeared, except they were... different. One was red with large muscles, the other a silvery white that looked kind of like the woman.

"Stay away..." Akihiro said softly, starting to back up. They kept creeping closer to him, and he kept backing away. 

"Hey! Akihiro!" Hau practically shouted at him, but he seemed to look right through him. 

"What's wrong with your friend?" Gladion asked, raising an eyebrow as Null nuzzled against him.

"I don't know, but I think he's doing something he did before..."

Suddenly, Akihiro began falling forward, having fainted. Gladion, having been the one facing him, was forced to catch him. "He's completely knocked out."

"He didn't go unconscious last time!" Hau replied, trying to shake Akihiro awake, "He just looked a little pale and was completely fine!"

"Bring him to the Pokémon Center," The Masked Royal replied, pulling out a phone, "Tell Nurse Joy that he collapsed."

Hau put Akihiro on his back, with a lot of struggle, until Gladion easily picked him up.

"I'm only helping because he helped Null. So don't think of us as friends."

He led the way, carrying Akihiro with Null walking beside him.


	12. Trial of Kiawe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his fainting scare, Akihiro chooses not to rest despite Nurse Joy’s words and heads straight for the next trial.

"...Akih...?"

**...Akihiro...**

"...ihiro?"

**...It's time to wake up...**

"Akihiro? Are you awake?" 

Opening his eyes, Akihiro saw Hau and Nurse Joy standing over him. He blinked, looking around slowly at his surroundings, before carefully sitting up.

"BRI!!" 

"RUFF!"

"BAAA!"

His three Pokémon immediately jumped on him, hugging him tightly. He smiled, "Hey, hey it's alright..." he mumbled, "I'm okay..."

"You were knocked out for a while, Akihiro," Hau said, leaning back in his chair, "You passed out after looking at me, Gladion, and The Masked Royal like we were gonna hurt you or something... You looked terrified. Like a Genger jumped out and paralyzed you or something..."

"Ah..." Akihiro rubbed the back of his neck as a Nurse Blissey put down some soup and water for him, "Thank you..." As he took a sip of water, the two began to ask him questions.

"Have you fainted before?" Hau asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Hau said you've done something like this before, but you didn't faint," Nurse Joy added, feeling his forehead, "Your temperature is normal, so that rules out being sick."

"I think I was just a little dehydrated," Akihiro replied, putting the water down, "I'm feeling much better, really..." 

"I dunno kid," Rotom popped up, taking a picture of him and showing it to him, "You still look a little pale bzzzt! Maybe you should hold off on the next trial..."

"No, no, I'm fine," He smiled weakly, "Kaimana, Rosemary, Bernadette, are you ready for the next trial?"

They all nodded, ready to take on the next trial. Akihiro took out their Poké Balls and sent them inside, taking a couple spoonfuls of the soup before he got up. 

"Akihiro," Nurse Joy said, "if this happens again, please take a break and come by, alright? It’s better to be safe than sorry, dear.”

"Blissey!"

"I will."

Hau and Akihiro exited the Pokémon Center, with Hau looking at him as if he was crazy. "Akihiro, maybe you should take a break and go home for a bit... You weren’t dehydrated, I think that’s a lie...”

"I'm fine Hau," He pulled out his water bottle, "I just hadn't had water in a while. I promise."

Hau let out a sigh "Well, if you faint again, I'll make Rotom call me so you aren't lying on the ground somewhere."

"Bzzt! Will do Hau!" Rotom replied, and the two spilt off in different directions. Hau was going to take on Lana's Trial, as he had stopped previously to battle a bit in the Battle Royal Dome.

Akihiro headed to Route 7 and towards the next trial at Wela Volcano. "Alright..." Despite the moon being out, he could feel the heat as he walked into the route. He began the climb up to the top, hoping that it wouldn't be to long to get to the Trial.

When he got to the top of the volcano, it left Akihiro panting. The heat didn't help either, and he had to sit down next to one of the Trial Guards for a bit. He had a nice conversation with her, mainly about the Trial and his own health. She had offered him water due to the heat, but he politely declined and walked through the Trial Gates.

"I've been expecting you," A dark skinned man with a fire-like hairstyle was standing in the center of a stone circle. "My name is Kiawe. My Marowak and I are students of ancient dances passed down in Alola for generations. My trial is a bit different than those you have already faced."

"I'm ready," Akihiro replied, grabbing Kaimana's Poké Ball. Kiawe immediately held up his hand to stop him.

"Wait, you don't battle immediately. My trial tests your observation skills first. There will be a dance, then another. You have to find the difference between the two. Now begin!" 

Three Alola Marowak began to dance, and posed, then did the same thing but a little different.

"What changed?" 

Two battles later, and Akihiro was on the last one. Kaimana wasn't breaking a sweat, albeit he was a water type against fire types.

"This is the last one! Watch closely!" Kiawe instructed. Akihiro watched as the Pokémon, and Kiawe's hiker friend, posed at the end of the dance. Then, when he watched the next one, a new Pokémon appeared.

"The new Pokémon!" Akihiro called, and immediately the Marowak and Hiker left the circle. "SALAZZLE!" The Pokémon let out a fearsome roar, and the battle against the Totem Pokémon had begun.

"Kaimana! Let's go!" Akihiro let out Kaimana.

"Bri!"

"Use Water Gun!"

The Salazzle immediately dodged out of the way, and used Toxic to poison Kaimana. "Bri..." He cried, feeling the poison start to kick in.

"Kaimana! Z-Move time!" Kaimana looked back at him and nodded. The two began doing the Water Z-Move dance and powered up his Water Gun to Hydro Vortex. "Let's go Kaimana!" 

"Brionne!!" With his Water Gun powered up, he immediately was swirled in water and went to attack the Salazzle. She was hit with a whirlwind of water, weakening her greatly.

"Alright Kaimana, switch out!" He returned Kaimana to his Poké Ball and switched to Rosemary. "Ruff!"

"Rosemary, finish it off with a Bite!"

Rosemary charged at the Salazzle while she was still in a faze with the last move and attacked. She knocked down the Pokémon, and it didn't get back up.

"Alright!" Akihiro cheered as Rosemary came back to him.

Kiawe clapped, walking up to him. "Your observation skills are amazing," He complimented, "And you defeated the Totem Pokémon with ease! You deserve this Firium Z." He handed Akihiro the Z-Crystal, "let me show you how to do the Z-Move." Kiawe posed for him to show him how to do the Z Move.

The Salazzle finally got back up, walking over to Kiawe. She nuzzled her head against him, asking for a Poké Bean. He chuckled and handed her one.

"Please allow me to register Charizard in your Ride Pager. Now that you've cleared my trial, you can take him to go anywhere you've been before."

Akihiro handed him his Ride Pager, and thanked him. "Now go on to the next Trial. And good luck."

Akihiro decided not to fly down to the mountain, he wasn't fond of being too high up in the air unless necassary. Instead he walked back down and went to head to the next Route. 

"Muuud!" At the bottom of the Mountain, he found two Pokémon waiting for him, one of them being Alizeh. "...Professor Kukui called mom didn’t he...?” 

"Ooooh a Mudbray!" Rotom said, taking a picture, "Remember that Mudzzzdale you saw a while back? Thatzzz what thizzz one evolvezzz into!"

Alizeh nodded, glaring at Akihiro. “Empoleon!”

”...Alizeh please don’t look at me like that....”

”Empol. Empoleon.” Alizeh handed him a piece of paper.

_"Dear Akihiro,_  
_Odin and I found this little cutie while taking a walk on the island! Isn't she adorable? She looked ready to battle, and couldn't really sit still. So, we decided to let her join you on your Island Challenge, if it's okay with you that is. We had Alizeh join her on the boat ride so she’d be okay. And I’d better get a phone call from you later so I know you’re both okay! Love you!_  
_\- Mom._  
_P.S. Kukui told me what happened, so now you have an escort for the rest of this Island!"_

Akihiro let out a loud groan, “She wants me to get better yet makes a big deal outta this... Alizeh, this is a command: You are to return home at once. No buts.”

Alizeh stared at him, his eyes narrowing before picking the boy up by the back of his shirt.

”ALIZEH!! STOP THAT YOU KNOW I CAN’T GET OUT OF IT!!”

Akihiro continued to try to fight his way out of the tight grip until he wore himself out and stopped. Alizeh continued to stare, waiting for what he wanted to hear.

”...Fine. Akala Island only, got it?”

He nodded, gently setting the boy back down on the ground. Akihiro pat down his clothing, straightening it out before he looked down at the Mudbray. "So, you were giving Mom some trouble huh."

"Mud!"

"Well, you're welcome to join us." Akihiro let out Kaimana, Rosemary, and Bernadette. "These are my Pokémon. And of course, you’ve met Alizeh."

Immediately the Mudbray began to play with them, running around Akihiro. He laughed, "You fit right in." He sat down and she walked over to him. "Let's see... I'm thinking Esmerelda for your name. Does that sound good to you?"

"Mudbray!"

He smiled, and grabbed a Poké Ball, tapping it on her head. It shook once in his hand and then stopped moving, signaling she had been caught. "Okay everyone, back into your Poké Balls. We've got to head to the next Trial."

He made everyone but Kaimana and Alizeh go into their Poké Balls. "Kaimana, let's give you some medicine to get rid of that poison huh." He gently took Kaimana in his arms and reached for the medicine. He begun to dab it on to Kaimana, trying to get rid of the poison. After a couple of swipes, it was finally gone.

"There."

Kaimana returned to his Poké Ball happy, and Akihiro begun the journey to his next trial, Alizeh right beside him.

After traveling through Route 7, he came across a Pokémon Center and decided to rest there for a bit. Though because it was right next to an Inn, he was not allowed to sleep there. It was still early in the night, so he would take on the last trial and then stay a night at the inn next door. He walked over to the cafe and ordered a Tapu Cocoa, hoping it would keep him awake long enough to take on the next trial.

Once he finished that, he went to the inn to check in for a vacancy. "I'm sorry, but we have no vacancies tonight..." the woman apologized, but her expression changed to a bit of a scowl, "Especially with the boy two doors down. When he first came here, he paid up to two years. Nowadays, he doesn't have as much money. I guess being in Team Skull doesn't pay enough to live off..."

He let out a sigh, _'Great, where am I staying...'_ He walked outside, sitting down beside the inn. Alizeh pat him on the shoulder, trying to comfort the boy. _'I'll have to figure it out when I get there...'_


	13. An Inn Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro runs into trouble finding a place to stay after his Trial.

Walking to the next Trial was easy. It was just outside the Pokémon Center and in a jungle. Akihiro looked up at the sky, noticing a couple clouds had started to come around. _'Great, I bet it's going to rain... I'll have to finish this trial quickly...'_

He ran into the forest, passing through the Trial Gate as he did. As soon as he was in the jungle, Mallow greeted him. "Thanks for stopping by!" She said, "This is Lush Jungle, where my trial is! You're the one who got a Sparkling Stone from Tapu KoKo, right?"

"Yes," Akihiro replied.

_'After almost dying...'_ He thought, shuddering slightly.

"Good! You should be totally ready for this!" She grinned at him, "You're gonna search for ingredients for the Mallow Special! Find a Mago Berry, a Tiny Mushroom, a Revival Herb, and a Miracle Seed!" She handed him a bag. "Collect them in this bag, and return to me when you've found all four!"

"...I'm going grocery shopping for you..?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "That's the Trial?"

"Yes!" Mallow laughed, "Oh, here! Lemme see your Ride Pager!" She grabbed his Ride Pager and registered another Pokémon to it. "You now can call a Stoutland to help you find these items! Now get going!" With a playful shove, she sent him into the jungle.

\---

Akihiro found the final item and began to head back to Mallow. _'This is a weird Trial...'_ he thought, riding Stoutland back to Mallow. Alizeh walked beside them. _'it's really just a grocery shopping Trial... wonder what the Totem Pokémon will be...'_

Once he got back to Mallow, he hopped off the Stoutland and said goodbye to it. "I have all the ingredients," He said, holding out the bag to her.

"Great!" She grinned, laying out a blanket. "Now that we have all the ingredients, all we need is—“

"Us."

Akihiro turned around to find Lana and Kiawe walking into the forest. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Kiawe said, holding out two items. "I brought a Thick Club and a Rare Bone for you."

"And I have some Fresh Water and the usual Rocky Helmet!" Lana added, giving Mallow her items.

"You two were in this as well?" Akihiro asked, raising an eyebrow. Lana laughed, "Yep, Mallow's trial is an interesting one, and we get to be a part of it!"

"Thank you Lana! And thank you Kiawe! We now have everything we need!" She put the items down on the blanket. "Akihiro, we're gonna cook up the Mallow Special and lure out the Totem Pokémon!"

”Oh! Who’s this lovable Pokémon?!” Lana immediately began moving around Alizeh, studying the Pokémon. “Such beautiful claws! A pretty coat too!”

”Empol...” Alizeh blushed, rubbing the back on his neck.

While Lana fawned over Alizeh, Mallow began to work on the food, and soon a unique aroma filled the jungle. Mallow chuckled as Lana and Kiawe began to back away, and Akihiro could feel something staring at him. He turned around, and a large pink Pokémon stared back at him.

"Lu-ran!!" The Pokémon cried, and Akihiro jumped back. "So this is the Totem Pokémon..."

"Lurantizzz!" Rotom added, "Grazzz Type with the moves Solar Blade, X-Scizzzor, Razor Leaf, and Zzzynthezzzis."

"Great..." Akihiro mumbled, "At least it's not sunny, so Solar Beam won't do too much. Rosemary, you're up!" He sent her out of her Poké Ball, letting out a howl at the moon. "Use Crunch!"

Rosemary began charging at the Lurantis, her fangs shown. "Awoo!" She cried, pouncing on the Pokémon. The Totem Pokémon cried out, and shook her off. "Alright, now use tackle before it can attack you!" 

Rosemary got on her feet and headed to attack the Totem Pokémon. The Lurantis dodged out of the way and used X-Scissor on her, causing Rosemary to flinch. "Shoot, without a Rock move Rosemary doesn't have a good advantage..."

Despite it being night time, the Lurantis began to charge up for Solar Beam, and immediately fired it.

"Rosemary! Look out!!" She looked up to see a beam of light coming down on her, but before it hit, a white light illuminated the jungle.

"AWOOOOOO!!"

Akihiro covered his eyes until the light faded. Standing in Rosemary's place was her evolved form: Lycanroc.

"Lycan!" She roared, looking down at her form. 

"Bzzt! Wow! Rosemary evolved! Thatzzz Lycanroc: Midnight Form. And she learned two new movezzz! Stealth Rock and Rock Tomb!"

"Alright! Rosemary! Hit it with a Rock Tomb and then Bite!"

"Lycanroc!" She cried, immediately using her new attack. The Lurantis cried out and tried to get its balance back but was too slow for Rosemary, and she immediately bit down on the Lurantis. Bite was now powered up as she had evolved, and the Lurantis fell down.

"L-lu..."

Rosemary let out a howl facing the sky, and Akihiro walked up to her. He pat her own the head, smiling at her. "Look at you," He said, "You evolved!" Rosemary jumped happily, and Mallow walked up to them. 

"Congrats, Akihiro!" She said, "You're really strong huh? The Totem Pokémon bowed right down to you!"

"My Salazzle didn't stand a chance either..." Kiawe added.

"Nor did my Wishiwashi," Lana giggled.

"Well, you've cleared all three of Akala's trials! That means it's time for you to take on the Kahuna! And here, you've earned this!" She handed him a green Z-Crystal, the Grassium Z.

Mallow immediately began to do the Z-Move dance, and patted him on the shoulder. "And Rosemary, congrats on evolving!"

"Lycan!" She laughed as Akihiro returned her to her Poké Ball. Alizeh pat him on the head, smiling at him.

"Oooh! Lurantis didn't finish the food! Kiawe, Lana! Try some-"

**BOOM!**

A crackle of thunder erupted throughout the jungle, causing the four to jump.

"Whoops! Maybe another time!" Mallow called, "Akihiro! You'd better— Akihiro?"

The boy immediately took off running to the Inn, hoping a vacancy had opened.

"Uh... right! Let's all get to cover! The jungle isn't a good place to be in a thunderstorm!"

\---

Akihiro sighed, sitting underneath the small roof outside the inn. There were no vacancies, and so he had nowhere to go. He couldn't fly home on Charizard, it was pouring. And he wasn't taking his chances on a boat either. He shivered slightly, the rain combined with it being 11 o'clock made it cold out. Alizeh did his best to cover Akihiro with his body, trying to shield out the rain as best he could.

Suddenly, the door they were closest to opened up and out came Gladion who sat down with Null outside to watch the storm. The sky lit up with a flash of lightning, and Akihiro immediately flinched, whimpering softly. Thunderstorms were not his favorite.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Gladion called, looking over at him, "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I-I could ask y-you the same thing," Akihiro replied, his voice shaky, "So, y-you're renting the r-room there?"

"Yeah? What's it to you?"

"I will p-pay you however m-much it costs to st-stay a night if you let m-me stay in your room."

"What? No, we're enemies, why the hell would I let you stay?"

Thunder once again crackled above them and Akihiro flinched once more. "Wh-What about double?"

"...Deal. But this doesn't make us friends. I'm only doing it because you'll pay me to stay here."

"Th-Thanks..." Akihiro immediately ran inside to the room, looking around. It was pretty decent, including a little bed for Null that had scratches on it. 

_'Guess I'm sleeping on the couch... at least I have a place to sleep...'_

Akihiro quickly changed into his pajamas and let his Pokémon out of their Poké Balls. "Guys," He said, sitting on the couch, "We're guests here, so be respectful okay? Alizeh, keep an eye on them for me."

The Pokémon nodded and began to play with each other. Akihiro grabbed a book from his bag and opened it up while they played. Thunder rumbled and he heard Bernadette begin to cry.

"Hey hey hey..." Akihiro put down his book and held out his arms. She immediately ran up to him, and he picked her up. "I know, it's really scary..." he said softly, "I'm scared too, I don't like thunderstorms."

"Bagon?" Bernadette titled her head.

"But it'll pass. How about we all get some shut eye? Bernadette, you can sleep outside your Poké Ball with me if you'd like."

Alizeh glanced outside, watching the rain hit the window. He reached into Akihiro’s bag to grab everyone’s Poké Balls, sending them back in for the night. He sat down beside the couch, waiting for Akihiro to go to sleep. 

Akihiro curled up on the couch with Bernadette. _'No blanket or pillow, this will be a long night...'_

\---

Akihiro awoke the next morning to sunshine through the window. Everything was still a little damp, but the storm had passed and he could leave again. Bernadette and Alizeh were still asleep, so he carefully sat up. _'Huh?'_ He looked down at his legs, there was a blanket over him. He looked over to the bed, and Gladion was still sound asleep with Null right next to him.

_’...Huh...'_

Akihiro tapped Bernadette's Poké Ball on her head gently, sending her back into it. He silently woke Alizeh up, motioning him to be quiet. He quickly got dressed and pulled out the amount it cost to stay there for two nights. He placed it on the nightstand by Gladion and left a note.

_"Thanks for letting me stay here. Here's the money I promised. - Akihiro.  
...and thank you for the blanket."_


	14. Ultra Wormhole?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro heads to the Dimensional Research Lab to meet up with Kukui. He sees something... strange in the sky when he leaves.

Akihiro hummed to himself as he walked towards the Dimensional Research Lab. He had flown to the nearest Pokémon Center to shorten his trip. He had received a message from Kukui after he left the inn about wanting Akihiro to meet him there.

"G-Go Nebby!" He heard Lillie's voice, and he noticed her standing in front of the lab. "Use... use splash!" 

"Pew?" Nebby stared at her, seeming confused. Lillie giggled.

"I was just acting like I was Akihiro..." She replied softly, "You... always seemed to get hurt, Nebby... that's why I never really liked Pokémon Trainers, or even thought that I would want to be one... But..." She looked down at her feet. 

"Whenever I see Akihiro and Hau... They look so happy and so do their Pokémon... It's like they've thrown open a door that's always been closed for me... I wonder..."

Nebby looked up at her, before finally noticing Akihiro. "Pew!!" It begun to bounce towards him happily.

"Oh, hello Akihiro," Lillie greeted, blushing with embarrassment. “Oh, an Alizeh is here too...?”

"Hi Lillie," He replied, "And hi to you too Nebby. Yeah, Mom sent him over for the rest of the Island."

"Pew!"

"How um... How were your trials?" She asked, picking up Nebby to put him in his bag.

"They were alright. Rosemary evolved into Lycanroc, and I'm really proud of her. Oh, and after my second trial, we had a new member join our team."

He grabbed Esmerelda's Poké Ball and let her come out. "This is Esmerelda."

"Mud!" She called, trotting around Lillie happily.

"Hehe, what... what a cutie... oh! The professor of the Dimensional Research Lab is waiting for you inside... I was asked to tell you..." she quickly headed inside before him.

Akihiro followed her and headed to the elevator to the lab. Kukui was waiting for him when the doors opened. 

"Alola!" He greeted, and Akihiro immediately glared at him. “I have a bone to pick with you.”

Kukui chuckled nervously, immediately turning around and called out "Honey!" He waved to a woman who was talking to Lillie to avoid having a one on one conversation with Akihiro.

"Oh, hi!" She walked over to them and held out her hand to Akihiro, "I'm Prof. Burnet! I run the Dimensional Research Lab."

"She's also my wife!" Kukui grinned, looking proud.

"You're Akihiro, correct?" Burnet asked as they shook hands, "Lillie's been telling me all about you." Her expression softened, but she kept her smile.

"Three months ago, I found Lillie lying on a beach. Cosmog, or Nebby, was also unconscious in her bag. Ever since then, she's been living with Kukui in his lab and she's like our little daughter~"

Lillie blushed, immediately feeling embarrassed and hid herself slightly behind Burnet.

"Is Hau not coming today?" Burnet asked, looking at Kukui.

"Hau's out doing his own thing. But one day he'll be the real deal. He could even become Kahuna, like ol' Hala."

"WHOA REALLY!!" Hau's excited shout filled the room, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"Whoa-ho!" Kukui laughed, patting the boy on his head, "Yeah I really do. But don't go surprising us like that."

"Hehe, sorry..."

"Anywho, I brought Akihiro here because I was hoping you'd tell him about some of the mysterious phenomena that's been happening in Alola lately."

"The mysteries of Alola, huh? You must mean the Ultra Wormhole."

"Ultra Wormhole...?" Akihiro repeated, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes. It's extremely rare, but sometimes a hole opens up in the sky over Alola..." Burnet looked conflicted, chewing on her bottom lip. "It seems that the rift leads to a different and unknown dimension..."

Lillie glanced down at Nebby, who was happily bouncing around out of the bag.

"We believe it's a mysterious dimension is because of the older legends of fearsome Pokémon appearing from the Ultra Wormhole."

Looking over at the large screen her scientists were checking, she continued, "Its very weak as proof, but I can't just ignore it. Who knows if it’ll endanger our region..."

"What do you mean by fearsome Pokémon?" Hau asked. “Like... a raging Tauros?? Or more of a Snorlax that you stole food from.”

"Neither. You know how normal wild Pokémon sometimes attack people, correct?"

"Yeah."

Burnet's expression hardened, seeming conflicted. "The Pokémon that appeared from the Ultra Wormhole went way beyond that. They were called Ultra Beasts... and they were **feared...** If those stories are to be believed, then our guardian deities fought desperately against them, nearly losing their lives in the process. But like I said, it's all legends and folktales. It's hard to know how much is true..."

_'Ultra Beasts...'_ Akihiro pondered on the name, wondering if any of what she had said was true.

"I'd love to unravel this mystery about he Ultra Wormhole..." Burnet said, "For my own peace of mind. Well, if any of you would like to read about some Pokémon and their connections to different dimensions, we have some on the bookshelves here."

She walked away to her desk, heading to get some work done. Akihiro quickly pulled Lillie aside.

"Why did Burnet find you on a beach three months ago?" He asked quietly.

"Well... I wanted to know more about Nebby— I-I mean, Cosmog," She looked at her bag, "So I went looking for Prof. Burnet. But... I got lost along the way... and ended up wandering until I was exhausted and collapsed on the shore..."

She looked over at Burnet, smiling, "She listened to my story, even staying up all night just for me... Then she got Prof. Kukui to lend me his loft to stay in... And she told him to help me investigate Nebby's origins, too. She's been so kind to me... Like a real mother to me..."

"Ah..." Akihiro nodded, "Good luck. I need to find the Kahuna of this Island, and I'll meet up with you later."

"Bye."

Akihiro headed for the elevator, where Kukui was standing. "Akihiro! I heard you finished Akala's trials from Mallow!" He patted him on the back, "Congrats! Now it's time for your big match against Olivia!"

"Good luck!" Burnet called from her desk, "Olivia's house is past Diglett's Tunnel, in Konikoni City! Watch out for Team Skull!"

As Akihiro entered the elevator, he thought about what Lillie had told him. _'She said she collapsed trying to find Prof. Burnet...'_ he thought, _'so why was Nebby out cold too...'_

He walked outside, breathing in the fresh air when something caught his eye. He could see a strange rift in the sky appear for a split second, and then it disappeared.

"Was that..." he said softly, "The rift Burnet was talking about...?" He stared at the sky, before tearing his eyes away and deciding to head to find Olivia. 

As soon as he entered Diglett's Tunel, he could see Olivia talking to two people, though he couldn't tell who they were. She waved goodbye to them and turned around.

"Oh, hello. Akihiro was your name, right?" She asked, walking up to him, "This cave has begun to overflow with the Diglett living here, and they're getting out of hand..."

"Ah, that must be hard to get through.”

"So? How's your Island Challenge going?"

He smiled and pulled out the three Z-Crystals he had earned. "It's time for me to face you in your Grand Trial."

She let out a gentle laugh, "Nice. At the end of this cave, you'll find Konikoni City. My shop is there. Meet me there."

She took off, and so did Akihiro after her. After he had gotten quite far into the cave, he stumbled upon two people who were dressed in all white, much like the ones he had seen earlier.

"Finally... We managed to make some headway against those Diglett..." one said, "Thanks to Olivia."

The other noticed Akihiro and waved to him. "Alola! We're members of the Aether Foundation!"

"Aether Foundation?" Akihiro repeated, "What do you do?"

"We support Pokémon conservation! Team Skull was the cause of riling up the Diglett here. We're here to make sure they return to their tunnels so people can pass through."

"Be careful! We're on the way back now!"

They left the tunnel and Akihiro continued on the path. He looked around, noticing a couple of the Digletts, and ran into two Team Skull grunts.

"Yo, I was doing so well..." the male grunt inched his way closer, "An' then that Diglett went and beat me up..."

Akihiro raised an eyebrow, reaching for one of his Poké Balls. Alizeh let out a low growl.

"I'm so mad... I wanna beat up some fool... An' you're the only fool around."

"Akihiro!" He turned around to see Hau running up to him, "I was wondering who you were playing around with, it’s Team Skull!"

"Nice knowing you, Punks!" The two tossed out their Pokémon: Salandit and Fomantis.

"Let's go Sorbet!" Hau grinned and he let out his Pikachu.

"Esmerelda, let's see how you do in combat!"

The two popped out of their Poké Balls, and Esmerelda looked around. "Esmerelda," He said to her, "This is your first battle. So if you need to come out—"

"Muuud!" Immediately Esmerelda began to rush towards the Fomantis and tackled it, surprising everyone.

"...Don't hesitate to tell me..." Akihiro's mouth hung open, watching her bounce around her opponent.

"Well, I think she's doing fine!" Hau laughed as the two grunts stared at each other, "Sorbet! Electro Ball on the Salandit!"

\---

Their battle against Team Skull did not take long. Esmerelda was so excited to battle that she never got hit simply from moving around so much. Team Skull ran away as fast as they could, and Hau healed up his Pokémon for Akihiro.

He waved goodbye and went to play with the other Diglett as Akihiro headed to Konikoni City. Rotom was busy talking as he led Akihiro to Olivia's shop, but he wasn't paying attention. It was mostly Dex stuff that he didn't need to know about. 

_’Olivia said she'd meet me at her store...'_ He thought.

"Rotom, which one is Olivia's shop?"

"It’zzzz the one with the hammer!"

As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by a Probopass, who was holding a letter for him. "Probo!" It cried, happy it's job was finished.

"Uh.. thank you..." Akihiro took the letter and opened it up.

_Akihiro_  
_Listen, I know I asked you to meet me here, but slight change of plans. Meet me at the Ruins of Life, just past Memorial Hill._  
_\- Olivia._

"Wonder what happened...?" Akihiro mumbled, "Alright Rotom, we're out again. Lead me there?"

"Yezzzzir!" 

Walking through the grass wasn't difficult, only a couple of Phantump would jump out at him, but then run off in fear. Although, he did notice they were afraid because of Rotom, that he didn't quite understand but decided not to question it.

"Give back that Pokémon!"

He could hear someone yell, and he ran towards the voice.

"Aww don't give me trouble or I'll turn you to rubble!"

_'The stupid rhymes...'_   He saw two more Aether Foundation members in front of the Team Skull grunts.

"That's right! Sellin' this Pokémon to get rich! You want it back? Come and take it!!”

"You sure about that?" Akihiro asked, and the two turned around, "Because if so I'd happily have my Pokémon beat you to take it back."

"Yo what!" The grunt muttered, "Fine! You ready? Cause I am!" He tossed out a Alolan Raticate. Akihiro reached for Rosemary’s Poké Ball when Alizeh stopped him.

He stepped in front of Akihiro, towering over the grunts and the Raticate. “Empol!!” He sharped his claws and immediately ran towards the Pokémon.

"Raticate, dodge and-"

The grunt was too slow to react, and within moments down went his Pokémon. He looked up at Akihiro and Alizeh with slight fear. 

”Alizeh here doesn’t exactly like when people mistreat Pokémon. And neither do I.”

"Uhhhh..." he looked over at the other grunt as he returned his Raticate, "Y-You're no joke..."

"Let's scram!" The two bolted past them, leaving the Slowpoke behind.

"Slow??" The Slowpoke looked up as one of the Aether Foundation members picked it up. "Slowpoke?"

"Hehe, looks like you're just fine..."

"Thank you, Trial-goer," The other said, "You're a splendid trainer. Your Pokémon didn’t even need to be told to defend the other! I'd like to reward you. When you finish your Grand Trial, come see me at the Hano Grand Resort. I'll take you to see our Foundation."

"Thank you!" The one with the Slowpoke called and the two headed out. Akihiro continued his walk to the Ruins of Life and right at the entrance he heard a voice call out to him.

"So you're the one Gladion was talking about?"

He turned around to find a woman with pink and yellow hair. From her attire, he could tell she was part of Team Skull.

"Hmph, you don't look like nothing special. I'm Plumeria, and I'm like a big sister to all those numskulls." She walked up to him and stared down at him. Akihiro raised an eyebrow.

"You must've realized what idiots they are correct?"

"What a nice thing to say about your own team..." Akihiro replied, rolling his eyes, "I don't have time for this. I'm supposed to meet the Kahuna now."

"Oh no, you've been picking on my cute dumb brothers and sisters. It's really annoying, you see."

Immediately, she backed up and sent out a Golbat. "Let's see how tough you really are."

"Fine. Rosemary, you're up." Rosemary popped out, making an intimidating face as she got ready for her battle. "Rosemary, Rock Tomb is more effective. Use it twice!"

"Medusa, Air Cutter."

Before Rosemary could attack, Plumeria's Golbat, Medusa, quickly swooped in with an Air Cutter and knocked Rosemary off her feet. As soon as she got back up however, she rushed in for an attack, dodging the next move. Using Rock Tomb twice made Medusa go down quickly. 

"Rosemary, come back."

"Awo!" Rosemary yelled in triumph as she returned to her Poké Ball. "Kaimana, its your turn!"

"Brionne!" Kaimana grinned as he popped out of his Poke Ball. 

"No." Akihiro could see she had another Pokémon, but refused to let it out. "That's enough. Unlike my dumb siblings, I know when I'm beat. But drill this into your head.” She walked up to him, stopping when she was beside him. “Keep messing with anyone in Team Skull, and you'll see how serious I can get." With that, she was gone.

"Bri...?" Kaimana looked up at Akihiro. 

"I don't know either buddy. But how about you start out for the next battle?" Akihiro picked him up and the two headed towards the Ruins. "Huh... Olivia said she wanted me to come here... where is she?"

"Oh, Akihiro!" He heard Lillie's voice behind him, "Why are you here?"

"Olivia wanted me to meet her here for the Grand Trial... why are you here?"

"I came here for Nebby... though I nearly got lost trying to avoid Team Skull..." she looked over at the entrance to the Ruins. "Inside those Ruins... The guardian deity of Akala Island is there... Tapu Lele..."

"Pew! Pew!" Nebby cried happily.

"Why do you want to be to these Ruins Nebby?" 

Nebby was silent, though it was still smiling.

"Oh, there you are," Olivia walked out of the Ruins and looked over at Lillie. "I've seen you with the Professor. Lillie right?"

"Yes..."

"Akihiro, I'm sorry I had to have you come out here... Tapu Lele summoned me here to clean up the ruins."

"Tapu Lele did??" Akihiro asked, looking confused. 

"Yep. Now that that's done, I think you know what time it is. Get ready for the Grand Trial of Kahuna Olivia!"

"We're ready!" Lillie stepped out of the way, and Olivia grabbed a Poké Ball.

"Go Nosepass!"

"Let's do this Kaimana!"

Lillie had Nebby jump back into her bag as the battle begun. She looked over at the entrance of the ruins. 

_’Nebby... You keep wanting to see the guardian deities... Why...?'_

She looked down at Nebby, and it was staring at the entrance just like she was. Though instead of making any noise like it normally did, it stayed completely silent and seemed to be waiting for something.

_'What are you waiting for Nebby? What can I do to help...?'_

"You specialize in Rock-Types!" Akihiro called as Olivia's second Pokémon went down to Kaimana, "And Kaimana is a water type!"

"That may be true," Olivia smiled, "But if he goes down to my last Pokémon, you're out of water types correct? Alizeh isn’t a battling Pokémon I heard!"

Out came a Boldore, and Akihiro bit his lip. "Sturdy?"

"Sturdy."

He laughed, looking down at Kaimana. "Kaimana, hit em with a Pound, and then Water Gun with a Z-Move!"

"Bri!" 

"Boldore! Use Headbutt!" Kaimana's Pound did hardly any damage, but it was enough that the Boldore wouldn't be able to endure the next attack. Kaimana ended up getting hit, but he was enduring it as best as he could.

"Kaimana, ready?!"

"Bri!"

The two begun to do their Z-Move dance as Olivia called out another move to Boldore. Kaimana was surrounded with water as the Z-Move dance ended and headed straight for the Boldore. The impact caused everyone to get water on them, and Kaimana was victorious.

"Bri bri...!" Until he fell, having used up all his energy, "Brionne..."

Akihiro scooped him up, "Buddy, I told you it was okay to go down. Don't push yourself like that okay?"

"Bri..." he was returned to his Poké Ball and Akihiro made a mental note to give him an extra treat later.

"...Hm... Did you know? Diamonds only sparkle after coal is pushed to its absolute limit," Olivia said, smiling at Akihiro, "Akihiro, you've earned my Z-Crystal; the Rocknium Z." She handed it to him, and showed him the dance for it.

"Huh... now I should probably head to Hano Grand Resort..." Akihiro mumbled.

"Huh? Why’s that?”

"I was invited to the Aether Foundation... And I guess I wanna see it."

"Th-The Aether Foundation?" Lillie repeated, seeming nervous. Luckily, before anyone could ask, Hau began sprinting up to the Ruins.

"Alola!!!" He shouted, "Kahuna Olivia!! I'm Hau! I wanna battle you— oh hi Akihiro! Lillie!"

"Hi Hau," Lillie laughed at his enthusiasm, and silently thanked him for bringing the attention onto him.

"Oh, guess what! Some weird green guy from Aether told me to go to Hano Grand Resort when I was done with my Grand Trial."

"...He said the same to me..." Akihiro added, seeming confused, "What the hell...?"

"U-Um... I'm gonna stay here to see Hau's battle!" Lillie said quickly.

"Oh yay! Thanks Lillie! Akihiro, I'll meet you there!"

"Bye."

He paged a Charizard and as he flew towards the Resort, many questions went through his mind. _'Lillie seemed... very uncomfortable about the Aether Foundation... Why doesn't she want to go...?'_ He glanced back at the ruins.

"Char?" The Charizard could sense his strange feeling, so Akihiro gentle pat his head.

"I'm alright, just got a lot on my mind..."

_’She must have a connection to it...’_


	15. ????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Aether Paradise, Hau and Akihiro meet the Aether President and things go awry.
> 
> Akihiro finally meets the very creature he had been seeing.

As soon as Akihiro got to the Resort, the man from before approached him. "Ahh you've finally arrived," He chuckled softly, "Please forgive me, I haven't even introduced myself. You may call me Faba."

"Faba. Okay, I'm Akihiro."

"Fantastic. Now, I ran into another trainer and invited him to the Aether Paradise as well. While we wait, why don't I tell you all about the Aether Paradise." He smiled, seeming pleased about the place.

"It is a paradise for Pokémon that floats far out in the sea surrounding Alola. It's an artificial island made for the sole protection of Pokémon! You will come with me to see Aether Paradise, will you not?"

"Wait wait! Take me too!!" Hau's shouts could be heard as the boy began rushing towards them. Kukui and Olivia followed behind him.

"Oh, Kahuna Olivia came to see you off as well? Fantastic!"

"Well, the Trial-goers of my Island are like my own children," Olivia replied, smiling. "I look over all of them. Not that I've had any children of my own..." She cleared her throat, "Listen you two, your greatest opponent will always be yourself. And your greatest allies will be the Pokémon beside you. Always remember that, you got it?"

"Thank you, Kahuna Olivia!" Hau grinned, "Professor! Are you coming with us?"

"No, I have my own business to attend to," Kukui replied, waving them off, "You see what's going on there, and we'll meet up at Ula'ula Island. Meet at Malie Garden, yeah?"

"Right!"

\---

Being on the Aether Paradise ferry was much different compared to the boat Kukui owned. Much smaller and a bit congested to Akihiro. He felt far too cramped and stayed close to the edges for some fresh air. Luckily, it was over quick and they arrived at the Aether Paradise.

"Here we are," Faba smiled, "Welcome to the Aether Paradise."

Akihiro and Hau looked around, seeming amazed by the place. "This is so cool!!" Hau shouted. "Everything's huge and shiny and amazing!!"

"The Paradise was created for conserving Pokémon," Faba continued, "And it has been outfitted with all the latest technology for that purpose. Downstairs, our teams work on developing new Poké Balls and more."

"...What kind of Poké Balls?" Akihiro asked, seeming confused, "We have a lot for every type and such... what more is there?"

"A lot my friend. A lot... Oh, I should mention you will not be able to use any of your Poké Balls within Aether Paradise. There's a signal throughout the facility to prevent them from functioning. It's to keep you from capturing any of the Pokémon we have here."

Faba began walking and the three followed him towards the elevator as a woman with pink glasses exited it.

"Oh, excuse me Mr. Faba," she said, "I didn't realize you had already returned."

Faba let out a huff, much like a child's, "Yes, excuse you! What was the meaning of that address. I have a title for a reason!"

"Pardon me, Branch Manager Faba."

"Thank you. Now I must go speak with the president about our conservation efforts on Akala. Show these children around, then take them to meet our president."

"Yes sir."

Faba stepped onto the elevator and headed up, leaving them with the strange woman.

"Welcome to Aether Paradise, Akihiro and Hau," She smiled, "My name is Wicke."

Akihiro's eyes widened, "You know who we are?" He asked, looking confused.

She laughed, "One of our employees told me about your meeting on Akala. That's how. And Hau, I heard of your protection of the Pokémon there as well. Thank you."

Hau grinned, his arms behind his head. "Aw shucks, it was nothing! Pokémon deserve to be treated with great respect!"

"I'll show you around here. The main entrance is above us, please come with me." The four boarded the elevator and headed up to the main entrance. There were people and their Pokémon together, along with a couple of the members healing the Pokémon.

"You and Hau are both Trial-goers, correct? Are you hoping to become champions? Though, you two look a little old for just starting..."

"Well, I was waiting for the right time to go on my adventure!" Hau replied, grinning, "And I wanted to go when I was 11, but there was too much goin' on and it just kinda slipped away from me... So now I'm starting it!"

"...I actually just moved here..." Akihiro replied, "This... is my first Pokémon Adventure actually..."

"I see... How about we head to the conservation area upstairs now?"

 _'She seems uncomfortable...'_ Akihiro thought. As soon as they reached the area, Hau clapped his hands together excitedly, his eyes sparkling. 

"Wow!"

"Here, Pokémon targeted by Team Skull are kept. And we try to support the Pokémon that need a little extra protection. Like poor Corsola, they're over hunted by Toxapex..."

"My Tutu says that nature's got its cruel side, just like it has its good side," Hau replied, "But, can you guys really protect all the Pokémon out there??"

"We try our hardest. But it's very difficult to judge how much humans should try to affect nature. Too much can do as much damage as too little."

She smiled at them, "President Lusamine should be up ahead now. Please go meet her."

Akihiro and Hau exchanged a glance as they walked around the area, looking for the President. Soon, they stumbled upon an area with a woman. She had long blond hair and a white dress and was surrounded by a couple of Pokémon. Akihiro squinted, trying to find out why she looked familiar.

"My sweet Pokémon..." she said softly, smiling at them, "I promise to keep you safe..." she seemed to hear them approach and turned around to see them.

"Oh. You must be Akihiro and Hau," She greeted, "Welcome to the Aether Paradise, a private island owned by the Aether Foundation. I am the president, Lusamine. I'm so glad we got to meet."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Alola!"

Lusamine smiled, "Ahh, I'm so glad there are people like you that travel around the islands to learn more about Pokémon..." her expression darkened, "But... there are also those unfortunate people who harm Pokémon for their own selfish reasons... That's why I'm here, to be a mother to all those poor Pokémon and shower them with love."

"Mother?" Hau repeated, "But you're not even that much older than us. How do you do all this?"

Lusamine laughed, "Oh you sweet boy, I'm well over 40 my dear."

"You are?" He laughed, at first not processing her words, before he suddenly looked shocked, "You're over 40?!"

"Hehe, the right style does wonders dear. Hmm... you know you two, your style is a bit... wanting. Perhaps I should take you out and help you pick a smashing outfit sometime."

Akihiro narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to work an image into his brain. She even sounded familiar, despite it being a faint familiarity. Hopefully she didn't know he was staring, or maybe she did and thought he was wondering how she looked like she was a young adult.

"Wait, like the stuff you wear? No I don't think anyone else could pull off your look... Well, maybe Lillie could..."

Lusamine's eyes widened, her expression turned a bit... cold. "Don't you worry. Leave it to me. Trust me, children would all be much happier if they'd only listen to the adults around them..."

_'Could she be...'_

A rumbling throughout the building caused surprise among everyone. Alizeh stepped closer to Akihiro to keep the boy on his feet. They all looked around before Wicke stepped up. "Did that... happen on the lower floor...?" She mumbled.

Before their very eyes, a large hole appeared in front of them, bright light and strong wind filling the room. They watched as a creature emerged from the hole, and Akihiro immediately recognized it.

_'Th-that's the creature I saw... in the first vision...'_

Akihiro's body shook with fear, wanting to be as far away from it as possible. It looked above them and soon was standing right in front of them. It erupted a loud cry, before Lusamine spoke.

"Did you come... from another world...?"

"Miss Lusamine!" Hau called, "Stand back! That... that thing's not right!"

Lusamine shook her head, but didn't answer him.

Akihiro finally swallowed the lump in his throat and approached the creature cautiously. _'This thing needs to be taken down...'_ he thought, looking at Alizeh, _'because I know it's dangerous...'_

"Alizeh, you and I have to weaken this thing! We can't let it loose!"

"Empol!" Alizeh immediately rushed towards the creature, slashing it and backing up quickly to charge up his Hydro Pump. Before he could attack again, the creature looked back at the rift, noticing it was shrinking.

"Niiiii!" It cried, and immediately headed towards the hole before disappearing. Alizeh's eyes widened before he stopped his attack. "Empoleon?" He walked back over to Akihiro.

"...So it's true..." Lusamine said softly, "...I still need that Pokémon... I need to get it back." Akihiro turned to find Lusamine with a wicked grin. "That creature we just saw... That was an Ultra Beast!! It looked like it was suffering, like it was painful to be in this strange place... I can't bear to see that happen! I will catch it and I will love it!"

She turned around, and the image in Akihiro's mind cleared up. He saw a flash of the woman in his first vision, and it lined up with Lusamine's back. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, and it became rapid. Alizeh pat his back, trying to relax the boy.

"Akihiro?" Hau asked, waving a hand in front of his face, "We're leaving. Miss Lusamine is having someone take us to the next island."

"O-Oh... right..."

Riding down the elevator, Akihiro caught a glimpse of Lusamine's face. She had the same wicked expression.

\---

Sitting on the boat, Akihiro had taken the seat next to the window to watch the night sky. Hau was already chomping down on one of the malasadas Wicke had given him for their journey to Ula'Ula Island.

"My heart's still kinda racing, y'know?" He said between bites, "I mean, the Ultra Wormhole is real... and the Ultra Beasts too! There's so much about our world that we don't know yet! I can't wait to tell Prof. Kukui and Burnet!!"

Akihiro only nodded, watching the scenery pass by. He'd have Alizeh take a boat ride back to Melemele when they got to Ula'Ula.

"I'll bet we discover more new things on Ula'Ula island too." Hau put his hand on Akihiro's shoulder, "But... you looked a little startled after seeing the Ultra Beast, are you okay?"

Akihiro slowly looked up at Hau, "Hau..." he said softly, "Do me a favor... Do not trust Lusamine..."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Listen... I can't be completely honest but... I've always had these gut feelings when I was little, and they're pretty much always right... just, trust me, please..."

Hau seemed to notice the worry in his eyes. "...Okay. Here," Hau smiled, handing him a malasada, "I trust you Akihiro. Now eat some Malasada, cause you and I both know if you don't, I'll eat them all before we get to the island..."

Akihiro laughed, feeling a bit better. He took the malasada from Hau and the two began to eat. _'Ula'ula Island... Here we come.'_


	16. Ula’ula Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Aether Paradise was a blessing to Akihiro, and soon they arrive at Ula’Ula Island. Before the day ends, he takes a picture of the sunset and sees something in the lower corner of the photo.

When the pair stepped off the boat on Ula'ula island, Hau shouted "Land ahoy!!" like he had on Akala. He looked around, grinning. 

"Ula'ula Island is like another different place than Melemele or Akala."

Akihiro chuckled, looking around, "Different Island, different sights." He was feeling much better after their boat ride.

"Yeah! Hey, let's have a battle. I want my Pokémon to have a breath of new fresh air!"

"Sure, why not." 

The two stood apart from each other, each holding a Poké Ball.

"Sorbet! Let's go!"

"Rosemary here we go!"

Hau grinned, "Rosemary's a Lycanroc?"

"Yup. Sorbet's a Raichu?" 

"You know it!"

Rosemary looked back at Akihiro, who nodded at her. "Start off with a Tackle, then a Bite!"

"Awoooo!"

"Sorbet! Dodge and use Electro Ball!"

"Raichu!" 

\---

After their friendly battle, the pair headed for Malie Garden to find the professor. Not before healing at the Pokémon Center though. "Why does the professor want us to meet him at a garden anyways?" Hau asked.

"No idea," Akihiro replied, stretching his arms, "Maybe the scenery is nice?"

They headed into the garden area, "Whoa!" Hau exclaimed, "Its so nice here! I’ll bet the Pokémon that live here are cool!”

"There's the professor," Akihiro pointed to a nearby building, under an umbrella Kukui was sitting. They headed for the professor, calling out for him. 

"Prof. Kukui!"

He glanced up in their direction, noticing the excited look on Hau's face. He laughed softly, "Hau, your eyes are shining much brighter than usual. What's up?"

Akihiro glanced at Hau, noticing he looked excited. "...An Ultra Beast..." Was all Akihiro could get out before Hau interrupted him.

"Professor! Ultra Beasts are real!" Hau exclaimed, "The Ultra Wormhole opened right in front of us and WHOOSH! Out came an Ultra Beast!"

"Woo! You got to see the Ultra Wormhole and an Ultra Beast?" Kukui said, his eyes wide, "That's amazing!" He smiled at the pair, "Maybe someday, we'll be able to go through the Ultra Wormhole..."

Akihiro bit his lip, "Maybe..." he replied.

"Well, your next trial is up on Mount Hokulani! You can catch the bus on Route 10 to get there, yeah. I'll be waiting for you there."

"Thank you," The two nodded, and Kukui headed off.

"Akihiro, you go on without me," Hau said, grinning, "I've got a hot date with a Malasada Shop!! Oooh I wonder what flavors they have here!!" 

He laughed softly, waving to Hau as he headed off. Akihiro glanced up at the sky.

 _'...I really... Don't want to go through the Ultra Wormhole...'_ he thought, heading out of the garden.

As he headed towards the next route, Lillie stopped him before he could go. "Akihiro..." She said softly, "May I... ask you something?"

Nebby piped up, seeming to add to her question. “Peeeew!”

"Is it about Nebby and the Ruins?" He asked, "I've noticed you've been trying to go to each one..."

"Yes," She nodded, "I... I wanted to take Nebby to the Ula'ula ruins but... they're located deep in a large desert... I don't want to ask that much of you. Instead, will you accompany me to the Malie Library?"

"Of course. Let's go. And you stay in that bag Nebby," He laughed softly, "I see you trying to get out a little."

Nebby seemed to laugh, having been caught. He snuggled back into his bag, feeling content. Akihiro and Lillie headed towards Malie Library, however... he and Lillie ended up getting separated. 

"Lillie?" He called out, looking around for her, "Lillie!"

Esmeralda popped out of her Poké Ball, suddenly wanting to run around. Akihiro noticed she would sometimes have a burst of energy and it just had to run its course. 

"Stay close to me while you're running around," He said, "I've already lost Lillie and I don't wanna lose you too."

"Muuud!" 

As she was running around, he finally caught Lillie walking up to him. "Akihiro!" She called, quickening her pace. 

"Lillie, where'd you go?" Esmeralda began running around her, grinning up at Lillie. 

"I'm sorry... I got lost cause I wasn't paying attention and I went into the apparel shop and they had one outfit last so I bought it and..." she sighed, "Well... the shopkeeper gave me directions and I guess it was for the best..."

"Mudsdaleeeee!" A shout of a Pokémon running towards them caused Lillie to panic, her first thought to hide behind Akihiro, while he glanced up and saw a Mudsdale running at them. 

"Mudbray!" Esmeralda called out, happily bouncing around the Pokémon as it stopped in front of them.

"Ah, hello Akihiro," Hapu laughed softly, "It’s been awhile. Excuse Mudsdale here scaring ya, it must've wanted to say hi." She glanced at Lillie, "Who's this?"

"O-Oh. Hello..." Lillie moved out from behind Akihiro and waved, "My name is Lillie."

"It's nice to meetcha, Lillie. Mudsdale next time, walk so ya don't scare nobody. See you two later." She and her Pokémon headed off, continuing on their own journey.

"Esmeralda, back in your Poké Ball. I can't have you running around in the library."

Akihiro put her back into her Poké Ball and he and Lillie headed inside. "Do you know the name of the book you're looking for?"

"No, but it is an old book. It has the myths and legend about the Alola region's legendary Pokémon..."

The two headed upstairs, checking around for the book Lillie had in mind. Although, Akihiro didn't know what to look for, but he tried his best. 

"It must be a very valuable book..." Lillie mumbled, "So I'm not sure if I'll be able to take it out of the library..."

A young girl with short purple hair and a blue dress giggled slightly, walking close to them. "Is this what you're looking for, Princess?" She called, pointing to an open book on the table. Lillie headed towards the table, sitting down.

"Oh yes! It's titled The Light of Alola. I guess... I'll read it aloud, okay..?" She cleared her throat and began reading, " _The empty sky broke asunder, a hole appearing where had been none. A single beast appeared from in it. It was named the beast that calls the sun. A few moments passed, and another followed through, the beast that calls the moon._ "

Akihiro could vividly picture everything she read, except for the images of the two beasts appearing from what he could only assume was the Ultra Wormhole.

" _The ancient kings sang their thanks for Solgaleo and Lunala with song of flute. Two tones rang out across the altar— a perfect pair, even after mute._ "

The girl smiled at Lillie, "Isn't it great?? My dad's books are all great!"

"What?" Lillie looked surprised, "Well, I mean yes, the book is wonderful, but you say your father... isn't this book really old...?"

She laughed again, "Yeah. It belonged to my father. Our family used to be basically royalty."

Lillie nodded, understanding her father hadn't written it, but instead it was owned by him instead. "Akihiro, thank you for coming her with me," She said, smiling at him, "I think... I'll stay here. But, I know you have an Island Challenge to get back to. Good luck!" 

"Thank you."

\---

On Route 10, Akihiro had some friendly battles with some fellow trial goers while the sun began to set. He smiled, there was something about sunset that he really enjoyed. "Rotom," he called to the Pokémon, "Can you take a picture of the sunset?"

"Zzzt! Sure thing!" Rotom positioned himself so the picture would look nice, and snapped a photo. He pulled it up on the screen to show Akihiro. "Howzzz thizzz?" He asked. Akihiro glanced at the photo, smiling at it before staring a bit confused. He could see the trace of a Pokémon in the lower corner, but couldn't see anything when he looked towards it.

"Huh..." He moved towards the place he had Rotom take the picture and noticed something in the grass. He kneeled down, getting a better look. A Ghastly was lying down, seeming terribly injured. When it noticed Akihiro, it began to panic, not being able to move away quickly. 

"Hey hey," He said in a calm voice, immediately pulling out Bernadette's Poké Ball, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help." He let the Bernadette out, and she looked up at Akihiro. "This Ghastly seems skittish. Can you talk to it so it knows I'm not a threat?"

Bernadette nodded, sitting down in front of the Ghastly. Akihiro waited patiently for their conversation to end, all while talking to Rotom. Bernadette gently picked up the Ghastly, despite her small size, and waddled over to Akihiro. 

"Alright little Ghastly," He said, taking her from Bernadette and standing up, "We'll get you healed up and ready to go, okay?"

"Ghastly..." It mumbled, closing it's eyes.

"Bernadette, Professor Kukui will have to wait. We have to get this Ghastly to the Pokémon Center."

"Bag! Bagon!" The two walked quickly towards the Pokémon Center, making sure the Ghastly wouldn't be hurt. While waiting for Nurse Joy to treat the Pokémon, Akihiro had Esmeralda come out and play with Bernadette, as she still had a lot of energy. 

"Muuud!"

"Bagon!" 

The two ran around, making sure to stay close to Akihiro. He smiled, taking a sip of his drink he got at the cafe while waiting. He glanced up at the glowing sign, awaiting for it to turn off so he could check up on the Ghastly.

When he noticed it turn off, he had Bernadette and Esmeralda return to their Poké Balls and headed into the room. "How is she?" He asked, moving towards the table.

"Much better now," Nurse Joy replied, smiling at him, "Although, she does have a bit of permanent damage..."

Akihiro looked down at the Ghastly, "I... don't see anything."

"Well... You can't now. If she evolves, you'll notice it."

The Ghastly looked up at Akihiro, "Ghast! Ghastly!" She called, moving towards him. He laughed softly as she tried to hug him. "Hehe, you're welcome," He said, patting her head, "Hmm... How about this: You wanna come with me and my Pokémon? You don't have to battle unless you want to. Do you want to?"

"Ghastly!" She nodded, sticking out her tongue happily. He laughed, grabbing a Poké Ball for her, "Here you go." He tapped it to her head, watching as it quickly signaled a capture.

"Hmm..." He let her out as he decided on a name. "Rotom, any suggestions?"

"Zzzt! I think... Opheliaaaa!" He replied, and the Ghastly immediately got excited. 

"Ghast! Ghastly!!" She called, moving around happily.

Akihiro laughed, "Okay, Ophelia it is! Welcome aboard our team!"


	17. Big Bad Boss of Team Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro finally meets the leader of Team Skull. He’s... not what Akihiro expected.

Ophelia was not ready for battle just yet, she was still recovering and Akihiro didn't want to rush her. So instead, he let her rest in her Poké Ball while he headed to the bus stop in route 10. Though, when he got there, he found two Team Skull grunts trying to remove the sign.

"What... Are you doing?" He called, and the two turned around.

"What? You ain't never seen someone try to take a bus stop?" One called.

"Get your own stop to steal!" The other added, and the two immediately threw out their Pokémon: A Golbat and an Alolan Raticate.

Akihiro let out a sigh, letting out Esmeralda and Bernadette. "Let's go you two. Esmeralda, attack the Raticate, Bernadette, you go for the Golbat!"

The two nodded, and began to coordinate with one another to defeat the two grunts. They would glance back at Akihiro, making sure they would do the moves he asked, and quickly defeated the Pokémon.

"Yo! Think about the bus drivers!" One shouted at him, "If we took this stop, they can just chill out!"

"...Esmeralda, get them to move with Bulldoze." 

"Mud!"

Akihiro picked up Bernadette and kept his footing on the ground as Esmeralda began shaking it, causing the grunts to fall down.

"Uwah! Okay we're going we're going!" The two got up and fled, running straight past Prof. Kukui.

"...Can you explain what just happened?" He asked, "Two Team Skull grunts just fled right past me in a hurry, yeah."

"Nothing to it," Akihiro replied, looking up as the bus came down to get them.

\---

Akihiro breathed in the air on the mountain, looking up at the night sky. He decided that after he finished this trial, he would take a break for the night and wait for tomorrow to come. Kukui brought him towards the railings, facing the other mountain in the distance.

"That's the tallest mountain in Alola, yeah," Kukui explained, leaning on the railing, "Mt. Lanakila. The peak is a sacred place, the closest you can get to the Legendary Pokémon of Alola. And at that peak, that's where Alola's Pokémon League will be built!"

"Oh?" Akihiro looked up at him, "Is it almost finished?"

"Yes. Our traditional ways were battling the Kahunas in a row after you've finished your trials, and I value them a lot. But it's time for a Champion the whole world can recognize!"

He smiled at the professor, "Sounds nice. I'm going to head to the Trial." He headed straight for the observatory, noticing someone was standing there. Kukui had followed him.

"Hey there!" Kukui called, grinning at the stranger.

He laughed, "You're still as fired up as ever, huh 'Royal'?"

Kukui laughed, "Akihiro, this is Molayne. Molayne, Akihiro. He runs the observatory here, but he's not the Trial captain."

"I was the Trial captain once, my masked friend. I handed it off to my cousin. Please, come in."

"Before you two go, Molayne, the names Kukui! I dunno who this Masked Royal you're talking about! Akihiro, I'll head back to Malie Garden to make sure Hau gets up here too y'know." As he took off, Akihiro laughed softly.

"You never really mentioned Masked Royal..." he said, laughing.

Molayne nodded, "Yes I know. He likes to keep up that act to others. Head right in and go straight okay?"

Akihiro nodded, heading into the observatory. He headed straight into the first door, and then the second one. Inside the last room was a small boy with orange hair and a pikachu tail scarf.

"...You're getting close to your goal..." he mumbled, looking up at Akihiro. "I'm Sophocles... Let's get started."

"Here?"

"Yes. I made a machine to summon the Totem Pokémon... Good thing you're here, I need a test subject..." Sophocles moved towards his machine and pressed a couple of buttons, although there was no sound they could here, he knew it had started.

"Alright, now the Totem Pokémon should—" Before he could finish his sentence, the power shut off and they were left in total darkness. "Shoot! Did I blow a fuse?!" He sighed, "Too much power I guess... but the totem Pokémon is probably on its way now... so uh... I'm the meantime while we're waiting, I'll uh... I have some glow sticks..."

He reached into his pocket, and grabbed a couple of unbroken glow sticks and handed some to Akihiro.

"Thank you," Akihiro said, quickly breaking them and shaking them. The room began to light up faintly of different colors, red, yellow, blue, etc. “So tell me, Sophocles, how long have you been the Trial Captain?”

”oh... not long. I’m really new at it...”

Finally, they heard the door open, and a Pokémon let out a loud cry. "Vikaaaa!!" It cried, and they moved their glow sticks towards it. They could see the large Pokémon know as Vikavolt in front of them. Akihiro grinned, "Rosemary! Let's go!"

"Awooo!!" 

"Rosemary! Hit it with a Rock Tomb!" 

With Rosemary being a rock type, Akihiro knew this battle would be a bit easier for him. Vikavolt tried to attack, but Rosemary was much quicker and dodged the attacks. When it called for help, he glanced at her and the two began to move for a Z-Move before the Pokémon could come. Although there wasn't much room, the damage was still the same, and the Vikavolt fainted.

Sophocles' mouth hung open, noticing how quickly Akihiro and Rosemary took care of the Vikavolt. "Wh-Whoa!" He gasped, "You beat it so easily!"

"Rosemary is a rock type," He explained, "Rock beats Electric—“

Right when he was finishing his sentence, the lights flashed on. "Oh, the lights are back!" As soon as the lights came on, Molayne came rushing in. "Soffy!" He said smiled, picking up his cousin happily.

"Big Mo!" 

"Nice work, Captain!" Molayne's smile grew, "Your experiment was a success! And you helped Akihiro through his trial." He put Sophocles down, patting his head. "Your machine uses too much electricity, so we need some assistance from Charjabug and make some improvements, huh?"

Sophocles nodded, grinning proudly, "Akihiro, here, you earned this Z-Crystal. It's the Electrium Z." He handed the Z-Crystal to Akihiro, and showed him how to do the Z Movement.

"Oh, and Akihiro, take this one with you too." Molayne handed him another one, "This one's for Steel Moves. That used to be my job when I was the Captain."

"Thank you both so much," He said, smiling at them. He let out a yawn, stretching his arms. "I'm going to call it a night."

"Oh, before you go," Molayne handed a mask to him, "Kukui left this. Can you bring it to him before you rest?" He winked, “Tell him I said he should be more careful.”

Akihiro chuckled, heading out of the building. He would've preferred to rest, but he figured taking care of his errand first would mean he wouldn't have to do it tomorrow

\---

Walking into Malie Garden, Akihiro wasn't quite sure what to expect. He figured the professor would've been sitting down where he was before, not in a "standoff" with Team Skull.

"You say you wanna make a Pokémon League??" A grunt asked, "You got rocks in your skull??"

Kukui grinned, holding out his hand, "Four Turns!"

"Huh?"

"That's how many it'll take to beat you two! I'll take you on in a Battle Royal, yeah!"

"Battle Royal, huh?" A cold voice called from on the bridge, and Akihiro moved slightly to see his face. "Nice idea there, Kukui. Ya can beat down 3 Pokémon at once."

He walked down and the grunts moved out of the way. He went up in Kukui's face and said "Big Bad Guzma is here..." he laughed loudly.

"We have an exciting bout for y'all tonight! Opposing corner is Professor Kukui! This corner's the Boss of Team Skull, the hardest guy around, Guzma!" His expression hardened, but he kept his grin. "Here we are Kukui..." He said softly, "Fellow rejects who could never be captains... We have such shit traditions, I think it's about time we make something new for ourselves. Trust me, I get that."

He scoffed, "But we got no need for a Pokémon League, Kukui. You an’ I both know that."

"Speak for yourself Guzma," Kukui's expression never faltered, "I chose not to become a captain. I had other dreams. I wanted to know what moves would beat old Hala, and I finally found what I was looking for."

He grinned, "The strongest moves you can use, are the ones a Trainer and their Pokémon choose together, in the heat of the moment, when it really counts. That's when I knew I had to make a Pokémon League, Guzma." While he was talking, Akihiro had been moving closer to the two. "Prove you're not all just talk—“

"And battle me," Akihiro interrupted, grabbing a Poké Ball, "You're the boss of these jokers, let's see your real power." 

"Oh, Alola Akihiro!"

Guzma looked a bit surprised, but laughed, "You want me to beat you down willingly?" He glanced at Akihiro, noticing his Z-Ring, and his smile faded. "...You've got a Z-Ring, huh?"

"What's it to you?"

"...Why do you bother with this shitty Island Challenge, huh kid? What's the point of it?"

Akihiro clenched his teeth, "...Personal thing. Now shut it and battle me."

"What fire... Fine, if it's a beat down you want, then that's what you'll get!"

Akihiro immediately let out Bernadette as Guzma kneeled and let out his Pokémon, Rotom told him it was called Golisopod. "Bernadette, use flame thrower quickly!"

"Dodge it yo, and attack!"

The Golisopod let out a cry as it dodged the flames and immediately hit Bernadette with force. She got up quickly and shook herself off.

"Again!" Guzma called, and Golisopod was charging at her again.

"Bernadette move! Quickly!"

She looked up at the other Pokémon, knowing it was about to strike. "BAGON!" She let out a loud cry and began glowing. Akihiro grinned, knowing she was evolving. The Golisopod backed up, and as the light faded Bernadette called to it. "Shelgon!"

"Alright Bernadette!" Akihiro called, "Flamethrower!" Guzma's Pokémon was too slow to dodge, and within a few minutes, both his Pokémon had fainted. Akihiro had won.

Guzma stood up, before shouting "Guzma! What is wrong with you!!" He glared at Akihiro, "Akihiro, wasn't it? I'll remember you... As someone I'll be happy to beat down anytime!!"

He shoved his way through Kukui and Akihiro, the grunts following behind quickly. Akihiro couldn't make out the words he was mumbling to himself, but they didn't sound good.

"Wooo those were some great moves, Akihiro!" Kukui said, grinning at him, "Nice job taking him down."

"You're welcome," Akihiro glanced back at the entrance of the garden, "it wasn’t as hard as I was expecting..."

"Oh! I almost forgot! This here is for you!" Kukui handed him a Z-Crystal, "This Z-Crystal here is specially for your starter's final evolution, Primarina! It gets a special Z-Move."

"I actually have something for you too, Kukui," Akihiro laughed softly, handing him the mask, "Here you go. I was told to tell you to be more careful.”

"Ah!" Kukui immediately snatched the mask from him, "The Masked Royal is mask-less! I'll have this returned to him as soon as I find him!" Akihiro had to stifle his laughs, and fixed his expression. 

"So... have you seen Lillie?" Kukui asked, trying to change the subject.

"Right here," Lillie called, walking up to them with Acerola.

"Which means Hau is at a malasada shop, correct?" Akihiro asked, yawning again. "Maybe he'll fall asleep there..." he shut his eyes for a second, stretching his arms, and when he opened them he was alone. He blinked, glancing around at his surrounds.

 _'Why... are these becoming more frequent...'_ He thought, trying to get himself out of his "funk." He looked around, finally noticing something. He saw Lillie, she looked terrified. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but he could see two Team Skull grunts by her side.

"I'll go with you..." was the only thing he managed to hear, "Just don't hurt Nebby anymore."

He felt himself shaking, and he fell to his knees, his breathing becoming rapid. _'What do I need to know???'_ His thoughts felt too loud for him, like someone was screaming them in his ear, and finally, he could hear something other than his own thoughts.

"Akihiro!" Lillie, Hau, Kukui and Acerola were looking down at him. He slowly looked up at them, noticing he was no longer in Malie Garden. Instead they were in the Pokémon Center, and he was sitting down in a chair.

"When... when did we get here?" Akihiro asked, looking at them. He looked pale to the others, and very disoriented. "We were just in Malie Garden..."

"Dude you basically blacked out!" Hau said, "We've been trying to get you to actually focus for about 20 minutes!”

"Wow..." He faked a laugh, "I must've been more tired than I thought." He carefully stood up, stretching his arms, "Thanks, I'm gonna get a room and call it a night." He waved to them as he headed out slowly, the others exchanging worried glances at each other. 

"Something... is really wrong with him..." Hau said softly, his usual smile gone, "I hope he's okay..."


	18. Final Team Members!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro’s Team grows to the maximum when he takes on his next Trial.

The next day, Akihiro woke up feeling a bit... off, so to speak. His latest vision was making him a little nervous, but he proceeded on to his next Trial Site. Acerola had Kukui leave a message with Rotom for him to head to the Aether House. She had a trial captain open the barricades for him and he was on his way, with Ophelia and Esmeralda out and walking/floating with him. Though, right as he got through the barricade, he heard Hapu call out to him.

"Akihiro! Jus’ the person I was lookin' for!" She grinned at him, walking up with Mudsdale. Esmeralda immediately bounced towards Mudsdale, though she did try to see intimidating to it.

"Mud!" 

The Mudsdale stared at her, then back at Hapu. "Listen, if you're gonna travel about Ula'ula, you really oughta do it astride a Mudsdale. I can register one for ya one your Ride Pager, though, you could wait for Esmeralda to evolve—"

"Mudbray!" Esmeralda cried to Hapu, quickly shaking her head, "Mud! Mudbray!"

"Huh, lemme see if I get this right, you don't like the idea of evolving?" Hapu kneeled down to her height, noticing fire in Esmeralda's eyes. She grinned, "Well, Akihiro, do you got yourself an Everstone? Cause this little one's got the same fire in her eyes since the first time I saw her look at Mudsdale!"

"I don't, do you?" He asked, gently grabbing her collar, "I think I can attach one here."

"I got one for ya, always carry a few on me just fo’ this situation. And while ya do that, I'll register Mudsdale in your Ride Pager."

Akihiro took the Everstone from her, smiling as he fitted it into her collar. He placed it back around her neck as she bounced around happily, and Ophelia began laughing softly.

"Ghast! Ghastly!" 

Hapu laughed, handing him his Ride Pager back, "You've got some great Pokémon, Akihiro," She said, "I wish ya all good luck on your adventure."

\---

The area before Tapu Village was a bit small, but rather cozy. Akihiro smiled upon entry, it made him feel at ease.

"Akihiro!" He heard Hau's voice call out behind him, so he turned and looked. "I heard you helped Sophocles test his Totem Calling machine! Cool! I was test subject number 2!"

"Yeah, we were in the dark for a little," Akihiro replied, "Actually, I should introduce you to Ophelia." The Ghastly peeked from behind him, "She's a bit shy and wary, but she's really sweet." He held out a Rainbow Poké Bean to her, and she immediately gobbled it up.

"She's so cute!" Hau shouted happily, scaring Ophelia a little.

"You only have one volume, don't you?" The cold voice of Gladion cut their conversation as he walked down from the inn next to them. "Have you never heard that silence is golden?"

"Ah! It's Gladion!"

Gladion rolled his eyes, staring mainly at Akihiro. "Listen well, Team Skull is looking for a Pokémon called Cosmog." Akihiro's eyes widened, and Gladion seemed to notice. "Do you know something?"

"I-If we did we wouldn't tell you!" Hau shouted, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"It's not me you need to keep information from me," he glared at Hau, "But Cosmog isn't a strong Pokémon, it's the ability it has that makes it dangerous in the wrong hands. So whatever you two know about it, you'd better keep it safe."

He looked at Akihiro, "I'm counting on the two of you to protect it."

"Why should we trust you! You-You're a part of Team Skull too! You'll tell them—"

"Hau enough," Akihiro finally said, holding up his hand, "Go check out the Malasada shop if there's one here and relax. If not, go to the cafe in the Pokémon Center." 

"...Okay..." Hau took a deep breath and headed off.

He waited until Hau was out of his sight before looking back at Gladion. "Level with me, Gladion," Akihiro pat Ophelia's head, she was a bit intimidated by Gladion, "How and why does Team Skull know about Cosmog? And what ability does it have?"

Gladion grit his teeth, "It has the power to summon beasts so dangerous that few could ever stop them. As for Team Skull... I couldn't tell you how they found out."

Akihiro narrowed his eyes at him, "Then why do you know?" His head began to ache, "Damn it not now..." 

"Don't go fainting on me, I'd prefer not to carry you again."

Unlike his other visions, Akihiro wasn't in complete darkness, he could still see Gladion and some of their surroundings. The Ultra Beast he had seen before, both in his visions and at Aether Paradise returned, and looked as though it was going to attack. Several more of them appeared, and Akihiro shut his eyes. He rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the headache. 

"Null, pounce on him gently and snap him out of it." 

He felt a large weight on him and next thing he knew Gladion's Pokémon Null was sitting on him. "Please call off your Pokémon I can't breathe."

Null jumped off of him and back to Gladion, allowing Akihiro to sit up. "Thanks... that was... um..." He let out a sigh, standing up, "Look, I barely know you so I'll just say that I have these weird... visions I guess and sometimes I can pass out from them. So thanks for keeping me out of that..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "One last question..."

"What?"

"...No, never mind, I'll keep that one to myself," He laughed softly, having Ophelia return to her Poké Ball. Gladion quickly turned, returning Null back to its Poké ball, but Akihiro could swear he could see a hint of a smile on his face.

"Good luck," Gladion mumbled, "I'm counting on you to protect Cosmog."

Akihiro nodded, "I will." The two parted ways and Akihiro made his way to Tapu Village while Gladion went... somewhere else. When he got to Tapu Village, he had to immediately run to the Pokémon Center to take cover from the rain under its roof. He let out a sigh, holding his hand out towards the rain to let a couple droplets just land on his skin.

"Aue! Akihiro!" He heard Hau's voice, and saw the boy jumping in the rain. "Look over here!" He had calmed down from their encounter with Gladion and was standing next to the Pokémon Center, where a few construction workers were standing. "This must be the entrance to the soon-to-be Pokémon League!" He grinned happily, and Akihiro couldn't help but smile along.

“It’s been gonna be great! I can’t wait to challenge it!!” Hau jumped happily in the rain, smiling at Akihiro, “Oh! I also got to get a treat at the Café earlier! Now my stomach is full and I’m ready for anything!”

Akihiro chuckled, "Glad you’re feeling better. I'm going to head to the Aether House, are you coming?" He looked in his backpack, trying to find a jacket or umbrella. He finally found an umbrella and opened it up. "There's room for two under here."

Hau laughed and shook his head, "I'm good running in the rain!"

Akihiro shook his head, beginning to laugh, "Suit yourself. Don't complain when you get a cold." He began running towards the Aether House, being followed by Hau. Though, he immediately regretted it the moment he got there, completely out of breath and a bit pale. He leaned his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Hau patted his back, a little nervous from the time he witnessed Akihiro faint on him. They were silent, but he put a thumbs up when he was okay and stood up slowly.

"Thanks," was the only word said between them before entering the Aether House.

"Wooo! Acerola! You here??" Hau called out.

"Strangers!" Two little kids came rushing out, each with their own Pokémon, "That means battle!"

"What? Why?!" Hau asked, "We just got here!"

"When Acerola's away we protect our home! Let's go!"

Both of the boys went easy on the two kids, they were very young after all and inexperienced trainers, they seemed to have fun battling the two. Hau had won his battle, yet the little girl's Yungoos was still gnawing on his leg gently.

"Hehe! He likes you!"

"I'm back!" Acerola came bursting in the door happily, "Oh Akihiro! Hau! Excuse me, I was on a shopping spree!"

"Hehe, no worries!" Hau grinned, the Yungoos had finally stopped biting him.

"Where's Lillie?" Akihiro asked, seeming a bit nervous.

"Don't fret! She's with Hapu. They'll be here soon. While we're waiting, let's get your trials done. You... did know I'm the captain, right?"

"I had a feeling."

"Head to Route 14. That's where my trial is located. I'll meet you there."

Akihiro nodded, heading outside the Aether House.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing! Stop it right now!!" Lillie's terrified voice could be heard from outside the Aether House.

A Team Skull grunt and his Drowzee were intimidating the girl, "Your bag was moving! I ain't gonna ignore that! So gimme that Pokémon in that bag now! If you’re hiding it it must be worth a lot!!" 

Lillie immediately pulled her bag behind her, her body shaking. “Please just... just leave me alone!” "Fine. We'll do this the hard way, yo! Drowzee! Attack her!"

"Drow!"

Lillie braced herself for the attack, and shut her eyes, completely terrified. Before the blow could strike, she instead was met with Akihiro standing in front of her, his body shielding her and his arm blocking the attack from himself. He glared at the grunt as the smoke cleared.

"Akihiro!" Lillie immediately smiled, relieved.

"Aw what are you, her knight in shining armor??"

"I suggest you run," Akihiro said softly, though his voice was rather intimidating. Outside of their Poké Balls were Ophelia, Kaimana, and Rosemary. Each of them had their own form of a growl, and they got closer to the grunt.

"Y-Yo! Three on one ain't fair!" 

"Then. RUN." 

He grabbed his Drowzee and sprinted in the other direction. Akihiro let out a sigh, and all three Pokémon began to laugh and jump around with one another. 

"Thank you Akihiro..." Lillie let out a sigh of relief, "I just wanted to see what it was like to feel like a Trainer and— Oh! Your arm!"

Akihiro glanced down at his arm, it was bruised and now bleeding slightly. _'Shit...'_ He thought, reaching in his bag. "Kaimana, do me a favor," He mumbled, grabbing a couple of bandages, "Can you spray water on this for me?"

He had Kaimana wash it out, making himself ignore the pain of the water on his wound, then quickly dried it up and bandaged it. "I'm okay," He finally said, "Lillie, maybe you should take a rest at the Aether House."

"Yes yes!" Acerola called, having just stepped outside, "Lillie, take a break and maybe a nap. Akihiro, you follow me! We're going to my Trial Site!"

\---

"It's so quiet..." Akihiro mumbled, Ophelia floating by his side, "Take a picture of the Totem Pokémon... should be easy..."

"Ghastly!" Ophelia grinned, flying around happily in the dark.

**CRZT!**

“Sonuvabitch!” Both Akihiro and Ophelia jumped, a conveyor belt had begun to move. He slowly walked over to it and fired up the Poké Finder. Another Ghastly was playing around with the conveyor belt so he quickly snapped a picture of the Ghastly. It laughed, sticking its tongue out and him before disappearing. 

"Ghast! Ghastly!" Ophelia called to it, saying goodbye and they continued on their way. While walking, they spotted a glimpse of a Pikachu's tail.

 _'Pikachu isn't a Ghost type...'_ he thought, continuing on his way, _'Why is one here...?'_

Before his very eyes, a shopping cart began to move, and once again he snapped a photo of the Pokémon causing the problem, a Haunter. Ophelia began laughing and smiling, much to Akihiro's relief. Ophelia definitely felt comfortable around other Pokémon like her, and it was nice to see her less shy.

The last photo he took was of a Gengar, who made a face towards the camera just for them, but mainly for Ophelia.

"Ophelia," Akihiro said as the three Pokémon appeared next to the Gengar, "Would you like to play with the other Pokémon while I take on the Totem Pokémon?"

"Ghastly!" She replied, and the four immediately took off and began causing harmless mischief around the abandoned store. He laughed and headed towards the back room. As soon as he reached for the handle, he heard a **click!** and the doors unlocked by themselves. He entered the small room, and could feel something staring at him. The Poké Finder started up on its own and he took a look around the room. It was covered with photos of Pikachu. 

"Mimi!" He looked down and there it was. "Mimikyu!" He took a photo of it and it’ll jumped in joy. 

"Alright little one," Akihiro grabbed Rosemary's Poké Ball, "Let's do this!"

Mimikyu was clearly excited, a little too much, Rosemary got the first move in. She used Crunch to weaken it, however, Mimikyu had it's disguise serve as a decoy, so no damage was taken. Now that it had taken the damage, it was free to be attacked. 

"Rosemary! Use Crunch again, then we'll do a Z-Move!"

"Awoo!!"

With quick speed, and much determination, the two defeated Mimikyu and finished the trial. A picture of said Pokémon was in the Poké Finder. He stretched his arms and grinned, heading back out. "Ophelia! It's time to go!"

He looked around, the store was empty, until he saw the dolls in the corner moving again. He laughed, "Okay, come on out." Out popped Ophelia, the three other Pokémon, and two more. Though, what caught his eye was Ophelia, she had evolved into a Haunter in the span of the time between his trial and playing with the other Pokémon.

"Ophelia!" He finally noticed what Nurse Joy meant by her having permanent damage. One of her large spikes was torn, but she didn't seem bothered by it. "Look at you. You evolved while I was battling... Oh."

Akihiro could see the other two Pokémon clearly, one was a different Mimikyu, and the other behind it was a Shiny Golbat. Ophelia picked the two up, looking at Akihiro with "puppy-dog" eyes. "Haunter...?"

"The Ghastly, Haunter and Gengar can't leave," He said, "They're Acerola's Pokémon. But I supposed if these two want to come with us... I could take them with us." He grinned at them, "Do you two like to battle?"

The Mimikyu immediately began jumping happily, but the Golbat wasn't. She shook her head. "That's okay," He smiled, patting her head, "Instead, you can just come along for the ride. How does that sound?"

"Gol!"

"Alright! Welcome to our team... hmm... Ozul for you Mimikyu."

"Mimik!"

"And... Fauna for you, Golbat."

They waved goodbye to the other Pokémon, heading out of the shop, Ophelia still holding on to Ozul and Fauna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro gets a shiny golbat because I found it before a Mimikyu when I played moon as him.


	19. Po Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro has to run straight to the heart of Team Skull to retrieve a stolen Yungoos. He also learns an important truth about Lillie.

Akihiro let out a sigh, he was expecting a little bit of rest before heading to the Kahuna, instead when he got back to the Aether House with Acerola, Team Skull had returned and taken one of the younger children's Yungoos. The two were sobbing, clearly upset from the loss of their friend. He had to have his two new teammates, Ozul and Fauna, cheer them up. He had another run in with Plumeria, who said that if he wanted the Pokémon to return to the kid, he'd have to go to Team Skull's home base: Po Town.  
Alone.

"That's not fair!" Hau was angrily chomping down on a malasada. Even though he was mad, his stomach was rumbling and he needed to eat. "Akihiro going to Po Town by himself has to be a trap!"

"These people don't play fair, Hau," Akihiro replied, leaning against the wall, "It's normal."

"Po Town, huh..." Acerola bit her lip, "That town has become Team Skull's private playground... No one besides them really live out there. Route 15's your fastest way to get there, okay? Look for a man wearing a kimono and he'll help you get there. Though he may ask to play a little game first..."

Akihiro nodded and glanced at the two kids, "Ozul, back in your Poké Ball. You too Fauna. We're heading out." When the two were safe in their Poké Balls, Akihiro waved to his friends and headed out. He let out a sigh, _'These damn numbskulls...'_ he thought, heading towards the beach. There was a man with black hair wearing a white kimono and staring at the ocean. He seemed to hear Akihiro approach and turned around.

"You actually bothered coming to this sad old place...?" He asked, though he was smiling. "Hmm... I will flip a coin. Tell me, young one, will it be heads or tails...?"

"...Neither." Akihiro felt he didn't have time for this, so he didn't take it seriously. The man flipped the coin, and when he caught it, he laughed, "You are correct. I had intended to let a Wingull take it mid air. Allow me to reward you. Your Ride Pager please."

Akihiro rolled his eyes, handing him the Ride Pager. He smiled, typing something into it before handing it back to him. "Sharpedo is the new Pokémon. Use it well." He walked away slowly, not even saying goodbye. 

“...what a weird guy...” Akihiro headed towards the water and called for a Sharpedo. He smiled when it arrived, patting it's head gently. "Hehe, thanks for the ride friend," He said, hoping on, "Let's go!"

\---

Riding atop a Sharpedo was much rougher than Lapras, but Akihiro was alright despite it. He wasn't at Po Town, instead outside it. It was raining, so he had his umbrella for cover. He walked to the two grunts guarding the door to Po Town. They refused to let him in after seeing his Z-Ring, and headed inside. 

"You there..." a tired voice called out from behind him, "You're planing on entering Po Town... You don't look like you're part of Team Skull..."

"I'm not," He replied, "I'm here to get back a Pokémon they stole."

"Interesting... Listen, I'll get them to let you in. So have fun dealing with them..."

The rain inside Po Town's walls seemed much heavier than outside. Akihiro felt really cold but had nothing besides his umbrella for cover, so he had to deal with it. In the middle of the road was a barricade much like the Trial Captain ones. But instead there was spray paint of the Team Skull logo and two grunts standing behind it.

"Huh? What's this numbskull doing here?" One asked, squinting at him.

"Get that out of my way and take me to your boss. Otherwise my Pokémon will take care of you." He tapped on Ozul's and Ophelia's Poké Ball and the two burst out, each making intimidating faces. The two grunts immediately panicked. "Y-Yo! Ca-Call them off! We'll take you to Boss!"

They immediately moved the barricade and led him towards the mansion in the back, making other grunts move. They brought them inside and led him to the room Guzma was in. 

"Thanks," He opened the door and there sat Guzma in the middle of the spray painted room on a makeshift throne.

Guzma opened his eyes, grinning, "The hated Boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up... Yeah, big bad Guzma is here!" He crossed his arms, standing up, "I don't get ya, kid, but this is a change of pace. It ain't everyday someone comes straight to me for a beating!"

"I'm not here for you," Akihiro looked around, noticing the Yungoos struggling in a grunt's arms, "I'm here for that Pokémon."

"How sweet of you to help out that little girl..." Guzma sighed, moving towards him, "Can't ya just watch out for yourself and stay out of other people's business?!"

"I beat you once, I'll do it again. Now, are you going to give me that Pokémon or not?"

"Prove it and beat me. Come at me kid!" He threw out his Golisopod, and Akihiro sighed.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way. Ozul!" Akihiro sent out his Pokémon, who grinned mischievously. He had checked Ozul's moves before sending him into battle, noticing Thunderbolt was one of them. "Use Shadow Claw, and then Thunderbolt!"

"Mimik!"

Ozul charged quickly charged at the Golisopod, and struck, despite its attempts to dodge. "Yo! Attack it when it gets close again!" Guzma called, biting his lip. 

"Don't give it the chance! Back away to use Thunderbolt!"

"Mimikyu!" It seemed to charge up like a Pikachu would, and fired electricity at the other. With the Golisopod being half water type, the move was super effective and it fainted.

"Tch," Guzma let out a sound resembling a growl, before letting out his other Pokémon, an Ariados. Akihiro called back Ozul, instead allowing Kaimana to come out. Guzma laughed, "Water on Bug, huh?" He said, "Not too helpful for ya."

Akihiro began to move for a Z-Move with Kaimana. "Kaimana! Let's go!" 

"Hurry and attack while they're doing a Z-Move!"

The Ariados began moving towards Kaimana. It bit down harshly, but Kaimana refused to give up. Instead, he tried to force it off of him, to no luck, it kept its tight grip on him.

"Kaimana! Forgot the Z-Move! You have to get out of its grip!"

"Bri!" Kaimana's eyes had a sparkle to them, before he began glowing. During the blinding light, he managed to throw the Ariados down and knock it out before finishing his transformation.

"Primarina!" He cried, growling at the Pokémon. 

"Ari..." it tried to get up before collapsing to the ground. Guzma returned it to its Poké ball. He laughed bitterly before shouting "Guzma! What is wrong with you?!"

He looked towards the grunt, "Yo! Give the Pokémon back! NOW!!"

The grunt panicked and immediately dropped the Yungoos, who scurried towards Akihiro and jumped into his arms. "Yung!" It nuzzled against him, happy for the rescue. The grunt ran out after, terrified.

"I'm gonna beat you down one of these days!" He shouted, jabbing his thumb against his chest. "No matter whose help I need to do it! Ya hear me?!" He shoved his way past Akihiro, leaving the room. The Yungoos jumped out of Akihiro's arms and headed out as well. Before he left, Akihiro noticed a treasure chest full of Bug Z Crystals, and quickly grabbed one of them. _'Never know. This could be useful for later...'_ He then found the mansion empty, and when he stepped outside, the man from before was standing outside.

"Have I got you to thank for this..." the Yungoos was standing by the man, happily rubbing its head against his leg. Akihiro nodded, fiddling with his umbrella to get it to open. "This thing must've been scared half to death if it's glad to see a wretch like me... What a hassle..."

"Uncle Nanu!" Acerola's voice could be heard as the girl rushed towards the two, smiling. 

"Oh great... here comes more noise..."

The Yungoos ran up to her, nuzzling against her. "Ah! I'm sorry! You must've been so scared huh...?"

 _'A melancholic man like him is the uncle of someone as energetic as her...?'_ Akihiro thought.

"Akihiro! Thank you so much!" She patted his shoulder, not wanting to get him soaking wet like she was, "Uncle! You're a police officer aren't you? Are you sure you’re keeping an eye on everything here?" Acerola cracked a smile.

Nanu shrugged, "Mainly here for the cheap rent, and no one else is crazy enough to stay this close to Team Skull. At least they don’t bother me..."

"Uh huh. Sure Uncle. Let's go Yungoos! I'll get you back to the Aether House." The Yungoos jumped into her arms and the two headed off.  
Nanu and Akihiro watched them go, before Nanu silently headed off to his station while Akihiro called for a Charizard to take him back to the Aether House. It was much more dry there, so he could put his umbrella away. He looked up at the sky, the sun was beginning to set. 

"Lycan!" Rosemary had popped out of her Poké Ball when they landed, wanting to stretch her legs. He pat her head, noticing Acerola was waiting for them. "We're home!!" She called, "Yungoos has returned!"

They were expecting a "Welcome Home!" or even a just a happy vibe. Instead... everyone was in a panic. Hau and the two kids were backed into the corner, and the Yungoos immediately ran up to them.

"What happened! What's going on?!" Acerola cried.

"Hau, what happened while we were gone?" Akihiro asked. Hau had clearly been crying, but he refused to show it.

"A-Akihiro..." He mumbled, his lower lip trembling, "I-I'm sorry... I can't even make myself smile right now... Lillie... Lillie's gone!"

Akihiro's eyes widened, recalling his vision.  
_"I'll go with you... Just don't hurt Nebby anymore..."_  
He closed his eyes, trying to picture the two Team Skull people, finally realizing it was Plumeria and a Grunt. He grit his teeth, making a fist.

"Lycan! Lycanroc!!" Rosemary barked angrily, clearly upset. Hau explained what happened, and it matched up with what Akihiro had seen.

"I'm supposed to be a trainer..." Hau hung his head, his shoulders shaking, "But Lillie, she's not a trainer, and she still had to protect me..." he rubbed at his eyes, hiccuping, “How can I call myself a trainer after this?!”

"We have to go get her," Akihiro finally spoke, looking up at Hau, "I can go back to Po Town and—“

"It was Lillie who took Cosmog?!" Gladion came rushing in, looking furious.

"You know Lillie?!" Hau shouted, "Do you just know everyone here?!"

Gladion grabbed Akihiro's collar, Hau wasn't close enough, and pulled him close. "I told you to protect Cosmog!" He shouted at him, "Now we're all useless and weak because Cosmog and Lillie fell into their hands! Do you have any idea what the hell you let happen?!"

Rosemary was emitting a low growl, but stopped when Akihiro shook his head at her. He stared at Gladion, he was normally angry from what Akihiro noticed, but this was a panic-type anger. He gently placed his hand on Gladion's arm and said "Take me to Aether Paradise. Lillie and Cosmog are there, aren't they?" It had finally clicked in Akihiro's head, and Gladion confirmed it from how his furious expression immediately changed to surprise.

Gladion swallowed a lump in his throat and slowly released his grip on Akihiro, his anger seeming to leave him. "Yes... Hau and you will come with me, we're heading to Aether Paradise to save them."

"What?" Hau looked confused, finally moving towards the two when he felt it safe to. "Why would they be there?"

"They just will be! So are you ready to go or not?!"

Akihiro nodded, as did Hau. He returned Rosemary to her Poké Ball and the three set off on their mission.

 _'Lillie, Nebby... We're coming for you,'_ Akihiro thought, _'And we're going to stop your mother...'_


	20. Rush to Aether Paradise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro, Gladion, and Hau run to Aether Paradise to save Lillie and Nebby!
> 
> Gladion also learns a little more about Akihiro before they leave.

Before they could leave, Hau asked to stop by the Pokémon Center, he wanted to be fully prepared for what they were going to do. Akihiro and Gladion stood by the sea, neither speaking to one another for a bit. Akihiro was the one to break their silence.

"Gladion..." He glanced around, making sure it was just the two of them, "Lillie's your sister, huh?" 

"..."

"And Lusamine is your mother... I knew she looked familiar when I saw her..." He sat down, trying to reach the ocean with his leg. It was a habit he had as a kid, he really only did it when he felt a little awkward. "Hau mentioned Lillie to her briefly on accident, and she did not look happy. I thought it was weird at the time but now..."

"Stop talking." Gladion wouldn't look at him, but he could tell it wasn't a good subject for Gladion. So he obeyed and kept quiet.

A sigh behind them broke their silence again. "If only Team Skull could've just kept to themselves and their troublemaking to Po Town... it would've made my job a hell of a lot easier..."

Gladion turned, surprised to see the person behind them. "O-Officer Nanu..."

Akihiro stood up to see him, and Nanu slowly walked up to him. "Listen kid, I'm actually the Island Kahuna... Dunno why that Tapu picked someone as sorry as me but hey, each of them have their own reasons. I won't stop you for a battle against me, I know you're busy, so I believe you could beat me." Nanu held out a Z-Crystal to him. "This is the Darknium Z Crystal, and here's the Z-Move dance."

"Thank you, Kahuna Nanu."

"Just Nanu is fine. Now get going, and try not to destroy the whole place. I still would like to have a place to crash." He started walking away before coming to a stop again, "And you, Gladion... If you're really trying to get stronger like you say, then why're you dependin' on Team Skull eh?"

Gladion stared in shock as Nanu left. Akihiro looked at Gladion, noticing his pained expression. "...You want to be stronger huh...? Guess that's something we have in common..."

"...The hell are you talking about?"

Akihiro gave a soft smile, though Gladion could see the sadness in his eyes. "Well, the reason my mother and I came to Alola was for a fresh start. But... before we decided to come, I was really, really sick. Like, hospitalized sick. I've got a lot of problems that still haven't gone away, along with other things, and I always let it slow me down. It's the reason this Island Challenge is my first Adventure... And when we moved here, I wasn't expecting any changes until my mom had the Professor take me on this Challenge and get me to at least do it at my own pace. It never sat right with me that I let my body shut down the way it did..."

He breathed in the salty air of the sea, shutting his eyes, "I thought... It made me weak, even as a kid when it all started. I thought... if I wasn’t so weak, I could’ve gotten better. But when my body basically shut down, my mindset went with it and I didn't do a thing about it. So when she told me we were heading to Alola for better weather and all that, I dismissed it and never thought of it as a way to get me up and about again. Then she told me about the Island Challenge and... I ended up enjoying it far more than I thought I would. I've slowly been regaining my health and the spark I had when I wanted to be a Trainer as a kid..."

Gladion was silent, staring at the boy as he began to laugh softly, "Sorry, rambled on way more than I wanted to." Right as he finished, Hau ran up to the two.

"Akihiro! Gladion!"

Gladion's cold expression returned as he turned to Hau. "I swear if you say something about this being fun..."

Hau shook his head, his smile getting smaller, "No, I won't... If I had just been stronger, then Lillie..." He looked at the two of them, determination in his eyes, "I'm ready to do whatever it takes so that we get our smiles and our fun adventure back!"

"We need to get going," Akihiro glanced towards the ocean, in the distance he could see Aether Paradise, "...I have a bad feeling that we need to hurry."

Gladion had to drive the three of them on his boat. Well, Team Skull's boat to be more clear. Hau stared at Ula'ula Island, watching it get smaller and smaller, while Akihiro and Gladion kept their focus on the man-made Island.

"You know, they're going to be waiting for us..." Akihiro said softly, "It’d be a miracle if they weren’t."

"Then we'll have to avoid them," Gladion replied, picking up the pace a little, "Let's just focus on getting to the Harbor without running into trouble. Then we can worry about the people we'll have to get through."

When they got into Aether Harbor, it was strangely quiet. Each of them hopped off the boat as silent as they could be.

"It's far too quiet..." Gladion mumbled, turning towards the elevator, "And no one is in sight... Keep your guards up."

"So neither of you have explained why Lillie would be here..." Hau replied, "Can you explain that for me please?"

"She just will be Hau, now come on, we have to take the elevator."

Hau groaned, but didn't ask further questions. They quietly made their way to the elevator, and Akihiro began coughing slightly. "The air just got a little heavy..." he mumbled, clutching at his chest.

"I noticed. We have to hurry." Gladion kept attempting to type in a floor they needed to go to, but each time he tried, it would reject him. "Damn it... Outsiders can't use the main elevator to get to the lower levels..." he placed his hand over his eye, scowling. "I was afraid this would happen, but still. What a pain. We have to go up."

The elevator's rails pulled up, and it began moving quickly towards the next floor. When they stopped, they heard a voice chuckling. "I, Faba, am the Aether Branch Chief... I am irreplaceable..." Faba turned around, an angry expression on his face, "Yet here you come back. Uninvited."

"Like you don't know why," Gladion spat, "You of all people know everything that happened in the Aether Foundation. Isn't that right, ‘high-and-mighty’ Branch Chief?" His body shook with anger.

"Look at you..." Faba began walking towards them, "Living out in the world has been cruel to you, has it? But I refuse to tell you anything! You of all people should understand..." he grinned mischievously.

Akihiro narrowed his eyes at Faba, stepping forward, "Shut up," He said, and Faba took a step back, slightly alarmed, "I really never liked listening to you drone on. You think you're so respectable, when really you're just an ass."

"Damned Child... Don't you know when to bite your tongue...?" He grabbed one of his Poké Ball, "I'll teach you a lesson!" He threw out a Hypno, grinning.

"Ophelia!" Akihiro let out the young Haunter, "We're going to finish this quickly, and hold nothing back! Use Sucker Punch!"

"Dodge and Disable it!"

Ophelia glanced at Akihiro, who simply nodded. Before the Hypno could touch her, she disappeared and reappeared behind him, licking him in the process to paralyze it. The Hypno froze in it's tracks, allowing Ophelia to attack several times. "H-Hyp...no..." Ophelia grinned, finishing it off with a Shadow Ball, and returned to her Poké Ball. 

"H-How could this be... A child..."

"You're the last line of defense huh?" Akihiro asked, coughing a little, "You're nothing but a joke."

"Now, Faba," Gladion moved towards the man, "Tell me where it is."

"...If you're looking for Cosmog, I suppose it might be downstairs."

"Another level??" Hau asked, "Oh, Ms. Wicke said there was another one! What do you do down there??"

"If you must know... I've heard experiments are held down there..." Faba stared directly at Gladion, "Ones aiming to tear the very boundaries of the world apart."

"Give us a ride down Faba," Gladion commanded, "Now."

Faba sighed, heading to the controller, "I suppose I can... thanks to my position." He finished typing it in and stepped away from the elevator, watching it disappear with a smile.

When they reached the bottom floor, Gladion looked around. "Everything... still looks the same..." he mumbled, "It's only been 2 years but..."

"Cool! It's like a secret hideout!" Hau exclaimed.

"Don't get excited Hau. Though, I guess it's better than freezing from fear or nerves..."

"Where to, Gladion?" Akihiro asked, looking around.

"There are two labs up ahead, Secret Lab A and B. I'll check A, you two check B."

"Aw why do you get the first one," Hau pouted, "And why do you know about this?"

"Just focus and do what I ask Hau," Gladion sighed, "We can't trust Faba, he must've already told half the foundation that we're here. Now let's go." He took off in a hurry, Hau soon followed after. Akihiro glanced around, and followed them through the hall. Gladion went into the first Lab, making sure neither followed him, while Hau and Akihiro headed to the second one.

When they entered the Lab, 2 Aether Employees looked startled to see them. 

"H-Hey!" One yelled, "What are you doing in here! Don't touch anything with your grimy hands!!"

"Where is Cosmog?" Akihiro growled, "Tell us now."

"We will not." The two let out their Pokémon, a Vanillish and a Machoke.

"Hau help me here. Ozul let's go!"

"Okay! Come on Sorbet!"

\---

The two emoloyees fled, refusing to tell them about Cosmog and Lillie. Hau began searching through draws for anything on the whereabouts of Cosmog while Akihiro looked on the bookshelves.

"Beyond the Ultra Wormholes that Professor Mohn discovered lies a different dimension..." Akihiro read, "by investigating the changes in mass there, we can predict the existence of Pokémon-like life. We have dubbed them Ultra Beasts for now." He glanced at the computer in the room, noticing it was still on.

"Aether Report: Cosmog. Cosmog is hypothesized to be a type of Ultra Beast that hails from another dimension. A dimension we have named Ultra Space. When placed under sufficient stress, it reveals the power to create and open Ultra Wormholes in order to escape from its suffering. We are now working on a device that will allow us to manipulate the Ultra Wormholes created when Cosmog is under extreme stress." Akihiro's eyes widened, recalling something Lillie had first said to him, _"Nebby comes from far away... it once saved my life, and I wanna help it return home..."_

"Oh no..."

"Nebby's an Ultra Beast?!" Hau exclaimed, having been listening to Akihiro, "We have to tell Gladion about this!!" He immediately ran out of the room, and Akihiro shut off the monitor.

"He already knows..." Akihiro quickly ran out after him, and found Gladion and Hau outside.

"Gladion! Get this!" Hau said, "Cosmog might be an Ultra Beast!! And if you put it under a lot of stress, it'll create Ultra Wormholes."

"Stress it...?" Gladion repeated, "Wait, do you mean hurt it? Is that why she ran away with it...?"

The color drained from Akihiro's face, "We need to find it, NOW. Before it's too late." He looked at Gladion, "I finally know why you wanted us to protect it."

"Huh? Why?" Hau asked, though neither answered. "This better not become a theme when we leave here! I'd like to know things too!!" The trio headed to the elevator and headed back upstairs, noticing the whole place seemed to be in a lockdown. "Now what do we do?" Hau looked to the other two, hoping they'd answer this time.

"We beat anyone who stands in our way," Gladion replied simply.

They noticed a couple Aether Employees running up to them. "Sorry children," One of them said, "But now that you've discovered the darkness at the heart of the Aether Paradise, you'll all need to disappear.

Akihiro let out a sound resembling a growl, and angrily he shouted "Get out of our way!!" He released Bernadette, "Bernadette! Use Flamethrower!" 

"Shel!" Bernadette aimed the fire towards them, but not enough to really damage them, "If you don't then I'll have her burn you to a crisp!"

The employees jumped, immediately frightened by the Pokémon's attacks, and Akihiro released Ozul. "Ozul! Use Thunderbolt on them!"

"Mimikyu!"

Gladion and Hau stared at the boy, a little startled by his sudden anger. His body shook like he was in the cold too long, his fists clenched. The employees soon fled, and Akihiro had his Pokémon return to their Poké Balls.

"Whoa..." Hau's jaw hung open, "I've never see you so mad..."

Akihiro took a couple deep breaths, calming himself down, "I can't stand these damn people..." he mumbled. 

Gladion cleared his throat, "Hey, thanks..." he said, "We should go..." he turned around, "I know we aren't friends, but I'm glad you two are here..." he smiled briefly at them, before they were interrupted.

"Young Master," Ms. Wicke was walking up to them, and Akihiro immediately got defensive. She bowed gently, smiling at Gladion, "Its a pleasure to see you again."

"Wicke..."

Hau looked between the two, staring at them like they were crazy before shouting "What d'you mean Young Master?!"

Wicke laughed, "Please, let me heal your Pokémon. You'll need as much strength as you can get." She looked at Akihiro, "Do not worry, dear. I'm not your enemy, and I apologize that I could not help you before... I did not want to endanger your life by letting you know about our... issues."

"Where's Lillie?" Gladion asked.

Wicke's smile disappeared, "I imagine... she's with the President... Please, hurry. I don’t know how much longer it’ll take before..."

"Thank you. That's where I'm going then."

"That's Miss Lusamine right?" Hau asked, "She's really nice, she'll listen to us if we explain the situation."

"She's nice if you mean nothing to her, Hau," Gladion growled, "Let's go!"

"Wait for us!"

The two took off, leaving Akihiro behind. He quickly caught up to them, refusing to speak another word to Wicke.


	21. Beasts Run Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro, Hau, and Gladion have to fight their way to rescue Lillie and Nebby. But when all seems lost, new faces show up and help defend the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has always been my favorite honestly. I’ve never been so excited to update a story aha.  
> though there is mentions of blood and things like that, just to let you all know.

Past the elevator waited 3 Aether Employees and Faba, back for more fighting. Akihiro felt his blood boiling, and he tried his best to contain his anger.

"My, my... What naughty children..." Faba sighed, shrugging, "Lay down your heads." He let out a laugh. "I could see through every action you'd take. Since you were going to see the president, I chose to ambush you here and remedy my previous failure—"

"Shut up!" Akihiro shouted, "Open the door now!" He took a step forward, causing the employees to take a step back.

"What? Are you afraid of him? He's just a child!"

"You should be really afraid of me," Akihiro replied, narrowing his eyes at him, and took another step closer, "I nearly burnt those Employees behind you... can't you see the marks on their clothing...?" 

Gladion grabbed the boy by his shirt, pulling him back, "You'll need that anger later," He whispered to him, "Save it for Lusamine."

"...Fine."

"Mr. Faba, you have the key to the president's rooms, right?" Hau asked.

"Of course I do child!"

Hau began laughing, "Hahaha, if you had stayed hidden we would've been stuck here anyways!"

"WHAT?!" 

Two employees stepped forward, "T-Teach them a lesson!" Hau and Gladion took care of the first two, while Akihiro took care of Faba. Well... more like his Pokémon took care of Faba's and then Akihiro nearly tried to punch him. While the employees ran, Faba knew he had no where to go.

"Faba, give me. The key," Akihiro growled, "You've. Lost."

Faba shook with anger, and begrudgingly handed Akihiro the key. Gladion quickly swiped it and unlocked the gates as quickly as possible before rushing forward. Akihiro and Hau followed behind, watching Gladion rush through Team Skull grunts towards Guzma, who stood in his way to Lusamine's room.

"Whoa!" Hau looked around, "There's like an uku billion Team Skull thugs here!"

"Hau, take care of that one, I'll take care of the other two." Akihiro rushed forward to face two more Skull grunts, and could see Gladion fighting Guzma. Akihiro let out two of his Pokémon and the fight began, while Hau in the background was laughing at the grunt he was facing. His Pokémon fell asleep and refused to wake up.

"Ozul! Kaimana! Finish them off!" 

The two Pokémon collaborated and combined their moves to finish their battle, and the two grunts stared at each other before moving aside. Akihiro could see Gladion on his knees, his body shaking. 

"I'm still... not strong enough..." He said softly, "All those days I struggled alone and lonely... it was all for nothing...?"

Guzma laughed, until Akihiro came forward and stood in front of Gladion. He glanced at Akihiro, and neither spoke. Guzma broke their silence.

"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!" He looked at Gladion, "I did that spoiled brat a favor and crushed him... Ya know, I kinda liked you kid, leaving home and wanting to get stronger. It was impressive. But now," he looked at Akihiro, "Its your turn!" 

"Akihiro," Gladion grabbed his arm, his voice was too quiet. Quite a contrast from how Gladion usually was. "I defeated two of his Pokémon... You only have to beat two..."

Guzma sent out Golisopod, Akihiro let Ozul out. "Ozul quick! Shadow Claw then Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge and then use Razor Shell!"

Ozul immediately rushed towards the large Pokémon, determination in his eyes, and scratched wildly at the Golisopod. It cried out in pain and threw Ozul off of it. "Ozul!"

"Mimik!" Ozul shook himself, getting rid of the dirt on him, and charged up for a Thunderbolt. "Mimikyuuuu!!" He let out a cry as the electricity released and struck down the Golisopod, causing it to faint. Guzma swore under his breath and let out his final Pokémon, a Pinsir. Akihiro sent Ozul back into his Poké Ball and let out Rosemary.

"Lycanroc!!"

"Rosemary! We're gonna finish this off with a Z-Move!"

Rosemary nodded, and the two began preforming their Z-Move. "Attack while they're busy, yo!"

The Pinsir began charging at Rosemary, who easily moved out of the way. "Let's go!" Rosemary jumped into the air, allowing her strength to course through her body.

"Now!" Akihiro shouted, and she pushed herself down straight onto his Pinsir, forcing it to stay down.

"Awoooo!!!" She howled up at the sky, noticing the moon was full. Guzma returned the Pinsir to its Poké Ball, silent.

"Guzma!! What is wrong with you?!" He shouted, slamming his fist on the ground. He stood up and moved out of the way,  "Looks like I have no choice. Go on..." Akihiro rushed into the building, looking around. The only way to go was straight, so he flung open the door. 

Lusamine and Lillie stood in the room, and Akihiro immediately put himself in between them. "A-Akihiro!"

"Get away from Lillie."

"Oh, Akihiro..." Lusamine replied, "It has been some time dear..."

Lillie put her hand on his shoulder, and he glanced at her, "You... you actually came to help me...?" She had a big smile on her face.

"Of course. We're friends, Lillie."

Lusamine let out a sigh, "A gifted trainer like Akihiro bothers with someone like you, Lillie. How disappointing."

"I don't need your approval, Mother!" Lillie shouted at her, "Or your permission! I will save Cosmog!"

"You say such incomprehensible things..." Her expression darkened, "Calling me mother?! I have no children! Certainly not any wretched children who run off and reject my love!!"

Akihiro clenched his teeth, Gladion was right, he really did need this anger for Lusamine.

"Tell me, what can you do, Lillie? How will you save that Pokémon...?" She was laughing, "You failed to convince me to listen to you. You don't even have the strength of a Trainer! The only thing you've ever done is steal someone else's research material!!"

"Shut up!" Akihiro took a step forward, "That is no way to talk to your child! Or treat her that way!"

Lusamine only stared at him, before turning around, "Neither of you are beautiful enough for my world. But... since you're already here, you can watch me summon my sweet beast. And then... you can **LEAVE**."

"Don't sacrifice Cosmog for that beast's sake!” Lillie cried, “Cosmog... Cosmog will die if you open the Ultra Wormhole! Mother please!”

"You're right, it probably will die. Because I'm going to force it to use it's power whether it wants to or not!!" She opened up a door in front of her and disappeared.

"You're not getting away!!" Akihiro rushed forward and followed her wherever she went. When he stepped inside... he found himself in a large white room. He was surrounded by frozen Pokémon, and he felt his breath hitch. He paled, looking around at everything.

Lille had followed him closely, holding onto his shirt for her own comfort, "Wh-What... What is this place..."

"Isn't it lovely...?" Lusamine said as they walked towards her, "It's my private collection... They're being preserved for eternity here..."

Akihiro's body shook, feelings of disgust and anger combining.

"But my poor beast... it must be so confused and angry being in this world.. it wouldn't be right confining it in one of these small cages..." she smiled, "I think I'll let it express all its fury upon the Alola region as it pleases!!"

They heard the door open twice, and out came Hau and Gladion.

"Akihiro! Lillie!" Hau called, running up to them. Gladion stopped a few feet before them, glaring at Lusamine. "I'm so glad to see you're okay!"

"Oh, sweet Hau... You came too?" Her eyes spotted Gladion, and she sighed, "And Gladion, must you be so untidy?"

Gladion took a few steps forward, "Will you at least listen to me?" He said, "You can't open the Ultra Wormhole! Those beasts cannot run wild! Do you not understand the damage that will happen to Alola?!”

Lusamine took a few steps closer, staring directly at Gladion, then at Lillie, before her expression changed to fury. " _The daughter who stole my Cosmog from me, and the son who took my Type: Null! All I ever did was give you two all the love I had, and you betrayed me!_ You have no right to ask for my attention now!"

Hau looked around at the three, looking confused, before he finally realized what she meant. "Wait... You all are a family?!"

"Oh my sweet Hau... Perhaps we once were..." Lusamine frowned, "But those wretches beside you, they left me. But none of that matters now!" She moved towards a small crate, picking it up, "I was able to open the Ultra Wormhole just by using the gases we'd extracted from Cosmog when it was in Aether Paradise before..."

"Pew!!" Nebby cried from inside the crate, trying its best to get out.

"Hehe, but now... Cosmog's right here in this crate... if I use it's entire body... How many Ultra Wormholes can I open? How many sweet beasts will come to me then??"

"Please... Stop..." Lillie cried, "If you make it use too much of its power... You don't understand what will happen! When we ran away from the Paradise... it couldn't move for ages after that... If you use too much of its power, it will die!! Please let it go!!"

Lusamine laughed, and held up the crate. "Come to me, my sweet beasts!"

"No!!" The crate lit up with several different colors, before erupting a stream into the air and opening an Ultra Wormhole. Lusamine's grin got bigger as an Ultra Beast, just like the one from before, came down from the hole. Akihiro began breathing rapidly, reaching for one of his Poké Balls.

"Don't you see!!" Lusamine was standing by a control panel, several screens popped up and showing different Ultra Beasts around Alola. “Look at this! So many beautiful beasts!!”

"P...ew..."

Lusamine glared down at the crate, "Ugh, must you be so noisy, even in there. Such an annoying Pokémon... the only thing I need from you is your power! But.." she grinned, "I will admit, your power has served me well."

"Madame Prez!" Guzma's voice could be heard and he now was behind them, "The experiment was a success, huh? Time to catch this wicked Ultra Beast to beat down these annoying pests!"

"You're right, Guzma..." Lusamine laughed, "Quiet those children down for me. I don't ever want to hear them again."

Gladion clenched his teeth, "Akihiro, Hau!" He commanded, "I'll stop the beast! Null was born to be a beast killer!"

"Right! Hau!" Akihiro looked at him, "Take care of Guzma!" 

"Wh-what??"

"I'm taking on Lusamine," He glared at her, reached for his Poké Balls.

"Oh Akihiro..." Lusamine sighed, "You're going to startle my poor Beast... Guess I'll have to silence you first..."

"Shut up!" He threw one of his Poké Balls, letting out Bernadette, "Bernadette! We have to stop her!"

"Hehe, come my sweet Clefable. Let's teach this child a lesson!"

The fight was on...

\---

Akihiro dropped to his knees, his body shaking as he stared down at his last Pokémon, Ozul. His team had put up so much of a fight, and he let them all down. "N-No..." he went to return Ozul to his Poké Ball, staring down at the floor. He could hear Lillie and Hau calling to him, but their voices were drowned out to him. Lusamine was laughing at him.

"You really thought... that your Pokémon could defeat mine?! You took out 2 of them, that's all!" She raised her hand, having her Bewear strike him, forcing his body to skid across the ground. "Can you even stand up to them...? I wonder... how long it takes before your bones are crushed and reduced to dust." She snapped her fingers, and the Bewear showed it’s claws.

Akihiro shakily stood up, eyes wide as he stared at the Bewear. “Go on, my sweet Bewear. **ATTACK**.” Immediately the Pokémon ran at him, and Akihiro did his best to get out of the way. He jumped, having to roll out of the way as the Bewear struck the ground where he had been. He heard the ground crack, debris flying everywhere.

Hau quickly grabbed Lillie out of the way to keep debris from hitting her while his Pokémon focused on Guzma’s. He looked over to Akihiro and his eyes widened. “Akihiro! Look out!!”

Akihiro looked behind him as the Bewear attacked him, it’s claws digging into his back. He screamed out in pain, falling to the ground.

"Akihiro!!" Lillie cried out, trying to run to him but the Bewear was in her way. Lusamine laughed, snapping her fingers again and it rushed forward and grabbed him.

It held him in a tight hug, threatening to crush his bones. "Aagh!!" Akihiro did the only thing he could think of and bit down on its arm. It cried out in pain and dropped him. He began coughing, gripping his sides and trying to get air into his lungs. He could feel blood dripping down his back.

"Is that all you can take boy...?" She let out a sigh, "This is why all I care about is my Beast! I don't need any of you weak children! Bewear, finish him off."

Akihiro looked up, and the Bewear was coming at him. He shut his eyes, awaiting the impact. Instead of it, a bright pink light shone in the room, and three Pokémon cries erupted through the room. Akihiro immediately opened his eyes.

Three Pokémon floated above him, each holding up their arms in a protective barrier. They created a shield in front of them to protect Akihiro, and he felt himself grinning despite how much pain he was in. Rotom, who had been quiet out of fear, finally broke the silence. "Zzt! Whoa! Thozzze are legendary Pokémon from the Sinnoh Region! Azelf, Uxie and Mespirit!"

They put down their shield, and Azelf seemed to be commanding its fellow Pokémon. The two began attacking Lusamine's Pokémon, keeping them distracted. 

"Azelf..." Akihiro forced himself to sit up slightly, and he smiled at the Pokémon, "Thank you..."

"Azelf!" It rubbed its head affectionately against Akihiro's, clearly happy the boy was okay.

"You sensed I was in trouble, huh..." he whispered, patting its head, "Come on, we need to hurry. Alola and possibly the world is in trouble..."

Mespirit and Uxie fought together, and Akihiro finally found the strength to get up, though he kept a hand on his knee to balance himself. "Combine your powers!" He shouted, watching Azelf join in, "We need to stop these Pokémon!" The three nodded and got to work. Hau, Lillie and Gladion watched, a little confused on why Pokémon not native to Alola were there. Akihiro knew their moves too, which only added to their confusion. Finally, Lusamine was defeated. She was in a fit of rage, shouting at them, until she noticed the Ultra Beast was disappearing into the Ultra Wormhole.

"No! The Ultra Wormhole is disappearing... Guzma! Come with me!! We'll catch it with that Beast Ball we devolved here!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The two rushed forward, jumping into the Ultra Wormhole, "Mother!!" Lillie shouted. Akihiro stood shakily as the Ultra Wormhole began to disappear, along with Guzma and Lusamine. Azelf, Uxie and Mespirit stared at the Wormhole confused, watching as it disappeared. "Mother... Why..."

She walked up to the crate, "Nebby...?" She opened it up, and Nebby was no longer in its original form. It was no longer moving, floating in the air in a strange new form. "N-Nebby..."

**THUD!**

Akihiro collapsed onto the ground, his body finally giving out on him. "Akihiro!" The three surrounded him, Gladion immediately began checking his pulse.

"Is he gonna be okay???" Hau asked nervously as Gladion's eyes widened. "He needs medical attention, now." Gladion carefully picked him up, he learned from the last time in the Battle Royal Dome that Hau was not strong enough, "Hau, Lillie, go get Wicke and tell her to get our doctors. That was one of the only good things of growing up here..."

Azelf, Uxie, and Mespirit followed Gladion, each looking worried. "Azelf...?"

"He'll be okay," Gladion said to them, Null was following closely behind, "Wicke moves fast..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Akihiro loses to Lusamine. I unfortunately lost to her playing as him, yet I won in Sun lol.


	22. Akihiro and Azelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Ultra Wormhole closed, Ivory is called to check on her son’s condition. When she arrives, she reveals much about Akihiro and the lake guardians of the Sinnoh region.

Hau was the one to call Akihiro's mother with Rotom, and had to try to calm her down when she was panicking. The sight of the three Lake Guardians were the ones to relax her, and she was on her way to the Aether Paradise. Though she did have Rotom move to the doctors to explain something to them. Azelf, Uxie and Mespirit were floating above Akihiro, knowing they weren't allowed near him just yet. 

The doctors had finally finished up fixing his wounds, though everyone was on edge. Gladion and Lillie vouched for the doctors, claiming that they were like magic with how they healed people, but that didn't calm everyone completely. Not only was Akihiro practically covered with bandages, he had an oxygen mask to help him breathe. Everyone was worried and confused, they didn't know how to help him. They could only wait for him to wake.

When Ivory arrived, she was followed by Diane, Alizeh, and Odin, each who refused to allow anyone near Akihiro as soon as they saw him. They needed a bit of time to relax themselves. "My poor baby..." Ivory said softly, gently placing a hand on his cheek. She had been told of the situation, especially about the part with Lillie and the family. "I'm sorry..."

Diane and Alizeh said hello to the three Legendary Pokémon, who had to keep them and Odin calm and allow his friends to see Akihiro. "...I know Akihiro's really bandaged up..." Hau said, looking up at Ivory, "But why does he need the oxygen mask...?"

Ivory looked down at him before sighing gently. "Akihiro... Well, losing a lot of blood for anyone is dangerous. Losing even a little for Akihiro is dangerous for him. He has anemia, Hau."

"Anemia? What's that?"

"Anemia means his red blood cells aren't healthy enough to carry a lot of oxygen to his heart and lungs, dear. At least that's his case, there are several types. And when he loses blood, even just a little cut, he loses more red blood cells than his body can produce. While he's out like this, the oxygen mask and tank will help him get what he needs. We've been doing all we can to help him, and our doctor suggested a change of scenery along with the usual treatments, so we came here to Alola..."

Hau looked up at the three legendaries, "Well..."

"What about them?" Gladion asked, "How does he know Legendary Pokémon...? And by that standard... You as well."

"...I guess, I can share that story too. Well—"

"Azelf!" Azelf had tapped her head, shushing her. They all looked confused until it tapped Akihiro's head, and then it's own. Uxie and Mespirit did the same, and their surroundings began to change.

"Whoa!" Hau looked around, they were no longer in Aether Paradise. "Where are we?"

"The Sinnoh Region," Ivory replied, "Azelf... is going to show us what happened instead..."

_7 year old Akihiro could be seen in a pale red shirt, running around laughing in the yard of the family's vacation home. He was being chased by Roxas, his mother's Tauros. Roxas stopped when he saw a man pick up Akihiro, smiling. He laughed when Akihiro began whispering to him._

"Who is that?" Lillie asked.

"That... is Akihiro's father," Ivory replied, tearing up a little. "It's been quite some time since I've seen that smile..."

_His father put down Akihiro, patting Roxas on the head, before heading into the yard with him. Akihiro headed towards the nearby lake, smiling. When he reached it, he whistled a couple different notes, and Alizeh appeared._

_"Hi Alizeh!" He said happily, giving the Pokémon a hug, "My papa knows I'm here, so it's okay to just be with you instead of Diane and Roxas. Okay! Let's get swimming!!"_

_"Empoleon," Alizeh pat the boy on his head, smiling at him. They normally would've started swimming around in the lake when they heard a soft cry. Akihiro glanced towards the nearby forest, noticing a Pokémon slowly floating down to the ground._

"Azelf," Ivory said softly.

_Akihiro walked up to the Pokémon, who immediately got ready to attack. "oh, no no," he said softly, crouching down, "It's okay. Are you hurt? Nurse Joy can help you..." he slowly made his way towards Azelf, finally being able to pick it up, "I can help you get to her. It's alright. She's a good person. Momma says Nurse Joy can even heal things that we can't see! She's really nice too, she gave me a Pikachu bandaid for my scraped knee."_

_Azelf stared at him before nodding, getting comfortable in his arms. “My name is Akihiro, it’s really nice to meet you!”_

_"Hey, kid!" A voice behind him made him jump and cling tighter to the Pokémon in his arms. A woman with purple-ish hair tied up was walking up to him. By her side was a Skuntank._

_"Y-Yes?" He squeaked, "What do you want?"_

_"That Pokémon ain't yours. Now hand it over nicely, okay? You don't wanna get in any trouble, right?"_

_Azelf looked up at Akihiro, pleading with its eyes. "A...Azelf..." it whispered, shaking its head. Akihiro glared at the woman, "N-No," He said, "I'm not giving it to you! It doesn't wanna go with you!"_

_She sighed, "Skuntank, we have to do this the hard way..."_

_"Alizeh! Hurry! Bubble Beam!"_

_"Empol!" Alizeh sent his attack down on the ground in front of the Skuntank, creating a large dust cloud for them to run off. "Azelf, right?" Akihiro said, huffing a little, "I'm gonna get you to the Pokémon Center! Trust me okay?"_

_"Azelf..."_

_They had taken off running into the forest, the woman blocked the entrance, and the only way out was through the forest. Though as soon as they got out, they were faced with a cliff. He heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards him, and turned around just as Alizeh rushed in front of him to block the attack of the Skuntank. It sent him down immediately, and Akihiro began to panic._

_"No where to run now, you little brat."_

_"Alizeh!" Akihiro fumbled with a Poké Ball, tapping it onto his head. It shook a few times before capturing him. "Sorry Alizeh... this is the only way to keep you safe..." He put the Poké Ball in his pocket, backing up as the woman drew near. His foot hit the back of the cliff, and he stopped. His body trembled as he looked back and realized he was stuck. "No... no no no no no...!"_

_"Come on now," She said, "Give me that Pokémon."_

_Azelf looked up at Akihiro, and seemed to stare at him, silently speaking to him. "...I trust you, Azelf..." he said softly, and turned around and jumped off the cliff. The woman's eyes widened._

_Akihiro held on tightly to Azelf, shutting his eyes as he felt the wind push past him. It raised its arm and the gem on its head began to glow and opened a small portal. They were now on the ground, safe and sound. Akihiro looked around at his surroundings, noticing he was near a town, and began running to the Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy!!"_

_He was forced to wait outside, watching as Nurse Joy and her Chansey began to help Azelf. She had one of the other assistants call Akihiro's parents to come get him and to quickly heal Alizeh in the Poké Ball. He felt tears in his eyes, when Alizeh popped out of his Poké Ball. "A-Alizeh..." he sniffled, beginning to cry, "I-I'm sorry! I-I put you in the P-Poké ball s-so she wouldn't hurt you an-anymore!" Alizeh picked up the small boy, pulling him into a hug._

_"Akihiro!" Ivory and his father were running into the Pokémon Center, followed by Diane and Roxas. Alizeh put him down and he ran into their arms, sobbing. His mother kneeled down, and began speaking._

_"It's okay honey..." She said, "It's okay." Akihiro glanced up at the light, noticing it was off and he could go in. Azelf was now happily munching on a couple berries, "Azelf! You're okay!" He grinned, and the Pokémon immediately floated over to him._

_"Azelf!" It rubbed its head against Akihiro's hugging him. He giggled, "I'm so happy you're okay!"_ Everyone's surroundings then returned to Aether Paradise.

"They were very close for the remainder of our vacation..." Ivory said softly, watching Azelf move towards the boy, "It introduced him to Uxie and Mespirit too, and they all developed a close bond." The other two floated beside Ivory, allowing her to pet their heads. "And before we left, we had to say goodbye to them. Azelf then gifted Akihiro with something, perhaps you've seen it before..."

"Well, once, Akihiro fainted in front of us," Hau said, "He looked at us like like we weren't even there."

"It was a vision," Ivory turned to the three, noticing Wicke come into the room, "Akihiro can't quite see the future, that's not what it is. It gives him different scenes and people or Pokémon, and some of them he can change, some of them he cannot. Azelf gave him this for a reason, we don't know why. It never gave us an answer, even now... though, I like to believe it wanted to help him like he helped it..."

"How is he doing?" Wicke asked, moving towards the bed. She checked on him, checking mostly his breathing and pulse, and let out a sigh of relief. "He should wake up within a few hours... I'll prepare everyone some dinner in the meantime."

A couple hours had passed, no one really left the room. Akihiro's Pokémon had come out, waiting for him to wake up. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the boy began to stir. 

"Mm..." Slowly, he opened his eyes, waiting for his vision to clear up. "Where..."  he sat up slowly, noticing the pain in his body, and glanced around. He could see his mother, his friends, and his Pokémon. His team immediately leaped onto him, desperate to hug and confirm he was alright. "Hey hey... it's okay, I'm okay..."

He laughed softly, each of them didn't want to let go. Finally, they let him go when he asked them to, and the three Legendaries began to float around him. He laughed louder this time, each of them hugging him. "I know, I'm happy to see you guys too." Mespirit settled for sitting on his head, Uxie and Azelf rubbed their heads against his. Finally, he looked over at everyone.

"...Hi," He said, a bit sheepishly, "Uhh... You're all... staring..."

"It's so cool! You know Legendary Pokémon!" Hau exclaimed happily, "We got to see it!"

"We're glad you're awake Akihiro," Lillie said, smiling at him, "How are you feeling?"

"Well— Ow!" Gladion had punched him in the arm, "Gladion what was that for?"

"You scared my sister," He mumbled, "...and the rest of us..."

He laughed, putting his hands on his cheeks and squishing them slightly, "Awww were you worried about me~? I thought we weren't friends~"

"Stop it or I'll punch you harder."

Ivory smiled, _'he's made such good friends here...'_ She thought, watching him laugh, _'Its nice to see him so happy...'_

"So uh..." Akihiro looked at his mother, "You told them about these three?" 

"They showed us, actually," She laughed, "It was easier than explaining... They also know about your visions and anemia."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well... Am I allowed to go back to sleep...? I'm still really exhausted..."

"Yes," Wicke nodded, "And perhaps the rest of us should too. It's late, and after the day you've all had, you need to sleep. We can discuss your next moves tomorrow when everything has settled down."

"Yeah..." Gladion looked up at her, "Lusamine may be like that, but... she's still our mother... We can't leave her and Guzma in that Beast's world..."

"How can we get there?" Akihiro asked, "We can't open an Ultra Wormhole..."

"No... we can't," Gladion crossed his arms, clicking his tongue, "but if we had one of the Legendary Pokémon of Alola, it could help us."

"Please, you all need rest," Ivory said, putting Diane and Alizeh back in their Poké Balls. She kissed Akihiro’s forehead, smiling at him. "Akihiro, I'll see you when you wake up, okay?"

"Okay mom." All of his Pokémon, including the Lake Guardians, leapt onto the bed and began to fall asleep. Akihiro waved goodnight to his friends and dozed off himself.

\---

"Mom, really I'm okay!" Akihiro was allowed out of bed the next morning, and he even claimed he wasn't feeling terrible like he was yesterday. Of course he had some pain, but it was significantly less than what he had felt yesterday. The Aether doctors were amazing. Though, he had a hunch Azelf, Uxie and Mespirit has something to do with it. He had a big bandage for his back though. "Look, see! I'm fine Mom... No broken bones either!"

Ivory continuously tried to press a cloth against his wounds on his arms, trying to see if he was right. All the while Wicke giggled in the background. "Mom! Stop it!"

"Fine fine!"

Uxie and Mespirit had left when he woke up, he knew they needed to leave, but Azelf stuck around. His team were in their Poké Balls, awaiting their next battle.

"Miss Lillie is outside waiting for you, Akihiro," Wicke said, "Do you need any help?"

"No no, I'm okay." He smiled and slowly walked outside. Diane popped out of her mother's Poké Ball to help him regardless. When they got outside, they found Lillie walking up to them. However, she no longer wore her regular dress. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she wore a white puffy shirt with a white skirt. Her normal bag was replaced by a pink backpack.

"Oh, Akihiro..." She rubbed her arm, blushing slightly, "I picked up these clothes in Malie... Do... Do you think they suit me...?"

Akihiro smiled, Diane immediately was clapping happily. "Well, that's a yes from Diane," He laughed, "But yes, I think they suit you perfectly, Lillie."

"Oh, thank you!" She walked up to him and Diane, "I feel like... there's so much I've got to do to save Nebby... my mother..." her smile disappeared for a bit, "I... I wanna be like you, Akihiro. You're strong and brave... I wanna be like that. So I'm gonna try my hardest! This is my Z-Powered form!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna say this right now: I have done so much research I could on anemia but I am definitely not an expert. Only doctors are lol. I'm seriously hoping this is as factually correct as possible...


	23. Find the Kahuna of Poni Island!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro and Lillie take off for the final Island in hopes that their Kahuna would be able to help them find Solgaleo or Lunala.

"So this is where you were," Gladion was walking up to them, Null by his side. "Look what I found downstairs." He handed Akihiro an orange flute, the shape of a sun on the side of it. "This is the Sun Flute. Apparently, it's an artifact of Alola's past and it's to be played under the sun's light. But, it's one of two flutes. The Sun and Moon Flute together... it's said they can call the Legendary Pokémon... But supposedly it's a myth."

"...Lusamine wanted Solgaleo and Lunala to her collection," Akihiro mumbled, making Diane let go of him so he could stand by himself, "But she could only find that Flute."

Gladion nodded, moving towards Akihiro. "She also has this," He handed Akihiro a Master Ball, "It can catch a Pokémon without fail... Makes sense why she had it..."

"Thank you.”

"You're welcome. I'm counting on you to help Lillie, this is the least I can do."

"But Gladion," Lillie stared at him, "What are you going to do...?"

"Someone has to clean up Aether Paradise. I'll deal with this mess..." he turned around, sighing, "I wanted to get as far away from this damn place as I could with Null..." he pat the Pokémon on its head, "But I guess we ended up right where we started..."

"Heyyoo!" They could hear Hau's voice in the distance, and said boy was running up to the three. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Lillie, "Whoa?! Lillie, is that you?!"

Lillie laughed, nodding, "Uh huh, it's me! I'm ready to use my full force!"

"You look fantastic!!" A hint of red creeped up on his cheeks, Gladion took notice of that.

"What was that?" He said, putting himself between the two, causing Hau to back up a little. "Lighten up Gladion," Akihiro laughed, pulling the boy back a little, "She looks nice is all he meant."

"Yeah!" Hau nodded, thanking Akihiro silently, "Everyone's gonna go full force! So I've gotten train even harder! I keep getting saved by Akihiro and his Pokémon, so I gotta do my best to protect my own Pokémon by myself! If I can't do that, I'll never become an Island Kahuna! I wanna be able to make everyone smile!"

Lillie grinned at him, his enthusiasm was infectious.

"I mean, I still haven't even done Acerola's trial yet... I have a lotta catching up to do..."

"Sorry we dragged you two into our family's mess..." Gladion said, "Normally you would've taken on at least the Island Kahuna by now."

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah," Akihiro grinned, "Besides, we go to help you two and we've become friends now. I think it's all okay for now."

"Hehe, I was glad you guys came too!" Lillie smiled, "And you're right, now we're all friends!"

"Speak for yourself..." Gladion mumbled.

"Awwww come on Gladion," Akihiro faked a pout, an arm around Gladion and Hau’s shoulders, "We're all friends now, riiight???"

"Stop that. I'll get you to the next Island, Poni Island, if you be quiet."

"Azelf!" Azelf, who had been rather quiet, had finally spoken up. Akihiro turned around, releasing Gladion and hoped he wouldn't attack Hau. "Azelf... You have to go back to Sinnoh now. You belong there." He watched as it floated to him, nuzzling against his cheek, "I know, I'll miss you too... How about this: When I'm done with the Island Challenge, and everything is okay here with Lillie and Gladion, I'll come by Sinnoh and visit you. How does that sound?"

"Azelf!" Azelf hugged him, smiling up at him.

"I'll see you then, buddy." He smiled, watching as it waved to the others before disappearing. Hau rolled on the balls of his feet.

"Those three were really nice," He said, grinning, "And now, whenever you have a vision, you'll tell us right?"

"Yes."

"Good!"

"Are you ready?" Gladion interrupted, "If so I'll take you two to Poni and Hau back to Ula'ula."

\---

Poni Island was rather quiet, like there were hardly any people living there. Which was correct.

"Although no one really lives here..." Gladion mumbled as they walked onto the dock, "It's filled with an abundance of nature... it is really beautiful..." He looked at the two from Team Skull's boat, "Find the Island Kahuna. They protect the shrine that's for worshiping the Legendary Pokémon. Maybe they'll know something to help you."

"Thank you, Gladion," Lillie said, but her expression saddened a little, "But... when you took Null and left Aether two years ago, you left me all alone with mother! She was so terrible after you left! Wicke got me through all of it..."

"I'm sorry... I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I could only think of saving Null... But I know that you can can handle this." He pat her on the shoulder and looked at Akihiro, "You better take care of my sister. Otherwise I'll make you regret it."

"I'd prefer if you didn't," Akihiro laughed, "Listen, Lillie will be fine. Trust me." 

Gladion stared at him, before nodding. "Thank you." He moved out of the way and headed off to Aether Paradise, having already dropped Hau off. Ula'ula was closer to Aether.

"Gladion really worries about you huh?" 

"Yeah... but I'll be fine! After all, you're with me and I feel really excited!"

The two headed off to ask a couple people if they knew anything. Well, Lillie was the one really asking the questions. Akihiro hung back, proudly watching her come out of her shell more.

"Hehe, well, it's certainly nice to see a new face around these parts!" A voice called to them from over towards a Wailord shaped boat/building. A man was walking up to them with a Pelipper next to him.

"I-I'm sorry... but who are you?" Lillie looked confused.

"I'm chief of the seafolk, my job's to keep everybody together!"

"Seafolk?" Akihiro repeated, "What do you do?"

"Well, we search the seas for new things to discover. And when we find something rare, we bring 'em back to Alola to trade! Though the ports on the other islands are busier these days, we always seem to end up back here on Poni. May I ask, is that what you came here for?"

"No," Akihiro and Lillie both shook their heads, "Actually, we're here to see the Kahuna."

"Oh... Well, perhaps you should go to little Hapu's place. Her house is the only one left here, so where else would you go. She might have more information about the Kahuna."

"Okay, Thank you!" Lillie and Akihiro headed out of the village and into the next route. "I think I'm gonna travel on a Tauros, Lillie," He said, taking out his ride pager, "Just to give myself a little break. Do you want to ride on one too?"

"No no, it's okay," She said, watching him call for the Pokémon, "I'll keep up with you. I've got Max Repels on me, so it's okay."

Once the Tauros got there, Akihiro carefully jumped on, "Go slow, okay buddy?" He pat it's head, smiling at it. The Tauros gave a nod, and the three were off. It was a straightforward path to Hapu's home, and her Mudsdale was standing outside.

"Mud!" It called to them, nuzzling it's head against Lillie's.

"Hehe! It's good to see you too, Mudsdale!" She said happily, patting it, "Where's Hapu?"

"Right here!" Hapu heard her Pokémon call to them, and went outside to investigate. Though, she was smiling at them when she saw them. "It's been awhile since I've see ya!"

"Yes, I know! Hapu, do you happen to know where to find the Kahuna...?"

"Oh... Sorry, Lillie. Poni Island ain't got a Kahuna."

"What?" Akihiro and Lillie looked at each other, and he could see the disappointment on her face. "Now what do we do...? There's no Island Kahuna..."

"Now don’t fret! Come along now, let’s head to the Ruins," Hapu hopped on her Mudsdale, "Perhaps Tapu Fini can help ya out. We may not have a Kahuna, but Tapu Fini ‘ere has been awright on its own."

"Oh! Thank you Hapu!" Lillie began to follow Hapu, who was quick to head off, until a voice called to them.

"Wait! Don't leave just yet!" An elderly woman was standing by the door, approaching them when they noticed her. "Excuse me if I startled you..."

"I-It's okay," Lillie nodded, "Who are you?"

"I'm Hapu's grannie..." the woman smiled, clearly proud of her granddaughter, "The Ruins of Hope are a bit tricky, you might need some help. Hapu knows her way around them, but you'll need a Machamp to push around some of those stones there. Fini likes to move them around depending on the visitor." Akihiro handed her his ride pager, watching her register Machamp to his pager. "There you are. Just call upon Machamp when you need its help."

"Thank you!" The two began heading towards the Ruins, hoping that there would be answers they needed at the Ruins. Lillie ran ahead of Akihiro, seeming full of energy. He took his time, leaning against the Tauros as it walked to the Ruins. When they got to the entrance, Lillie and Mudsdale where waiting outside. 

"Hello Akihiro! Sorry I took off..."

"Don't worry." He hopped of the Tauros, stretching his limbs, "Though... the air here feels really... oppressive and dense, y'know."

"Yeah... But... we should go in anyways! Nebby could return to normal there!" She looked towards the entrance, her back to Akihiro, "The people here believe Tapu Fin can wash away any impurities with its Mystic Water... I hope... it can help Nebby."

He nodded, and the two headed inside. As soon as they entered, they saw what Hapu's grandmother meant. Tapu Fini seemed to have moved some large stones around after Hapu had entered, though neither knew why. Akihiro called a Machamp, who quickly arrived. Akihiro guided it to move the stones around so they could pass, and it was on its way.

"Let's go Lillie," The two headed into the next room, finding Hapu standing at the top in front of the guardian statue. Lillie moved around, gently pulling Nebby out of her bag.

"Nebby... Nebby isn't affected at all..." She let out a sigh, returning it to her bag, "I once read in a book about the Ruins that sometimes encounters don't happen like you wish they did... I guess that's why Nebby hasn't responded at all..."

They looked up to where Hapu was standing, noticing light appearing around her and the statue. They each took a closer look, noticing a Sparkling Stone was floating in front of her. Hapu gently took a hold of it, watching the light disappear.

"I give my thanks..." she whispered, and looked right at the statue, "For your great blessing. As Kahuna, I'll do my best for our people... and the Pokémon of Alola!" She turned around, finally noticing Akihiro and Lillie. "Oh! You two were watching?" She smiled, heading down to see them. "I’ll bet you didn’t know this: The Kahuna's are chosen by our sacred Guardians. They choose who they see fit... I heard from Lillie that Tapu Koko gave you a sparkling Stone of your own, despite being a stranger here... You must really be something..."

She turned towards the statue, a sign escaping her lips, "My grandfather was chosen for this honor... but he died suddenly some years back, and Poni was left without a Kahuna... I tried to follow in his footsteps, but our Tapu had not chosen myself. So I went on a journey on Alola and went to get stronger..."

Hapu grinned, turning to face Lillie, "The Kahuna you wished to meet is right here."

"Oh! Of course!" Lillie smiled, "Please, Kahuna Hapu, tell us about the Legendary Pokémon of Alola!"

"Oh? You mean Sogalego and Lunala? We pay our tribute to them at the Alter of the Sunne and Moone. Why do you ask?"

"I have to ask the Legendary Pokémon for their help... I need to get to another world, and they're the only ones that can do it..." Lillie looked at her with pleading eyes.

"The beasts' world eh... that's what came to Poni yesterday. Tapu Fini and I tried to fight it, and it nearly cost us our lives. I'll tell you what I know, but it ain't much. There's a ceremony held at the Alter for the Legendary Pokémon. The ceremony uses two certain flutes to give the Legendary Pokémon power."

"The Sun and Moon flute," Akihiro said, pulling the Sun flute out, "This... is one of them, yes?"

"Oh! Yes yes! That's the Sun Flute alright! The other is right near here, on Exeggutor Island. Talk to the chief in Seafolk village. He can get you there."

"Thank you so much, Hapu!" Lillie smiled brightly, and turned to Akihiro, "Alright! Let's go!"

He laughed softly, patting her on the shoulder, "Let's get something to eat and drink first, I don't know about you, but I haven't had anything yet today. I woke up and then we were on our way."

"Oh! Yes of course. Let's do that first."


	24. The Moon Flute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they grab the Moon Flute, Lillie reveals to Akihiro that her mother was not always cruel.
> 
> Akihiro takes on Hapu for his Grand Trial of Poni Island.

Akihiro and Lillie stopped by the Pokémon Center, wanting something light and easy before they went to get the Moon Flute. Akihiro sighed happily, he had been feeling a bit lightheaded since there was nothing in his stomach, but he felt much better now. He took a sip of his Roserade Tea, his cheeks lighting up pink from the warmth of it. 

"Thanks for stopping with me," He said, turning to face Lillie, "I kinda need the strength after yesterday..." he laughed softly, seeming unaffected by the attack he had.

"You're welcome," She said, smiling, "Glad you're feeling a little better. We were all really worried when we saw you like that... Especially seeing the oxygen mask on you...”

Akihiro nodded, glancing at her “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you guys. Come on, let’s go get that Moon Flute so we can help Nebby.”

They headed out of the Center, Akihiro was riding on a Tauros again to give himself a break, and headed towards the chief. When they saw him, he gave them a friendly wave. "Well? Did you find Hapu?"

"Uh huh!" Lillie nodded, "She's the new Kahuna of Poni Island!"

"Oh ho! Is that so? Well, her old grandfather must be smiling down on us."

"Hapu told us to come to you," Akihiro explained, "We need you to get us to Exeggutor Island."

"Exeggutor Island...? Oh, where the Moon Flute is!" He grinned at them, "I can get you there of course! You're ready now?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright! Let's set sail!"

\---

There were clouds over the small island, but nothing too concerning at first. The two got startled by an Alolan Exeggutor pretending to be a palm tree, but it meant them no harm. It simply wanted to play, Lillie hid behind Akihiro, watching as the boy pat it. She watched him laugh as it lifted him up a little, he had asked not too high but they had a little fun before they went to get the Flute. They waved to it and carried on towards the higher part of the Island. However, they soon felt rain dropping on them, and headed for a nearby cave to wait it out.

"You know, Akihiro..." Lillie was quiet, but seemed to be enjoying the soft rain, "One time when I was little, I saw a man dancing in the rain in a movie..." she looked up to the sky, "I felt I had to try it for myself and one day I headed right outside and started dancing and laughing in the rain. My mother saw me and was so shocked that she ran outside right after I did, completely forgetting an umbrella."

She smiled, "Then... she smiled, and danced with me in the rain. Of course we both ending up catching a cold, and let me sleep with her in her big bed... I kept waking her again and again, just so I knew it wasn't a dream... I was so happy..."

Her smile disappeared, "then... she changed... all she thought about was the Ultra Beasts... and Null, and Nebby..." she rubbed at her eyes, "They suffered so much, and I couldn't do anything..."

Akihiro stayed quiet, listening to her story. He was sitting on the ground, looking up at her.

"But, whenever I feel like there's nothing I can do, you show up and... do something. Like... When we first met. Nebby was being attacked, and all I could do was just look in horror... You've shown me it's possible to do something..." she looked down at him, "And like at Aether Paradise yesterday, I could only wait for you all to save me..."

"Friends are there for each other," He said, tracing shapes with his finger in the dirt, "Don't worry about it, okay?"

She was silent, only staring at him for a few moments before starting again "What... do you plan to do once you finish your Island Challenge?"

"...I don't know..." He stared up at the sky, watching the rain start to slow down, "I came to Alola to improve my health... I think... I think I might relax and take a break from everything for a bit... What about you?"

"...I'd like to become a trainer and travel with you, Akihiro," She smiled at him, "And, if they're up to it, Hau and Gladion. He might not look it, but Gladion's really happy to be friends with you and Hau. He won't show it though."

"It's okay, I understand why. I consider us friends, even if he doesn't."

They looked up, the rain had finally stopped, and above them was a rainbow. "Wow!" Lillie smiled, "It's so pretty!"

The two began walking up to the higher part of the Island, noticing a small pedestal. "Ah! There it is!" Lillie immediately ran up to it, smiling, "The Moon Flute!"

Akihiro gently lifted it off the the pedestal, watching it glitter in the sunlight. "That's it then," He said, gently placing it in his backpack, "It's time to see if these will summon the Legendary Pokémon."

\---

They were told by the chief that they just had to go north of Hapu's home to reach the Alter. However, when they reached the Route, 6 Team Skull grunts blocked their path. Akihiro stood in front of Lillie, already reaching for one of his Poké Balls.

"Get out of our way," He said, stepping forward, "We've got to go through."

"Yo," one of them stood up, "We heard you numbskulls have a way to save our boy Guzma!" Another rose up, "We'll make you talk! Even if we have to cut you to the bone!"

Akihiro released all of his Pokémon, watching them glare at the grunts, "I said, get out of our way."

Each of the Team Skull grunts released their own Pokémon, together they made up one team, "Alright, we'll do this the hard way. Kaimana, lead the team."

"Prima!"

While his Pokémon fought, Lillie noticed out of the corner of her eye that Plumeria was sitting up above them. Akihiro watched his Pokémon, at the same time petting Fauna who wanted some attention while they battled. "Fauna, you know if you ever want to battle, just let me know," He said, feeding her a Rainbow Poké Bean, "I know you don't want to now, but if you ever want to do a friendly one, just say the word okay?"

"Golbat!"

He looked up, checking on the battle. Each Pokémon of Team Skull's has fainted, and he returned his Pokémon back to their Poké Balls. "Are we done here?"

"We ain't giving up!" One shouted, "We're a part of Team Skull! We thick as anythin'!"

"Let them pass," Plumeria's voice rang out as she jumped from her platform, "Besides, we aren't sore losers." She moved towards the grunts, "Head back home, I'll meet you there." They each glanced at one another before nodding, heading off. Plumeria looked back to Akihiro and Lillie.

"...Girlie, it's Lillie right? You finally ready to do this?" Lillie looked confused, watching her shut her eyes and sigh, "I've treated you really badly. Even if I️ was doing the work the president told me to do, I️ shouldn't have done all that. I️ know it's too late for forgiveness, but I️ still wish to apologize."

She turned around, crossing her arms. "Guzma... well, he really likes the president. She's the only adult who ever seemed to see how strong he was. It’s the reason he followed all her orders.”

"But... My mother... She's selfish," Lillie replied, "She only lavishes those she decides are worthy of her 'love'... But I'm still going to save her, I️ have something I️ need to tell her. We're going to save her and Guzma!"

Plumeria turned towards them, a hint of a smile on her face, "You're... a bit like the president. You've gone in a different direction, but you have the same strength." She looked at Akihiro, "And you... You're real special after all aren't you...? Those wounds on your back... You’re not really an ordinary person... Here, I️ think you could use this. It's a Poisonium Z." She handed him the Z crystal, and looked at Fauna atop his shoulder. "Heh... I️ know you said she ain't a fighter, but she is real cute." She pat Fauna on the head gently, before walking away.

"Good luck." were her final words as she left.

They watched her leave, before looking at one another. "...Team Skull... is not all bad..." Lillie said softly.

"Just misguided," Akihiro agreed, "Hopefully after this is all over, they’ll play a better part for Alola... Let's go to the Alter." When they entered Vast Poni Canyon, they could see Hapu in the distance with her Mudsdale. They waved to her, immediately approaching her.

"So tell me," She asked, "Did everything go well?"

"Uh huh!" Lillie replied, "We now have the Moon Flute too! Though Akihiro and his Pokémon had to battle a couple of Team Skull grunts. It's okay now though!"

"That's great to hear!" Hapu turned to Akihiro, "I️ think, I'd like to see that battling skill of yours. It makes Lillie smile, I️ wanna see how you do! Are ya up to take my Grand Trial battle right here and right now?"

Akihiro grinned, "Yeah. I'm ready when you are!"

Hapu grinned, reaching for an Ultra Ball, "Let's go Dugtrio!"

"Kaimana!"

Kaimana popped out of his Poké Ball, grinning as he did. "Kaimana! Sparkling Aria!"

"Use Earthquake!!"

Lillie grinned, it was the first time she'd really enjoyed watching a Pokémon battle. It was something between two of her friends, and one day she knew she'd get to be apart of it too. She cheered for both of them, enjoying their reactions when they looked over at her. 

Hapu was struggling a bit, she had trained Ground-Type Pokémon, and Kaimana had a huge advantage over her Pokémon. But her third Pokemon did him in, just barely, now she was down to her Mudsdale.

"Mudbray!" Esmeralda popped out of her Poké Ball, grinning. 

"Esmeralda, you wanna battle Mudsdale?" Akihiro looked down at her, smiling, "I️ guess you'd like to prove you're the strongest between your evolution?"

"Mud!"

"Alright! Use High Horsepower!"

"Dodge and use Body Slam!!"

Esmeralda attacked as quick as she could, avoiding Mudsdale's attempt to attack her and stomped down on it. "Mudsdale!" It cried out, a little startled by the other's power.

"Now use Bulldoze and then Stomp!"

"Muuuud!" Esmeralda ran towards the Mudsdale without giving it time to dodge, and finished it off. "Mudbraay!!"

Hapu's eyes widened, though they were from excitement more than surprise. "Ohoho, you showed me. I️ couldn't beat you when I️ wasn't holdin' back! You're real strong." She walked up to him and held out a light brown Z-Crystal. "This is a Groundium Z. It's yours now."

Akihiro smiled at her, gladly taking the Z-Crystal. "Thank you Hapu... Er, Kahuna Hapu."

"Hapu is just fine. Now watch me, an' I'll show ya the Z-Move!" After showing off the Z-Move, she looked at Lillie. "Lillie, you sure know how to befriend great people. Now, head straight through that tunnel behind us, it'll take you straight to the Alter. Oh, and if you see a girl with paint all over her, that’s my friend Mina! Tell ‘er Hapu says hi!"

"Thank you Hapu!" Akihiro and Lillie glanced at each other before heading into the tunnel. Akihiro felt his body shaking slightly, _'...whoa...'_

He stopped suddenly, feeling his nerves act up. Lillie stopped, looking back at him. "Akihiro?"

"...I'm just... A little nervous..."

"It's okay." 

Lillie took his hand in hers, "So am I... But, we can do this! You've got your Pokémon with you, and I've got you with me! We'll get my mother and Guzma back, Nebby will return to normal, and then everything will be okay!"

Akihiro slowly smiled at her and nodded, "Right. Okay, let's go to the Alter."


	25. The Legendary Lunala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they arrive at the Alter of the Sunne and Moone, Akihiro and Lillie hear a voice instructing them to wait until the Moon has risen before they sound the flutes.
> 
> Lillie also teases Akihiro about his friendship with her brother.

Akihiro and Lillie stuck close to each other, neither wanted to get separated in the large Canyon. It was an interesting place to say the least, a couple places were blocked off, they would go up high or down low on certain pathways, had to use Akihiro's Ride Pager to get through certain places, etc.

They reached the peak of the canyon, finding the girl Hapu had described sitting there on a bridge. She didn't acknowledge them at first, only noticing when they stepped in front of her. She looked up at them before holding her hands out like a camera.

"Haha... what a nice composition..." she mumbled, "I should paint of picture of you two..."

"You’re... Mina right?" Akihiro asked, looking at her.

"Uh hum. I'm what you'd call a trial captain, if Poni actually had one... I just kinda wander around doing art and shit..." she was very laidback, Akihiro noticed. Sort of like a hippie or maybe someone who really enjoyed getting high... "Y'know, this place is why Ilima designed his trial like he did... all pretty and shit..." she fished around in her bag, looking around for something. "Here... Normally I'd have ya do something for me, like maybe paint with me cause it's fun, but I can tell you're in a hurry. So take this, it's called Fairium Z..." 

She lazily showed them the Z-Move for it, lying back on the bridge.

"Y'know, I really should come up with a trial... maybe paint a picture of a Pokémon or take a picture of it... I dunno..."

Lillie and Akihiro glanced at each other, each having a bit of confusion on their faces, before shrugging. "Well... Hapu says hi..."

"Aight..."

The two headed off towards what looked like Trial gates. Though, there was no captain in sight, like Mina had said she wasn't exactly a captain. Lillie took couple deep breaths, a bit exhausted. "I'm gonna take a break..." she said, sitting down on the ground, "That looks like it's a form of a trial... so I'll wait out here for a bit and join you when I'm ready."

"Take your time," Akihiro headed inside the cave, passing through the trial gates and noticing something as soon as he stepped in. There was a stone monument right at the entrance, and he took a closer look to read it.

_"Ahead lies a sacred ground of trials. None who do not take part in its trials will be allowed to walk upon this earth. Those lacking the courage to defeat the totem guarding this land will be denied entry. But those who believe in their Pokemon and walk beside them shall gain great power!"_

Akihiro slowly moved his fingers over the old text, noticing the dust that had collected on it. He gently blew away the dust, wanting it to be clean for the next person who went through it. He took a deep breath and headed towards the exit of the cave. He felt the air get a little heavy, and he could feel something keeping it's eyes on him. He focused on getting towards the pedestal in the back that held a couple Z-Crystals in them, ignoring the feeling of eyes upon him.

When he reached the pedestal, he could feel the presence of a strong Pokémon, the one that held its gaze on him. He looked around, finally hearing a Pokémon call out to him.

"KOMMO-O!!"

He looked above him to find a large Pokémon jumping down from above, and he immediately backed up to avoid being stomped on. It stared directly at him, awaiting his Pokémon. 

"Holy shit..." he mumbled, "You're a huge Totem Pokemon... Hey Rotom."

"Zzzt! Yezzz?"

"What Pokémon is this...?"

"Thatzzz a Kommo-O! A Dragon and Fighting-type Pokémon! It's a pseudo-legendary dragon too!"

Akihiro stares at the Pokémon, wondering who he should use to defeat it. "Kaimana! Let's do this!" He decided upon his starter, releasing him to battle. "Use Disarming Voice!"

"Prima!"

Kaimana attacked quickly, glancing back at Akihiro after attacking it. He noticed the Kommo-O rushing towards him, and called out for Kaimana to dodge it. He grinned and jumped out of the way, "Use Moonlight!" It was one of the new moves Kaimana had learned when he evolved. A pinkish light surrounded him and he released it onto the other Pokémon.

During the midst of their battle, Lillie finally got up after her rest and joined them. "Go Akihiro and Kaimana!" Kaimana waved to Lillie before turning to Akihiro. "Let's finish this with your Z-Move!"

The two began to preform the Z-Dance for Kaimana's special Z-Move: Oceanic Operetta. It created a large water bubble that would move towards the other Pokémon. Although it wasn't super effective like the Fairy moves were, it would do a massive amount of damage to the Kommo-O.

"Stand back Lillie," Akihiro said, "There's a lot of water there, and I'd rather not get wet, I assume you don't either."

The two backed away, hiding behind a wall to avoid the move and watched as Kaimana let out a beautifully loud screech, popping the large water bubble and water splattered everywhere. The two peeked out from behind the wall and noticed the Kommo-O was still standing. It raises its arm and instructed them to stop the attacks.

"Ko. Kommo-O," It spoke to Kaimana, kneeling down beside the pedestal. "Primarina!" Kaimana bowed, smiling at the other Pokémon.

"We proved our worth?" Akihiro said softly, walking up to the pedestal. 

"Kom!"

"Thank you," He smiled, reaching for the Z-Crystal, "Let me guess... Dragonium Z?"

The Kommo-O nodded, before standing up. It got ready to leave when Akihiro stopped it. "Whoa whoa, here, let me heal up your wounds first."

Lillie watched as he began tending to the Pokémon, dabbing on medicine and patching it up with ease. _'Wow...'_ she smiled, watching the Kommo-O test to see if it was healed, _'he's so nice to all Pokémon... no wonder Nebby liked him so much...'_

"Lillie," He turned to her, putting Kaimana back in his Poké Ball. While she had been thinking the Kommo-O headed out, having thanked Akihiro for tending to its wounds, "Let's head to the Alter. We have to get one of the Legendary Pokémon to help us get to your mother and Guzma."

"Right!"

The two exited the cave, noticing the large Alter was only accessible by climbing a long set of stairs. Akihiro felt himself lose his breath just at the sight of the stairs. "Oh man..."

"Yeah, it's a lotta stairs," Hapu's voice called from behind them, causing Lillie to jump. "Hehe, just wanted to make sure y'all got here safe and sound!"

"Hello Hapu!"

"Hello! Y'know, that trial you just went through, our history says that it was the very first trial ever held! Great job clearing it. Well... actually, it's technically your last trial of the Island Challenge. If ol' Kukui finishes that Pokémon League like he says he will, you can become champion that way! Who knows..."

They each looked up at the Alter, noticing it was just Noon now. The hike through the canyon was a lot longer than they had anticipated.

"If the Sun Flute and the Moon Flute are sounded together... Who knows what will happen..."

"Let's head up there then!" 

"Uhhh slowly please," Akihiro laughed a little nervously, "I get out of breath just walking up short hills..."

Lillie nodded, and the two slowly made their way up to the Alter. Akihiro ended up calling a Machoke to carry him up the stairs, he was too tired to continue himself. He thanked the Ride Pokémon when he got to the top, watching it leave.

"Wow... I can just feel the power of the Sun and Moon..." Lillie said softly, and glanced towards her bag, "Nebby... I'm gonna make my mother wake up and see reason before I send you back to your world! I'll make her hear me... and I'll tell her how I feel!"

Akihiro took out the two Flutes, and Lillie picked up the Sun Flute.

"Oh... the Sun Flute... feels like it was made to fit my hand..." she stared down at the shining Flute, "There's... There's these instructions going on in my head... I can hear how to play it... and when... can... can you...?"

Akihiro nodded, "Yes..." He stared down at the Moon Flute, "We have to wait until nightfall, when the Moon has risen..."

"That's what it says to me too..."

The two knew they had a lot of time to kill, sunset wasn't for at least another 5 hours. Though they didn’t know whatever was talking to them, they believed it and set out to wait until the Moon rose up. They spent their time a little differently. Lillie spent her time talking to Hapu mostly, Akihiro watched his Pokémon play with each other. Despite trying to distract himself, he could feel his nerves forcing him to try and panic. He resisted as best he could, but felt his body shaking anyways. Until Rotom spoke to him, he wasn't aware of himself shaking. 

"Zzzt! Gladion izzz on video chat!" He said, moving towards Akihiro's head.

"B-Back up a little Rotom," He said, a bit shakily. He cleared his throat to try and relax his voice, and Rotom pulled back slightly as Gladion's image appeared on the screen.

"Hey," was his greeting, and before Akihiro was able to reply, he spoke again. "How's Lillie doing?"

"Fine," Akihiro motioned for Rotom to show Lillie and Hapu, who were busy petting Mudsdale and giving it some Poké Beans. Akihiro watched as Gladion's usual cold expression changed to a smile, not realizing he could be seen.

"Nice smile," Akihiro teased, watching Gladion's cheeks turn pink and return to his usual glare. 

"Shut up," He rolled his eyes, "Have you gotten any information about the Legendary Pokémon or our mother?"

"Actually... yes..." He glanced at the Alter, "Currently, we're at the Alter of the Sunne and Moone, awaiting nightfall."

"Why?"

"Because this is where the two flutes can apparently summon the Pokémon."

"I know that part, I know the myths. I meant why are you waiting for nightfall?"

Akihiro held up the Moon Flute, "We heard a voice when we chose our flutes to play... It told us how to play them and when to... so we have to wait..."

Gladion was silent for a couple moments. Akihiro could see Null in the background, so while he was waiting for Gladion's response, he instead called out to the large Pokémon. "Hello Null!" He waved to the Pokémon, who seemed a bit excited to see him. Though it was quickly masked up by the Pokémon. "Aww give 'em a Rainbow Bean from me, Gladion."

The boy glanced towards his trusty Pokémon, noticing it was looking for said Poké Bean. Akihiro could hear him laugh softly, "Will do..."

"Gladion?"

"Yes?"

"...I'm glad we're friends... even if you don't think we are..."

He went quiet for a while, watching Akihiro smile at him, before nodding. Quietly, he said "...me too..." he cleared his throat, pretending he hadn't said anything and said "Good luck... And you both better come back safe."

"We will!!" Lillie chimed in, having been listening to their conversation when she heard Gladion's voice. The two boys jumped, both surprised when she had suddenly popped up, "Bye bye Gladion!"

"Bye..." He disappeared off the screen and Rotom returned to its regular activities. Akihiro let out a gentle sigh, lying back on the ground.

"You looked excited to see Gladion~" He looked up at Lillie, noticing the slight teasing look she gave him, "And Null too, of course..."

"I don't like what you're implying," He replied, a pink hue dusting his cheeks, "And Null is a nice Pokémon... It deserves a lot of love."

Lillie sat down beside him, grinning at him smugly. "You have my blessing to wed my brother~"

"LILLIE!"

\---

The Moon had risen, Akihiro put away his Pokémon and held the Moon Flute in his hands. He and Lillie stood across from each other in front of the Alter. They looked at each other and gave a simple nod before bringing the flutes to their lips and listening to the instructions. They blew air into their flutes, moving their fingers to the instructions in their head and listening to the sweet music that came out of their flutes. The instructions came to a halt when the water around their spots began glowing with vibrant colors of purple, blue and pink.

Lillie and Akihiro stared at each other, watching the water's light move towards the center of the Alter and up towards the large structure in front of them. When the light met up, it changed to yellow, green and orange, and the center of the structure opened up. The two watched as light from it began shining on the small pedestal-like ground behind them. The light began growing brighter, and Lillie felt her bag leave her, and towards the light. "Nebby!"

Nebby left the bag when it reached the light, and the two watched as it absorbed the light into its body, until a bright purple light forced them to shield their eyes. “LUNAAAA!!!”

They opened their eyes to no longer find Nebby, nor the ball of light. Instead, the Legendary Pokémon Lunala floated in the air above them before moving to the ground and crying out again. A smile formed on Lillie's face, and it grew larger and larger. The two ran up to Nebby, both excited.

"Nebby..." Lillie felt tears in her eyes, and she rubbed at them, "I'm so glad... you're alright! I never imagined... sounding the flutes gave you so much power, and now you're Lunala!"

"Lu!"

"I never read a hint of anything that said you'd evolve into the Legendary Pokémon... I can’t believe it... and yet I’m seeing it with my own eyes..."

"Lunala," Akihiro called out to it, "Or rather, Nebby, we have a favor to ask of you!" He looked at Lillie, who nodded.

"Nebby! I have to see my mother!"

Nebby floated towards the two of them, nodding, and let out a cry before flying up to the sky and opening an Ultra Wormhole. "Luna!!" It floated beside the two, allowing them to climb on its back, and they headed off into the Ultra Wormhole.

“Good luck you two...“ Hapu sat with her Mudsdale on the stairs, watching them disappear. “And please return safely...”


	26. Nebby is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nebby having evolved into the Legendary Pokémon Lunala, it takes Akihiro and Lillie to the world of the Ultra Beast: Nihilego.

When Nebby finally stopped moving, Lillie and Akihiro found themselves in a strange new world. Rotom popped up, looking around as the two jumped off Nebby's back.

"Zzzt... my database..." Rotom was quiet, processing the information he was given, "Sayzzz thizzz place... izzz Ultra Sea..."

"Ultra Sea...?" Lillie repeated, looking around. Crystals reflected the darkness and what little light was in the world. "It's... much more beautiful than I expected..."

Akihiro was kneeling, clutching at his chest, "fuck..." He was wheezing a little, trying to get more air into his lungs, "The air is so thick... it hurts to breathe..." 

Lillie kneeled beside him, gently rubbing his back, "Are you going to be okay, Akihiro?" She asked, helping him stand up.

"Hopefully... Let's do this as quick as possible..."

Nebby stayed where it was, knowing it would pull them out if needed. The two headed through the small pathway, trying to be quiet. They looked around, noticing Ultra Beasts like the one that appeared in Aether Paradise were everywhere. That wasn't the only thing though...

"I'm the Team Skull Boss, and I ain't been scared of nothing or nobody..." Guzma's voice called out to them. He was sitting on one of the large crystals, "Hell, I live my life making people scared of ME! So listen to what I gotta say..." he hopped off of his crystal and stared at them, "Y'all are stupid!"

He walked up to them, Akihiro noticed he had a bit of a limp, "How the fuck did you even get here?"

"That doesn't matter," Akihiro replied, "Either way we're here now."

Guzma sighed, shaking his head, "It's all dark here, and I got no clue what's going on... Beasts are everywhere... I tried to catch one... but..." They noticed the fear that was on his face, even if it was for only a second. "I went right through it, and that fucker attacked me... I was fucking possessed!! My body and mind... everything went wild and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!!" His body started shaking, "I felt fear, and it was fucking terrifying!"

Akihiro glanced at Lillie, noticing her sympathetic look, "I... I'm sorry Guzma..." It was quiet, but he heard her. Guzma turned around, "I may be the Team Skull Boss, never been scared of nothing... but that damn lady... She's too far gone. She lost her mind over this shit! Ya can't reason with her..."

"No!" Lillie shouted at him, "I... I still have to try! I have to make her understand!" She ran past him, towards a large open area. There was no one there, just faint light and the crystals around them. Akihiro followed her, only stopping when 5 Ultra Beasts appeared to them. Lillie backed up slightly, but watched as they formed a straight line down to a rock in the center. Each disappeared, until the last one moved towards the rock and reappeared with Lusamine. She was smiling, it was unsettling.

"Look at this world... The world of My Ultra Beasts..." She was quiet, and her smile suddenly disappeared, "A world where the only thing that exists is the love between Nihilego and Myself..." 

Her expression changed, darkening.

"How DARE you continue to pester me! I am sick of you! Sick through and through! You were not told to come here, to the beautiful world of my Beasts and I!"

Akihiro looked towards the Ultra Beast, _‘... that's what these things are called...?'_ He thought, before returning his attention to Lusamine.

"Think about what you're saying!" Lillie shouted, "What about Mr. Guzma? Don't you care what happens to him!"

Guzma was sitting back where he spoke to them, glancing up at the mention of his name, but had no further reaction.

"Leave," was Lusamine's response, "You aren't needed here... You aren't needed any longer!"

Lillie's expression changed, she was more angry than she had ever been.

"You've come to bother me about going back to that hideous world? You cannot be that stupid!"

"...You always do that... just like back in Arther Paradise. Only thinking of yourself and what you want..."

"And why shouldn't I? I can live in a world with the only things I love! And I will live here!" The 5 Nihilego floated above her, watching her stand up. "I️ don't care whether you are my child or not, nor whether you were loyal to me or not! I don't care if you're the rarest Pokémon there is in the world or not! If you're not beautiful enough to be worthy of my love, then I don't NEED you!"

Akihiro's anger was bothering him, but with the air being too thick and limiting his actions, he could only stay quiet and watch for now. Lillie stepped forward, putting her hands on her hips.

"I am the one who is sick of you, Mother!!" She shouted, "Children are not just **things** that belong to their parents!! Pokémon are not just **things** that a trainer can do whatever they want to!!" She crossed her arms, "I am alive! Cosmog is alive! We are not things for you to collect!! We are not made for you just to discard when you get bored with us!! You are terrible, Mother!"

Lusamine only shrugged, "Terrible, me?" She repeated, "How am I different from any Pokémon Trainer." She pointed to Akihiro, "Like him. What do you do with a Pokémon you can't use? You remove it from your party, as you please."

"Shut up!" Akihiro shouted, "That's not what I do!" He released Fauna, showing her to Lusamine, "Fauna is just as important to my team and I than anyone in this team! She doesn't battle, but she's apart of our team! Only someone as terrible as you would have to treat her otherwise!" 

"Golbat!" Fauna perched on his shoulder, glaring at Lusamine.

"Enough," Lusamine growled, "You've been here too long. With Nihilego's power, I'll make you regret coming here!" She grabbed a Beast Ball as she had called it and released the Beast inside, another Nihilego. This one instead moved down to her, and they fused together.

Lillie and Akihiro watched as the Nihilego formed with Lusamine, changing from a white to a black color. Her hair changed to the same black with small highlights of her blonde hair. The tentacles had several eyes on them, and four of them looked to have hands. Akihiro's body shook, he was terrified of the Beasts already, this just made it worse.

"Gol! Golbat!" Fauna flew in front of them when Lusamine sent out her Clefable.

" **YoU tHiNk YoU cAn DeFeAt Me?!** " Her voice was twisted and distorted, and her laugh was terrifyingly deep, " **YoU dOn'T sTaNd A cHaNcE!! i DeFeAtEd YoU lAsT tImE, i WiLl Do It AgAiN!!!** "

Akihiro clenched his teeth, "We've grown stronger since then! Fauna! Are you sure you'd like to battle?!"

"Golbat!" Fauna nodded, she wanted to defend her Trainer.

"Rotom! What's Fauna's move set!"

"Leech Life, Poizzzon Fang, Venoshock, Air Zzzlash!!"

"Fauna! Hit it with a Venoshock and then Poison Fang!"

Fauna immediately flew up high to attack, dodging Clefable's attempts at attacking her. Venoshock, being a Poison move, was super effective on it, giving Fauna enough time to Poison it with Poison Fang. "Gol!"

" **ClEfAbLe! DoN't DiSaPpOiNt Me!!** "

"Fable!"

It charged up its energy and unleashed an attack with Metronome, it became Swift. Fauna tried to dodge, but to no avail, and fled to Akihiro. "It's okay, Fauna," He pat her, letting Bernadette out, "We've got this! Fauna poisoned it, it'll weaken it!"

"Shelgon!" Bernadette got ready to attack, unleashing a Flamethrower before told to.

"Clefable!" The Clefable struggled to stay on its feet, unleashing a final attack before collapsing. Bernadette got hit hard, and panicked when Lusamine sent out her Bewear. 

" **HuRrY! aTtAcK iT nOw!** "

"Bernadette move!"

She looked up to find the Bewear charging at her, and let out a cry as she defended herself. A white light filled the battle as Bernadette began evolving, until it cleared and she transformed into her final evolution, Salamence. 

"Salamence!" She cried out, glancing back at Akihiro.

"Let's go!"

\---

Lusamine had lost, and she was not happy. She raised her fists in anger, and the two could tell she was going to attack them herself.

Lillie clenched her fists and shouted "H-Help us, please! Lunala!!"

Nebby appeared from behind her and let out a cry that shook Lusamine and the Nihilego she fused with. It raised its wings to form a Moon-like symbol and released energy into Lusamine, forcing her back slightly. She laughed, upon seeing she had not been harmed until her body began lighting up. Akihiro and Lillie covered their eyes, the light was to much for them. When it cleared, the Nihilego was floating away from Lusamine, back into its Beast Ball. She was standing back on the ground, and fell back, the Beast Ball falling beside her.

"Mother!!" Lillie ran up to her in a panic, unable to tell if she was still alive. Akihiro didn't move from his spot, simply watching the two afraid of what Lusamine might do. He saw her move her head and open her eyes, reaching out to Lillie. She had a smile on her face, this time he could tell it was genuine.

"Lillie..." her voice was barely above a whisper, "Hehe..." she gently tapped Lillie on her chin, "When did you... start becoming so beautiful...?"

Suddenly, everything began shaking, and Akihiro nearly lost his footing, "Gah! What's going on now?!" Guzma shouted, running up to them. The Nihilego finally returned, clearly angry and aggravated. They surround the four of them.

"Luuu! Lunala!!" Nebby cried out, quickly grabbing everyone, and opened an Ultra Wormhole. It dashed out, leaving the Nihilego behind and brought them back to Alola.

"I am glad to see y'all have returned unharmed," Hapu's voice called, she seemed to be tending to Lusamine.

"Hapu!" Lillie ran up to the two, "I-Is my mother...?"

"You there, big fellow," Hapu called to Guzma, "Carry her please. She's weak, but I don't believe she's seriously harmed. It's best to take her to be treated directly."

Guzma picked her up and placed her on Hapu's Mudsdale, making sure she wouldn't fall off.

"Lillie, Akihiro, you two have done well in your mission. We shall wait for you down below."

"Th-Thank you, Hapu..." Lillie watched the girl head down the stairs along with Guzma, then stared up at Nebby, "...Lunala... All I️ ever wanted was to help you get back to your home... but instead, you were the one to help me over and over. Thank you so much!"

"Lunala!"

"Huh, What is it?"

Nebby and Lillie stared at each other, before she spoke. "You wish to keep traveling with Akihiro and I, right...?"

"Lu! Luna!"

Lillie smiled up at the Pokémon, "I knew it... I know you well now... We've become family, and met so many people as we traveled around Alola... I know you want to see it all with us... But..." she shook her head, "Not with me... I'm no trainer, Nebby. I can't take you on the adventures and show you what you want to see..."

Akihiro stared at her, watching as she turned to face him, "Lillie..."

"I want you to give Nebby a ball it can call home," He could see the tears in her eyes, though she was trying to hide it, "This is what Nebby wants..."

She stepped out of the way, and Akihiro walked up to Nebby. "I know which Poké Ball fits you, Nebby... This one is made a for a Legendary like you..." he held out the Master Ball, showing it to Nebby. Nebby lowered its head, allowing Akihiro to tap the Master Ball to it. It shook once, and stopped. Nebby was now captured.

Lillie smiled at him, walking up to him now. Akihiro immediately went to hand the Master Ball to her, and she shook her head. She turned towards the stairs.

"Lunala... No... Nebby. Nebby... you belong with Akihiro now. He'll be the one to raise you. Just like a parent raises their child, he'll be like your father..."

He heard her sigh gently, "I may not have been able to do anything for you, Nebby... but I'm still so glad I took you that day... I knew it was the right decision. Go with Akihiro and see the world! Have battles against strong Pokémon wh-where you can use your full power. Meet other trainers who make your heart dance with the thrill of it..."

She turned to face him, and he could now see the tears rolling down her cheeks. Though, she still kept her smile, "I know I can trust you to raise my Nebby well, Akihiro... take good care of it. I... will go to my mother."

"Are you sure...?" He asked softly, "Nebby... Nebby is..."

"Yes. Nebby is yours now, Akihiro. And I need to see for myself that my mother will be okay."

He finally nodded, watching Lillie head to the stairs. "Nebby! Don't you always be trying to get out of your Ball the way you wiggled out of my bag! And... and don't forget you're strong now! You have to be careful so you don't hurt anyone until you get used to your strength!" She stopped at the top of the stairs, "A-And you can't just g-go running off to some other world without telling anyone!"

Akihiro felt himself smiling, and he felt Nebby's Ball shake slightly as if to answer Lillie.

"Okay... Okay, now I'm really going this time... Alola!" She waved to Akihiro, and headed down the stairs. When she disappeared, he felt his smile disappear too. He sighed, walking down to the stairs when he saw Nanu sitting there.

"Nanu..."

"I hate this place..." he mumbled, "It's exhausting climbing all the way up here..."

"Tell me about it..."

"But... it was worth coming this far. And, the professor did ask me to... Y'know, once you complete all your Island trials and done the grand trials, then you've gotta do one last thing. The final trial."

"It was supposed to be beating all four Kahunas in a row, yeah?" Akihiro was sitting beside him, he felt his energy practically leave him.

"Yeah, but things are a little different this year... We're getting a real Pokémon League in Alola... I'm gonna head there now, you wanna come with me?"

"...Yeah. Let's go... Though I'll be riding on a Ride Pokémon until I can't."

"Fair enough."


	27. The Road to Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon returning from Ultra Sea, Akihiro heads to the newly built Pokémon League.
> 
> Gladion stops him for a battle first.

Nanu had seen him off to entrance of Tapu Village, but no further. That confused Akihiro, as he had assumed Nanu would be a part of the Elite Four being a Kahuna and all. It didn't help that Nanu wouldn't answer his questions either. He let out a yawn, during their time in Ultra Space, time moved much quicker than he was used to and now it was around 10 AM in Alola. He debated on going to nap first, maybe just a quick one, but decided against it. He simply grabbed himself a soda at the Pokémon Center's Café while Nurse Joy healed his Pokémon.

He also put on a jacket he had in his backpack because there was "no way in hell" as he had muttered to himself he was going up on that mountain without proper clothing. Once he was prepared, he thanked Nurse Joy and headed out to the path. At the base of the mountain was an elevator, though it currently was coming down instead of already being there. A smile formed when he saw who stepped off it.

"I've been waiting for you," Gladion said, walking towards the boy, "I wanted to thank you for what you did for Lillie and our mother... I appreciate it more than you may know..."

"You're welcome," Akihiro replied, grinning at him, "I'm glad I got to help you all."

"Akihiro... I want to battle you right here, right now. It's my way of saying thanks. I'm going to battle using my full power. Old Hala gave me a Z-Ring."

He let out a laugh, "That was mean, just call him Hala."

"Yeah yeah, are we gonna battle or not?" Gladion released his Crobat, watching Akihiro reach for his Poké Balls.

"Yeah. Rosemary, let's go!"

The Lycanroc quickly popped out of her Poké Ball, grinning at Gladion's Crobat. "Daemyn! Use  Acrobatics!"

"Dodge and use Rock Slide!"

Rosemary just narrowly avoided Daemyn's attack, and responded by striking back immediately. With Rock Slide being super effective, his Crobat went down immediately. Akihiro glanced at Gladion to find a smirk on his face as he tossed another Poké Ball. Out came his Lucario.

"Oh, a Lucario?"

"Yeah, his name is Atlas."

Atlas glanced at Rosemary, taking note of the advantage in battle. "Lucario."

"Lycan, Lycanroc..." Rosemary backed up slightly, though not in fear, Akihiro noticed. He could see her cheeks lighting up pink, and a grin was plastered on his face.

"Rosemary! Use Crunch and make him flinch! Then use Stealth Rock!"

She glanced back at him, noticing the look he gave her and nodded. Rosemary rushed forward and jumped to make Atlas flinch. At the same time she was using her surrounds to use Stealth Rock in a different way. Atlas braced himself for the attack and used his aura manipulation to keep himself from flinching. Though he couldn't predict what the Stealth Rock was going to do. Rosemary jumped back, making the rocks move towards herself and confusing both Atlas and Gladion.

The rocks formed to a mini flower-like shape, and Rosemary held it out to Atlas. "Ly, Lycanroc," Akihiro held in his laughter, he didn't want to embarrass her. Atlas tilted his head, taking the rocks from her. He stared at her for a moment before patting her head.

"Aww look Rosemary likes Atlas~" Akihiro giggled, "I don't think she'll really battle..." 

Atlas moved out of the way, Rosemary followed him. "Lucario," He began moving a couple rocks around himself.

Gladion sighed, "Alright..." he grabbed another Poké Ball and let out a Weavile, "Let's go Wallace!"

"Ozul!"

The two Pokémon stared at each other, each glancing at their respective trainer. "Bad choice, Wallace is half Dark."

"Ozul's half Fairy, it evens out."

"Damn, you're right..."

"Ozul! Thunderbolt and Play Rough!"

"Use Night Slash!"

Ozul began charging electricity, keeping his eyes on Wallace as he charged at him, and didn't move. When the attack hit, Ozul released the electricity into Wallace. "Now!"

"Mimikyu!" Ozul dashed forward and moved around quickly to attack, slashing mercilessly at Wallace. He jumped back towards Akihiro, watching the other Pokémon and awaiting its next move.

"Wallace, our Z-Move! Now!" Gladion and Wallace began doing the Darknium Z-Move dance together.

"Ozul! Same thing!"

Ozul braced himself, charging up electricity again and got ready for the Z-Move to hit. Wallace charged full-speed at him, radiating a dark aura as he released power from his arms. 

"Now Ozul!"

The second Wallace touched him, Ozul released his electricity into Wallace and knocked him down. Though, Ozul's energy was nearly depleted, Akihiro could see it. Wallace couldn't get back up and admitted defeat.

"Mimi..." Ozul looked back at Akihiro, who opened his arms, "Come here buddy." Ozul slowly bounced over to him, jumping happily into Akihiro's arms. "Great job. I'll give you a Poké Bean after, okay?"

"Mimikyu!"

Gladion smiled at the two, though it was gone when Akihiro looked up at him. "Saving Null for last, huh?"

"Actually, I'd like to introduce you to the new Null..." Gladion threw out Null's Poké Ball, and Akihiro's eyes widened when he saw the Pokémon. The helmet that once restricted its form was gone, and he could see the face of the Pokémon. The top of its head had three white spikes out of it.

"Meet Silvally... Although it's not quite an evolution, Null broke the helmet on purpose and showed it's true form to me." Gladion pat the Pokémon on its head gently, "I've been calling its new form Silvally. Type: Null just... doesn't fit. And neither does just 'Null'."

Akihiro's eyes lit up and he immediately walked up to the Pokémon. "Silvally. It's a pleasure to meet the real you. I hope your Trainer has been taking great care of you." He cautiously held out his hand, "Is it... Is it okay if I pet Silvally, Gladion?"

"Go ahead. As long as you're trustworthy to it, you can."

Akihiro could see the concern and slight aggressiveness in Silvally's eyes, though it sniffed Akihiro's hand and soon nuzzled into it. He laughed, gently patting its head. "Glad to see you trust me enough to pet you." he looked up at Gladion, "Silvally... It's a great name for it..."

He suddenly felt a headache coming on and put a hand on his temple. "Shit... Gladion... can we put this on hold...?"

"Vision?"

"Yes..."

"Silvally, lie down and let him sit against you," As Silvally began to do what it was told, Gladion looked at Akihiro. "Trust me, it's really relaxing and maybe it'll help you." He helped Akihiro sit down gently against Silvally, and Ozul jumped out of his arms to let him rest. 

Akihiro felt his breathing hitch, and he glanced around as everything went dark. He looked around slowly, trying to find something or someone to see. Finally, after what seemed like hours to him, two strange people formed in the darkness. They had navy blue hair, and wore strange outfits. To him, they looked somewhat like spacesuits.

"What do you think..?" One spoke, they sounded female.

"I think... we may be in trouble..." The other replied, they sounded male. He was twisting a small mustache.

"The Blinding One will steal theirs too... If not stopped... but..."

"How shall we stop it...?"

"Help... from another world... We must summon Solgaleo to help us get there..."

They slowly disappeared, and his eyes widened. He could see more Ultra Beasts, and in the center stood a black Ultra Beast... Or Pokemon... he couldn't tell, but it was large, and it turned to him. He felt his body shaking, it was like when he first saw the Ultra Beast in person. He felt it take a hold of him, and squeeze tightly. He grabbed at his chest, it was getting difficult to breathe, as if the Beast was really there with him. He began coughing violently, desperate for air in his lungs. He heard Gladion's voice calling to him, it sounded so far away. He knew the blonde was right next to him though, and he shut his eyes in hopes his surroundings would return to normal.

"Akihiro!" 

When Gladion's voice sounded like it was next to him, he reopened his eyes, still coughing. Gladion was keeping Akihiro from clawing at his chest, and trying to help him somehow. He wasn't sure himself. When Akihiro finally stopped coughing and could breathe normally again, he practically slumped against Gladion and Silvally. Whatever he saw, it took a lot of energy out of him.

"What the hell did you see?" Gladion asked, staring at him.

It took him a couple moments to answer, "...I... I don't... know..." Akihiro was very quiet, and his face was rather pale, "...what... whatever it was... it..." he looked up at Gladion, "Can... can you... Do me a favor..."

"What is it?"

"Call a Tauros... with my Ride Pager..."

"You look like shit and you're still going to go up the mountain?? Are you fucking nuts?"

"I... I can rest at the... Pokémon Center up there..."

Gladion sighed, practically lifting the boy up to a standing position. "Silvally, up. He's gonna rest on you. Atlas, Rosemary, into your Poké Balls."

"Gladion seriously... just call a damn Tauros..."

He ignored Akihiro, having him sit on Silvally's back first and then put himself behind Akihiro so he wouldn't fall off. Rosemary and Atlas did as he had asked (though Atlas made Gladion hold onto his rock flower). "Alright buddy, don't go too fast."

Akihiro leaned into Silvally's mane as it began climbing up the mountain trail, closing his eyes. _'Shit Gladion was right... even while moving this is really relaxing...'_ he thought, _'reminds me of Roxas...'_

Neither spoke to each other, Akihiro didn't have the energy and Gladion didn't want to have a conversation. They met a couple people on the trail who wished to battle, but Gladion ignored them and refused to stop until they reached the top. When they reached the peak of the mountain, he hopped off Silvally and walked into the Pokémon Center with it beside him. Akihiro had fallen asleep on the ride, exhausted from his vision and going to Ultra Sea. 

Gladion had Nurse Joy heal up Akihiro's Pokémon, and then take the boy into another room to continue sleeping in a bed. Silvally was a little reluctant to allow her to take him, but when Gladion pat its head, it complied. 

"That boy's fucking crazy..." Gladion muttered, sitting down at a table, "Goes out of his way for people he barely knows, nearly gets himself killed, then goes out the next day and walks around like nothing happened to keep people from worrying..." he fed Silvally a Poké Bean, and leaned back in his chair. A small smile began to grow on his face.

"I admire that kind of strength..."


	28. Champion of Alola!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro and his Team battle their way to the Champion’s room!

Akihiro awoke around 2 PM, confused as to where he was. He glanced around at his surroundings, recognizing he was in the Pokémon Center, and stretched his limbs. He let out a soft yawn and got himself ready to take on the League.

Nebby's Master Ball began shaking, Akihiro could tell it wanted to move around. "Not now, Nebby," He said, patting it, "You're too big to move around in the Pokémon Center." It stopped shaking.

He exited his room with his belongings, running a hand through his hair to make it somewhat presentable. He thanked Nurse Joy for the room and for healing his Pokémon and headed for the door. He saw no trace of Gladion, though he knew the boy must've been the one to bring him there. He'd have to thank him later. He grabbed a quick snack from his backpack, a chocolate chip granola bar, and headed out into the cold.

"Akihiro!!" Hau was running up to him, and the second he turned around the boy flung his arms around Akihiro. "Gladion told me what happened! Are you okay?!"

"Hau I'm fine," Akihiro pat him on the back, he looked like he was about to start sobbing, "See look. I'm not pale, I'm breathing just fine, and I'm heading for the League now." 

Hau let go of him, rubbing at his eyes, "You promise?"

"I promise."

He began smiling again, grabbing Akihiro’s hands excitedly. "Good. I wanted to wish you good luck before you headed in. I'll see you after you win!"

"Hehe, thanks Hau. I'll buy you a couple malasadas when I come back out."

"Alright!" He took off happily, though Akihiro could see him drooling slightly when he mentioned Malasadas. He laughed, shaking his head.

 _'I swear... He's gonna turn into a malasada one of these days...'_ he thought. He began walking up the pathway, looking at the large building in front of him. He noticed Kukui standing in front, his back turned to him. When he heard Akihiro approach, Kukui turned to face him, grinning.

"How the hell are you up here without a shirt?" Akihiro called, walking up to him, "You're not cold?"

"Nah I'm fine! My soul burns hotter than a Blast Burn!"

"If you say so..."

"You know, Mount Lanakila is where we've always finished up the Island Challenge. We built the League here as close to heavens to honor the Legendary Pokémon Solgaleo and Lunala..."

Akihiro glanced at the Master Ball in his pocket, gently reaching towards it. He held it out to Kukui, "What Pokémon's in there, Yeah?"

"Lunala," Akihiro gently raised it up, allowing the Pokémon to spread its wings, "Actually, Nebby."

"Lunaaaa!" Nebby floated above Akihiro, moving around and getting used to its new size.

"That's Nebby??"

"Yeah. Although I won't let it battle just yet... Not until its used to its power. Instead, it's just here for the ride like Fauna."

Kukui grinned, shaking his hand, "I wish you luck, cousin. Make sure you're prepared, you won't be allowed to come out unless you win or give up!" 

Akihiro followed him in, putting Nebby back into its Master Ball, and looked around at his surroundings. There were four rooms, each with a symbol above the door representing the type of Pokémon each trainer used. The room itself glowed with a few different colors of the gemstones on the walls, it was breathtaking. 

"In every Pokemon League, there are four excellent trainers called the Elite 4 you have to beat. In Alola, we have the same thing. You have to win your way past all of them to advance to the Champion's Room!" He pointed to the spot they were standing on, "When you beat all four, this'll start to glow, and you can get to the Champion's Room! Good luck, Akihiro!"

Akihiro nodded, and looked around at each of the doors, deciding on the leftmost door. He looked up at the symbol, grey like steel. He opened the door, and walked into the small arena. Facing him was Molayne, "Hello Akihiro."

"Molayne, you're a part of the Elite Four?"

"Yes, Kukui asked me to, so here I am," He smiled at the boy, "I'm excited to battle you and other challengers along the way."

Akihiro got ready, reaching for one of his Poké Balls. Molayne did the same. 

"Klefki! Let's go!"

"Esmeralda!"

Molayne let out a soft chuckle, "You know your type advantages, huh?"

Akihiro nodded, "We won't back down so easily. Esmeralda may be a first stage Pokémon, but she took out her evolution Mudsdale before and she's real tough."

"Mud!"

"Hehe. Klefki! Use Thunder Wave and paralyze it!" The Pokémon began charging up electricity, getting ready to release it to paralyze Esmeralda. 

"Dodge it and use High Horsepower!!"

Esmeralda leapt over the Klefki, dodging the electricity it tried to attack with. She turned her body down towards it and attacked the Klefki before it could move. Akihiro felt himself grinning, _'The thrill of battles...'_ he thought, calling out another command, _'I wish I had started my journey as a Trainer much sooner... if I had, I would've felt these thrills much earlier in my life...'_

\---

"Kaimana just one more attack! You can do it!" Akihiro had been struggling with the last Elite Four member, Kahili. She specialized in Flying-types, and her Oricorio was a tricky one. His Pokémon were exhausted, and honestly he was too, but he refused to give up.

"Oricorio, Air Slash!"

"Sparkling Aria!"

With two moves, a cloud of dust surrounded the two Pokémon, and neither Trainer could see their Pokémon. "Kaimana! Are you okay?!" As the dust cleared, Kaimana was left standing and the Oricorio was down. Kahili sighed, but a smile was on her face. Akihiro laughed, running up to Kaimana and hugging him tightly.

"Great job buddy!!"

"Prima!!" 

"Your Team is quite strong," Kahili walked up to them, "Kukui kept annoying me about being a part of the Elite Four. But, I'm glad I said yes, I'll get to see more teams like yours... I wish you luck on taking the Champion's seat."

He headed out to the main room, noticing the light in the center had lit up. He checked on his team, making sure each of them were okay, and of course spoiling them with Poké Beans. When they were all ready, he stepped onto the circle in the center. It began moving up, until it reached another room. It stopped glowing when it reached the room, and Akihiro began walking up the steps. 

"This is the Champion's Room..." he mumbled to himself, and was surprised to see no one waiting for him, "So... where's the last opponent...?" He stared at the chair in front of him, moving to sit down on it.

"Alola, cousin!" As soon as he sat down, Professor Kukui walked up the stairs. "Now you're the Pokémon League Champion!"

"Are you sure?" Akihiro asked, standing up. He could see the smirk on Kukui's face, "I don't think that's how it works..."

"Hehe... You're right cousin. You have one more person to battle. And that's me! Woo!!" He reached towards his pocket, pulling out a Poké Ball. Akihiro did the same, watching Kukui remove his sunglasses.

"Alright! Lycanroc let's go!"

"Kaimana! Let's do this!" Kaimana turned towards Akihiro, nodding at him, "Kaimana! Aqua Jet!""

"Primarina!"

"Lycanroc! Dodge and use Stone Edge!"

Kaimana was too quick for the Lycanroc, and his attack hit it full blast. "Lycan!" Kukui's Lycanroc began shaking off the water, and glanced back at its trainer. "Same thing buddy! I believe in you, woo!"

"Lycanroc!" It began charging at Kaimana, baring its fangs. 

"Kaimana! Now!" Kaimana jumped into the air, building up momentum for another Aqua Jet. By the time the Lycanroc could stop its attack, it was too late. Kaimana attacked quickly from above. Once the Lycanroc went down, he had Kaimana return.

"Decidueye!" Akihiro smirked, he had a feeling that was Kukui's next move. He threw out Ophelia's Poké Ball.

"Ophelia! Use Lick and paralyze it!"

"Haunter!" Ophelia quickly disappeared, confusing Kukui and Decidueye. Akihiro crossed his arms, calling out to them, "Ophelia and I have a unique battle strategy. Since she's a ghost type, she loves to disappear and reappear against her opponents. Watch out or she might just **Bite**!"

Kukui's eyes widened when he saw Ophelia reappear behind his Pokémon. She quickly licked Decidueye's back, watching it freeze in paralysis. She then bit down against its shoulder, noticing it couldn't move. She laughed, looking towards Akihiro. He held up two fingers, and she nodded, disappearing again. 

"Decidueye! Break free of the paralysis! Hurry!"

Ophelia suddenly reappeared in front of it, grinning mischievously at it before creating a shadow ball and throwing it at the Decidueye. It went down, it couldn't get back up. Kukui's eyes widened, but he was smiling.

"You've learned a lot since we first met," He said, grinning at the boy.

"Going on an adventure and having to save the world does that to you," Akihiro laughed, he was really enjoying himself. “Though it would’ve been nice if I didn’t have to go to another world to learn more.”

"Hehe, Magnezone!" 

"Ophelia! Let's keep up this momentum!"

"Haunter!"

\---

Akihiro's eyes widened, watching the last of Kukui's Pokémon fall to his own, Ozul. His Pokémon looked back at him, the same surprise seemed to be on his face too. "Mimikyuuu!!!" Ozul began rushing towards Akihiro, getting scooped up into his arms as he laughed and cheered.

"We did it!!" All of his Pokémon, even Nebby too, popped out and began cheering. Akihiro felt himself crying, and he wiped at his eyes. He was so happy and proud of himself and his team. Kukui was smiling at them, watching the heartwarming moment. 

"Akihiro," Kukui walked up to him, "It's official! We're now going to recognize you as the first ever Champion of Alola!" 

Akihiro smiled, noticing the Elite Four members walking up the stairs. "Congratulations!" 

"I hope you know," Acerola grinned at him, "We're all gonna be coming after your seat!"

"Get ready for rivals, Champion," Olivia smiled, "But first..."

"We have a celebration planned for whoever became Champion!" Kukui said happily. Akihiro had his Pokémon return to their Poké Balls. Except Fauna, she wanted to stay out. "Let's go to Melemele and head to Iki Town, woo!!" Akihiro nodded, still keeping his grin on him. He glanced back at the Champion chair, seeing a figure standing there. He noticed it seemed to be smiling. He blinked, but it disappeared, and he shrugged it off as his eyes playing tricks on him.

Iki Town was all hustle and bustle, everyone had heard the news and were ready for the celebration. All the Trial Captains and Kahunas were waiting for them, along with Hau.

"Akihiro!!" Hau rushed forward and jumped into the boys arms, laughing, "You did it!! You're the Champion of Alola!!" He released Akihiro, jumping excitedly, "That means you also have to buy me some malasadas!"

Akihiro laughed, watching him jump around. "I will, I was gonna either way."

Each of the captains began congratulating him, and then Kukui and Burnet. Lastly came his mother, who was crying happily. "Look at you..." Ivory said, putting her hands on his shoulders, "You’ve grown up so much... My sweet Akihiro, Alola has done wonders for you..." 

Her Meowth began circling him, crying out happily as it tried to climb his legs.

"Now you're a Champion of a region... I couldn't be more proud of how far you've come sweetie... I know your father feels the same way... I love you honey."

Akihiro felt himself crying again, immediately hugging her, "I love you too Mom..."

After Lillie showed up with Hapu, Kiawe began practicing a dance. Everyone cleared the wooden platform except for Hala and Akihiro. "Here He is! The first Pokémon League Champion from Alola!! Show us those that fought beside you!!"

Everyone began clapping and cheering, and Akihiro threw out 6 Poké Balls. "Kaimana! Rosemary! Bernadette! Esmeralda! Ophelia! Ozul!" He called out. Each stepped forward. "These 6 Pokemon are the ones who've fought with me in the League!" He threw out two more. "Fauna! Nebby!!"

"Lunaaa!!" Nebby floated high above everyone, looking around at the celebration.

"Fauna and Nebby! Fauna joined my team as a companion, she had no desire to battle! But regardless, she has been a valuable part to the team and always will be!"

"Gol!!"

"Nebby! Nebby is the Legendary Pokémon Lunala! Nebby has been gifted to me by a dear friend! And I will keep an eye on it to make sure it can use its powers responsibly!"

The crowd cheered louder, and he and Hala stepped off the platform. He let his Pokémon roam for a bit, though Nebby kept trying to fly off for old times sake, and continued to laugh as Akihiro chased it down. Kiawe and a couple of dancers began to do a traditional Alolan dance, and Akihiro noticed someone standing behind one of the trees watching the festival.  
Gladion.

He was keeping his eyes on Lillie, watching her smile and laugh, and Akihiro saw a smile on his face, so he ran up to the boy. Realizing he had been spotted, Gladion immediately tried to leave. "Oh no you don't!" Akihiro grabbed a hold of his arm, grinning at him, "Come on! Have fun with us!"

"No..." Gladion groaned, though did little to resist, "Stop it stop pulling me places..." 

"Have fun with us!" Akihiro repeated, laughing. He began slightly twirling Gladion, moving more towards Lillie so he'd be a little more comfortable, "Or at least have fun with me and Lillie!"

"I'm getting dizzy."

"Sorry."

Akihiro finally stopped pulling him and pat him on the shoulder, "Thanks for taking me to the Pokémon Center by the way. I really appreciate it..." he smiled at Gladion, who finally returned it to him.

"You're welcome."

"Gasp! You actually _smiled_ at me!"

"Aaaand you ruined it..."

Lillie began laughing, bringing the mood back up between the three as the Trial Captains and Kahunas gathered on the platform. Even Nanu had joined them. They each did their own Z-Move dance for their respective trials, and everyone went on their way back to enjoying the festival.

With the dark of night finally beginning to show itself, the sound of fireworks began going off. Everyone turned to watch them in the sky, even Gladion looked up to the fireworks.

"Congratulations on becoming Champion, Akihiro," Lillie said, "Can you believe it... All these people are here just to help you celebrate your achievement... everyone looks so happy..."

Akihiro smiled at her, "Thanks... And I know... it's amazing..."

"Um, Akihiro... Will you... come with me to the Ruins of Conflict..." She asked, "Tapu Koko... I have this feeling... it wishes to see you."

\---

The pair successfully snuck away from the party and to the Ruins of Conflict, heading straight for the room in the back. They climbed the small stairs, and stood in front of the guardian's statue.

"Tapu Koko..." Lillie said softly, "It's because of you that Cosmog lived to become Lunala... it's because of you I met Akihiro... it's because of you that we've come this far... I thank you so so much..."

"Tapu Koko..." Akihiro reaches out towards the statue, gently placing his hand on it, "I thank you for saving my life that day... Ever since that day, I've been waiting to battle you, to see how far we've come since then. And I know you've been waiting for it too, to fight Lunala..." he closed his eyes, "But... not yet... I know you wish to, but Lunala... No... Nebby, Nebby isn't ready yet... its not time just yet. Until then, I hope you'll wait for us..."

"Ko-Ko-Ko!!" They could hear the call of said Tapu from somewhere, but they couldn't pinpoint its location.

"Let's go, Lillie," He said, turning to her, "It's time we get back before they've noticed we've left..."

"Right. Thank you for coming here with me."

They quickly headed back to the town, cautiously checking to make sure no one saw them. Though, there was a mini Battle Royale going on between Hala, Hapu, Olivia, and the Masked Royal (who for some reason was battling with Ivory's Meowth). 

The fire was still burning hours later, and not many people were left in Iki Town. Akihiro stood against the fences, Lillie standing by him as she watched him sway to the faint music still playing.

"Akihiro... this has been wonderful..." She said softly, "I think... I think my mother would've smiled and laughed if she could come tonight..."

Akihiro glanced towards her, although Lillie was "quick" to forgive her mother, he was not, and she understood that. Especially with the look he gave her.

"I think she's getting a bit better... she even wanted to come tonight... Gently, I've been trying to help her understand what she did wrong. She needs someone to scold her. But... I know what I can do next for her..."

"What's that...?"

"I...I'm—"

The fireworks interrupted her, and she noticed Akihiro's eyes light up at the sight of them. She closed her mouth, smiling at him.


	29. Icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro wakes up bright and early to Hau yelling nonsense and forcing him out the door immediately.
> 
> He also receives a gift from Gladion.

The next day, Akihiro awoke to sunshine and the soft calls of Pikipek to the rising sun. It confused him, he usually slept really late into the day, or Odin usually woke him up, but today it was all him. He stretched his arms, yawning as he got out of bed. His Pokémon were roaming around the house while his mother was making them food, Ozul was the first to greet him.

"Morning, Ozul," He said, patting his head.

"Mimi!"

Akihiro began getting dressed and ready for the day, becoming Champion yesterday didn't mean he could just laze around all day now, he did have responsibilities and challengers now. As he exited the bathroom after changing he went to grab himself some breakfast, but the door suddenly flew open.

"Akihiro!!" Hau's panicked voice echoed through the house, startling the Pokémon and people, "It's a disaster!! A total disaster!!"

"Hau calm down," Akihiro said, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I can explain later, we don't have much time! If we don't hurry, the ship is gonna leave!" Hau grabbed Akihiro's arm roughly, dragging him out the door. His Pokémon quickly followed them, forgetting about their food.

"Hau slow down! I'm not a runner!!" Akihiro was quickly running out of breath, and Hau had to bring him through a shortcut. By the time they got to the Marina, he was wheezing for air. Though, he could see Lillie and Kukui standing there talking to each other.

"You didn't tell us!!" Hau shouted, running up to them, Akihiro and his Pokémon followed behind. Lillie turned to them, noticing the sad look on Hau's face.

"I'm sorry, Hau..." she said softly, "But I've decided. I have to go to Kanto..."

Akihiro's eyes widened, "You're... You're going to Kanto..?"

"Yes.. It's to help my mother get better... and I... I want to help myself get stronger... Of course I'm sad to leave Alola, but," A huge smile grew on her face, "The thought of going to Kanto makes me feel so excited! A new region, new Pokémon, who knows what I can do!"

Akihiro glanced at Hau, he looked like he was going to cry. Honestly, Akihiro felt the same way, he just hid it better.

"I'm going to become a real Trainer and meet all kinds of wonderful Pokémon! I'm gonna travel around Kanto just like we did here on Alola."

"B-But..." Hau’s lower lip trembled as he began to cry, “But Lillie! You’re... You...!”

"I'm going to be okay, Hau. And someday... Someday I'll come back to Alola. I promise. This region will always be my home, but I know that I have to do this."

"B-But... I-I haven't gotten to say any of the things I've wanted to say to you! So... so... Agh!" He hung his head in frustration and sadness, "Lillie, I'm gonna send you a letter! A really long one! Wait for it okay!"

Lillie giggled, moving to hug the boy. "I will, Hau. Here, this is for you." She handed him a scrap book, "I've been keeping this during my time here on Alola. You can remember me by it til I get back."

She turned towards Akihiro, hugging him as well. "I have something for you too, Akihiro. It looks a little worn because it was once my most treasured belonging..." she handed him a Pokémon doll shaped like a Clefairy. He held onto it a bit tightly, his emotions were starting to get the better of him.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye then..."

"No, not a goodbye..." Hau sobbed, "I-It's a 'see you later'..."

Akihiro nodded, "See you later..."

"Right... See you later..." 

The boat began moving slowly, Lillie was waving to them all as it left. They didn't stop waving to each other until the boat had disappeared over the horizon. For a while, the three sat in silence, staring out at the ocean where Lillie had once been. Hau's quiet crying broke their silence.

He hiccuped quietly, and was furiously rubbing at his eyes. Akihiro was patting his back, silent until Hau hugged him tightly.

"Hau..." Kukui looked towards their direction, "I know what it's like when you can't help but cry... But... When you say goodbye to someone you love, you gotta show them one last smile, yeah."

"...Y-Yeah..." Hau nodded, "I... I wanna go see Tutu..."

"Let's all head home," Akihiro agreed, his Pokémon following behind. Hau left them quickly, heading straight for Iki Town, and Kukui had parted ways with him when they got to Akihiro's home. Ivory was waiting outside with Odin for him, and when they saw him, he took off. He quickly began circling Akihiro before jumping into his arms next to the Poké Doll. He explained what happened to his mother, finally letting himself cry into her shoulder.

\---

A few days had passed since Lillie had left for Kanto, Akihiro had bought Hau the malasadas he promised and that brought the smiles back to the boy. In those days, no one had come to the Champion's Room to challenge Akihiro, he found it a bit strange but enjoyed the peace and quiet. Though, he was surprised to find the only person to come in wasn't there to challenge him.

"Hey," Gladion had walked up the stairs to find Akihiro sitting rather uncomfortably in his chair, leaning his back against the armrests. His head was red from being upside, "What the fuck..."

"No ones come in..." Akihiro mumbled, sitting upright slowly. The color began to return to his face, "I've been sitting like this for a while."

"I can tell..."

"What's up? I'm surprised you haven't challenged me yet..."

"In time I will, that's not why I'm here though," He walked up to Akihiro and handed him a card, "I was asked to bring this to you. Don't know what it is, but it says to go to the Akala Inn on the front."

"Huh, that's the one you were living in right?"

"Yeah, it says the same room, too."

"You read mail that was sent to me? I'm pretty sure that's a felony~"

Gladion rolled his eyes, Akihiro and he had grown a bit more as friends, and Gladion knew he was taking every chance he could to be friendly to the blond. He stood up from his chair, putting the card in his bag. "I'll tell the Elite Four I'm heading out. Thanks for bringing it to me."

"No problem. After you've finished whatever that is, come by Aether Paradise. I have something for you."

"You got me a present? I'm touched~"

"Watch it Akihiro, or I won't give it to you."

The boy laughed, patting Gladion on the shoulder, "I'll see you later. Oh, by the way, I hope you know I'm going to send that picture of you and Silvally to Lillie eventually." He immediately bolted down the stairs, laughing as Gladion yelled to him not to.

\--- 

Akala Island wasn't a bad trip, he had ridden a Charizard there so it was quick to get there. He checked the card one more time to make sure he was in the right place and headed inside the room. Inside, two people stood there waiting for him. One was a woman with purple hair in a ponytail and dressed in a black suit, the other was a man with brown hair dressed in a lighter brown overcoat. He raised his eyebrow, confused as to what they wanted. 

"You actually came..." the woman said, "Akihiro, correct?"

He was silent, reaching for one of his Poké Balls slowly, "Relax," The man said, "We aren't here to harm you. My name is Looker, I'm part of the International Police. This here is my boss."

"I am Anabel, it's an honor to meet you Champion of Alola," the woman said, smiling at him. She took his hand, shaking it. "I'm the head of a secret division in the International Police; The UB Task Force."

"UB... Ultra Beast..." Akihiro said, staring at her.

"Correct."

"It's true that you encountered UB Symbiont?" Looker asked.

"Symbiont...?"

"Ah, Yes," Anabel nodded, "I suppose you knew it as Nihilego. We use code names for the UBs. You might recognize it as the one that woman Lusamine fused with?"

Akihiro's eyes widened, recalling the memory during his time in the Ultra Sea. His body began shaking slightly, the Ultra Beasts were not something to take lightly. "I... I did... Encounter Nihilego..."

Anabel sighed in relief, "That's what we thought..."

"That settles it, Chief," Looker glanced at her, nodding.

"Akihiro, everything we are about to share with you is highly classified information. We must ask that you keep all you learn here to yourself." She glanced towards the door, "The incident Ms. Lusamine caused... Symbiont wasn't the only UB to appear in Alola due to the Ultra Wormhole. There was another Symbiont besides the one you met, and other UBs too."

"The UBs are dangerous beings. Their powers exceed those of our world," Looker added, "And they were dropped rudely without free will into our world. No doubt they will be extremely wary and combative."

"We have three tasks; Investigate the ecology of these unidentified UBs, look out for the UBs and protect people from harm, and to either protect the UBs... or destroy them."

Akihiro's eyes widened, "You're... going to kill them...?"

"Only if they have some sort of revenge upon our world," Looker replied quickly, "We'd prefer not to have that happen."

"We want to protect and save them," Anabel added, "But... catching them and protecting them is not an easy task. We don't have the battle power necessary to achieve that goal."

Anabel and Looker exchanged glances, and she continued, gently taking a hold of Akihiro’s hands, "We wish for you, Champion of Alola, to lend us your assistance. Please... we need your help—"

"No!" Akihiro shouted. He tore his hands away from Anabel’s, his body completely shaken up. "I-I'm not helping!"

"Champion, please," Anabel pleaded, "If they're not stopped... Who knows what they could do."

"I'm sorry... I-I can't..." he looked down, refusing to look at them, "I..." Anabel placed her hands on his shoulders, "Akihiro... please at least think about it... We can give you an hour at best, but we need you to really think about this... We don't know how much destruction these beasts can cause..."

"Return in an hour," Looker said, "And give us your answer then." Akihiro only nodded, shakily leaving the Inn. He remembered he was meeting Gladion after, so he took a ride on a Charizard to get to Aether, trying to compose himself along the way. Though, Wicke was the first to see him, and she could tell he was a mess. 

"Welcome Akihiro," She greeted, "You're here to see Young Master, yes?"

He simply nodded, he was afraid if he spoke, he'd burst into tears.

"Head up to the Conservatory dear." Before he could leave, she held out her arms and he quietly gave her a hug. She pat him on the back, she didn't say anything else to him and he was okay with that.

Akihiro rode the elevator up to the top floor, finding Gladion standing a few feet ahead with Silvally by his side. When Silvally caught sight of Akihiro, it bounded over towards him, causing Gladion to notice him. "Akihiro?"

Akihiro pat the Pokémon gently, before looking up at Gladion. His eyes widened, noticing the tears forming in Akihiro's eyes. "C-Can I talk to you...?"

Gladion brought him near where a couple of water Pokémon were splashing around in a small pond, and stared at him as he leaned against the ledge gripping his arms. Silvally stood next to Gladion's side while Akihiro began explaining his situation.

"I-I'm terrified, Gladion..." He had finally started crying, looking at the blond, "I-I know those beasts n-need to be stopped but..." 

Gladion glanced at his arms, Akihiro was gripping them so tight that he thought he might pierce his skin.

"I don't know what to do..." he glanced at Rotom, checking the time, "I don't have long to decide..."

Gladion immediately held out a Poké Ball to him, "Take it. Inside is another Type: Null."

"Wh-What...?"

"Silvally isn’t the only Type: Null that was made. They created a few of them, with one being a sort of shiny variant. I read in the documents they wanted to see if being shiny would affect how they acted. It didn't, and now I'm giving that one to you."

"Y-You're just... giving it to me?"

"Yes, not only will it aid you in your Ultra Beast task, but I know you're the right one to take care of it. I want you to show it the world isn't as cruel as its awakening moments were... And... I was planning to give it to you when you came here."

Akihiro gently took the Poké Ball from him, staring down at it. He turned to a larger area, wanting the Pokémon to have movement, and let it out of the Poké Ball. The Pokémon shined for a second when it popped out, before glaring menacingly at Akihiro and Gladion.

Silvally called towards the Pokémon, noticing its confusion and anger, and began to calm it down. Akihiro began approaching it with Silvally's help, finally standing in front of it. He reached out towards the helmet, earning a loud growl from the Pokémon.

"It's okay..." he was quiet, trying to soothe the Pokémon on his own, "I'm not like the people you met... It's okay, I understand you're going to be wary of me..."

Slowly, as he kept talking calmly to the Pokémon, it allowed him to rest his hands on the helmet. "I'm your new Trainer, my name's Akihiro..." he leaned his forehead against the helmet, "I want you to take your time. I want you to trust me, but on your terms. I can wait for however long you need, okay?"

"What will you call it?" Gladion asked.

"...Icarus..." Akihiro looked up at him, Gladion noticed he didn't look upset anymore. "Gladion... will you do me another favor?"


	30. UB Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Akihiro returns to the Motel, Looker and Anabel are shocked to find he’s not alone.
> 
> Gladion also learns how weird emotions are.

"I thought we told you this was classified information!" Looker seemed both bewildered and upset, Akihiro couldn't tell which was more noticeable. Anabel was neither of those, she just seemed relieved he came back, even if it was with Gladion.

"First off, you should be grateful he came back," Gladion mumbled, rolling his eyes, "I'm the reason he's here helping you, so don't complain. Second, the Ultra Beasts were released by my mother, so I already know about them."

"Chief!" 

"...Well... He's agreed to help us so it's not that bad, Looker..."

Looker sighed, knowing he was defeated, "Then... Welcome aboard our team, Akihiro and Gladion. We'll waste no time getting started. The chief and I will set out to gather more information about the UBs. Please head to Aether Paradise and to the secret labs."

"We just came from there..." Akihiro sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Who are we looking for?"

"Ms. Wicke," Anabel said, "We’ll inform her that the two of you are coming and will give you what you needed."

Akihiro and Gladion shared a glance, heading out for Aether Paradise. Wicke greeted them on arrival and brought them down to the Secret Labs. She handed Akihiro 10 Beast Balls, he recognized them by the one Lusamine had.

”These are the only type of Poké Balls that will allow you to capture the beasts.” Wicke smiled at them, “I wish the both of you the best of luck. If you need any more, I’ll send them over to Anabel. And thank you for getting the Young Master out of Aether for a bit, Champion.” She giggled, ruffling Gladion’s hair. “he needs the sunlight!”

“Wicke...”

Akihiro began chuckling as he noticed Gladion turning red. “I agree, he does need it. And you’re welcome.”

That was all they needed, and returned to Akala. When they returned, Anabel was alone. While they were talking, Looker burst in.

"È un disastro!!" He shouted, looking panicked.

"English please..." Akihiro said to him.

"Sorry! Force of habit! UB-01 Symbiont has been spotted in Diglett's Tunnel!"

"I see. Akihiro, Gladion," Anabel turned to them, "You two will head to the sight. I will keep the locals safe. Looker, you stay here and coordinate backup if needed."

"Yes, Chief."

Anabel quickly took off, heading towards the area where it was most populated. Akihiro and Gladion did the same, heading towards Diglett's Tunnel. "Gladion..." Akihiro glanced at him as they travelled, "...Thank you for doing this for me. I... I really couldn't do this by myself..."

"It's no problem," Gladion replied, "besides, Silvally and Icarus were born to be Beast Killers. Although we're not killing them, we can significantly weaken the Ultra Beasts and capture them much easier than most people could."

"Still... Thanks..." A hint of pink appeared on Akihiro's cheeks as he smiled at Gladion. When they reached Diglett's Tunnel, they headed inside and began looking around. They couldn't see any Pokémon around, but could hear sounds of the Ultra Beast moving around.

"This way," Gladion started running in the direction of the sounds, Akihiro following behind. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they found the Nihilego causing trouble for some of the Pokémon. Akihiro froze, trying to grab Icarus' Poké Ball, but he couldn't move. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, drowning out his own thoughts.

_’I... I can’t move... I...’_ he felt like he couldn’t breathe, like the air had just been sucked out of him.

"Akihiro," Gladion put his hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at him, "It's going to be fine."

Slowly, he nodded, reaching for Icarus' Poké Ball and releasing the Pokémon. "Icarus!" He called to it, "We're here to weaken and capture it!"

Icarus... well, it wasn't exactly used to taking orders. It was adjusting to being Akihiro's Pokémon. Though, it took one look at the Nihilego and got ready. Rotom had explained to him what moves Icarus had, and the battle began. The Nihilego noticed the three immediately, swiftly dodging Icarus' attacks. It was heading for him and Gladion. 

"I-It's coming for u-us...!" Akihiro shouted, his breathing hitched and he began backing up slightly. Gladion threw out Silvally's Poké Ball, calling it to attack. 

"Akihiro! The Beast Balls!" Gladion called to him, "Now!"

"R-Right!" Akihiro fumbled with one of the special Poké Balls, tossing it right at the Ultra Beast. It shook a couple times before stopping, signaling its capture. Silvally returned to Gladion, alongside Icarus, and nuzzled against him. Akihiro picked up the Beast Ball, placing it in his bag. His heart was still pounding, but at least he wouldn't have to catch another one of the Nihilego.

"Akihiro, hey, are you listening to me?" Gladion snapped his fingers in front of the boy, pulling him out of his wandering thoughts, "Let's go back to the Inn, we've done what we needed to."

"...oh... yeah, right..." 

\---

Anabel had taken off to find a restaurant on Ula'ula for them to have a feast, as Looker had put after they caught the first Ultra Beast. There was but one left. Akihiro had noticed a pattern about Anabel however. She would frequently look pale and suddenly hold her head like she was in pain, much like Akihiro when he had a vision. But then she’d regain her composure and completely ignore the questions they’d ask.

"Tell us the truth, Looker," Akihiro was standing in front of him, narrowing his eyes at Looker. Gladion was sitting on the couch with Silvally. "What's wrong with Anabel? She acts like I do when I'm feeling shitty, but it's not quite normal how she's acting..."

Looker let out a sigh, "Well... I suppose I should tell you the truth... 10 years ago, as a three-person team, I came to Alola to eradicate a UB..." he said, "back then, it was just a dangerous creature, we didn't recognize them as UBs. My team succeeded in chasing it down, but when we tried to end it..."

"Someone screwed up..." Nanu called, walking into the room. Akihiro glanced at him, noticing Looker's pained expression.

"...Nanu..."

Nanu glanced at Akihiro, squinting before turning back to Looker. "This halfhearted fool felt sorry for the monster, although it was only a moment, that was enough to kill the third member of our team... That poor girl... She never saw it coming." Nanu didn't change his expression, but his tone hardened.

"I... I cannot deny that I made an error of judgment but—"

"Why did it kill her... and not one of you two?" Akihiro felt his blood boiling, "Why was it specifically her...?" He heard Gladion getting up, their experience at Aether had given the blonde hints of how Akihiro would get when he was angry. He was just being cautious in case the boy would try to attack them like he almost did to Faba.

"She was bait for the UB, Champion," Nanu glanced back at the boy “She wasn’t a real part of the team.”

"And the International Police knew it..." Looker added, he looked guilty which only fueled Akihiro's anger, "The UBs... You see, they relentlessly seek those who have passed through an Ultra Wormhole... The passage must change them somehow, like they've been bathed in some sort of... energy. Energy that the beasts can smell or sense, and they track out the familiarity."

"The monsters didn't come here by choice," Nanu could see the fury on Akihiro's face, "They don't want to be here. So they smell or sense for that familiarity and hope that there's going to be a Wormhole there so they can get home. And when there’s no Wormhole... well, it can be dangerous for those who feel like one."

"She really was just bait... The International Police call them Fallers, humans who come from another world via the Ultra Wormhole... she was just put on our team to draw out the UBs—"

"And now you're repeating history," Nanu leaned against the wall, gesturing to Akihiro. Looker noticed his angry expression, something Nanu wasn’t known for. "You've got a Faller right here, haven't you? You didn't want him because he is the Champion like you told Anabel, you wanted him because he's a Faller. How shitty of you..."

"...Yes... that's true..."

"You... You bastards!!" Akihiro lunged forward to Looker, he wanted to fight, he wanted to attack, he wanted _something_ that would be considered justice to him. Gladion had to restrain him, pulling him away from Looker. "You fucking bastards!!!" He was crying, but his face was pure fury. He was fighting against Gladion, hoping he would win as he continued to scream, "You put me in danger! You didn't care what happened!! You just wanted bait to lure out those damned Beasts!! Is that all I am to you?!! Something to be _killed_ so you can save your own damn skin?!"

Anabel came rushing in, having heard the scene outside, "What's going on in here?"

"Let me go Gladion!!" He continued to scream, both at Gladion to release him and at Looker for using him, they couldn't get him to calm down. Finally, after what felt like hours of him screaming, his throat became too sore for him to continue and he stopped fighting against Gladion. When he felt the boy slump against him out of weariness, he loosened his grip on him. It was silent besides Akihiro's quiet sobs and whimpers, he had worn himself out nearly to exhaustion. Gladion had to support him, his legs felt like they would give out soon, and he was pulled gently to the couch.

When Akihiro sat down on the couch, he curled up with his back to everyone, continuing to sob. Anabel looked back and forth between Looker and Nanu, confused.

"What happened?" She asked, and she made her way towards Akihiro. “Akihiro?”

"Stop," He called, but wouldn't turn to her, "If you come any closer to me... I'll make you regret it..." his voice was raspy, it hurt to speak. Anabel stopped, her expression sympathetic.

"Meet us on Poni Island, Anabel," Nanu said, "The Champion needs a little rest before he can go anywhere." Anabel nodded, heading out of the room.

"I'm not going anywhere..." Akihiro finally looked in their direction, his eyes red and cheeks blotchy, "Fuck off and leave me alone... I'm done helping you... Go chase the beast by yourself..."

"You are not the only Faller here," Looker said, causing the boy to glare at him, "the other—"

"Is Anabel. Though, I doubt she knows it herself," Nanu sighed. “Sorry, Champ. Had I known you were the one catching the beasts, I would’ve done something about it...”

"We found Anabel on Poni, unconscious on the shores. She couldn't remember anything but 4 things; Her name, She came from Hoenn, she protected some tower there, and that she was a powerful Trainer."

"And then, the International Police put her under observation. All because they detected an insane amount of Ultra Wormhole energy from her."

"She then entered the International Police herself..."

"Then got promoted right past you Looker, isn't that right?" Nanu rolled his eyes, "Those fuckers really are terrible... Using the same strategy and setting up another Faller, despite it failing before... they really don't care. I oughta give them what for..."

"You are only half correct. Anabel chose this mission herself. She said something about feeling it being her responsibility."

Akihiro felt a hand on his shoulder, and glanced at Gladion. Silvally was nudging the boy too, wanting him to get up. It made a whine-like noise, staring at him with big eyes. "...Just one more," Gladion said softly, "Then it's all over. I promise." He knew Gladion could tell how furious and upset he was. “It’ll be okay.”

"You better hope I don't get injured," Akihiro warned, glaring at Looker as he stood up, "Because if I do, I swear on my life I will do twice as much damage to you."

Looker backed up slightly, after seeing Akihiro's episode he'd rather not upset the boy. He swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to find his voice. "Yes... Well... our final UB. UB-07: Glutton, or Guzzlord—“

"Deep within Resolution Cave on Poni," Nanu interrupted, "That's where you'll find it. Oh, and you.” He stared at Looker, “You’d better not disappoint me, 100kr. Keep our Champion safe." He headed off, waving to Akihiro and Gladion.

"...I won't disappoint you, 000..." Looker mumbled, "off we go to Poni..."

\---

Akihiro and Gladion had ridden a Mudsdale within the Cave. Akihiro was still a bit worn out from his screaming episode, and Gladion just didn't want to walk on the rocky surfaces. It didn't take them too long to reach the end of the cave, though when they entered they immediately stopped. The Ultra Beast was waiting for them, as if it sensed them. It was large with two giant claw/mouths for arms and its round body was all covered in spikes. 

Honestly, Akihiro was terrified, and Gladion wouldn't admit it but he was scared too. It wasn't nearly as tall as the last one they saved however. Celesteela, Anabel had told him. That one was gigantic. This one, however, was much more menacing looking.

"Akihiro," Gladion glanced at him, "Let's do this."

"...Right."

They let out Icarus and Silvally, calling out commands to the two Pokémon. Throughout battling the other Ultra Beasts, Icarus was getting used to battling with Akihiro, and followed his instructions. The Guzzlord fought back, rather violently. It was the most violent out of all 7 he had encountered. 

"Icarus! Crush Claw!"

"Silvally! Multi Attack!"

The two Pokémon collaborated, attacking the Guzzlord together with great force. Akihiro reached for the Beast Ball, and threw it out to the Ultra Beast. It shook a couple times, and finally stopped. Gladion watched as Akihiro sank to his knees, relieved their problem was finally over. Icarus walked up to him, nuzzling his metal cheek against Akihiro's. Silvally had picked up the ball in its mouth and given it to Gladion.

"Akihiro?" Gladion glanced at the boy, noticing him petting Icarus slowly. He looked up at Gladion.

"...I... I know I was told I could keep the Beasts but... I'm... I'm nervous to keep them... If I'm not careful, they'll kill me... even with this ‘energy’ shit Looker and Nanu were talking about..."

Gladion sat down next to him, Silvally rested its head in his lap. He placed his hand on Akihiro’s shoulder, squeezing in a reassuring way. "...Start training the small one, Kartana right? It seems like the easiest one to train. Then, work your way up with the help of the Beasts you trained."

"...okay..."

\---

Anabel had met them back at the Wailord-shaped restaurant on Poni. Everything was finally over with the Ultra Beast fiasco. She put her hands on Akihiro's shoulders, smiling at him, "Thank you so much for your help, Champion Akihiro... And you too, Young Master Gladion."

"You're welcome, and just Gladion is fine."

"Now, we must return to Aether Paradise and tell Ms. Wicke we've captured all the Ultra Beasts. Come along you two. I know we promised you a feast but..."

”No no... I’d really just like to be done with this...” Akihiro sighed.

Upon reaching Aether, they all headed down towards the Secret Labs, finding Ms. Wicke in Secret Lab B. Wicke greeted them all, and Anabel explained they completed their missions.

"Oh, thank you all for your hard work containing the Ultra Beasts," Wicke said, smiling at them.

"Thank you for providing us with the Beast Balls," Anabel replied, shaking her hand.

"They were a negative asset of the foundation... I'm so glad to see them put to good use..."

Akihiro glanced at the Beast Ball in hand, it was shaking a little, the beast inside wished to come out.

"Well, until we receive our next orders from HQ, we are free to do as we wish, Looker," Anabel pat him on the shoulder, "I must be going. I am meeting Mr. Nanu there to thank him for his help." She turned towards Akihiro and Gladion.

"I really am thankful you came to help... Especially with all the trouble we caused... I hope we can meet again sometime!" She smiled at them before heading off.

"Akihiro... HQ wishes to thank you as well," Looker said, "I informed them about your... problem, and they are grateful you continued to help us regardless. Hold out your hand please."

Akihiro raised his eyebrow and Looker handed him a lot of money. "...Holy shit... how... how much is this...?"

"$1,000,000."

"E-EXCUSE ME?" 

"It is yours. And you as well, Gladion," He handed the blond the same amount, and waved goodbye. Akihiro was still wide-eyed at what was in his hand. Wicke was giggling, patting the two on their shoulders.

"You two have had a hard day, I was informed of your breakdown, Akihiro. How about I treat you two to lunch?"

"Sorry, Wicke. Now that this is over, I have to return to the Champion's Room, I’ll grab lunch on the way there. Thank you for the offer though." He looked at Gladion, smiling, "And... thanks for coming with me today, and for keeping me from hurting Looker..." He immediately pulled the blonde into a tight hug. While he knew Gladion wasn't exactly a hugger, he couldn't help himself.

Gladion stiffened, slowly returning the hug, "...You're welcome..."

"Bye Wicke, Bye Gladion." He waved goodbye and headed out, Icarus by his side. Gladion put his hand on his chest, pulling on the fabric of his hoodie slightly. Wicke quietly giggled, ruffling his hair.

"Young Master... I believe you like our Champion."


	31. Letters to Lillie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Kanto, Lillie receives several letters Akihiro gathered up for her from different friends in Alola.
> 
> Akihiro also learns a little more about Gladion and Lillie’s “childhood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mentions of child abuse in this chapter, so if that is not something you’re comfortable with, I’d recommend skipping the part with Gladion

_Dear Lillie,_  
_I wanted to write to you to see how you and mother were doing. I know it's been a while since my last letter, running Aether while you two are away is... difficult to say the least. But, don't worry, Wicke has been helping me and she takes a lot of the pressure off. And, about the Ultra Beasts problem I mentioned last time, Akihiro has been keeping them in check. So far, he's gained the trust of all but the Guzzlord and the Xurkitree. He's had more luck with the Xurkitree, it's easier to reach in height. The Celesteela, the large green one in one of the pictures he sent, warmed up to him immediately, he was terrified the entire time. Besides that, everything's been going well. I challenged Akihiro for the Champion Seat, I lost. I was disappointed, but I'm going to surpass him one day. I will wait to hear from you._  
_Love, Gladion._  
_...P.S... Please don’t tell “you know who” about what I wrote you last time... I’m still working up my own courage to say something..._

_Hi Lillie!_  
_I told you I'd write you a long letter! But... I broke it down into a couple. That's easier... anyways, guess what? I rode a Tauros the other day with Tutu!! He had me ride a calmer one, but it's okay, I preferred that one. Before I wrote this, I challenged Akihiro to a battle in the Champion's Room, but I lost. He's doing really good defending his title! He's told me he's even taken a nap during a battle because he hadn't gotten sleep the night before, but gave out orders to his Pokémon regardless! I dunno how he did, but he did. Oh! Tutu just handed me the picture Akihiro took of me while I was riding the Tauros! Look! Tapu Koko is in the back!! Oh wow... I'll have to make Akihiro get me another copy, he saves all his photos even if they've been printed, so he can get me one. Enjoy the photo and I hope Kanto life has been treating you well!!  
\- Hau_

____

_Dear Lillie,_  
_Life as Kahuna sure is somethin' else, y'know. A lot of challengers have approached me as of late, it's amazin'! Ol' Nanu used to be the one for the grand trial on Poni, but now that it's me, it's been a little hectic. Oh, sorry this has to be so short Lillie, a challenger just approached me as I write this. Good luck to you and your mother, dear!  
From, Hapu_

____

_Lillie,_  
_Plumeria here, and Guzma too. He's being a baby and doesn't wanna write his own letter cause he thinks he'll look needy. Anyways, we just wanted to check up on you and the President and see how you're doing. We may be a bunch of misfits, but we care about you two. Hope you're doing real well and the President ain't causing much trouble.  
\- Plums and Big G_

__

__

_Dear Lillie,_  
_5 letters this time, including my own. Man, I never knew being a Champion could be this exhausting. I ended up falling asleep in a battle against Sophocles. I felt bad, but he didn't mind. I just needed some rest. So, about that vision I wrote about, a similar one happened the other day. This time though, I was asleep. It's weird, but whatever this "Blinding One" is, I hope we can stop it if it threatens Alola. Don't tell Gladion this, but I've been feeling drained from battling recently. If he knew though, he'd insist on staying with me when I'm battling challengers. I think it's great though, he's really considering us friends now. Hehe... Well, this is the end of my letter, maybe we'll all take a break to come see you, Lillie. I'll leave the Beasts here, don't want to freak your mother out. See you later.  
\- Akihiro_

____

____

Lillie ran a hand through her hair, smiling as she read the last of the letters. Lusamine had been getting better, she could write back about that. "Clefairy!" Her Clefairy ran up to her, jumping onto her lap.

"Hehe, hello Pippy!" She pat the Clefairy on her head, grabbing some nearby paper and a pencil to write her replies.

"Lillie," Lusamine sat up from her spot on the couch, glancing over at her daughter, "Can you do me a favor?" 

"Of course Mother! What do you need?"

"A glass of water and an apple if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind! I'll get them for you now. Pippy, will you grab the apple for me?"

"Clefairy!"

\---

Akihiro laughed to himself as he watched Nebby fly around. It was getting ready for its battle against Tapu Koko, they were getting stronger and prepared for the battle. It had been a year since Lillie left and the Ultra Beasts fiasco, life on Alola settled down. It had also been a year since Akihiro became Champion, and he had defended his title well. At 17, he felt like he had accomplished much in his lifetime, and felt proud of himself. Icarus was by his side, still a Type: Null. Though, they were much closer than when they had first met. Akihiro felt he was close to finally gaining its full trust.

"Nebby!" He called to the Pokémon, "Come on! I know you're the Legendary Moon Pokemon, but I'm just a teenager and need my sleep!"

"Lunaaa!" It called, swooping down towards him. It stopped just a few feet in front of him.

"There we go. Back into your ball."

"Hey you!" Akihiro looked over to find two former Aether Employees. He let out a sigh, "For fucks sake... What do you want?"

By their side were two Pokémon: A Kommo-O and a Scizor. He raised an eyebrow, his hand slowly moving towards his Poké Balls. Icarus was growling at the two employees.

"That Type: Null," One called, "We may not have the first one, but we will have that one, even if it's by force."

Akihiro rolled his eyes, "Its name is Icarus," He corrected, "I hope you know I'm Champion for a reason. I kicked your sorry asses before, I'll do it again."

The Scizor glanced at its Trainer, who nodded. Akihiro was busy paying attention to the Kommo-o, who seemed to be inching closer to him. Before he knew it, the Scizor had trapped him in its clutches. Akihiro glanced back at Icarus and shouted "Run, Icarus!"

"Kommo-O! Attack him with a Dragon Claw!"

Akihiro shut his eyes, getting hit by a Pokémon move could do massive damage if the Pokémon was using its full force. The wound he'd received from the Drowzee trying to hurt Lillie hadn't healed until around two months later, and that was a year ago. He still had the scar on his arm from it.

Instead of running away like Akihiro had asked, Icarus erupted a cry and dashed forward to attack the Kommo-O, knocking it away from him. Akihiro opened his eyes, and it jumped over him to attack the Scizor. As soon as it released him, Akihiro reached for his Poké Balls and let out Ophelia and Ozul. During one of their Champion battles, Ophelia had evolved into a Gengar.

"Ozul! Ophelia! Attack now!"

Ophelia grabbed Ozul as he began charging up for a thunderbolt and had the two of them disappear. Akihiro ran up to Icarus, and his eyes widened. The helmet was gone, he could see pieces of it scattered around Icarus. Three spikes like Silvally's had sprouted out of its head, and it turned to face him. "Icarus... you... You did that... to save me?"

Icarus nodded, and the boy felt tears welling up in his eyes. He glanced back at the Aether Employees as Rotom popped up explaining about Icarus' new move: Multi Attack. Akihiro grabbed one of the disks Gladion had given him for when Icarus evolved.

"Icarus, here! Take the Ice Disk and use Multi Attack on them!"

Ozul and Ophelia backed away from the other Pokémon, watching Icarus strike them down with its Multi Attack. Ophelia giggled mischievously waving to the Aether Employees as they panicked to grab their Pokémon. "Y-You...!"

Icarus and Akihiro took a step forward, each having a menacing look on their faces. "Run."

\---

Icarus and Silvally were playing around the conservation area, either chasing each other in their own form of tag or tossing a toy in the air to grab it from the other. Gladion and Akihiro stood a few feet away, watching them.

"Icarus really likes you, y'know," Akihiro said, looking at Gladion, "Probably because I've seen you sneak it Rainbow Beans after I said it had enough."

Gladion's cheeks darkened slightly, embarrassed he had caught him, "...Well, can you blame me? When they look at me with those faces... it's hard to say no."

Akihiro chuckled, patting his shoulder, "When are you gonna come challenge me again? I'm getting bored beating the same old trainers who claim they can beat me. With you, your Pokémon usually can take mine for a run for their money."

"Not sure yet... We still need to get stronger before we can take you on again."

”Don’t strain yourself. Wicke told me you came home the other day on the verge of passing out. And covered in scrapes and bruises. What were you doing?”

“I _may_ have been sparing with my Pokémon...”

“Geez... Gladion you’re gonna get really hurt one of these days...” He pat him on the back, earning a hiss from the boy, “...You were sparing with them before I came here weren’t you...”

Gladion stared at him, immediately starting to back away, “Don’t you dare, Akihiro...”

“Stay still and I’ll only be a second. If you run I’ll tackle you.”

They stared at each other before Gladion took off, running towards his office as Akihiro and the two Silvally followed. “Gladion I will lose my breathe before I stop running!! They’re gonna get infected if you leave them like that!!”

“Stop that!! I told Wicke I’d patch it up later!!”

Akihiro immediately jumped and grabbed the boy by the ankle, causing the two of them to go down. Gladion immediately began trying to get away before Akihiro picked him up. “Stop it! Put me down you asshole!”

“If you let me bandage you up I’ll put you down~”

“Fine fine just put me down!” 

Akihiro smiled and put him down, humming as Gladion sat down in his office chair. “Shirt and hoodie off!”

“Yeah yeah...” Gladion sighed as he unzipped his hoodie, tossing it on the desk along with his shirt while Akihiro began digging in his bag for bandages. He glanced up, noticing the multiple scars and fresh wounds on Gladion’s chest. He frowned, slowly walking up to him.

“Those... look like they hurt...” his eyes moved around the boy’s body. He made a note to have his mother teach him a few family recipes. Gladion looked like he could use the food, and if Akihiro was the one giving it to him, he might actually eat it. If that didn’t work, he’d just tell the blonde he’d give the food to Hau. “...Start eating more please...” He said softly, and Gladion noticed he looked... really sad. 

“...okay...”

“This is gonna sting, so try not to move.” He began to clean up the deep cuts on Gladion’s chest, mumbling a few things to himself. He made the blonde turn around to clean his back and noticed several more scars that littered his body. He noticed one in particular looked very distinct and... intentional.

He gently set his hand on it, and heard a frightened gasp come from Gladion as his entire body tensed up. “...She did that to you, didn’t she...?” Akihiro asked softly, removing his hand to start cleaning the large cut on his shoulder.

Gladion was silent, save for the few painful grunts or hisses as Akihiro bandaged his shoulder blade. “...Right before she changed...” he finally spoke, glancing back at Akihiro, “Our father, he disappeared into a Wormhole... It’s why I think she lost her mind over this Ultra Beast thing. She told Lillie and I we had to follow her rules and if we did anything wrong, we’d be severely punished. We didn’t think anything of it until...”

“...She made that mark...?”

“No. Lillie accidentally dropped a plate while setting the table. As punishment, Lusamine hit her so hard her nose bled...” His hands balled up into fists. “I never wanted to see Lillie in pain again, so... I started taking all her punishments whenever I could. And eventually... it lead to that mark. I don’t think I’ve ever screamed or cried as hard as I did then...”

Akihiro swallowed a lump in his throat, “...She’s going to come back with Lillie eventually... Are you... Going to be alright...?”

“...I’ll acknowledge her as my mother, but as for forgiveness... I doubt it’ll come easy. Are you finished?”

“Oh, yeah... have Wicke change those before you go to bed. I need to head home now, my mom is waiting for me. I’ll see you later.”

Gladion modded, putting his shirt and hoodie back on. He glanced back, watching as Icarus bounced over to the boy, nuzzling against him happily. A soft smile rugged at his lips as the door shut.

\- - -

Icarus had gotten used to returning to the small home, along with greeting Akihiro's mother. The Pokémon followed him and rested its head in his lap as he sat down at his desk, pulling out a pencil and his notebook.

“I should keep what I learned about their childhood to myself... I’ll just... have a cheerful attitude in this letter for Lillie...” 

_Dear Lillie,  
I know normally I go around and get several letters from everyone to send to you every month or so, but this is important. Something incredible happened today! Well, today as in the day I'm writing this to you. The date's up in the corner. Anyways, Icarus finally trusted me enough to get rid of its helmet! I had Rotom take a picture asap (after we got rid of the people bugging us). I stopped by Aether to tell Gladion about it, he was so excited you should've seen the look on his face. Hehe... So, tell me, Lillie? When are you gonna come out here? We all have been missing you, it's been a year now so we can't wait to see you again. See you later._

____

____

_\- Akihiro_


	32. The Blinding One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro takes Hau and Gladion to watch his and Nebby’s battle against Tapu Koko. However, it’s interrupted by something unknown.

"Hau oh my God please don't try that..." Akihiro let out a sigh, watching the sunshine boy try to stuff four malasadas into his mouth. He tried to bite down and nearly choked, but eventually he got them all down.

"I did it! Woohoo!" Hau pumped his fist in the air, "Now it's your turn!"

"No. I'm not gonna die by malasadas..."

"That'd be a way to go..."

Akihiro laughed, patting him on the head, "Come on, you said you wanted to watch Nebby and I take on Tapu Koko. We have to go."

"Oh! Yes yes let's go!"

On their way to the Ruins of Conflict, Hau kept babbling on and on about how cool the battle against Tapu Koko will be. Akihiro wasn't really listening to him, he was more focused on Nebby's Master Ball. It was shaking rapidly, the Pokémon inside seemed to be just barely waiting for it to roam free.

"Akihiro, Hau," Gladion's voice called out to them as they approached Plank Bridge, and the two turned around, "Akihiro, are you finally taking on Tapu Koko?"

"Yes," Akihiro nodded, holding out Nebby's Ball, "Nebby's been getting stronger, and I think we're ready."

"I'm coming to watch."

"Woohoo! More the merrier, Gladion!" Hau grinned, dashing forward towards the Ruins, leaving Gladion and Akihiro behind.

"I wish I had as much energy as him..." Akihiro chuckled, walking towards the Ruins, "Maybe I'd be so much brighter."

"Get more sleep."

"Oh my, big talk from the edge lord who doesn't sleep himself~" Akihiro laughed, until Gladion punched him in the arm, "Ow..."

"You deserved it."

”I only spoke the truth~”

The three finally entered the Ruins, and Akihiro quickly headed up towards the statue. He glanced back at his two friends, Hau held up a thumbs-up while Gladion just nodded. He took a deep breath and reached out for the statue. 

"Tapu Koko," He called out, "When I first came here, you saved my life and I am eternally grateful for that. When I became Alola’s Champion, you asked for a battle against Nebby and I. I couldn't give you that battle then, but now we are both ready. I ask of you to come forth to battle Nebby and I, with no holding back!"

The statue began glowing, and Tapu Koko let out a cry that seemed to echo around the Ruins. Akihiro jumped down from the statue, watching it glow brightly. And suddenly... it stopped. He was in complete darkness. 

_'What...? A vision...?'_ He thought, confused, _'my head doesn't hurt though... What's going on...?'_

"It is time..." a voice called to him, and he saw Tapu Koko appear in front of him, "Lunala... Akihiro..."

The darkness disappeared, and there it was: Tapu Koko was floating in front of him, "Ko-Ko-Ko!!" It cried, and Akihiro backed up. He grinned, grabbing Nebby's Ball. "Let's go, Nebby!!" He shouted, throwing out Nebby's Master Ball. Out came the large Legendary Pokemon, who erupted a cry as it popped out. Hau's eyes sparkled at the sight of Tapu Koko and Nebby, just staring at each other, and he sat down and pulled out a malasada he had bought earlier for the fight.

"Nebby! Start out with a Night Daze!"

"Luna!!" Nebby charged up its attack, heading straight for Tapu Koko. It dodged out of the way, firing electricity at Nebby.

"Ko-Ko-Ko!!!" Tapu Koko erupted a cry as it shot electricity at Nebby, hitting it immediately. Nebby shook its body, glancing back at Akihiro, "Moongeist Beam!"

Nebby nodded, and flew up high, moving its wings to look like a full moon. It released a beam of light to attack Tapu Koko. While they were battling, Akihiro noticed Hau handing Gladion a malasada, and he was actually eating it. He chuckled, Hau's good mood was affecting Gladion and it was nice to see. During part of their battle, Akihiro could tell both Pokémon weren't exactly tired from fighting. Of course, Tapu Koko looked a little more okay, it had been battling much more times than Nebby had.

Suddenly, a loud noise filled the air, causing the three boys to cover their ears. It was like a metal clashing with metal sound, but so much louder. Nebby and Tapu Koko stopped their battle, and immediately stared at the sky.

"Ko-Ko!" Tapu Koko cried, suddenly speeding out of the Ruins. The noise hadn't stopped, and Gladion finally could speak. "What the hell is that noise?!" He shouted, and Nebby erupted a cry, grabbing the three of them and put them on its back. The three held on tightly to it as it flew out of the Ruins and into the sky after Tapu Koko. When Nebby stopped moving they covered their ears again and could look up and see all four of the Tapus in the air. 

"Wh-What's going on?!" Hau shouted, a little nervous.

"Nebby!" Akihiro called, "What is this noise?!"

"Lunala!!!" Nebby cries out, looking toward Poni Island. It had its eyes fixed on the Island, and the three couldn't tell what was going on over there. The four Tapus had headed towards the islands. Nebby started to head toward it, but stopped upon remembering it had the three on its back.

And as suddenly as the noise had started, it had stopped. The Tapus quickly returned to their respective islands. Nebby floated down towards the ground, allowing the three boys to step off. The noise had given Akihiro a headache, and he was leaning against Hau and Gladion.

"What... What the hell was that..." he mumbled, looking at the two. Nebby looked strange, like it was searching for something. Tapu Koko had reappeared in front of them, and Akihiro stood up straight to talk to it. He started walking towards it, when everything went dark again. All he could see was himself, Nebby, and Tapu Koko.

"Tapu Koko..." He mumbled, "What... What was that...?"

"Akihiro... Nebby..." it said, "Head to Poni... Ne...ma..."

"What...?"

"Two people... help..."

Suddenly, it disappeared, leaving Akihiro alone. His surroundings finally cleared, but his headache from the sound was still present. He felt weak, like all of his energy just up and left him. Gladion and Hau noticed it and immediately were at his sides supporting him so he wouldn't fall. He mumbled something about his headache before passing out. Gladion put the boy on his back and looked at Hau.

"Did you hear the conversation Akihiro looked like he was having?" He asked.

"Huh? No, I just saw him and Tapu Koko staring at each other," Hau replied, grabbing Nebby's Master Ball to have it return.

"...Okay..." Gladion's expression looked a little baffled, _'I swear I heard Tapu Koko talking... Was it just me...?'_

\---

Akihiro awoke at Aether Paradise, confused by his surroundings. Though, Wicke soon came by when he woke up and gave him lunch. He appreciated that.

"Glad to see you're finally up," Gladion said to him, he had walked in after Wicke, "Because we've got visitors."

"What do you mean?" Akihiro took a bite of his sandwich, Wicke knew his favorite was salami and she made them really well. She was like the fun aunt he never had. "Who's 'we'?"

"You and I. Two people that claim they're from another world said they wanted to see the Champion of Alola and the President of Aether. Since mother is with Lillie in Kanto, I'm technically the President for now."

Akihiro stared at him, confused, "From another world..?" Gladion grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. He nodded at the question, "How's your progress with the Guzlord and Xuriktree?"

"I think I've gained both of their trust. The Guzlord lets me pet it and Xuriktree stopped shocking me..." he shrugged, grabbing one of the Beast Balls, "The ones I've gained the trust of let me name them..."

"What did you name them?"

"I named the Nihilego Daisy, the Buzzwole Angus, the Phermosa Athena, the Kartana Hoshi, and the Celesteela Astrid..."

"Nice names.”

"Thanks." When Akihiro felt he had the energy to get up, he got out of bed and stretched his limbs, "So, What are the names of these people?"

"The male is named Phyco, and the female is called Soliera." Gladion led him to the conservation area, noticing Akihiro was holding tightly to one of his Beast Balls. He could see two people dressed in what looked to be some type of spacesuits, they were joined by a floating... something. Akihiro couldn't tell if it was a Pokémon or an Ultra Beast.

"Soliera, Phyco," Gladion called, walking up to them, "This is the Champion of Alola, Akihiro."

Akihiro rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey..." He mumbled, a small smile forming, "Um... so... you're from a different world?"

"Yes," Phyco nodded, "We come from a world without light... Ours was stolen by the Blinding One..."

Akihuro’s eyes widened, "The... The Blinding One...?"

Soliera nodded, "Yes, the Blinding One. It's known as Necrozma, a being that steals light from different worlds..." the two glanced at each other, "When we arrived here earlier, I'm sure you heard that loud noise."

"That was you two?" Akihiro raised an eyebrow, "How did you get here...?"

"We summoned the Solgaleo of our world," Phyco explained, "Unfortunately, we ran into a couple of problems. That's what caused the noise, but it's nothing to worry about."

Gladion crossed his arms, "So, why do you need our help?" He asked, "And why come here? To our world?"

"Because Necrozma is coming for this world next."


	33. Stolen Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro and Gladion are asked to help calm Necrozma, but Akihiro is very reluctant to agree.

Akihiro stares at the two of them, "Necrozma... Can you describe how it looks...?"

"It's body is completely black," Soliera replied, "yet when sunlight shines on it, it glows. It's very prism-like in the shape of its body." 

He looked at Gladion, "Do you have some paper and a pencil?" 

"I mean, I can get some. Why?"

"Because that might've been what I saw in my vision..." 

Gladion called Wicke to bring some paper and a pencil for Akihiro. The boy sat down immediately and began rapidly sketching. He wasn't an artist by any means, but he could at least try to draw what he had seen. When he was finished, he held it up to Phyco and Soliera. "Is this what it looks like...?"

They looked shocked, "How did you... Has Necrozma already visited you?!" 

"No... but it's coming... And it's coming soon..." He looked up at the pair, "It's definitely trying to reach our world... Necrozma could've been the source of your problems earlier. That noise... maybe it was trying to stop you from warning us..." he let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "What can we do?"

"We... We aren't sure exactly. But... Perhaps if you returned with us to our world, maybe you could calm Necrozma..."

"Poi!" The floating creature agreed, and Soliera pat its head.

Akihiro’s eyes widened before he suddenly looked down. "...We'll... We'll have to get back to you on that..." Akihiro stood up and apologized for not giving an answer right away. He headed towards the entrance, Gladion soon following after him.

"Akihiro!" The blonde continued to call out to him, though he was ignored until the two were outside. Akihiro sat down and kept staring down at the water, not wanting to look at Gladion. "Akihiro... what's wrong?"

"...Necrozma... Necrozma is the problem... This thing is much stronger than it looks, and that's saying a lot..."

"What do you mean?" Silvally and Icarus popped out of their Poké Balls, each sensing the discomfort and sadness with their trainers.

"I can just tell... in my vision, the way it looked at me... it looked ready to kill..." Icarus nuzzled its head against Akihiro's side, and he absentmindedly pat its head, "Gladion... everyone expects so much of me because I'm the Champion, because I've been through the Ultra Wormhole, because I stopped Lusamine from destroying Alola and the world..."

He looked up at Gladion, "I just... I'm afraid... I want to help them, but... I... I don't want to face Necrozma... It... It was terrifying when I saw that vision. And it's been happening more and more, the same vision just altered slightly. There was one... There was one that I saw that woke me up at 3 in the morning..."

"...What was it?" 

"Necrozma... It attacked me, it attacked Hau, it attacked Lillie... and it attacked you... I couldn't stop it. I don't know if it was just a dream because of the visions that were getting more frequent, or if it was a vision that I can't change..." He let out a sigh, "Sorry... I know this is stupid—"

"No. No, it's not. Akihiro... Nebby can help us reach their world with them. We can stop Necrozma. Together."

Akihiro stared at him before laughing softly, "Have you been talking to Hau recently? Because that sounded so much like what he would say to me..."

Gladion chuckled and held out his hand to Akihiro, "Listen, not only do we have our Pokemon, we have your Ultra Beasts to help us. We should tell Soliera and Phyco we'll help them. I’ll go through the Ultra Wormhole with you."

Akihiro smiled him, “Thank you.” He took hold of Gladion's hand and the blonde pulled him to his feet. They headed back inside and returned to Soliera and Phyco.

"What can we do to help calm Necrozma?" Akihiro asked.

"Necrozma's ultimate goal is to steal the light of your world, just as it has stolen ours," Phyco replied, "If we can get you to our world before that happens, then you should be able to calm it down."

"Hold up... Why do you think I can calm it?"

Physo and Soliera glanced at each other before pointing to his Z-Ring and Z-Crystals. "Because of those..." Phyco replied, "They're emitting a strange aura that's similar to the light of Alola. It's how we were able to come here, we had large readings fixated on your Z-Ring and Z-Crystals. It was... astonishing..."

"And Necrozma has sensed them as well... It was acting strange just a couple days ago," Soliera added, "now we know why. We must take you back to our world."

Akihiro nodded, "But... First my team and I have to be prepared first. We will meet you on Poni Island within the next hour."

"Thank you." They each had an Aether employee call a Ride Charizard for them, and they headed towards the Alter of the Sunne and Moone. Akihiro let out a gentle sigh, tilting his neck to crack it a little.

"I've gotta go tell the Elite Four to put challenges on hold for now..." he mumbled, "Which means the League will be closed til we get back..." he glanced at Gladion, "...You're... you're sure you want to come with us...? Because when you go into the Ultra Wormhole... You... You'll become a 'Faller' too..." 

Gladion could see the frustrated expression he tried to hide, it had been a year since he had captured all of the Ultra Beasts in their world, but Akihiro still hadn't forgave Looker for what he had done. Though, he did forgive Nanu, he didn't know Akihiro was the one helping the International Police until he saw him. And he spoke to him after the whole thing, and found out Nanu had called the International Police and threatened them.

"I'm sure..." He replied, "You've never gone in it alone, last time you had Lillie with you, but she and Mother are still in Kanto. You'll need someone there with you."

"...Right..." Akihiro smiled, "Thank you... I'll meet up with you here before we head to Poni." He returned Icarus to its Poké Ball and took out his Ride Pager, heading for Ula'Ula. Gladion watched him go, waiting for him to leave. He chewed on his bottom lip, pink dusting his cheeks. Silvally looked up at him, making a small sound so he’d look at it. "Silvally... You think... You think I should tell him?"

Silvally nodded, beginning to nudge him a little. He pat it on the head, motioning for it to follow him inside.

\---

"Okay, Guzzlord, Xuriktree..." Akihiro let out a sigh, wanting to gain the two's complete trust before going to Poni, "Listen, I'm just going to put my hand on your heads. Well, Guzzlord I have to use one of your claws..." he wasn't as tall as the Xuriktree, it kneeled down for him, and he gently placed his hand on its head. "Good! No shocking!" He laughed, pulling out a Rainbow Poké Bean, "Now you get your Poké Bean."

Guzzlord looked a little aggravated, and made a soft noise. Well, it tried to, but with it's size its "soft" noise was still rather loud. He had learned that true to its UB Code name, Glutton, the Beast was very food motivated. "I'm getting to you too, buddy..." Akihiro watched as it held out both of its claws, and he placed both of his hands on them. Guzzlord was tempted to move them, but it stayed still. "Good job!" Akihiro pulled out another Rainbow Poké Bean, tossing it up towards its mouth. It quickly gobbled it up, satisfied. 

"So, can I name the two of you now?" Akihiro looked between them, neither seemed opposed to it. He began thinking, looking at the two of them. "I've got it. Xuriktree, your name is Zeus! And Guzzlord, your name is Limos! Both are old ancient god names." He grinned proudly, looking between the two, "So... do you two like them?"

They each seemed to nod, and he reached for his Beast Balls. "Okay... now it’s time for you to go back into your Beast Balls... We're going through the Ultra Wormhole again..." he let out a sigh, returning the two, "I'm... really nervous..." he called for a Charizard and headed to meet Gladion on Aether Paradise. He was quiet the whole way, gently patting the Charizard to calm his nerves.

"Welcome back," Gladion said to him. He had been waiting for Akihiro for a few minutes, "You ready to go? We'll just ride on the same Charizard, he's big enough."

Akihiro nodded, patting the space behind him, "You'll have to hold onto me, hope you don't mind cause there's no other holder for you."

"It's fine." He jumped on and sat behind Akihiro, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Uh, you'd fall off that way much easier edgelord," he teased, "pretend we're driving a motorcycle." 

"Oh." Gladion wrapped his arms around Akihiro's waist, "Uh... Like this?" 

"Yup. Now if we make a sudden motion you'll have me to hold onto. Cause you don't wanna fall off. That would be a long drop."

"...Right."

\---

"Are you two ready?" Phyco and Soliera had been waiting for them at the Alter of the Sunne and Moone for a while. They weren't exactly impatient, more like they just worried about the safety of those in Alola. 

"Yes," Akihiro nodded, "My team and I are prepared. Gladion?" 

"We're prepared too. However powerful this Necrozma is, we're ready for it."

"Good. We will summon our Solgaelo for us to ride, you have your Lunala, Yes?"

Akihiro held out the Master Ball, releasing Nebby. "Nebby, we're gonna need you to open an Ultra Wormhole. We're going to follow these two into it and head to their world, okay buddy?" 

"Luna!" Nebby nodded, and faced the Alter where it had once been born into Lunala. It got ready to create an Ultra Wormhole when suddenly the loud noise from before returned. Everyone covered their ears, "Necrozma!" Soleira shouted, "Necrozma is trying to reach here again!!"

An Ultra Wormhole suddenly appeared in front of the Alter, and out came the black giant Akihiro had been seeing. It let out an earsplitting cry, staring at Nebby.

"Lunala!!!" Nebby shouted, and rushed to attack it. The sound had stopped when they fought, and Akihiro and Gladion watched as the two fought, relentlessly attacking one another as shades of purple and black filled the sky...

Until they came crashing down onto the Alter and sending the four to the ground from the shock. Necrozma had pinned Nebby down, and Akihiro could see it struggling to get free.

"Nebby!!" Akihiro shouted, trying to get up and help it, but a bright white light made him shield his eyes.

Necrozma had taken over Nebby's body. It let out a loud cry, it seemed fused with Nebby's own cry, and began summoning several different Ultra Wormholes.

"Release Nebby!!" He shouted, throwing out Icarus and Kaimana, "Icarus! Take this Dark Disk and use Multi Attack! Kaimana! Use Sparkling Aria!!" He threw the Dark-Type Disk towards Icarus, allowing it to change to the Dark-Type. The two Pokémon began cooperating with one another, hoping to bring down Necrozma. Within a few moves, Necrozma was retreated, but still intact with Nebby. 

As a final gamble, it let out it's earsplitting cry again, hoping to distract everyone as it closed the Ultra Wormholes and began to disappear into one.

"Nebby!!" Akihiro rushed to jump into the Wormhole, in a desperate attempt to save Nebby, but Necrozma attacked him to let itself get away. He was forced to the ground, his body scratched up from Necrozma's attack. They all watched as it disappeared, bringing Nebby with it.

Akihiro sat on the ground, staring at where Nebby had just been. "Nebby..."


	34. Ultra Megalopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nebby gone, Akihiro blames himself for losing him and goes into Ultra Space alone to get it and Alola’s light back.

"Damn it!!" Akihiro threw the closest object to him, a rock, off the side of the Alter. Though, he soon regretted his decision when he felt pain spread throughout his body and was forced to sit back down. Necrozma's last-resort attack on him had done a lot of damage to his body. He felt himself beginning to cry, though it was halted when he realized the sky was becoming dark. The four looked up at the sky, noticing the black hole in the sky.

"What...?" 

Gladion headed towards Akihiro, concerned for the damage Necrozma had caused to him, "Shit... Akihiro you're bleeding in so many places... Are you just numb to this???" 

"Huh...? I'm bleeding...?" He looked down at his arms and legs, noticing the blood dripping down them, "Oh... Necrozma... Necrozma's body... felt like glass..."

Gladion quickly grabbed Akihiro's bag from him, knowing he always had some sort of first aid kit on him, "We'll make do with this for now, but you need to get these treated professionally as soon as possible." He grabbed some medicine and dabbed it on a small cloth, beginning to clean Akihiro's cuts despite the boy yelling as soon as it hit his skin.

"Ow!! Gladion that stings!" 

"I know it does and if you keep moving I'm gonna have a harder time treating you!!"

Gladion struggled to keep Akihiro from getting away from him, trying to hold him down and clean his wounds at the same time. "Silvally! Hold him down a little so I can clean these!" Silvally leapt onto Akihiro, lying on his stomach and grinning at the boy. 

"Ughhhhhhh..." He let out a soft groan, finally stopping his flails and allowing Gladion to easily clean and bandage his wounds. He felt like a mummy when he looked down at the bandages covering his arms and legs. Silvally finally got off of Akihiro, licking his cheek as an apology.

"It's okay Silvally... You didn't do anything wrong..." with a little help from Gladion, Akihiro stood up and looked up at the sky. "What... What the hell is this darkness...?"

"Necrozma succeeded in stealing Alola's light..." Phyco replied, sighing, "It's trying to regain the light it lost by stealing this world's light..."

"...I need to reach your world," Akihiro finally spoke again, turning to face Phyco and Soliera, "I need to reach it and I need to reach it alone."

Gladion's eyes widened, "The hell you will! If you're going to their world you're not going alone! Especially in your current condition!!"

"Please, halt your argument for a moment," Soliera interrupted, "We need you to go to our world too. Not just for getting your Lunala back, but... Captain, did you notice it too?" 

"I did," Phyco stared at Akihiro, "Necrozma was heavily distracted by your Z-Ring and the Sparkling Stone within it... That is the most logical reason you won rather... easily, against it."

"Then I'm going. And Gladion, you have to stay here." Akihiro gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Someone has to calm Necrozma... If that attack is any indication of its power, I can’t risk both of us losing our lives against it. Just... please don't argue with me about this."

Gladion shifted his gaze to the ground, at first he didn't wish to answer him. "...Akihiro... you're fucking stupid... But I know your mind is set..." 

"Thanks, edgelord. I'll be back soon." He walked towards Phyco and Soliera, "I'm ready."

"No, you'll need your own outfit to get through the Warp Hole. You'll be going much farther than the first time you went through." Soliera took out another one of their strange outfits, "This was my first suit when I was younger. It should fit you nicely, right over your clothes it goes."

Akihiro quickly put the suit over his clothes, noticing it was a little snug in certain places.

"Stand back please," Phyco stood in front of the Alter, raising his hands in the air, "Solgaleo! Please lend us your strength and aid us in saving Alola's light!!"

Within a few moments and a bright flash of light, Solgaleo soon appeared in front of the four, letting out a loud cry as it appeared.

"Solgaleo! Guide this Alola's champion to Necrozma! Help him reach Necrozma and save Alola's light!"

"Solgaleo!!" Solgaleo leapt into the air and bright fire began surrounding it as it opened up a Wormhole for it and Akihiro. It fell back down to the ground, waiting for him to jump onto its back. Gladion stared at the huge Pokémon, then back at Akihiro. 

"You better come back safe!" He shouted, noticing Akihiro suddenly stop his climb on Solgaleo's back. He jumped off, telling the Pokémon to wait, before running up to Gladion. He looked confused until Akihiro grabbed him by the shoulders before he gently kissed him. He was clearly inexperienced, as he bumped noses with the other boy, before quickly pulling back and saying "Now I have to come back. Or I can't be embarrassed if you're mad or something." 

Without giving Gladion a moment to react or say anything, Akihiro jumped onto Solgaleo's back and pointed to the Wormhole, soon disappearing into it with Solgaleo.

Gladion stood silently, staring at where the Wormhole had been. His cheeks began turning pink as he touched his lips lightly, _(and made a note to maybe grab some chapstick at one of the convenience stores...)_ sitting down next to Silvally. It tilted its head slightly, looking confused before licking Gladion's cheek.

\---

Akihiro held tightly onto Solgaleo's fur, afraid to possibly fall off the Pokémon. He looked around at the Wormhole, the inside was so... beautiful. There were so many different colors, so many different exits in different colors. He loved it. He hadn’t really looked around the last time he was there.

"Sol!" Solgaleo let out a roar, noticing the exit Necrozma was in, and leapt into it immediately. It skidded to a stop into a strange world, allowing Akihiro to get off and remove his suit. "Thank you, Solgaleo." He gently pat its leg, unable to reach its head, "I don't know if I'll need your help returning to my world, so I hope you don't mind waiting for me..."

Akihiro looked around, the entire... city, he supposed, was completely black. Shiny black... Much like Necrozma's body. In the center of the city, there was a tower shining brightly while the rest stood in darkness. Two people stood staring at the tower, dressed in the same outfit as Phyco and Soliera. They turned around and faced him.

"Oooh! An Alolan person appeared riding on Solgaleo's back!" The shorter one, who seemed to be a young girl, exclaimed, "Dulse!! What should we do?!"

"Calm down, Zossie," The man, named Dulse apparently, was quiet, "Human from the world of Alola. Necrozma has claimed Lunala's power and is currently atop the Megalo Tower. I presume that's why you are here?"

"Yes. What can I do to stop Necrozma? And... is it just the two of you here??"

"No..." Dulse shook his head, "The people have fled indoors for safety. They fear Necrozma may fly into another fit of rage... it had done that before it left this world for yours."

Zossie stared at Akihiro, then back at Dulse, "Dulse! Dulse!! Tell him about Necrozma's power!"

"I was getting to that, Zossie... Necrozma has stolen your light to gain the light it lost... But, it cannot control your light, and now its suffering more and more" Dulse continued, "We've used the power of our technology to try and quiet Necrozma, while providing a small amount of light for ourselves. Both Necrozma and our people have lived long years with a darkness that never should have been, living a life we did not wish for..."

Akihiro noticed the sad look in his eyes, but he refused to show any more than that. Zossie, on the other hand, was wiping at her eyes.

"Human of Alola! Please... Stop Necrozma and bring light back to our world, and to your Alola..."

"I promise," Akihiro replied.

"Head to the tower. Necrozma is at the top!"

Akihiro began rushing past them, heading straight for the tower. Inside, there was a small elevator that took him as close to the top as possible, which left him climbing a small set of stairs. He wasn't as out of breath as normal, but getting to the top wasn't exactly a piece of cake either. 

Waiting for him at the top of the tower was Necrozma, absorbing the light from Nebby. And within a flash of light and a strange crystal removed from Nebby's head, Nebby disappeared and Necrozma's true gigantic form was revealed.

Akihiro grabbed Kaimana's Poké Ball, "Let's go!"


	35. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro and his team take on Necrozma, determined to take back what it stole from them.

Kaimana stood in front of the gigantic beast, glaring at it. "Kaimana! Sparkling Aria!"

"Prima!!"

Akihiro stared up at Necrozma, both terrified and angry, as he watched it easily dodge Kaimana's attack. It let out a loud cry before attacking back, sending Kaimana down with one hit.

"Kaimana!" Akihiro rushed towards him, immediately grabbing his Poké Ball, "Shit... With just one hit?" He returned Kaimana to the Poké Ball, glancing at the rest of them, "Icarus! Be careful!"

He sent out the Beast Killer, hoping it could do much more damage. It glanced back at Akihiro, giving it a lot of confidence, before staring back at Necrozma.

"Icarus! I don't know what Disk will work the best with Necrozma! So try the Dark Disk and use Multi-Attack!!" He tossed the Dark Disk at Icarus, allowing it to change to the Dark Type, and went to attack Necrozma. It let out a loud cry as Icarus' claws dug into it, backing up slightly.

"Alright! It's weak to Dark moves! Again, Icarus!!"

Necrozma was relentless, doing everything in its power to keep its hold of Lunala and its light, though... it couldn't help but be distracted by the Z-Crystals and Z-Ring Akihiro wore. And it was angry. When Icarus went to attack it again, it shoved it to the ground it a fit of rage. It forced Icarus to stay down and looked straight at Akihiro, who was trembling. 

_'Oh no... no no please...'_ He began to panic, backing up slightly. Necrozma let out an earsplitting screech, forcing Akihiro to cover his ears. Zossie and Dulse looked up at the tower.

"Human of Alola..." Dulse mumbled, "Please... be careful... Necrozma is in pain..."

It continued to scream, and all Akihiro could do was keep his ears covered, until he looked up at Necrozma. It was ready to attack, and slashed wildly at Akihiro. He barely got out of the way in time, shouting to Icarus to see if it was alright. It stood back up when Necrozma released it.

"Icarus! Z-Move time!" Akihiro began to do the Z-Move dance for the Dark-Type, powering up Icarus' attack, "Let's go!!"

Necrozma got ready to attack, right when Icarus was charging for it. It swiftly dodged Necrozma's claws, using its Z-power to send it down. Necrozma cried out, it's large body losing it's luster as it fell to the ground of the tower. It became slowly emerged with light, small orbs floating and drifting away from it as Necrozma disappeared and Nebby regained its body.

"Lunalaaa!!" It shouted proudly, happy to have its body back. Akihiro fell to his knees, crying happily, and Icarus bounced over to him.

"Nebby... Oh God... I'm so, so sorry... I should've been able to protect you, I promised Lillie and I couldn't—“

"Luuu!" Nebby interrupted him, moving to let him pat it on the head to calm him down. It did not blame him for what happened.

"...Thank you... but... How will we... return our light to our world?"

Nebby motioned to one of the small orbs of lights, asking Akihiro to push it towards it. He gently reached out and pushed the ball of light to Nebby, watching as it pushed it lightly upwards, and it disappeared.

Back in Alola, Gladion, Phyco and Soliera were waiting for any sign of Akihiro's return, or for the return of Alola's light. Suddenly, in the darkness, they could see the balls of light begin drifting down towards all of them. They looked up at the sky, watching the light descend slowly, and Gladion reached out to touch one of them. It felt warm to the touch, much like sitting outside on a sunny day and absorbing the sun’s light. The clouds of darkness in the sky began to clear, the warmth and light of the sun returning to them...

Alola's light had left the tower, having returned to the world it came from. Necrozma was no where to be seen, and Akihiro was confused as to where it could've gone. He held out Nebby's Master Ball, smiling up at it. Nebby let out a soft noise, happily returning to Ball. He held it close to his chest, not wanting to let go of it. Slowly, he attached it to his belt, patting Icarus gently on the head. 

"Come on buddy... we've gotta return to our world now..."

"Human of Alola," Dulse called from behind them. He and Zossie had come up to see him, along with a small purple Ultra Beast like the one Soleria and Phyco had, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart. The light that Necrozma emitted, the light it stole from your world... It was... beautiful..." He let out a soft sigh, "Perhaps one day, maybe in the distant future, we will be able to bathe in such light again..."

Zossie grinned, "It was like a million kisses on my cheeks! I wanna feel it again someday..."

Akihiro chuckled softly, "Well... You're welcome to visit Alola any time if you wish to. Remember that. But... What... What was that form of Necrozma...?"

"The Necrozma you fought... I suppose you'd call it Ultra Necrozma... it shone with such blinding light like it used to, and in the end it lost it again... It's fled to Alola again, perhaps to even just bask in the light it lost, for it is too weak right now to try and take it again... I am grateful you heard our request and fulfilled our dearest wishes, but I have one last request of you..."

"May I... ask what it is?" 

"Please allow this Ultra Beast, known as Poipole, to travel with you. It had been watching you from the moment you arrived. Unlike the Beasts you have encountered before, this one is very sweet and rather tame."

"Poipole!" It flew around Akihiro happily, nuzzling against his cheek. He began laughing softly, patting its head.

"Okay. I'm sure I can take it with me. But... what will happen to Necrozma...?"

Zossie and Dulse stared at each other before Zossie finally spoke "It's... in your world now... Can you do us a small favor... again...?"

"Save Necrozma... It's still in much pain... But... perhaps you can get it to calm itself from searching and taking light away from other worlds... You've proven to it that you can best it, especially in its powerful form... It should listen to you in its current state."

Akihiro stared at them before slowly nodding, Poipole sitting on his shoulder. He headed back down the Tower, returning back to Solgaleo. It seemed to thank him silently, but then quickly licked him to say its thanks.

"I... You're welcome... Oh God I'm soaked now in your saliva... Gross..." he shuddered, and slowly began putting on his suit.

\---

Gladion continued to pace around the Alter, waiting for Akihiro's return. Silvally followed him wherever he stepped, trying to provide some sort of comfort to him. Suddenly, Solgaleo's loud roar filled the air, and out popped the Legendary with Akihiro on its back, a Wormhole behind the two of them. Gladion began rushing up to the Legendary Pokémon as Akihiro jumped off and began stripping the suit off of him, placing it back in his bag.

"Akihiro!" He looked up in time to be pulled into a hug from Gladion, Silvally hot on his heels to join in. With Silvally jumping on the two of them, they fell to the ground. Akihiro's eyes widened, a bit confused. Gladion wasn't exactly... a huggy person so to speak, yet here he was in a tight embrace with him.

"...Gladion...?" Akihiro began sitting the two of them up, patting Silvally with one of his hands, "...Heh... I wasn't gone for that long... Nice to know you missed me..." 

"...You're okay, right??" Gladion asked, breaking the hug to face him, "Necrozma didn't hurt you again, right??" He began searching the boy, checking everywhere visible to him for anything that looked like it would hurt.

"Nope. I just have the wounds from when it attacked me earlier." He was grinning, "Look at you, worried about little ol’ me~"

He blushed slightly, pulling the two up to stand. The Poipole Akihiro had just gotten floated above him, watching as Phyco and Soliera walked up to them.

"Champion of Alola..." Phyco spoke, smiling at him, "You have done well. Your light has returned to your world."

"You know," Soliera added, "While you were battling Necrozma in Ultra Megalopolis, we discovered a few things about the Auras that fill Alola..."

"Auras?" Akihiro raised an eyebrow.

"Well... Before our ancestors were forced to contain it, Necrozma emitted a powerful light, the light are called Auras."

"That light must've passed through the Ultra Wormholes and rained down throughout Alola... I believe thats how those trial sites got their unique radiations..." Phyco added, glancing at Gladion. “Young Gladion here showed us the Trial Site below the Alter. It was similar to the Aura of your Z-Ring and crystals.”

"Yes... And the auras of Z-Moves and Totem Pokémon auras... They must be powers gifted to you by Necrozma..." 

Akihiro and Gladion shared a glance, before he looked down at his Z-Ring, "So... Necrozma... that's why it was so distracted around me... The Z-Crystals and the Z-Ring... once technically belonged to it..."

"I suppose you could see it that way. And... With how gifted a trainer you are, I believer you could return the light to Necrozma, without sending it into another rage."

"But... It would... It would need to be near me, wouldn't it? To keep it relaxed??"

Soliera and Phyco both glanced at each other, "Yes," Phyco finally said, "Yes. You'd need it to be near you..."

"I... have to capture it..."

"Yes."

Akihiro ran his hand through his hair, letting out a deep sigh, "Okay... Okay... But I can't do this right now... I need to get treated first, and then I'll go look for Necrozma..."

\---

"So there's more Ultra Beasts around, huh?" Akihiro sat in a small bed in Aether Paradise while Wicke tended to his wounds.

"Yes. I've already informed the International Police, they've asked if you'll be the one to capture them. I told them yes, I hope that's alright," She dabbed some medicine on his wounds, trying to make it as painless as possible.

" 'S Fine..." He shrugged, "I have the other Beasts with me, and my whole team. I'll be fine." He played with the blankets, waiting for her to finish. But he could see a small smile on her face, "What is it?"

"Hehe... I know you and Young Master Gladion like each other~" She chuckled, noticing his face go red, "I was told of that little kiss you gave him before you left."

"Wicke please... We haven't even talked about it yet..." 

"I know. You can do that when I'm done treating you. He's waiting outside for you because I made him wait for you to have fresh bandages."

He leaned his head against the pillow, letting out a gentle sigh, "So... He does like me?"

"Oh honey, you have no idea."


	36. Beach Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happened, Akihiro and Gladion relax and go on their date.

Akihiro’s Pokémon roamed freely around the room, playing with each other. The smaller of his beasts joined them, besides Poipole. It was leaning itself against his chest, loving the warmth his body radiated. Gladion sat next to the bed, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"So... um... how exactly do we... start this conversation...?"

A low rumble from his laugh made the Poipole look up at Akihiro, "I guess just like that," He said, a smile gracing his lips, "About what I did before I left... You're... You're not mad, are you?"

"No no, I'm not..." Gladion scratched the back of his head, "Not at all, actually..."

"Ah... That's good..." Akihiro ran his fingers up and down his own arm, biting his lower lip a little, "And... Wicke said... You like me..."

"Ah... Yes... I do..." 

Akihiro could see his cheeks turning pink, and his smile grew, "Then there's nothing for us to be embarrassed about. If anything, I should be the one who's embarrassed. I just went and kissed you..."

"No. It's fine... Um..."

"Gladion, when... when everything settles down again..." Akihiro shifted his gaze to stare over at his Pokémon, his cheeks turning red, "Um... wanna go and... do something...? Like... maybe just go sit down at one of the beaches and relax...?"

He glanced at the blonde, trying to meet his eyes so he wouldn't feel rude.

"...Yeah. I'd really like to..."

\---

A couple days had past since Akihiro had helped out the Ultra Recon Squad, and life one Alola was... peaceful again. At least for now. He was a bit wary whenever he walked by himself, knowing Necrozma and two new Ultra Beasts were loose in Alola. Wicke, Hau and Gladion has accompanied him to a side of Poni where the beasts were spotted, and were aiming to help Akihiro capture them. Though... the two beasts didn't put up a fight when they saw the other beasts Akihiro had already. They seemed to understand something, maybe they were just familiar with the types of beasts, and willingly calmed down to be caught.

That was the easy part.

The hard part was finding and catching Necrozma, and that was... strange. Akihiro was planning on flying on a Charizard to the Pokémon League, but his plans were cut short when he spotted a large crater that had certainly not been there when he left through the Wormhole. He could see something black shining within it, and he immediately landed the Charizard near the crater, and he found what he was looking for.

Necrozma... looked significantly weaker than when he had last seen it, it looked defeated and on the brink of death honestly. It glanced up at him, seeming to try to communicate with him, and then it spotted his Z-Ring. It emitted a growl-like sound, but Akihiro didn't falter.

"No," He spoke clearly and dominant, trying to show it he wasn't going to be afraid of it any longer. He took a step forward, causing Necrozma to blink. "No. you cannot attack me. This light, the light from my Z-crystals and Z-Ring. I know it was once yours."

He watched its body shift slightly, clearly surprised and a little intrigued.

"I am willing to share it with you. But... in order to do that..." he grabbed one of his Ultra Balls, holding it out to Necrozma, "You have to stay by my side. I will not make you a battling Pokémon, I will not force you to be around people, but you must be calm. I don't want to see you suffer, and neither did the people of your world... So please, Necrozma, join myself and my team. Perhaps we can get you your own area in Alola, where you can be surrounded by the aura of your light. I know of one place big enough for you... do you understand?"

Necrozma stared at him, and Akihiro could not tell if it was contemplating his offer or wanting to harm him. But slowly, it bowed its head to him, signaling it would accept the deal if it meant getting its light back. He gently tapped the Ultra Ball to its head, watching it shake a few times before it stopped moving. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I'll have to go talk to that Kommo-O... But I'm sure it will be fine."

He placed the Ultra Ball on his belt, glancing around the crater, "And... we'll have to shut down Victory Road until we fix this crater... Which means we have to halt the challenges for my Champion seat for a while... again..."

He shrugged, running a hand through his hair and calling for a Charizard to take him to the League. He summoned the Elite Four and explained the situation, causing them all to head out of the League and close its doors for a bit. He apologized several times, continuously repeating that if he had calmed Necrozma before it had fled they wouldn't be in this situation, but each of them kept saying it was alright. A few days without a couple challengers would do them all some good. 

"And," Olivia had said, chuckling a little, "I'm sure you want to go on your little date with Gladion~"

He hadn't realized Hau had spilled it to them during his last challenge the day Akihiro told him about it. He knew Hau may have told his grandfather, but he didn't think he would tell the whole Elite Four.

So, here he was, Necrozma wasn't bothering him, the two new Ultra Beasts were contained, and he was lying on a towel on the beach next to Gladion. He had his Pokémon roaming the beach, along with Gladion's too. He could feel Gladion's eyes on him, seeming to be looking around his body, looking at the old scars and the wounds from Necrozma. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Gladion’s locked on the three deep scars that ran from his shoulder blades down to the end of his tailbone.

Those were the ones caused by Lusamine.

Gladion reached out and gently ran his own fingers down them, his eyebrows furrowing. “...She could’ve killed you...” he whispered.

Akihiro frowned for a bit before moving and gently placing his hand over Gladion's free one. "I'm fine," He said softly, smiling at Gladion, "They don't hurt, and the older ones have been there for a bit. Promise."

Gladion stared at him for a bit before smiling, but it faded and he looked embarrassed when Akihiro added "And make sure you put more sunscreen on, you're pale as fuck, Gladion."

"Listen, it's hard to get some sun when you're in an Inn room basically all day..."

"Uh huh. But you're not now, so on goes more sunscreen!" He began laughing softly, grabbing the sunscreen, "Turn around so I can get your back. You can't reach it and I'm sure it's turning red..."

Gladion let out a sigh before turning and facing his back towards Akihiro, staying as still as possible. "Good thing you trust me, cause if I wanted I could draw a dick on your back..."

"Don't you dare."

"I won't I'm not that cruel~"

\---

"Today was fun." Akihiro had his towel slung around his shoulders, walking back to his home with Gladion. He glanced at the boy, noticing he was staring right at Akihiro. He began blushing when he realized he was caught.

"Ah... Yeah, I had fun..." Gladion mumbled, and it was then Akihiro noticed his hand was hovering over his waist.

"You know you don't have to hover right? You can put it down..." 

"Oh... um... yeah of course..." Gladion slowly set his hand down on Akihiro's waist, and he could feel the blonde shaking just from his hand. He grinned at him before noticing they were just outside his door.

"Thanks for walking me home. I'm sure you have some stuff to do at Aether. Be sure to bring by your letter for Lillie so I can send it to her. I have everyone's but yours."

"I'll bring it to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks Gladion. See you tomorrow." He moved away from Gladion's hand, heading towards his front door and missing the warmth Gladion radiated.

"Akihiro."

"Hm? What is it—"Akihiro had turned to face Gladion, and was interrupted by the boy gently kissing him, this time neither bumped noses as Gladion turned his head to the left. He pulled back after a few moments, a small smile forming on his face.

"See you tomorrow."

He waved to Akihiro before calling for a Charizard, taking off for Aether Paradise. Akihiro stood silently on his front steps, his cheeks turning pink as he stared at where Gladion had once been. Slowly, he began smiling before turning and heading into his home, trying to make sure his cheeks wouldn't look as red as they felt.


	37. Tapu Fini and Akihiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning one of the Tapus can have people see those who have passed on, Akihiro seeks it out to see someone he hasn’t in a long time.

Akihiro typed away at his computer, waiting for Gladion to return from his meeting. He was feeling rather sad that day, and just needed to be near someone for a bit. His mother had noticed it when he woke up this morning, and had sent Diane to accompany him around Alola that day.

“Garde? Gardevoir?” Diane placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to see what he was doing.

“Ah... I’m just... writing a letter, I suppose...” Akihiro leaned his head on on his palm, slowing his typing down. “A letter to... Dad...”

Diane’s expression softened, “Gardevoir...”

“No, it’s okay... it’s just something I do when I get like this... Mom taught me it...” He sighed, recalling the day he started writing letters to his father.

_“Akihiro...? Honey, are you okay?” Ivory quietly opened the door to her son’s bedroom, finding him sitting in the dark. As soon as he heard the door begin to open, she saw him wipe at his eyes and put on a brave face._

_“I’m alright Mom...” She could hear the falter in his voice, and in the dark she could see his cheeks were still damp._

_She switched the light on, causing the boy to wince at the sudden brightness. She walked over and sat down beside him, frowning. “Baby... you know it’s okay to be sad around me... you don’t need to act like everything is okay for me...”_

_“No, I’m really okay...” he smiled at her, but she wasn’t buying it. His lower lip trembled, and the sniffles he had weren’t from a cold._

_Akihiro continued to smile until he saw the tears in his mother’s eyes, he hated seeing her anything other than happy. “Sweetheart... I... I know this isn’t easy, but... every time I come to you, you refuse to acknowledge your own feelings... Holding in these feelings isn’t good for you...”_

_“I...” Akihiro squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to cry in front of her. “I’m sorry...”_

_“You have nothing to be sorry for...” she pulled him into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I don’t want you to be putting extra stress on your shoulders...” He felt her body shake, she had started to cry._

_“It’s... I don’t want to say the things I’m thinking...” he said softly, returning her hug. “I... can’t...”_

_“Well... how about this?” She had him face her, a sad smile on her face, “I’ve always found that writing things down is best when you can’t speak. Why don’t you write a letter to your Father? We can go put it on his grave, or you can just keep it here.”_

_He nodded, looking around for his bag. He was meant to go on his first Pokémon Adevnture, so it was filled with all sorts of things he’d need. He had to blow some dust off of it, it had been sitting in the corner for a while._

_“Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes.” Ivory smiled at him before exiting his room. He opened his notebook to a blank page, noticing how shaky his hands were as he held the pencil to write._

_“Purugly!” An old Purugly worked its way into his room, carefully hopping up on his bed beside him._

_“Hello, Skittles...” Akihiro smiled at her, gently patting her head. He looked back down at the notebook and began to write._

_**I’m angry... I’m sad... I can’t stop crying when Mom isn’t around. I have to be the brave one for her... Dad... I know it’s only been about a month, but I still can’t believe you’ve left us...** _

_**Mom leaves the house more often than I do, she tells me it’s time to go on my Adventure like I was planning but... How can I do that now? I can’t leave her alone. But it’s not really about leaving her alone... I know she’d be okay with our Pokémon.** _

_**I can’t stop crying. I can’t control how bad my emotions are affecting me. Everything hurts and is numb at the same time! And I don’t know what to do!!** _

_He stopped writing, quietly beginning to sob. He let his notebook fall from his lap and curled up next to Skittles, sobbing against her fur. She simply rubbed her head against him, trying to offer him some comfort as he cried himself to sleep._

“Garde.” His eyes suddenly opened, completely forgetting where he was for a moment. Diane’s hand against his face brought him out of his memories as she continued to wipe away his tears.

“Thank you...” He tried to compose himself so Gladion wouldn’t ask too many questions when he returned from his meeting. Within an hour, he finally returned to the room and basically collapsed in Akihiro’s lap. He chuckled, smiling down at the boy.

“It was that bad huh?”

“I’ve never been so bored in my life, Akihiro...” Gladion mumbled, his head buried in his shoulder, “So many people don’t know how to shut the hell up and get to the point...”

“Awww you sound so stressed. Do you need a kiss to make you feel better~?”

“If you word it like that I’m not kissing you.”

One pout and puppy-dog eyes was all Gladion needed to break and kiss him before standing back up. “So what’s up? Diane’s here with you for some reason and you’ve been typing on that computer since before I left.”

Akihiro shrugged as he took a sip of his water, trying to avoid the subject. “Nothing. I just wanted to see you.”

“We see each other basically every day.”

“...So...?”

Gladion ran a hand down his face, moving to sit beside him, “Seriously, Akihiro... What’s bothering you?” He glanced at the screen, noticing it was a half filled word document. He raised an eyebrow, noticing the words “Dear Dad” at the top. 

“I’ve got a lot on my mind I suppose...”

“You’re writing a letter to your father.”

“...Mm... I suppose it could be called that...” he saved his file before closing the laptop, “Its more like... writing down your feelings about someone I guess?”

“I see. Well, I’m sure your dad will be happy to read it.” Gladion got up to grab something from the shelf.

Akihiro immediately froze up, swallowing a lump in his throat. He glanced at Diane, who was looking down at the ground. “He... can’t read it...” he said softly.

Gladion stopped, turning towards him. “What? But you’re writing... to...” he noticed the look on Akihiro’s face, slowly piecing it together. “...He’s... no longer here, is he...?”

“No...” Akihiro leaned his head on the desk, his eyes focused on anywhere but Gladion. “My mother... taught me to write to him when I feel upset about it... I tell him all sorts of things, the most recent is becoming Champion of Alola... Sometimes I send it to Kanto and they leave it on his grave with a few flowers...”

Gladion walked over to him, his expression soft. “...How long has he been gone...?”

“Getting closer to 8 years now... There’s so many things I wish I could say to him... to show him how far I’ve become... to show him my mom and I are okay but...” he wiped his eyes, “These letters are the closest I can get to telling him these things...”

He stood up, stretching his arms before hugging Gladion. “But I just needed to see you for a bit. It brings my mood up you know?” He chuckled, kissing his cheek, “I gotta go now. I promised Mina I’d see what kind of trial she’s been designing.”

“...Okay. I’ll see you later.”

“Come on Diane!”

\- - -

“That sounds good, Mina!” Akihiro smiled at the girl, “And then at the end they’ll come back to you for the finished product, right?”

“Yessir Champ!” Mina grinned at him before reaching into her bag, “I’ll show you a sketch of the finished product!” 

“What finished product??” Hapu had been on a walk with Mudsdale when she stumbled across the two on the Ancient Poni Path.

“Oh! Kahuna Hapuuu!” Mina tan up to hug the girl, practically picking her up to do so.

“I tol’ ya jus’ Hapu is fine!” She laughed, “Are ya showin’ our Champ here what ya new Trial will be?”

“Yup! And now I just need a beta tester! Champ? You willing to do it?”

“Not at this moment, but another day I will. Promise.”

Hapu stared at him curiously, noticing he wasn’t his usual cheerful self. “Hmm... Say, Champ... ya look downer than an Altaria who’s wings are all muddy! What’s got ya so down?”

“Oh, it’s nothing really...” Akihiro scratched the back of his head, “See, it’s getting closer to the day my Dad passed away, and I’m just... really missing him I guess... My mother and I used to write letters to put on his grave when we were in Kanto, but... Well, now we’re in Alola and I can’t exactly take a ten minute walk to his grave from here... Now I just send it to Kanto and someone puts it down on his grave for me...”

“Huh... Hey, come wit’ me back to my house, Kay? There’s somethin’ I wanna talk ta ya about!”

“Okay... You can’t tell me here?”

“Nope! My nana will help explain why!” She got on her Mudsdale and had him follow her back to her home.

“Oh! Hello Champion!” Hapu’s grandmother immediately greeted him on his arrival, “I didn’t know you’d be coming here! I would’ve set out some refreshments!”

“Oh no, don’t trouble yourself!” Akihiro smiled at her, “Really, I didn’t know I was coming either. Hapu asked me to come!”

“Yessirree!” Hapu grinned, moving over towards the bookshelf, “I needed ya help here to explain somethin’ to our Champion!” 

Her grandmother had them sit down at the table while Hapu was looking for something. She had brought out a few drinks regardless, not sure what he’d like specifically. “What did you need, Hapu?”

“Ya will know when ya see this!” She set down an old photo book on the table, standing between the chairs of her grandmother and Akihiro. She flipped through the pages and stopped on one of her grandmother standing next to an older man and a younger Hapu. 

“Oh! That’s my Sofu~!” Her grandmother smiled at the photograph, “That was Hapu’s grandfather, and the former Kahuna of Poni! I suppose that means you want to talk to him about Tapu Fini’s ability.”

“Ability...?” Akihiro tilted his head, looking confused, “What do you mean?”

“Ya see, I’ve never actually had this happen to me, but my nana here has actually been able ta talk ta my grandpa from beyond the grave!” Hapu said excitedly, “It’s all because o’ Tapu Fini!”

“You see, our Tapu has the ability to allow people to see those they love that have passed on.” Her grandmother smiled fondly at the photo. “I was able to see my dear Sofu again thanks to it.”

“You... you could... talk to someone who’s passed...” Akihiro looked at Diane, who had been silent. “That means... we can...” 

“Garde!” Diane grabbed at his arm, “Gardevoir!”

“Whoa there, Miss Diane!” Hapu pat the Pokémon on her back, “Tapu Fini doesn’t just do this fo’ eryone! It’s like when I was tryin’ ta prove my worth ta be Kahuna o’ this Island. Tapu Fini... while it is our Guardian, it’s possible ya may not get ta see who ya want...”

\- - -

“Akihiro... is that true?? One of the Guardian Deities has the power to make it so we can see your father...?” Ivory had come to Poni due to Akihiro’s request, he had told her he’d take her out to lunch and they’d talk together.

“Yes. According to what Hapu and her grandmother told me...” Akihiro tapped his fingers against the table, noticing a Wingull rummaging through the garbage for some scraps. “...Mom... do you think... Tapu Fini will let us see him...?”

“Why wouldn’t it? Not only did you help save Alola, you’ve always been kind, sweetie. I think if we visit the Ruins of Hope and seek out Tapu Fini, it’ll know your intentions are pure.”

“Thanks... Now let’s eat! Our food is gonna get cold!”

After Akihiro had paid for lunch, they were standing outside the Ruins of Hope. Everything felt so strange. His mother immediately backed up a second, taking a moment to process the sudden range of emotions she felt.

“Oh dear... everything feels so heavy...” Ivory glanced at her son, trying to make sure he was okay.

“Yes... You get used to it though...” Akihiro replied, “It was much worse the first time I came here... Diane, stay by mom’s side.”

“Gardevoir.”

They entered the Ruins, and Akihiro immediately noticed there were no giant boulders like the first time. Everything was simply in order, as if Tapu Fini was waiting for them. After passing through the hallway, they entered the small shrine room and there sat Tapu Fini. It tilted its head at them before slowly approaching.

“Tapu Fini...” Akihiro said softly, “I believe this is the first time we’ve formally met. I’m Akihiro, and this is my Mother, Ivory.”

“Hello!”

“Garde.” 

“Oh, and that is Diane. We have a favor to ask of you...” his hands were shaking as he clasped them together, holding them against his chest. “Hapu informed me about your ability to see those that have passed on... Can... Can my mother and I please see someone we haven’t in so long...?”

Tapu Fini continued to stare at them, before suddenly leaving. Akihiro’s face fell, he knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up, but he was still hoping Tapu Fini would listen to them. He looked back at his mom, “...Let’s go home...”

Walking outside, they were greeted by a thick fog. It confused the three of them, each trying to figure out when the weather had changed. “Oh dear... perhaps it’s better to wait this out, Akihiro...”

“Yeah... it’s better not to get lost in Poni...”

“Yes, let’s just— Diane? What are you looking at?”

“Akihiro? Ivory?” The sudden voice startled the two, and immediately they turned to see a figure walking up to them. Ivory’s eyes widened, soon filling with tears. 

Akihiro’s lower lip trembled as he whispered “Dad...?”

The figure soon cleared, before them stood a tall man with short brunette hair similar to Akihiro’s. He had a bit of stubble on his chin and a small scar under his left eye. He smiled warmly at them as he approached.

“My... how time flies... You’ve grown up so much...”

Akihiro immediately ran up to him and practically tackled him in a hug. Diane and Ivory soon followed. He smiled at them, returning their group hug immediately. 

“Dad...! I’ve missed you so much!! I-I...” Akihiro sobbed into his chest, holding onto his father tightly.

“I’ve missed you too. And Ivory, you’ve done a wonderful job raising our boy by yourself... Diane, thank you for being there for Akihiro when I couldn’t...” he broke their hug to face them properly.

“Sweetheart... I still can’t believe it’s really you...” Ivory set her hands on his cheeks, “I’ve missed your wonderful smile...”

“Garde! Gardevoir!!” Diane continued to hug his arm, not letting go until the sound of another Pokémon made them look behind them.

“Roxas!!” Akihiro watched as the Tauros walked up to them, nuzzling against his father. Diane quickly rushed to the other Pokémon, hugging him instantly.

“Oh my... Another face we haven’t seen so long... I’m glad you’re still accompanying my Gabriel...” Ivory pressed a kiss to Roxas’ head, smiling. “Now I know for certain he’s in good hands after his passing...”

Akihiro looked up at his father, smiling at him, “Dad... I’ve done so much... I saved a region, I went on a Pokémon journey! I’ve made so many new friends...”

“And became Champion of Alola,” Gabriel finished, his hands on Akihiro’s shoulders, “I’ve been watching you, kiddo. I’m so proud of the man you’ve grown up to be...”

“Thank you...”

“You know, I was there for your Championship battle... I watched everything and saw you and your team battle for the spot... It was wonderful to see you so happy and energetic...”

“Aaaaaand Akihiro has a boyfriend~!” Ivory chimed in, suddenly behind Akihiro.

“Mom!”

Gabriel laughed, ruffling his son’s hair, “Relax, I know about that too... just because I’m not around doesn’t mean I don’t watch over you anymore.”

“Taur!” Roxas nudged the boy, licking his cheek when he looked at him.

“Roxas... I’m glad to see you too... even if this is probably the last time we’ll see each other for a while...” He pat the Pokémon on his head. “I’m so happy...”

“Please make sure to thank Tapu Fini when you return...” Gabriel hugged the three of them, “Okay?”

“Of course!” Ivory nodded, “I wish we could stay for longer... But I know we need to go back...” she gave him a kiss goodbye, a sad smile on her face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Akihiro hugged his father and Roxas one last time before moving back towards his mother and Diane. “Goodbye, Dad...”

“Goodbye.” Gabriel waved to them before he and Roxas started walking away, soon disappearing as if they were never there. The mist around the three of them faded, Poni looked as normal as it did when they arrived.

“...That’s... that...” Ivory said softly, wiping the tears from her eyes. “...I feel... like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders...”

“Mhm...” Akihiro looked towards the Ruins of Hope entrance, “Mom, why don’t you and Diane head back home? I’ll thank Tapu Fini for the both of us.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. We’ll see you later for dinner, sweetie.” She kissed his forehead before taking Diane back towards the harbor. Akihiro entered the Ruins with teary eyes and smiled, Tapu Fini was waiting for him in the hallway.

“...Thank you... If there is anything I can ever do for you, please just let me know...” he said softly, happily letting the rest of his tears flow freely as Tapu Fini disappeared.


	38. Lillie and Lusamine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time for Lillie and Lusamine to return from Kanto. 
> 
> But Gladion isn’t exactly thrilled about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update this on Monday but I couldn’t really get out of bed properly...  
> I’m better now!

"Shit shit shit no I'm not ready she's going to judge me more than she did before and what if she refuses to acknowledge this and is just as bad even though—"

"Gladion."

Akihiro placed his hands on his shoulders, stopping the boy from pacing. He could see the fear in his eyes, but having Akihiro hold him calmed him down. 

"Listen to me, focus on the fact that Lillie and your mother are coming home. Lusamine has been in recovery for nearly 2 years now, er... more like a year and 5ish months, and has most likely either forgotten about the event due to it, or has reflected on her actions and wants to start anew. I'll be right there with you, so you won't be doing this alone, okay?" He pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead, smiling at him, "We're gonna be fine."

Gladion took a deep breath before nodding, leaning his head against Akihiro's shoulder, "Right... God this is frustrating... You didn't tell Lillie either right?"

"Nope. I waited so we could tell the two of them." He ran his fingers through Gladion's hair, his smile growing at how soft it felt.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome. Now come on. Let's get Aether looking as clean and as beautiful as possible before they get here in... 7 hours."

Akihiro began calling for several Aether Employees to help the two of them out, and making sure some of them kept their eyes on Faba while he cleaned too. Akihiro was not even close to trusting Faba, but he would put the man to work regardless. Wicke was helping Gladion hang up a small banner that said "Welcome Home!" on it, and it was going great until Gladion could hear Akihiro snickering.

"What is it?"

"I have a great view of your ass from here~"

"AKIHIRO!" Gladion nearly fell off his ladder, but one of the Aether employees grabbed it before he fell, allowing him to steady himself.

"Sorry. Not for staring at your butt, I'm apologizing for almost making you fall." He could see Gladion's cheeks turning red, and it made him chuckle as he headed towards the Conservative Area to check up on the Pokémon there. He had grown friendly with a lot of them, mainly a tinier than normal Piplup that had traveled far from the Sinnoh and got injured. He made sure it got lots of love and treats when it was good, and it was healing well. When he returned to the Sinnoh region to visit Azelf, he planned on releasing the Piplup there too.

"Hello Felicia," He greeted, seeing the Piplup jump out of the water to greet him.

"Pip! Piplup!" Felicia happily waddled up to him, holding up her flippers to him. He chuckled and lifted her up.

"Let me check that flipper of yours and see how well it's healing."

Felicia lifted up her left flipper for him, allowing him to check it. He gently poked it, noticing her only slightly wince instead of pulling it away from him like she used to. Akihiro smiled at her.

"Look at that. It looks much better than the last time I checked it. And you didn't even pull away. I think that's good for you, cause now I can give you this~" Akihiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a Rainbow Poké Bean, watching Felicia's eyes light up.

"Piplup! Pip Piplup!!" She cheered, and he handed it to her, watching as she chomped on it happily. He set her down back in the water, waving to her as he went around to check on how cleaning was going.

Akihiro made it to the first floor, heading towards Lusamine's room. He glanced around the outside, noticing a couple employees cleaning it while he headed inside. 

_'...it's... strange to think... we could've lost the battle against Lusamine when she fused with that beast...'_ He frowned, his fingers dragging against the walls as he walked through Lusamine's room. _'...we could've died... we could've never come back... I could've failed everyone...'_

He stopped when he reached the end of the room, noticing the door where he had confronted Lusamine was not boarded off. He had asked them to, as did Gladion, but it hadn’t happened yet. Hesitantly, he entered, and looked around at all of the frozen pods. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked at them all. They were all closed off, no one being able to take them out, but the scars were still there. He stared at the panel a few feet in front of him, it was still intact. He was tempted to smash it, to just completely get rid of it, but he held back.

”I... need to have them board this room up soon...”

"Thought I'd find you here."

Gladion's sudden voice made him jump, though he did not turn to look at him.

"Mhm..." he felt Gladion wrap an arm around his shoulder, allowing him to lean against the blonde, "Either here or with Felicia... I just saw her before I came here..."

"Yes, and when you weren't with her I figured you'd be here. You wouldn't just leave during cleaning."

Akihiro frowned, closing his eyes and sighing. He buried his face into Gladion's shoulder, feeling tears beginning to slip out. "It's fucking ridiculous... I shouldn't be this upset honestly..."

"No... you have every right to be upset over this, you know... You... you risked your life for us..." Gladion made him look up, gently smiling at him before pulling him into a quick kiss. "And every day that I know you're alive and well, you know?"

Akihiro playfully punched his shoulder, beginning to laugh, "That was so sappy and poetic that for a moment I forgot you were this huge edgelord that dressed in black 24/7."

"Oh shut up and help me finish cleaning the place up."

\---

Akihiro was the one to keep track of when everyone would arrive, that way they'd be there for when Lillie and Lusamine returned. Hau, Hala, Kukui, Burnet, Ivory, etc. etc. had shown up, and all that was left was for Lillie and Lusamine to come. They had a few minutes to spare, so Akihiro and Gladion began "rehearsing" how they'd tell the two about them.

"I could just shout 'Gladion and I are dating!'" Akihiro suggested, goofily grinning at his boyfriend. “I think that would be easy.”

"Don't. That's not how we're going to do that..."

"I was only kidding... Well... we could do it more subtle. Like we walk up to them holding hands?"

"Yeah... that could work..."

Akihiro intertwined his fingers with Gladion's, smiling at the blond as everyone got ready to greet Lillie and Lusamine. The boat from Kanto to Alola had made an exception to stop on Aether just for the two of them, and everyone got ready to shout. 

Lillie was the first to step off, she was dressed in her "Z-Powered" outfit, along with her Clefable, Pippy. Her first instinct was to run and hug everyone, but she waited for her mother to step off before she did. Akihiro bit his bottom lip, watching the older woman step off the boat sent shivers down his spine. Although she was dressed differently, still in all white but instead wearing a long and thin dress, she walked slowly, kind of like she did when she nearly killed him, and it scared him. He felt Gladion squeeze his hand reassuringly, and he began to relax. 

"Welcome home!!" Everyone shouted in unison, big grins plastered on their faces.

Lillie started crying before she rushed over to everyone, practically jumping on everyone to hug them as soon as possible. Kukui and Burnet we're the first to hug her, and Burnet couldn't help crying.

"Oh sweetie we've missed you so much!!" She cried, hugging the girl tightly. Lillie began laughing softly, rubbing her tears away. She released the two before rushing to Hau, Akihiro and Gladion and hugging them. 

"I've missed you all so much!!" She exclaimed happily, releasing them. She then noticed Akihiro and Gladion still holding hands and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, she smirked and mumbled "Hehe, I knew it. Good thing I gave Akihiro permission to marry you Gladion~"

"LILLIE STOP."

Lusamine began to approach them, and Akihiro tensed up immediately. On instinct, he backed up slightly and stared up at her, noticing her unreadable expression as she stared at him and Gladion.

"...Lusamine..." Akihiro mumbled, "...Damn... really thought I'd have more confidence speaking to you... Guess some things don’t change eh?" _’...I... I don’t like her near me...’_

"Mother," Gladion added, "I hope you understand that although you've returned, you are still in recovery and I currently am still the Aether President unless Lillie would like to take over. I request that you focus on adjusting back to Alola’s lifestyle for the time being. And... as you can see... We're... well..."

"I’M DATING YOUR SON!!" Akihiro suddenly blurted out, his face completely red.

"AKIHIRO NO THAT'S NOT HOW WE DISCUSSED THIS IT WAS MEANT TO BE SUBTLE—"

Suddenly, Lusamine began laughing softly, moving to hug the two of them. Their eyes widened, sharing a confused glance as she released them.

"Oh Gladion..." Her voice was nothing like Akihiro remembered, though when he thought of Lusamine he did not picture the calm and soft voice she currently held, "And Akihiro... Do not be worried. Although I have been terrible to you in the past..." she gently touched Gladion's cheek, smiling, "I can assure you that you shouldn't shy away from hiding something from me. I couldn't be more proud."

Akihiro looked at her, then at Gladion, and noticed he was crying. He suddenly pulled his mother into a hug and buried his face into her chest, trying to cover up his cries.

"...Welcome home, Mother..."


	39. Life on Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro’s life has gone back to its peaceful ways. But there’s still something missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve lost track of the days, lol. College starts next week for me so I’m trying to get back in school mode  
> also two days later and I just realized I forgot to change the date that’s my bad

_"...Akihiro..."_

__

__

_"You're a trainer now. It's only right that you have Nebby."_

__

__

_"B-But... Nebby... Nebby is a Legendary Pokemon and... and... it's yours..."_

__

__

_"No. You gave Nebby to me back then because you weren't a trainer. And now that you are... Nebby is returning to its rightful owner. You, Lillie."_

__

__

_"I... I..."_

__

__

_Gently, the boy closed her fingers around the Master Ball, smiling at her. He didn't say anything else, waiting for her to accept it. He noticed her crying, but a large smile spread across her face._

__

__

_"Thank you, Akihiro!!"_

\---

"How's life without Nebby treating you so far?" Gladion sat beside the boy, watching him tend to a couple of the flowers in his mother's garden.

"A little sad. I miss Nebby a lot, but I get to see it every time I see Lillie," Akihiro replied softly, gently planting a flower in a small hole, "It's not the same as the time I had it on my team but... It's enough for me. Nebby wasn't ever mine to begin with, it was hers. She saved it, she raised it, she was its true trainer." He adjusted his sun hat as he pat down the soil.

"Mhm... Oh, Wicke wanted to let you know she said she'll take care of the Beasts for a bit if you ever need a break. She's really good with them."

"Hehe, thanks for asking for me. I don't usually have a lot of breaks. I'm still defending my title you know~"

"Except for today, because if you didn't get sleep due to all those challengers I would've knocked you out so you'd sleep."

"Didn't know you were such a sadist, ahaha."  Akihiro grinned as Gladion's cheeks turned red, "I'm just joking with you, babe. Unless it's true, then whoopsie didn't mean to call you out on it~"

Gladion responded by grabbing Akihiro's hat and smacking him with it. "Jeez one of these days you're gonna regret the things that come out of your mouth..."

"But not today!" Akihiro stood up and patted down his clothes, making sure all the dirt was off of him. He extended his hand to Gladion, helping the boy stand up with him. 

"How's Necrozma doing?"

"Better. It stays around the totem Kommo-O most of the time. Though, it did scare the shit out of a little girl. I had to go down there and relax her, the poor thing... Now it comes out only after or before challengers enter." He rolled his shoulders to stretch out a little, motioning Gladion to follow him into his home. "So... did you think about what I asked you the other day...?" 

"Yes, I did. And I'm going to say yes. Lillie and Mother will be at Aether, and you can take about a week or so off from challengers, you are the Champion after all. They'd have to wait for you to come back."

Akihiro grinned at him, offering him a sandwich as he made his own. "Great. I'll make sure my team is ready to go soon. We leave tomorrow by 10 AM sharp, edgelord!"

"Stop calling me that..."

\---

"Necrozma! Come on out please! I know you're here!" Akihiro cupped his hands around his mouth to make his shouts echo more. He laughed when Necrozma finally appeared in front of him, seeming as if it had been resting. "There you are. Listen, I'm gonna be gone for about 2 weeks starting tomorrow, so you need to be on your best behavior, got it?"

Necrozma let out a sound resembling a yawn, nodding its head.

"Good, because I won't hesitate to fly right back here if I find out you're causing trouble." He pat the Pokémon on its arm, too small to reach its head, "And try not to scare anyone again, okay? If you do, leave and grab a flower for them, maybe that'll make them feel better."

"Kommo-O!" The Totem Pokémon approached the two, wanting to pat Akihiro on the head before he left.

"Hehe, thanks for that. You keep your eye on Necrozma for me, okay? You’re in charge while I’m gone!"

"Kom." It nodded, motioning for him to head out so he could get ready. 

"See you two in two weeks!"

Akihiro had to fly throughout all 4 islands, each had a different task for him. On Poni, it was visiting Necrozma, on Ula'Ula, it was telling the Elite 4 to halt the challenges for the next 2 weeks, which they were more than happy to for him to take a break. Akala had him visiting Nanu to check up on Po Town and the Team Skull grunts still living there. And on Melemele, it was packing his belongings and getting everything ready to leave for the next day. 

"Oh I know it'll only be two weeks but I'm going to miss you so much honey!" Ivory smiled as she hugged Akihiro tightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Hehe, do me a favor sweetheart, have fun and try to stay out of trouble."

"Will do, Mom. You'll keep an eye on the rest of the Pokémon here right?"

"Of course. Go get some rest soon, you have to wake up early tomorrow honey. Love you!"

"Love you too, Mom." Akihiro rolled his shoulders, stretching a little as he packed what he needed in his backpack. Slowly, he removed the book his father had made him when he was younger, and flipped to a page. On it was a picture of him, his father and his mother when he was 7. Underneath it was one of him, Hau and Lillie when he had first come to Alola. He smiled before adding one more picture to the page next to it: One of him, Gladion, Lillie, Hau, Ivory, Nebby, Wicke and all of their Pokémon combined. It had been taken the day Lillie had returned to Alola. It was such a big picture that it had to be placed sideways in the book and filled the whole page. At the top of the corner, he had written in black marker and large letters:

**"My Alolan Family"**

\--- The Next Day ---

"Come on Icarus I let you sleep a little later out of your Poké Ball than usual now up and attem so we can go."

The Silvally let out a sound resembling a groan, getting off the bed and stretching its limbs. 

"Thank you. Now come on please." He attached his team's Poké Balls to his belt, smiling as he did, and grabbed his backpack. "Gladion's waiting for us at the marina. Unless he slept in." 

He quietly opened his mother's room door, walking over to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, not wanting to wake her up. He left the home and headed towards the marina, a small smile on his face. He had said his goodbyes yesterday, but to his surprise Gladion was not the only one waiting for him. Hau and Lillie had been standing with the blonde waiting for Akihiro to show up. And in Gladion's arms was Felicia, who leapt out of his arms and to Akihiro. He scooped her up laughing and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Akihiro!!" Hau happily called out to him, waving his hand as he walked up to them, "We've been waiting for you! We wanted to see the two of you off!"

"And to wish you two good luck on your mini vacation," Lillie added, smiling at him, "Gladion's been really excited about it."

Akihiro laughed, setting Felicia down and giving a hug to Hau and then to Lillie, "Thanks, you two. The next two weeks are gonna fly by, I promise. And then, I'm hoping to see the two of you in my Champion room for a challenge."

"You got it!" Hau grinned, pulling out a couple malasadas, "For your trip! Except for these 5 in my bag, those are mine, hehe..."

"Thanks, Hau." Gladion took a few of them from the boy and Akihiro took the others, both putting them in their bags.

"Alright, we've gotta go. It's gonna leave soon." 

The pair headed onto the boat, making sure to head towards the back where they'd be able to wave to Lillie and Hau. As the boat took off, they waved goodbye and when Alola was far out in their sights, Gladion turned to Akihiro.

"So... What's it like there...?" He asked softly, his cheeks turning pink, "It's not nearly as hot as Alola is it?"

"Nope. Well, maybe during the summer time, but it's spring right now so it shouldn't be too warm but not too cold either..." Akihiro replied, smiling at him, "There's a lot of Pokémon that you'll meet, they're all so nice. But, I think you know 3 that we'll be visiting first. Alizeh and Kaimana will swim us over the lake, and we can set this one free here."

"Piplup!"

Gladion chuckled, patting the Piplup's head. "Mhm. That's right. She's happy to be going home, huh?"

"Yeah. Hehe, a week in Sinnoh, and then a week in Kanto... It'll be nice to visit the places I called home..." he smiled at Gladion, "Especially with you."

“Wonderful. Though, if I’m honest with you, I’m more so glad I will not be at Aether. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve never been to another region and that’s exciting, but...” he looked out at the open sea, watching a Wailmer swim by the boat. “Aether Paradise and it’s reputation still need work, and I’m tired of having to clean up the shattered pieces my Mother caused. It’s selfish, I know, but I think I’ve earned the right to be a little selfish for once.”

“Without a doubt you have.” Akihiro took a deep breath, his hand grabbing Gladion’s. “I’d say you’ve earned a lot of time to be selfish. So! While we’re on vacation, ask me for anything and I’ll do it! If it’s within reason that is...”

“That’s not something to say lightly. I could very easily tell you to jump in the ocean for no other reason than to entertain me.”

“You know I’d do it too.” The grin on Akihiro’s face had Gladion rolling his eyes, lightly smacking the boy’s shoulder. 

“Yes I do. Now please, it’ll be a bit before we get to Sinnoh. I want to nap...”


	40. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiro takes Gladion to a place he hasn’t been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, and it’s a really really short one. I was planning on adding more chapters... but honestly, I think the only chapter addition of “Tapu Fini and Akihiro” was actually good instead of adding several more.

Akihiro couldn't help laughing as Gladion tried to get Uxie to stop levitating him, shouting about wanting to be back on solid ground. Azelf floated beside him, eating a berry it had found earlier in a tree. The three lake guardians had grown fond of the blond and enjoyed teasing him during the week they had stayed in Sinnoh. Gladion had even captured a couple Pokémon, a Cranidos, a Monferno, and a Luxio. 

Each of them had such a good personality for Gladion, and the Luxio's mane was so soft that he would fall asleep if he pat it for too long. "Alright Uxie," Akihiro had called, "it's time to set him down. He's not a height person." On command Uxie set Gladion down carefully and giggled, floating over to Akihiro. 

"Thank you... Holy shit please don't let them do that again..." Gladion sat beside him, leaning his head on Akihiro's shoulder, "I had zero control in that time..."

"I know. But you have to admit it was funny."

"Don't push your luck, Akihiro..."

They had spent the week relaxing, meeting new people and Pokémon, and helping anyone who needed it. It was a relaxing time, and they both were going to miss it. But they had to go to Kanto, Akihiro had said it at least twice a day, he wanted Gladion to see something.

\---

"We're almost there..." Akihiro had slowed a bit, Gladion couldn't really understand at first, but as he looked around he understood.

Icarus and Silvally walked by their Trainers' sides, both a bit confused until Akihiro stopped in front of a headstone. 

"...Here..." He was quiet, slowly sitting down on the ground beside the grave, "This is where I wanted to take you..."

The two were in front of a small lake, a single grave was a few feet away from the water, surrounded by all sorts of flowers. Gladion sat beside him, as did the two Pokémon, and he stayed silent.

"...This is my dad's grave. He died just before I turned 10..." Akihiro said softly, his fingers gently grazing the stone, "He asked to be buried here because it's where him and my mom first met..."

"...How did he die...?" Gladion asked, "If it's alright that I ask...?"

"He had a couple health issues... And eventually he just couldn't keep fighting and passed away. It did a huge number on me..." he leaned his head on Gladion's shoulder, taking a deep breath. "I know you can't really meet him but... I thought you should at least, y'know..."

Gladion smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I know... Thank you for taking me here..."

"Thank you for coming..."

They sat in silence, watching the calm water as a couple different Pokémon swam through it. Gladion smiled as Icarus and Silvally began playing together, moving around the sand and water. "Akihiro, look at—"

Gladion looked down to see the boy sound asleep on his shoulder. He watched as Akihiro's chest rose up and down slowly, noticing how peaceful he looked. "...I love you..." He mumbled, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Silvally and Icarus continued to play, blissfully unaware of their trainers slowly drifting off for a bit of sleep.


End file.
